Prelude to War
by S. Henry
Summary: Little is known about the origins of the Interlopers... Prelude to War is the story of the 186 years before Link's mother left him with the Great Deku Tree in Ocarina of Time. See how he got there and what it took to keep Hyrule from being overrun...
1. In the Beginning

Part 1

**In The Beginning**

The void was infinite. No vacuum, no stars, no sense of order or symmetry. There was only a vast nothingness accompanied only by Din, Nayru, and Farore; the three golden goddesses. They were virtually featureless beings, yet they were beautiful and magnificent. Each of them had wings attached to their smooth shoulders and effortlessly drifted through the depths of the abyss with their arms at their sides and their feet together.

Their three colored contrails raced towards each other, the only visible sign that there was something other than the void. Din, the goddess of power, glowed purple, Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, shone a brilliant blue, and Farore, the goddess of courage, beamed an intense shade of green.

When the contrails met, there was a moment of complete darkness as though the goddesses disappeared. Then, without warning, there was a violent explosion causing the void to erupt in a blinding light. As the brightness started to settle it was clear that something unique had just happened. Rock debris started to appear from the farthest reaches of the chaos, all directed to a focal point where the goddesses had met.

Din raced through the rocks with her hands out and each one she touched with her golden fingers shot forward and formed a solid spherical core. As more rock gravitated to the core it began to liquefy, turning a deep phosphorescent red. The liquid mass was growing exponentially until Din flew directly into the molten rock and caused the surface to coagulate. Bursting through and back towards the void she willed the continuing falling rocks to create an inner mantle, more malleable than the lava below.

The sphere was enlarging as the rest of the debris landed on top of the mantle and formed an outer layer of bedrock. Din looked down at their creation with wonder and amazement. Before there had been nothing, but now there was an endless possibility for what they could create next!

She dashed down and skimmed the surface of the sphere with her fingers creating canyons in the rock. In her hands she took portions of the land and molded mountain ranges, valleys, and craters; but close to the center of the sphere she made an exceptionally tall mountain.

Nayru and Farore smiled as they looked down upon the work that Din had finished and together they decided to name their creation Hyrule.

Nayru flew over the land, pouring her wisdom onto the earth. Natural progression began to take place; the sphere rotated, the craters formed by Din were filled with water, rivers began to flow, the atmosphere settled and clouds formed. A sun appeared and warmed the surface of the land.

Farore surveyed the changing sphere from above, within, and on the surface. She shot into the sky, leaving Hyrule in her green mist, and as it settled, life began. Grass grew in the meadows, trees appeared, forests thrived, and most importantly; she created all of the living creatures of this new world.

To the south of the tallest mountain was the vast forest. There she created the Deku Tree and gave it life. It was much larger than the rest of the trees in the forest, and she granted him the ability to create a race for himself; the Kokiri. The Deku Tree conjured up a child-like race with pointed ears and quiet disposition. He would be their protector and creator; they would not need to be outside of the forest of any reason.

Outside of the forest and directly to the east, Farore created a water dwelling race of people and named them the Zoras. The Zoras were able to breathe under water and had fins that allowed them to swim exceptionally well. Their skin was light blue on their backs and grey on the front. Farore created a deity for them, Lord Jabu-Jabu; a whale-like creature who dwelled in the fountain behind their domain.

In the middle of Hyrule Farore conjured the Hylians; a human sized race with pointed ears. They were appointed to be the goddess' Chosen People, the race that would be the closest to the gods. They were gifted with their hands and with the use of reason, and they constructed a castle and learned to farm the land. The Hylians recognized the importance of the goddesses and kept them close to their hearts, not wanting to show any sign of disrespect for their creators.

Near the top of the highest mountain she created the Gorons. They were solid beast with extremely muscular arms that hung down to their ankles and they had short, stout legs. They walked upright but could tuck their legs beneath themselves to roll down the mountain to the large cavern halfway up the mountain where they mined the rock, their source of food.

To the bottom of the large mountain she placed the Sheikah. She willed them to be a swift, sleek, and crafty people with very light brown skin and red eyes. They were imparted with an innate ability to create and harness magic. Farore willed them to be the protectors of the Hylian family chosen to be the Royal Family. The Sheikah were to move like shadows amongst the Hylians and keep harm from entering their kingdom.

And last, in the desert to the northwest of Hyrule, Farore created the Gerudo; a race of women skilled on horseback and with weaponry. They had a dark green, almost brown skin and bright red hair and they used jewelry in their hair and on their face. Knowing their command of the sword, the bow, and their aptitude for learning magic, Farore set that only one male leader would be born every one hundred years in order to keep them from overrunning the lands.

After the goddesses studied their creations and deemed them well they flew up into the heavens and met at a single point. At that point there remained three golden triangles that formed one larger triangle and they called it the Triforce. They left the Triforce as a reminder of their ability to create with good will and purity, but the place that the Triforce remained was sealed into another realm created by the goddesses, known as the Sacred Realm.

The Sacred Realm was cut off from Hyrule to keep the mortal races from having the relic in their possession. The Triforce, while an inanimate object holding no feeling or judgment, was still capable of transferring the power of the goddesses to anyone who could touch it. If anyone with a perfect balance of Wisdom, Courage, and Power were to touch the Triforce they would have not only the power of the goddesses, but have their wishes fulfilled and desires granted.

In order to keep tranquility in the event that a person impure of heart reached the Triforce, they designed it to split into three pieces and disperse. The person who touched it would receive the piece that best reflected their personality and desire; the other two pieces would seek out the most suitable person in the land who embodied that trait. In order to have all three pieces, that person would have to find the other two and take their life.

The way to the Sacred Realm was kept a secret. Rumors of people finding the Sacred Realm abounded, and people lead expeditions into the farthest reaches of the world in order to touch it for themselves. After thousands of years the rumors faded, and the story of the creation of Hyrule and the Triforce became the substance of legend. Few people remained who even knew of the existence of the Triforce, and they were mostly the bloodline of the Royal Family who ruled Hyrule from the outset.

In the thousands of years since that time, the kingdom was still segregated in its original form. The Kokiri were not even aware of the existence of other races, the Gorons remained in the mountain mining the caverns for their food, the Sheikah stayed either in the Royal Castle or outside of Hyrule in their towns and kept guard over the Royal Family, the Hylians lived life without care or worry under the reign of King Daltus Bint Hyrule, and the Gerudo continued to live in the desert far from the business of the entire kingdom of Hyrule under the leadership of the ruthless Drador Mandra.


	2. The Birth of a Demagogue

**The Birth of a Demagogue**

The sun was setting as dusk began to color the desert landscape with its usual brilliant palette. The sand glistened on the horizon creating a sparkling line that the Gerudo called Din's Barrier, as it could never be reached and separated their land from the land of the goddesses.

As the temperature cooled with every passing moment the women put their woven shawls over their customary bedlahs, each one adorned with jewels of the desert. Though the Gerudo women had become accustomed to the climate of the desert, they still suffered the indignation of living in small communes of tents. Their leader, Drador Mandra, was content to have his people live in slums because, as he was overheard saying on many occasions, his women were easier to control when they had next to nothing.

From the time before Drador was born only two women had ever left the desert; Koume and Kotake. They were twins who had an especially curious nature when it came to the use of magic and they were the only Gerudo with knowledge of the other races and the magic they used. Drador eventually insisted they stay in the desert where they belonged, but the twins understood this to be a way of controlling a threat. They obliged him and continued to practice the magic they learned on their journey across Hyrule in private.

Koume sat quietly on a boulder overlooking a steep ledge, peering into the impending night sky as she tried to think back to all of the sunsets she had witnessed in her two-hundred seven years. She remembered the evenings being warmer in the past.

"I believe that tonight is the night," Kotake said as she stepped up to the boulder where Koume sat.

Koume shook her head abruptly as if being awakened and then looked up at her younger twin sister. "I feel that tonight we will have new direction."

The breeze grew stronger for a moment sending a chill down their spines and blowing their grey hair. Kotake smiled and sat next to Koume, putting her forearms on her knees. "Is this the One?"

"It should be warmer, sister. The One will be welcomed from the fire," Koume said as she rubbed her face with her hand. "This is most definitely not the Him."

Kotake's smile faded. "What then, of the boy?"

Kotake coughed and started to stand up. "The wind is troubling. I feel he will be no threat. Drador, however, will be certain death to many- ourselves included."

Kotake grabbed Koume's hand quickly. "Shall we kill Drador tonight then? If he discovers this new child he will certainly kill him!"

Koume remained silent for a moment and looked out into the desert. "If a new day is upon us with the birth of a new leader, then surely it will set for Drador."

"It is decided then," Kotake said.

"Yes, sister, we will gather our things and change the course of the Gerudo," Koume said quietly as she turned to go back to their tent.

Looking to the far end of their camp she saw the giant tent made especially for Drador by the women of the tribe. Silhouettes of the younger women danced on the walls of his tent, and faint music could be heard. He would certainly destroy the youth of a poor girl tonight, but they would have no need to worry after the evening was over.

Kotake stared at the tent next to Koume in disgust.

"His reign of terror is at an end. We will wait until most of the tribe has fallen asleep and make our way to his tent then. The goddesses did not mean for us to be ruled this way," Koume finally said.

"Yes. We will name our new leader tonight. I will retrieve the boy from his birth mother before we leave. Though he may not remember it, he will be witness to the end of our struggle," Kotake responded.

The twins began to walk to their tent as the air grew colder than before. The light from Din's Barrier was beginning to dissolve into the twinkling of the desert stars and the music from Drador's tent became clearer as the women of the tribe retired to their tents. This was the end of Drador Mandra; his disturbing taste for young women, blood, and self gratification would finally be paid for in his own blood.


	3. The Trial

**The Trial**

Sheikahmu's heart raced as he began to fly through the air. His shoulder length blond hair waved as he jumped the hundred foot gap over the abyss to the next platform, and the white cloth he wrapped around his biceps rattled in the wind. The darkness made his landing difficult to navigate, but he managed to notice a spot where he could land and roll past one of the mechanized guillotines.

The noise from the trial was deafening; guillotines slashing about, other platforms moving up and down by way of huge metal chains, but as he soared to the platform below he took notice of the silence and how calming it was. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he pictured his mother in his mind. She passed away only weeks before, but he was determined to show the Highers that he could pass the Sheikah Trails now instead of waiting another two years before he reached the proper age.

His right foot touched the platform first, as light as a feather. He immediately tucked his body and somersaulted past a giant guillotine just as it slipped into the ground. As Sheikahmu quickly stood up he saw a barrage of arrows darting right at him and without hesitation he stepped forward with one foot and bent his knee while he put his left fist to his side. Making a full circle with his right fist he then leaned down and punched the ground, causing a sphere of intense fire to rise up around him that disintegrated the arrows immediately.

The fire dissipated almost instantly, and after Sheikahmu stood up straight and gathered his bearings he noticed a pathway that led to a ledge. He walked up to the edge of the pathway and looked down into the depths of the Temple and noticed the sound of a platform moving on chains in front of him, though he saw nothing. He raised his right hand to his face and put his finger in the middle of his forehead. Closing his eyes he could see the platform in front of him, and with eyes still closed he took a step forward into the depths.

His foot landed on a solid surface, but the surface was moving. He quickly started to walk forward and made it across to a small walkway with a door where he opened his eyes and let out a large sigh. He hadn't spent a lot of time learning how to see the unseen before, but his mother was very skilled at seeing with what she called the Sheikah Eye, or as others called it, the Mind's Eye. She always told him that it was amongst the most important magic a Sheikah should learn, but also the most difficult to master.

Clearing his mind, Sheikahmu entered the door in front of him revealing a corridor with skulls lining the walls. The stench of bones filled the air making him cough so he put his forearm up to his mouth. The hallway led to a large open room, and Sheikahmu was surprised to see a river, lined with wood and stone, flowing perpendicular to him. As he stepped further into the room he saw it; a giant wooden ship with a large bird carved out as the figurehead.

The ship was docked to his right, but the bridge to the ship was on an elevated platform. Considering his options, he walked to the far left of the room and turned to face the wall of the platform. He began to run as fast as he could and judging the correct angle he leapt into the air and managed to catch the ledge of the twenty foot tall wall. Sheikahmu hoisted himself up and dusted off his deep blue shirt and surveyed the dock and ship. It was eerily quiet in this room. Even the river flow was quiet.

Cautiously, he walked across the docking bridge and stepped onto the featureless deck. He walked to the center of the deck and stood there for a moment, taking in his surroundings. It was still very dark, but torches were lit periodically throughout the large room. Suddenly, he fell to the deck as the ship began to move forward. Sheikahmu got up quickly and ran to the port side only to see the room he had been in was slowly disappearing into darkness.

The ship creaked as it went down the dark river, heading into only more darkness. Sheikahmu sensed that he would need to remain calm and alert because _something_ was about to happen. All of the training his mother gave him was starting to come together. Months of practicing the same things over and over, days of verbal tests, were all comforting him as he stood in complete blindness.

Sheikahmu closed his eyes and put his finger to his forehead again and saw nothing. He concentrated harder, putting his left hand out in front to ward off an attack and keeping his right hand's fingers pointed to his Mind's Eye. He finally started to feel a presence close to him, but right as he did he was violently shoved to the floor, knocking the wind out of his lungs.

He laid there gasping for breath and trying to see the person who attacked him. Still enveloped in complete darkness he slowly got to his feet and took a deep breath. Sheikahmu felt the presence again so he swiftly reached out and grabbed the garment of his assailant. Snapping back he raised his knee and pulled the man to it, sending the man to the ground. Sheikahmu stood in position, readying himself for more combat.

The man stood up and put himself into a combat position just in front of Sheikahmu. They remained silent, focusing on where the other was. Finally, the man reached forward to strike Sheikahmu, but he sidestepped the attack and balanced on his left heel and stretched his right foot up, kicking the man in the side of his face.

The two traded attacks quickly, but after a while Sheikahmu's strength proved no match for the man, who managed to pick him up and throw him against the deck. With the man standing over him, Sheikahmu imagined his mother waiting for him after his trial. She would not be proud of a son who got this far into the trial and let this man defeat him.

The man raised his foot to stomp on him, but Sheikahmu summoned the strength he had left in order to use the magic his mother taught him. As the man's foot pounded the deck there was a blinding flash of light and Sheikahmu was gone. The man looked around in confusion, scratching his head.

Sheikahmu held onto the sail of the ship with all of his might and held his breath, closing his eyes and concentrating on his next move. He let go of the sail and fell to the deck, landing unnoticed. Sheikahmu sprinted up behind the man and attacked him as furiously as he could. Through the darkness they battled from one side of the ship to the other, but Sheikahmu was able to pick the man up and throw him off the port side of the boat.

Instead of the splash he expected to hear, he heard the man hit a stone floor. Confused, he ran to the side of the ship and saw a faint outline of the man lying on the ground motionless. As he tried to figure out how to get off the ship he looked forward and saw a stone wall crossing the river. Just before the ship ran into the wall Sheikahmu leapt off the ship and onto the stone ground. He struggled to his knees and looked back in time to hear the ship thunderously slam into the stone wall.

Standing up, Sheikahmu limped over to where he saw the man fall off the ship, but he wasn't there. Fire erupted from the walls leaving hundreds of small torches burning, lighting the room, so he turned around and saw the huge ship's mangled wreckage. The river flowed into a tunnel much too small for the ship to go into, causing the crash.

The moment was interrupted by the echoing sound of a heavy door opening somewhere behind Sheikahmu. He flung around and saw two people coming into the room and they began to clap. Sheikahmu smiled wryly, not sure what was going on. As they came closer he realized that it was the Highers!

"Bravo! Bravo, fearless one," Idona said as he continued clapping. "You have proven yourself a formidable warrior!"

Sheikahmu cleared his throat. "Thank you, Sir. You are very kind to say."

Idona laughed and turned to the other Higher. "He is charming, too!"

They chuckled and came closer to Sheikahmu. The Highers were more intimidating than the Trial to him. A Sheikah would only be in their presence a couple of times for their whole life, so this was no time to forget formalities. They both may have looked like young adults, but the Sheikah had a life span of hundreds of years and they didn't begin show their age until late in life.

Idona stepped closer to Sheikahmu and pointed to the Eye of the Sheikah embroidered onto the front of his shirt. "The Eye of the Sheikah is our most sacred symbol, the only exception being the Triforce. Tell me, young one, do you know the meaning?"

Sheikahmu put his right hand on the symbol. "Separately, the three triangles forming the eyelashes above the single eye depict Din, Farore, and Nayru, who are the goddesses over the eye, which symbolizes the Sheikah. As a whole, it is a symbol that the goddesses desired the Sheikah to be the watchers over the Royal Family of Hyrule."

"Your mother taught you well," Idona said. "We all mourn her passing."

"My mother would be honored to hear praise from a Higher," Sheikahmu said as he lowered his head.

Idona put a hand on his Sheikahmu's shoulder. "Let us go to the Court. We will discuss your fate there."

Sheikahmu smiled. "Yes Sir."

Sheikahmu turned to look at the wreckage of the ship one last time, wondering what would happen to that ship. Idona put his hand on the back of Sheikahmu's head and started to lead them to the door.

As they walk away from the temple Sheikahmu pondered what his mother would think of the compliment from Idona. He had never heard of a Higher complimenting anyone, not that they were cold but rather that they were never seen because the Sheikah were rarely allowed to be in the presence of the Highers. Maybe one day he would know why Idona gave the compliment.


	4. End of an Era

**End of an Era**

Drador Mandra looked down from his makeshift throne built for him in his living quarters as a beautiful young girl danced for him. While most of the women lived in tents with nothing but sand below them, he had the desert floor covered with the finest linens the Gerudos made. His eyes grew heavy from consuming large quantities of Moa, a potent Gerudo drink.

"You," Drador shouted as he struggled to sit straight up, knocking his cup onto the floor. "You have not even so much as looked at me! Do you not know that I can and will have you?"

The musicians stopped playing and the girl stood still. Scared, she cowered behind a small piece of furniture, tears streaking her face.

"You are my servant, aren't you?"

The young girl shook in fear. "Yes, my Master. I am yours."

Drador leaned forward, his eyes beginning to cross. "Come closer."

The girl quietly gasped at the demand, but began to make her way towards him. His dark brown skin was glistening from the sweat that poured because he had been drinking so much. He had deep red hair that flowed past his massive shoulders and his body looked as though it had been sculpted from the Desert Mountains.

Drador made a motion with his hands and the musicians immediately got up and left his tent. "What is your name, girl?"

"I am Nikomu, my Master," the girl said through her tears. She reached the bottom of Drador's throne and fell to her knees.

Drador put a hand on her arm and closed his eyes as he started to remove the strap from her shoulder. "I am sure you know what I desire, Nikomu," Drador said under his breath.

Nikomu tried to wipe the tears from her face but began to sob uncontrollably. Irritated, Drador stood up and violently kicked Nikomu to the floor, causing her to scream.

"No one cares about your wailing, whore! You will rise to your feet immediately," Drador yelled.

Nikomu stood partially up but the room was spinning causing her to lose balance and fall back to her knees. Drador clinched his fists and then let out a terrifying yell as he hit Nikomu on the side of her face, knocking her to the ground. She laid still, blood pouring from her nose and the corner of her mouth but still breathing. Nikomu was conscious but felt nothing. She kept her eyes open, trying to focus on anything in the room, but she couldn't move.

Drador knelt to one knee next to her and leaned down to put his face next to hers. "I am your Leader and you will obey," he screamed, spitting on her face.

As Drador leaned back up he felt the presence of someone else in his tent. He quickly stood up while turning around and saw Koume standing directly behind him. She reached out to strike him but he managed to side step her reach and grabbed her arms, pulling her to his chest.

"Foolish old witch! What are you doing?"

"Your time is over, Drador," Koume said as she grasped for air. "There is another!"

Nikomu was finally able to move, and she started to drag herself towards the entrance. Drador clinched his grasp on Koume's neck with his bicep and smiled. "There is no other! If there were another I would have felt it. You are terribly unwise for trying to kill me!"

Kotake stood behind Drador and Koume and raised one hand into the air. Her hand started to glow a brilliant blue and ice began to form all around her fist. Sensing the danger behind him, Drador threw Koume to the floor and spun around in time to see Kotake send a blast of ice which hit him in the middle of his chest. He took a few steps backwards and held his chest and coughed. Koume ran up and smashed his cup over his head and he fell to the ground motionless.

"Bind him to his throne, sister," Koume ordered as she looked over to see that Nikomu was in the corner of the tent, clutching onto a wooden pillar and crying. Her face was starting to swell from the blow Drador dealt, and her body was covered in her own blood. Koume stood up and made her way to the frightened girl.

"Dear, you need not worry," Koume said as she pushed back some of Nikomu's red hair from her face. "We will heal your wounds, but now we must have you leave. Go quickly, child."

Nikomu's breathing was heavy, but she understood. Koume helped her up and held her as she made her way to the entrance. As Nikomu was about to leave the tent she turned to ask what would happen to Drador, but Koume put her finger to Nikomu's mouth.

"Dear, the Gerudo are resilient," Koume said smiling. "Leave these matters to the old ladies."

Kotake finished tying Drador's muscular arms to the throne as Koume came back into the tent. "I may have needed more rope," she said as she pulled it tight on his arm one last time.

"He is strong, but we are stronger," Koume replied. "Bring in the boy and the knife."

Kotake dropped the rope at Drador's side and left the tent for a moment. When she came back in she held a baby boy wrapped in a black cloth and an "S" shaped dagger. She placed the boy on a small table in front of Drador, whose head quickly moved up once, but was still after that.

A few moments went by in silence until Drador began to come to. He opened his eyes and saw a blurry mass in front of him and he tried to move his arms and feet, but he was bound to his throne. Confused, he began to thrash about, grunting and groaning as the rope burned his skin. Finally, he understood he was not going anywhere and stopped.

Kotake poured a vase full of Moa over Drador's head from behind him. "Need to wake up," she asked sarcastically.

"What are you doing, witches? I will destroy even the memory of you both when I am free!"

Koume grabbed Drador by his hair and forced his head forward a bit. "See this baby? He is our new leader," she said.

Drador began to chuckle. "Bring this child's mother to me so that I may see that she is a Gerudo."

Kotake leaned down. "The birth mother suffered the same fate as every leader's mother. She is with the goddesses, blessed for giving us a leader who will surely not treat the Gerudo in such a barbaric way," she whispered into his ear.

Drador's heart began to pound in his chest. They had managed to hide from him the fact that a male had been born by a Gerudo women. "I will show you what the true definition of 'barbaric' is when I am free," he said through his teeth.

Kotake walked over to the table that the baby was on and pushed it right up to Drador's feet. He refused to look at the child and turned his head away and spit at Koume.

"This child will not know what it means to create a race that truly fears him," Drador said. "He will not demand the respect that a true leader is entitled to!"

Koume pulled back Drador's head by his hair with her left hand and with the other placed the blade of the dagger just below his left ear. "Let us wish to the goddesses that you are correct."

The blade was precise and didn't require much pressure for Koume to dig into Drador's skin. He began to yell but was silenced when Koume swiftly severed his jugular, cutting his throat from left ear to right. Blood began to spill onto the table in front of him, covering the black cloth that held the baby. Drador's eyelids twitched and his mouth moved up and down as he attempted to breath. His blood flowed down into his esophagus causing him to choke out of reflex and sending spatters of blood across the tent.

After a few brief moments Drador's body lay limp on his throne. Blood covered his body and the table in front of him.

Kotake grinned and broke the eerie silence. "We have saved the Gerudo, sister," she said.

Koume wiped the blade on her shawl. "We will need to name the boy," she said calmly as she tucked the dagger away. They both stood motionless, considering the task. Kotake took the boy from the black cloth and held him up.

"We will call him: Mandrag Ganon."


	5. Young Fate

**Young Fate**

At the age of seventeen every Sheikah was sent to the Temple to complete the Trial. It was rumored to be different for every person, but it was outlawed to discuss the experience. Once finished, a brief ceremony took place in the Court, the meeting place of the Highers. There they would decide which life commitment fit best and sent that person into training for the position.

There were only a few options available for the Sheikah to become. There were the Highers, who were the supreme leaders that chose the life work for each Sheikah; the Temple Guardians, who remained celibate and practiced magic while also maintaining the history of their people within the ever expanding temple; the Town Guards, who were the architects, agriculturalist, and builders of the Sheikah villages, of which there were three; the Sheikah Blood Line, who were women chosen by the Highers to birth the Sheikah children; and finally the Royal Guardians, chosen to learn every form of magic known in order to protect the Royal Family of Hyrule from any threat.

Every Sheikah was born with a divine desire to protect the Royal Family of Hyrule. The Highers knew that not everyone should or could do that, so they devised the life work system. If called upon, any of the Sheikah could serve the Royal Family, but that had never happened in thousands of years.

Sheikahmu's mother was adamant that he be chosen for the Royal Guard. She saw the adventure in his eyes at an early age and knew that his studies needed to focus more on magic than anything else, something he was grateful for.

As the Highers and Sheikahmu neared the Court he was led to another building to the east. Once inside he was instructed to clean himself and change clothes. Sheikahmu made his way around a corner to change and walked in on a girl, around his age, just as she put her ceremonial clothes on.

"I'm terribly sorry," Sheikahmu exclaimed.

The girl screamed and turned around. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry! They said to come around-"

"You should know better than to just walk into a room unannounced," the girl interrupted. "Besides, you are in the women's change room."

Sheikahmu blushed and looked around quickly. "I wasn't aware. Again, I'm very sorry."

The girl stared at him for a moment and then smiled slightly. "What's your name, anyway?"

"I'm Sheikahmu of Kakariko."

"I'm Adorra," the girl said as she started primping her hair, "Of Skelton."

"Are you also here for the Court," Sheikahmu asked.

Adorra turned around with a straight face. "No. I'm here to make sure you become a Cattle Guard."

Sheikahmu cocked his head. "What?"

"You know. Pick up after the cattle of Hyrule. You'll be a natural," Adorra said.

"I don't think I've heard of such a life commitment!"

Adorra busted out laughing. "You really are dense, you know that?" She shook her head slowly. "Cattle Guard…"

Sheikahmu grinned and raised his eyebrows. "You mean…"

"Oh, lighten up. I've had my Court postponed because of you. I was supposed to have it yesterday but because you _had_ to do your trial now they pushed me back one day," Adorra said.

"So you just did your trial yesterday," Sheikahmu asked.

Adorra walked over to Sheikahmu. "Yes, and I'm sure to be a Royal Guard."

Sheikahmu felt comforted listening to her voice. Because the Sheikah performed their trial at age seventeen he had to get special permission from the Highers to even attempt because he was only fifteen. They had originally wanted him to go into a surrogate family, but he had managed to convince them that he was ready. As far as he knew, this was the first time a Sheikah younger than seventeen completed the trial.

"My mother always wanted me to be a Royal Guard," Sheikahmu said.

Adorra looked into his red eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"It's alright," Sheikahmu said. "Maybe we will both end up prowling Hyrule, protecting the Royal Family."

Adorra smiled. "Maybe we will."

They stared at each other for a few moments. Sheikahmu was taken by her beauty, her eyes, and her voice. She was a sight to behold, he thought.

"You are from Skelton, then," Sheikahmu finally asked.

Adorra chuckled. "Yes, I come from the other side of the mountain than you. Have you ever been to Skelton?"

Sheikahmu shook his head. "I've heard it is nice though."

"Nice," Adorra asked. "I've never heard of Skelton described as nice before. It's just desert, rocks, and Skullwalltulas."

Sheikahmu smiled sheepishly. "Oh, I thought it would be more like Kakariko. We have hardly any sand there."

A voice called from the other room for them to make their way to the Court. Sheikahmu looked down at his dirty clothes.

"Well, for not having any sand, you sure need to get clean," Adorra said as she brushed his shoulder and turned to leave. "I'll leave you to it."

Sheikahmu watched as Adorra walked away, her straight brown hair bouncing as she stepped. He wondered how she managed to keep it out of her way while she performed her trial, but his thoughts kept going back to how beautiful she was.

Just before she rounded the corner she turned back to see Sheikahmu taking his shirt off, revealing his defined muscles. He was a bit younger than her, but she was confounded by how cute he was. The Sheikah were forbidden to mate, but not to enjoy relationships. Perhaps they _would_ end up protecting Hyrule together, allowing for time to get to know each other better.


	6. The Demagogue's Path

**The Demagogue's Path**

Nikomu patted her cheek with the damp cloth, cringing at the pain. Drador was exceptionally strong and had left her face swollen the prior evening. Her dark red hair kept getting in the way and was soaked at the ends, making it curl. She hadn't really ever noticed her hair being curly when it was wet, but then she didn't have a lot of time to make such an observation because Drador kept her very busy in his tents.

She felt as though she had drank an entire vase of Moa alone because of her head hurting so much and the fact that she really didn't recall much of the night before. The last thing she really remembered was being on her knees in front of Drador and seeing his fist come at her, seemingly in slow motion.

It wasn't the first time that she had been beaten by him. It was true that he enjoyed the company of many young women, but he always managed to pick her to make an example out of. He couldn't even remember her name, something that she couldn't decide if that was more humiliating than the beatings he gave her.

Nikomu's tent was on the outskirts of the camp. It was a small one person tent that she had made herself long ago. No one ever visited her, and her life was a series of blurry memories between beatings. Her mother was also one of the women Drador had in his tent, but she had died a number of years before due to malnutrition.

The Gerudo had once lived in stone structures built into the mountains scattered across the Great Desert. Her mother told her of Drador moving them into the tents to "get away from the goddesses." Once a noble tribe of warrior women, the Gerudo had transformed into lifeless followers of Drador Mandra, who stripped them of all dignity and pride. He took away the young Gerudo training grounds and the horses, telling the tribe that it was not their place to do the work of men.

But he was the only man.

All of the babies born to the tribe were Drador's. Nikomu's mother told her that he used to be present for every child's birth, but he stopped shortly after she was born. That was fifteen years ago now, and the idea of his incestuous behavior had all but been accepted by the women of the tribe. Their numbers dwindled over the years, and now there were but a few hundred left.

She often wondered what having a child of her own would be like. Would Drador notice that she was pregnant? Would he care? Who would help her raise the child; being one herself?

As Nikomu pondered these things the cloth door to her tent was pulled back quickly, startling her. The bright sun shone in, making her close her eyes tight, so she raised her arm to her face to block the sunshine.

"You need to come with me, young one," a voice said.

"Who's there?"

"Dear, we need you to join us. It is important," the voice replied.

Nikomu struggled to her feet and quickly began to rub her face with the damp cloth in an effort to help conceal her wound. "I am coming, please give me a moment to be proper."

She finally emerged from her tent into the blinding desert sun. As she stepped out she saw Koume standing before her, her arms crossed and face stern.

"You are Nikomu," she asked.

"Yes."

"We have some very important matters to discuss with you. Please follow me to my tent," Koume said.

They began to walk through the camp together and Nikomu noticed that it was strangely quiet. By this time of day the music was already playing and people were busy with their day to day chores, but today there wasn't anyone. They arrived at the tent and Koume opened the cloth for Nikomu to enter first. As she did Koume looked around suspiciously before entering.

Kotake sat waiting in a corner of the tent with a bundle of black cloth beside her. Koume's tent was surprisingly bigger than Nikomu's.

"Nikomu, we understand that you had a rough evening," Koume said.

Nikomu looked around the tent, only half paying attention to the old twins. "Yeah, I guess."

"Are you alright," Koume asked.

"Oh, yes. It's nothing," Nikomu replied. She smiled wryly and touched her face slowly. "Honest."

Kotake picked up the bundle of black cloth and placed it in her lap. "Dear, do you not remember last night?"

Nikomu put her hand down away from her face quickly. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Last night," Kotake said curiously. "You were in very bad shape and we told you that we could heal you."

"I'm sorry, I don't remem-"

Koume interrupted her by putting her palm on Nikomu's unharmed cheek and held up a bowl of a red, thick substance. "Please."

She took a small cloth from her shawl and dipped it in the bowl, then turned the cloth over and dipped it one more time. She took the cloth and rubbed it on Nikomu's face. She jerked her head back at first, but Koume's touch was gentle. After covering the welt on Nikomu's face she stepped back, as if to admire her work. A moment later, the pain in her face subsided and the swelling disappeared.

Nikomu touched her cheek in wonder. The pain was completely gone!

Koume smiled at her and handed her another wet cloth to wipe the red substance off her face. "We need to tell you our decision."

"Your decision," Nikomu asked.

Kotake stood up, holding the bundle. "Nikomu, we know what Drador does to you. We know what he's done to many of the women of the tribe." She smiled. "We have saved the Gerudo, and we want you to help ensure the future of our people."

Nikomu was confused. She had barely any recollection of the previous night and now the two old twins were talking about the future of the Gerudo?

"I really don't think you need to have me do anything," Nikomu started. "I'm just a young girl. What do I have to offer?"

Kotake walked over to the young girl and handed the bundle to her. "Here, take a look at this."

Nikomu held the bundle, but was still confused. "What is th-"

The bundle moved at one end.

"What is this," Nikomu asked quickly.

"This," Koume began, "Is our future." Koume pulled back a portion of the cloth revealing an infant. "And you are going to shape our future."

"I'm afraid I don't understand! I can barely keep myself out of Drador's sights, I don't want to be responsible for another girl becoming his slave," Nikomu exclaimed.

"Girl," Kotake laughed. "This is no girl!"

Koume leaned closer as Nikomu pulled the cloth down further and gasped. "Who is this?"

"This is Mandrag Ganon, your surrogate son," Koume whispered.

"My what," the young girl asked.

Koume turned away from her and started walking toward her sister. "You know how our tribe works. Every one hundred years a new leader is born to us. This," she said pointing at the baby, "Is our new leader!"

"I still don't understand! I was just with Drador last night. He is sure to disapprove and kill the boy, and maybe me!"

Kotake laughed again. "You are right. He disapproved alright."

"Disapproved? He knows?"

"Knew," Koume said firmly.

The room went silent for a moment. Nikomu began to sweat. This was not going to go over well with Drador. "Where is Drador right now?"

The twins looked at each other and then down at the bowl of red substance. "He has done at least one good deed, and that is to heal the wound he caused by shedding his own blood."

"Is he dead," Nikomu gasped.

"Drador Mandra is no longer a threat to us. This boy was born to a Gerudo woman, who gave her life for our people, and we made the decision that we would be better served by a leader that has learned the meaning of respect," Kotake said.

Nikomu looked down at the boy she held. His eyes were closed and hands in fists. "So I will be the Leader's mother?"

"Yes, and it is up to you to ensure the safety of the Gerudo," Koume started. "Teach him the meaning of respect, sympathy, and everything Drador never showed you."

"What will you two do?"

Kotake grinned. "We will leave this place in search of new magic. We once roamed Hyrule learning from all the different races, but Drador made us stay here. That was never our desire."

"The Gerudo deserve respect. We are the most cunning race in the lands," Koume added.

Nikomu looked back at the baby. "I will do as you say, starting by moving the Gerudo back into the desert mountains. One day we will rule the Great Desert as warriors again. We will rule all the way to Din's Barrier!"

"And maybe one day," Koume said while staring into nowhere, "All of Hyrule."


	7. The Court

**The Court**

Sheikahmu made his way to the Court, still thinking about Adorra, and was met by Linyah, one of the other Highers. She brought him before the Court, a 15 foot tall circular stone wall that the Highers sat behind. In front of the wall were several stone benches where a Sheikah would sit while they waited for their fate and behind the wall where the Highers sat were a series of white stone columns, all elaborately decorated with the image of the Triforce, the Eye of the Sheikah, and the goddesses.

As they entered the Court, he saw Adorra sitting patiently on the bench. Her black ceremonial garbs were made from the silk of the Skullwalltula found throughout the Sheikah villages of Kakariko, Skelton, and Aginah; though they were mostly found in Skelton.

Her hair had been put up, revealing the tattoo of the Sheikah eye on the lower back of her neck, and her red eyes were accented by black eyeliner. As Sheikahmu entered the Court with Linyah, Adorra turned around and smiled.

Linyah walked through a door on the left of the Court and reappeared behind the wall a moment later where she sat with the six other Highers. Idona sat in the middle with three on either side of him.

"Highers, we are gathered to give life commitment to these two Sheikah who have completed the Trials," Idona said. "We will now introduce ourselves and our reasoning for your fate, starting with Adorra."

Sheikahmu and Adorra nodded as the Highers all shifted in their seats. To Sheikahmu's far left, the first Higher stood up.

"I am Ikora, Higher of Skelton," she started. "I have considered the performance of Adorra, and have decided her fate according to my opinion."

Idona nodded. "What are your findings?"

"I believe her fate should be with the Royal Guardians," Ikora said. The room erupted in murmurs and Adorra looked around, confused. "Adorra has the makings of a Royal Guardian. She exemplifies the use of magic, honor, and commitment that every Guardian of the Royal family needs."

Adorra bowed to Ikora and smiled slightly as she glanced at Sheikahmu. "Thank you, Ikora."

Idona frowned and turned to face Ikora. "Are your findings final?"

"Yes. They are," Ikora replied sternly. "Is this finding not to your liking, Idona?"

Idona looked around at the other Highers and blushed. It was not heard of for a Higher to question another Higher's decision of a Sheikah's fate, but he had grown fond of Adorra over the last few years and secretly wished for her to be a part of the Sheikah Bloodline so he could have her.

"I did not wish to imply that your findings were unfit, Ikora. I merely wish to make sure that we all understood the fate you would have her commit to," Idona replied.

The room again erupted in murmuring, but this time for longer. Adorra and Sheikahmu looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

Sheikahmu leaned over to Adorra. "Perhaps you are too beautiful to send away?"

Adorra glared at Sheikahmu and her face turned red. "And perhaps you will be too hideous for them to keep!"

"Silence," Idona exclaimed. "We will not have any more interruptions, please." The room became quiet again. "Her fate will be decided by majority, regardless of one Higher's opinion. If need be I will cast my vote to break a tie. Let us move on."

The Next Higher stood up and cleared his throat. "I am Noku, second Higher of Skelton. I have considered the performance of Adorra, and have decided her fate according to my opinion."

"What are your findings," Idona replied.

"I also believe her fate should be with the Royal Guardians," Noku said.

Idona shook his head slightly in disgust. He had watched Adorra grow into the woman before him. Her every move made his heart ache. If she were to be a Royal Guardian he would never even so much as lay a finger on her.

"Adorra deserves to be amongst the elite of our society, which follow, monitor, and protect the Royal Family," Noku said. He sat down and looked over to Idona, whose face was bright red as he drummed his fingers.

Again, Adorra bowed. "Thank you, Noku."

"I am Linyah, Higher of Kakariko. I have considered the performance of Adorra, and have decided her fate according to my opinion."

Idona looked up at Linyah. "What are you findings?"

Linyah saw Idona's irritation and then looked down to Adorra. She was a beautiful girl, similar in physique to other girls that Idona pursued. Linyah was torn; on one hand Adorra was very well suited for the Royal Guardians, but on the other Idona was her closest confidant. He was obviously intrigued by this girl and would probably not let it go if she voted for Adorra to go into the Royal Guards.

"I believe her fate should be in the Sheikah Bloodline," Linyah finally said. Idona sighed with relief. "Her mastery of magic is impressive, but she would be a wonderful teacher to a Sheikah child of her own. A Sheikah child would be blessed to be raised by Adorra, and I commend her for an amazing effort with the Trial."

Idona smiled and folded his arms. He had never desired a Sheikah as much as he did Adorra, nor had he ever not had his way when it came to life commitment. When a Sheikah was fated to the Bloodline it was Idona who made the decision of which male would impregnate her. It was usually very cordial, as Idona and the other male Highers had grown close over the years.

Adorra stood motionless for a moment, trying to wrap her head around the fate suggested by Linyah. Sheikahmu gently nudged her heel with his foot and she snapped out of the daze she was in and bowed.

"Thank you, Linyah," she mustered.

The next Higher stood up. "I am Faru, second Higher of Kakariko. I have considered the performance of Adorra, and have decided her fate according to my opinion."

"What are your findings," Idona asked him smugly.

Faru blushed. He had not ever seen a Sheikah as attractive as Adorra. If he were to vote for her to be in the Bloodline, he would have a chance with her.

"I, too, feel that Adorra did very well in her Trial, but her knowledge of magic would be served better by way of teaching a child of her own. I would suggest her fate to the Sheikah Bloodline," Faru responded.

Adorra bowed. "Thank you, Faru."

She looked over to Sheikahmu. His feet were crossed and he held his breath. She could feel that he wanted her to have the fate she desired. Maybe his fate would be the same after all, and they would have a chance to be in Hyrule together. She didn't know him, but he seemed to have a very strong spirit, and passing his Trial so early in age, he must possess a strong soul, too.

Next to Faru, the Higher stood and pressed down her clothes. "I am Quinn, Higher of Aginah. I have considered the performance of Adorra, and have decided her fate according to my opinion."

Idona glanced at Adorra and smirked. He could feel that he was going to get his way. "What are your findings?"

"My opinion was at first that Adorra learn the world of Hyrule as a Royal Guardian, but I have heard the opinion of the other Highers and have decided that she will be better served in the Bloodline. Adorra possess strength, and I would prefer to see that strength passed on to a child of her own," Quinn replied.

Adorra's hand began to shake in anxiety. She had always wanted to be inside Hyrule Castle, but that dream was quickly diminishing. "Thank you, Quinn," she said as she bowed.

The last Higher stood up. "I am Reed, second Higher of Aginah. I have considered the performance of Adorra, and have decided her fate according to my opinion."

"What are your findings," Idona asked.

"I find that Adorra is fit to keep the Eye of the Sheikah watching the Royal Family of Hyrule. Her agility is astounding, and her use of magic was very well executed. I will vote for her fate to be with the Royal Guardians," Reed said.

Adorra half bowed; feeling defeated by the split vote. "Thank you, Reed."

The Highers all began to talk to each other. Sheikahmu was confused by the situation. Half of the Highers wished for her to go with the Royal Guardians, the other to the Bloodline. He felt that they would both roam Hyrule together, and maybe a relationship would blossom from their time spent together. As he thought about everything he put his hand on the small of her back.

"Don't worry, Adorra," Sheikahmu said under his breath. "You still have Idona to vote for you."

Adorra forced a smile. "We'll see, won't we?"

Idona caught the exchange between Adorra and Sheikahmu. He could see the youthful look of adoration in Sheikahmu's eyes. This boy was not just a brilliant magician, but he had eyes for the same woman.

Idona stood up and raised his hands up. "Highers, please."

The room went still. "I have heard the opinion of my fellow Highers and will now make the final decision as to young Adorra's fate."

Adorra reached over and took Sheikahmu's hand in hers. Idona was taken aback by this. He had noticed Sheikahmu's adoration for Adorra, but now he was witnessing that the feeling was mutual. He felt a sickening chill down his spine. No one had ever crossed him in such a way, knowingly or not.

"Adorra will be of the Sheikah Bloodline and teach her child what she has learned in the course of her life," Idona said.

Adorra began to sob. Her whole life was spent preparing for this moment, but it was not suppose to go like that! A few seconds later she collapsed unconscious into the bench. Sheikahmu quickly held her up and fanned her face with his hand.

"Someone please do something," Sheikahmu yelled.

The room got louder in the commotion until Idona held his hands up. "She is fine, everyone! She is just overjoyed with the possibilities in front of her," he exclaimed.

Sheikahmu cautiously laid Adorra down on the bench and, summoning his strength, grabbed a second stone bench next to her and threw it towards the wall of the Court. "Her fate is better suited with the Royal Guardians!"

Idona and the other Highers gasped. "Do you dare speak to a Higher that way, especially when you haven't even received your own fate," Idona called back to him.

"She is not overjoyed! She is ashamed of your fate," Sheikahmu yelled. "She deserves to shadow the Royal Family and you know it!"

Linyah leaned forward and shouted, "Who decided your fate to be a Higher and thusly choose the fate of another?"

The Highers all started screaming at once. Idona left the Court wall and entered below where Sheikahmu and Adorra were. As he quickly walked toward Sheikahmu he started yelling, "It is not your place, child, to be announcing your opinion of another's fate! But ironically, you have just decided your own!"

The room died down suddenly. Idona stood right in Sheikahmu's face, both of them breathing heavily in anger and anticipation.

"Is it that you love her," Idona whispered.

Sheikahmu swallowed loudly. "I barely know Adorra. I met her just before I even entered into the Court. How could I possibly love her?"

"Is she not beautiful?"

Sheikahmu looked over at Adorra, still passed out. "She is very beautiful, but love is something cultivated over much time, and-"

Idona began to laugh, interrupting Sheikahmu. "We are getting a lesson in love from a boy?"

The Highers began to laugh with Idona. Sheikahmu felt the blood rushing to his head and he felt dizzy. This was a moment he needed to remain calm in if he wanted to make anything of himself. The fact that he picked up a stone bench and threw it towards the Highers was not going to go over well.

Idona glanced at the broken bench and then back at Sheikahmu. "Let me tell you of your fate, young Sheikahmu. You are to be imprisoned for your lack of control and respect for the Highers." Idona turned to the rest of the Highers. "Forget what fate you had for Sheikahmu, he has decided his own; and will spend his life in chains as a traitor of the Sheikah!"

Sheikahmu's throat swelled and his eyes watered. Two guards appeared from the entrance of the Court and grabbed Sheikahmu's arms and began to lead him out.

"Please, Idona," Sheikahmu yelled. "Forgive me for my outburst!"

Idona smiled in satisfaction. "Look to the goddesses for strength, Sheikahmu."

Sheikahmu's tears were making it difficult to see well. He didn't understand why he just destroyed all hope of being _anything_ in life. He would never see Adorra again, and his mother's memory would be stained by his childish act.

The guards led him to a carriage and put him in the back. As they pulled away from the Court he caught a glimpse of the sun going down in the west through the back of the carriage. He would find a way to see Adorra one day, and one day he would also make Idona beg for _his_ forgiveness.


	8. A Bitter Truth

**A Bitter Truth**

The stench of filth permeated the dungeon air, coming in waves as heavy doors swung open and closed by guards patrolling the area. The Sheikah prison was something thought only a rumor; it wasn't possible that such divine creatures could have such tortuous conditions for their prisoners.

Sheikahmu held his right bicep to soothe the bruise the guards left as they dragged him past the Temple and into the inner workings of the Sheikah secret. His outburst couldn't possibly warrant this treatment, but he had thrown a stone bench at the Highers when they decided Adorra's fate. But it wasn't that the Highers decided, it was Idona who purposely broke the tied decision in favor of her becoming a part of the Bloodline.

Though he didn't know Adorra much at all he could tell that she was born to be a part of the Royal Guards. Something about her assured him that his assessment was correct, but he couldn't figure out what that something was. Sheikahmu felt that his fate was also with the Royal Guard, but in the hours since his arrest those feelings were quickly fading away into the damp, horrifying uncertainty of the dungeon.

At first Sheikahmu quickly got up to see out of his gated cell every time he heard the metal doors open and close, but as he began to understand his surroundings his excitement for that noise dwindled. The noise was deafening and it echoed for what seemed to be forever. He sat in the corner of his cell, his knees to his chest and arms wrapped around his legs. The doors opened again, but this time there were more than one set of footsteps coming his way.

Idona stopped in front of Sheikahmu's cell and folded his arms. This boy was just on his way to becoming one of the greatest Sheikah, and now here was like a caged animal.

"Sheikahmu, you look absolutely pathetic."

He looked up to see Idona looming on the other side of the bars. "Have you come to mock the less fortunate?"

Idona laughed. "You still have your sense of humor. That is good; you're going to need it."

Sheikahmu scratched his ankle and grunted. "I have nothing!"

"You can have less," Idona said. "And I will make sure of that."

The two remained silent for a moment. "How long do you intend to keep me in this prison," Sheikahmu asked.

Idona squatted to his knees. "I intend for your life to end in these very chambers."

Sheikahmu shot up and ran to the bars separating the two and grabbed them. "Why do you do this to me?"

Idona grinned at the young boy. "I saw the way you looked at Adorra. That was a displeasing look."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Sheikahmu said through his teeth.

"I have had my mind set on Adorra for much longer than you'll know, and I won't let some… prodigy boy get in the way of that," Idona replied.

Sheikahmu sat down, feeling defeated. "I don't even know her. She and I just met before I came to the Court. We talked briefly, but that was it! I don't even think she liked me very much!"

"You really are a foolish boy," Idona said. "Your ultimate fate was to be in the Royal Guard. It was almost not even a question. Adorra was also a definite to go into the Royal Guard, but I couldn't let you two have a chance to be together out in Hyrule."

Sheikahmu eyes widened. "I was to be a Royal Guard?"

Idona nodded his head. "Your temper is short, though. I would not have wanted it to be so had I known that."

"So why not send me into the Royal Guard and have Adorra stay in the Bloodline?"

Idona chuckled. "You assume that I didn't consider that. But I must tell you, I know that if I sent you into the Royal Guard that Adorra would simply worship your existence. She will be mine, Sheikahmu. She will worship me."

Sheikahmu's eyes swelled up. The enormity of his predicament was becoming all too clear. "So that's it then. You will keep Adorra in the Bloodline and she will have a baby. That's it."

"Oh, not just any baby," Idona said as he began to stand up. "It will be my baby."

Sheikahmu quickly stood up and reached through the metal bars at Idona. "And what of me, Idona," he growled. "What is to become of me?"

"You are home, young one," Idona said raising his hand around the cell where Sheikahmu was held. "I'm sure you'll begin to love it once you get past the stench."

"Do the other Highers know of your arrogance," Sheikahmu asked.

Idona approached the cell slowly. "Not as much as they will know of your suffering in this dreadful place." Idona motioned for a guard out of Sheikahmu's sight to open the door for him. "Your life will be a testament to the amount of physical pain and torture that a Sheikah is able to take before death."

Sheikahmu watched as Idona turned to leave with a smile on his face. This was the end of life as he knew it. Adorra would be devastated by her fate, but hopefully her willingness to accept it would be better than his.

Idona made his way back to the Temple gates and was surprised to see Linyah waiting for him.

"Idona, are you sure of your plans," she asked.

He walked up to her and put his hand on the small of her back, leading her back toward Kakariko Village. "Yes, I am sure. He is convinced that he is imprisoned for his outburst concerning Adorra. He is still much too young to understand about what happened to his mother."

"You mean, what we did to his mother," Linyah corrected.

Idona stopped and crossed his arms. "We all sensed it, Linyah. He is far too strong to be free. He will eventually see the truth of what happened to Mardin."

Linyah shook her head. "Still, it is a shame to have him pay for our mistakes."

"There were no mistakes, only minor setbacks for the greater good. You know as well as I that it was not on purpose. We both could not have seen that coming," Idona replied softly.

"And what of Adorra," Linyah asked.

"She will still be in the Bloodline. We cannot go back on that," Idona said.

Linyah stopped and cocked her head. "You are still going to be the one who mates with her aren't you?"

Idona smiled out of the corner of his mouth. "The Sheikah Bloodline must continue."


	9. New Journey

**New Journey**

Mandrag Ganon's face was covered in sweat, the desert glared down on him. He was the first of the Gerudo to show up every morning to the new Temple being built further east of where the tribe had lived in tents under the rule of Drador Mandra. The work was grueling, but Mandrag enjoyed being in the sweltering sun and working with his hands.

Growing up in tents had been stressful. There was seemingly no privacy and he felt it wasn't fit for his people. When he was eleven he told his mother that he was going to lead the Gerudo back east towards the mountains to make their new home among the very living rocks. For the last eight years he had worked tirelessly with the tribe to carve out a fortress in the mountain, and now they were working on a temple further away.

Mandrag was intent on having his people become more spiritual, though he was never quite sure what that meant. After careful consideration he decided that the Gerudo should worship a goddess of the sand, an obvious choice because of their surroundings. The way he saw it, the desert had been the protector of the Gerudo so there must be a goddess of the sand. He didn't put much stock in the beliefs, but he felt it gave the women of the tribe a sense of belonging and pride.

The temple was constructed from the outside first. Mandrag had found an exceptionally large cliff side in a mountain that he originally wanted to just carve out an image of the goddess, but he decided to create an inner sanctuary. They carved an intricate opening with a large set of stairs going up to a flat area where they could worship, and on either side of the stairway they made matching statues of cobras, a symbol of their protection.

The overall morale of the Gerudo was beginning to rise. The oppression by Drador had left the women weary of having another leader after the discovery of his death, but they accepted Mandrag because of the innocence of his youth, as he was just an infant at that time.

Nikomu had taught Mandrag to respect the women of the tribe. Her biggest fears under the former leader became the exact things she made sure he was never privy to. She couldn't let her boy become the tyrant she was accustomed to long ago, and so far she felt that she had succeeded.

Now a young adult, Mandrag took great care of his body and appearance. His red hair had grown past his shoulder blades, which he kept pulled back behind his ears and tied to keep it from his face while he worked tirelessly on the Temple.

Because of his youth, the Gerudo had dwindled in numbers lower than when Drador was their leader. Many of the women were content to have the absence of child rearing as a part of their common duty, but others had become concerned that the Gerudo would be completely gone if something wasn't done. Then again, there were some of the women who genuinely had an attraction to the young leader, and some of them were not exactly subtle with their feelings for the boy.

Mandrag wiped his forehead of the sweat pouring and took a deep breath as he looked out into the beautiful desert. His home was perfect, he thought. As he savored the moment Nikomu approached him cautiously, a habit she still hadn't broken from her days of being Drador's slave.

"What are you thinking about, son?" she asked.

Mandrag glanced at Nikomu and grinned. "This desert, mother, it is perfect."

Nikomu looked around. "Yes. I would say it is very close."

"Do you think that the Gerudo lack anything here in the desert?" he asked.

Nikomu reached out for his hand. "Dear, there is only one thing that the desert can't give us that only you can."

"Children," he replied.

She shook her head in agreement. "Son, we know that there are not many Gerudo close to your age, but there are a few."

"And they all have his blood coursing through their veins," Mandrag said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"As do you," she said.

"But if I were to lay with them the child would have nothing but his blood," Mandrag retorted. "And I don't want the future of the Gerudo based on the bloodline of that madman!"

Nikomu motioned for him to sit on the steps. "Then what, we just hope someone comes along to save us?"

Mandrag sat silent, obviously irritated by the conversation. "I could look for someone," he finally said.

His mother laughed. "And where would you look, further inside the mountains?"

"No. Perhaps I should leave while I'm still young enough to take such a journey," Mandrag said. "I can keep going east along the mountain range. There has to be _someone_ beyond our desert. Besides, if Koume and Kotake can leave for so long, why can I not?"

Nikomu leaned toward Mandrag. "They are witches, son. They have learned to use magic for over two hundred years! You are a nineteen year old boy!"

Mandrag stood up swiftly and pointed down at his mother. "But I am their Leader, mother! I am everyone's Leader!"

Nikomu cowered a bit out of reflex. "Please, son."

"I will not be stifled! I will find someone and bring them to the Gerudo! Then we will hear no more of this nonsense and can get back to building our temple," he said forcefully before he started to walk away, arms folded.

Nikomu watched as he went down the steps of the Temple and walked back towards their fortress. She had never seen or heard him be so adamant about anything. He was, in fact, his father's son. For the first time since he was given to her by Koume and Kotake she was going to be without him, and for the first time the Gerudo were going to be without a leader in their midst.

The realization of her impending loneliness began to sink in and twist her chest. She would soon have to say good-bye to her son, who she loved dearly.


	10. Truth Be Told

**Truth Be Told**

The Sheikah Prison was built underneath the temple of Kakariko Village, east of Hyrule Castle. It was built with the precise purpose of being, for all accounts, a brilliant maze and therefore was very large. At the far end of the prison were cells that actually had small windows on them to the outside world. To get to those windows one would have to travel around the base of Death Mountain from Skelton, but it was a path seldom taken, the exception over the last nineteen years being Adorra.

Since she learned of Sheikahmu's incarceration she had made it a tradition to go and see him several times per year. Though she had given birth to two children by Idona, she harbored a deep passion for her forbidden lover, Sheikahmu. She embraced the idea that he would live the rest of his life in that tiny cell that, as fortune would have it, had a small window that they could actually see each other.

Sheikahmu had asked for very little over the years; bits of Skelton cuisine, carving utensils to make things, small brushes that he used for paintings, and her beautiful smile. He insisted that she be happy, that theirs was a love that others could only dream of having though they could never physically touch.

Over the years Sheikahmu kept up the studies and lessons his mother had taught him as a child. He could still see her standing in front of him with her hands out and palms up, trying to teach him to use magic to reach whatever item she placed on her hand. He could still hear her voice as she praised his success, and likewise chastised his failures. She was fair and honest, never wanting him to suffer because she couldn't tell him the truth.

Though the window of his cell was at head level for him on the inside, it was knee high to Adorra. On that side of Death Mountain there wasn't much in the way of vegetation, or anything else for that matter. Navigating the terrain was difficult, but Adorra had perfected it over the years. Sheikahmu had befriended one of his guards, a Sheikah named Roku. Roku knew of the visits by Adorra, but had pity on him and allowed the brief encounters.

Sheikahmu sat in his cell, eyes closed, listening to the world around him. Through the years he had honed the use of the Sheikah Eye and could see Adorra coming long before she came around the bend. He watched her make her way through the rocks and sand, and he giggled at her small missteps. She neared the prison and Sheikahmu stood up and walked over to greet his Love.

"Pleasant day for a very long stroll this far out of Skelton, isn't it?" Sheikahmu asked.

Adorra smiled from ear to ear. She had fallen so deep in love with the boy she met in the girl's change room. As he grew up he became more handsome. She thought of his beard as a "rugged" look, and she liked it very much.

"Not as pleasant as being in your cell, no doubt," she replied sarcastically.

She leaned down and embraced him, and they kissed for what felt like an eternity.

"Well don't get any ideas, missy. I'm not busting you out of that prison out there to free you in this wonderful world in here," Sheikahmu joked.

Adorra admired his face for a moment. Even in the midst of a life that was spent in a small cell he still had the life of the boy she met. "I love you, Sheikahmu."

He grinned and stroked her hair. "And I love you, Adorra."

"Oh," Adorra started. "I almost forgot. I brought what you asked for."

She pulled out a circular piece of glass from her cloak and handed it him through the bars of his window. As he took it from her his eyes widened and he held his breath.

"This is perfect," he whispered. "I knew you could find what I was looking for."

"I suppose you're not going to tell me why I risked my life to give you a piece of glass."

Sheikahmu knelt down to hide the glass under some cloth in the back corner of his cell, and as he did she noticed what looked like a handle under there, too.

"In time, Adorra, I will show you and the rest of the Sheikah that I was imprisoned unjustly," he said.

Adorra sighed. "Is there anything else that you'll need for the next time that I visit?"

Sheikahmu shook his head. "I think I have enough to keep me busy for a while. When is the next time that you're coming, anyway?"

"Actually, I'll be coming again next week. I have some free time because Idona will be leaving with Linyah out into the desert," she said.

Sheikahmu smiled. "That's wonderful!"

"Yes, it is. But unfortunately I need to leave right now," Adorra said. She motioned back towards the bend, "I can't be away too long today."

He felt his heart sink. These were the bittersweet moments of his life. Her voice and soothing touch were all that had kept his mind working since he was imprisoned. "I understand, Love. Go, and I will see you again next week."

She leaned down and kissed him again before standing up to leave. He watched as she went around the bend and was gone, but he could still feel her warm lips against his own. Every time they embraced he could feel a little more of her soul reach his. There was no question in his mind that the two of them were meant to love each other until the end of time.

Sheikahmu stood in his thoughts for a while before coming back to his seclusion. He shook the thoughts of the outside world out of his mind and focused on his task. Underneath the cloth in his cell he kept his project, one that he hadn't told Roku or even Adorra about.

Sitting down, he swept up some of the rock and dirt from the floor of his cell in his right hand and squeezed it tight. He closed his eyes to concentrate and he began to feel his magic pour into the contents of his hand. After a little while of intense focusing he slowly let go of the dirt to reveal a solid piece of malleable material.

He took the handle from underneath the cloth and held it to the piece of material he just created and put it on top of the handle forming a "T" shaped item. His life's work was being put into such a relatively small thing that he wasn't even sure would even make any difference to the world.

Idona had taken his life from him and kept him away from the only woman in the world that made him feel like a real person. Sheikahmu's item had to work, or else the Sheikah would never know of Idona's betrayal to their kind.


	11. Transgressions of the Father

**Transgressions of the Father**

Mandrag Ganon bent over to pick up what little he gathered to take with him on his journey. His day had started out as any, but the conversation with his mother had made him hastily make the decision to leave the Gerudo in search of other races. Since Drador's death just after Mandrag's birth the Gerudo's numbers had fallen drastically because he was their only male; and obviously too young to reproduce.

The only two to ever leave the tribe in the desert were Koume and Kotake, the witches who had saved Nikomu's life years ago. They had left again after leaving Mandrag with her as his surrogate mother and hadn't been seen but a few times since. Their travels through the lands of Hyrule to learn more magic kept them from the desert, something that Mandrag had always found to be slightly offensive. They had saved the Gerudo from the clutches of Drador but couldn't stick around to make sure that they were, in fact, saved.

Mandrag finished putting a few things together for his journey east around the desert mountains; a bota bag to keep water, a small dagger his mother gave him as a boy, and a few days worth of rationed food. He kept everything to a minimum to make sure that he wouldn't be hassled by the extra weight, and also figured that his knowledge of how to survive in the otherwise unforgiving desert would serve more purpose than lugging around the entire contents of his home.

As he set the dagger into the belt of his black belt he thought back to the many years of constructing and living in the fortress made by the tribe. The women were master builders, good with their hands. He felt lucky to be a member of such a race of people, but also felt betrayed that they would only have the one male to keep their race alive. It almost seemed to be a cruel joke.

He finished getting ready for his journey and made his way into the courtyard outside of the fortress. As he did the women saw him and began to congregate to listen to what he would say to them. It had been a long time since he spoke to the whole tribe at once, so whatever he had to say must be important.

He came to a large rock and climbed on top of it to make sure his voice carried well enough for all to hear. At first there weren't very many women, but it didn't take long for word to travel that Mandrag would be addressing the tribe.

He looked around at the faces of the women, each with their own story to tell about the horrors of their past leader, the trials of living in such desolate conditions; none of them ever understanding the meaning of what it meant to be cared for in a positive and loving way. They all had dirt on their faces from carving into the Temple and had torn clothes. They looked sad, he thought. They deserved even more than just living away from the harsh desert, they needed to change entirely.

Mandrag held one hand up to the crowd. "Women of the Gerudo, I come before you to tell you that yet another change is befalling the tribe!"

The women all looked around at each other, no one clear of what he was talking about. Nikomu stood in the far back with her head down; the severity of the situation sinking in with each second closer to her son leaving her.

"I have watched as the number of women in this tribe went from many when I was a small child to as few as we have today," he continued. "And I have long pushed that problem to the corner of my mind. I was aware of that issue and thought that I could ignore it, that it would somehow disappear. It has come to my attention that it is not the issue that will disappear, but the Gerudo if I do not do something about this soon."

The women started inching closer to the rock Mandrag stood on, most of them nodding their heads in agreement.

"I have decided that I will leave the Gerudo for a time to discover what or who is out there. I will find a way to save our wonderful tribe no matter the consequence," he said.

"Why do you not wish to have children with the Gerudo?" a woman asked from the crowd. A few women started chatting, some of them yelling at Mandrag in agreement with the woman who asked him the question.

Mandrag cleared his throat. "I have made the decision that the blood of Drador Mandra does not belong in our race. His blood will eventually be cleaned from the Gerudo, and I intend on doing so starting now."

"So who are we to you, then?" another voice asked.

"You are my sisters by blood, the blood of Drador Mandra. Some of you are like aunts to me. But I tell you this: I do not hold the transgressions of Drador against our family, rather I wish to rid our family of Drador's transgressions," Mandrag replied.

The women began talking amongst themselves again. "What does that even mean," a voice called.

Mandrag began to sweat. This wasn't how he saw this happening. "I care for each of you as a family, but it is time to make this tribe have a new family branch. I do not want future generations of the Gerudo to be Drador's full blooded descendants. And that is why I am leaving you for a while. I will go and find a new branch."

"Does this mean a new branch for each of us?" yet another voice asked from the crowd.

"I don't know. I don't know what I'll find, or who I'll find. The twins Koume and Kotake must have learned their magic from someone, so I intend on finding someone worthy of the Gerudo to give new life to our tribe," Mandrag replied.

"Those two are witches," someone yelled. Other people started yelling the same thing at Mandrag.

Mandrag was becoming visibly agitated by their outbursts. "Those two saved you from the hands of an evil, maniacal, blood-thirsty beast, something that I am not!"

The crowd became very quiet. Nikomu stared as Mandrag jumped off from the rock he stood on and started walking through the crowd. Some women were silently weeping with joy that he was going to open up the Gerudo to the outside world; others stared at him in disgust that he would propose such a thing. It was becoming obvious that his decision was cutting the tribe in half instead of uniting them as Mandrag had desired.

He eventually came to where Nikomu stood, a single tear dampening her cheek. Mandrag had never seen his mother shed a tear before. The closest to crying she ever did in front of him was when she walked into her new room at the fortress for the first time and choke up thinking about leaving her old life behind.

"Mother, I need you to know that I love you, and I am only doing this for the greater good of the tribe," Mandrag said quietly as he embraced her.

Nikomu sniffed, trying to choke back the tears. "I love you, son."

He looked into her eyes and gently wiped the tear streak off of her face with his fingers. Her baby had grown into the strong, brilliant, dedicated man in front of her. It had all happened overnight, she thought as she stared at his handsome face.

"You are in charge of the Gerudo in my absence, mother," he said.

Nikomu laughed through her heartache and looked around. Mandrag took a step back and faced the rest of the Gerudo still hanging around.

"Nikomu will be in charge of the Gerudo in my absence," Mandrag announced.

Nikomu smiled at the crowd and gave a short wave through her embarrassment. He looked back at his mother and put his hand on her cheek. "I will return, mother."

She looked up at her beautiful son and closed her eyes, taking in the moment.

"And I expect to find the Gerudo in good health when I get back, too," he joked.

Nikomu laughed again and put her hand up to his cheek. "Go," she whispered.

Mandrag nodded at his mother, the only woman who had ever been there for him throughout the years. She was his closest confidant, his best friend. He turned and began to walk towards the desert. As he reached the edge of the fortress grounds Nikomu watched to see if he'd turn around, but he only slowed down for a moment, as though struggling with whether to look back.

The women started to make their way back to their usual business, talking amongst themselves, and Nikomu found herself standing alone in the walkway. The wind blew her long hair as she absorbed the enormity of losing her son and becoming the leader of the tribe at the same time. In his absence it would be her job to convince them all that what her son was doing was just. And in his absence, she needed to convince herself that she was not entirely alone.


	12. Destiny of Fire

**Destiny of Fire**

Linyah's heart pounded ferociously in her chest as she watched the body of the young woman disappear behind the flames and into the pyre. She had grown accustomed to watching the flesh whither until it became charred and to the smell that accompanied the spectacle. The one thing she hadn't adapted to was the overwhelming sense of arousal she derived from watching the body of a young woman go from a living, breathing, functioning being to the relatively small pile of ashes left behind.

At first the begging bothered her. She couldn't understand the idea that a strong willed Sheikah woman would reduce herself to a babbling child, grasping at every ounce of life left to cherish. She had to admit to herself, they had come an awful long way in the last twenty-five years. It used to be sloppy, drawn out, and disorderly. Now it was precise. Now it was a process.

Linyah and Idona had long thought that the path to the Sacred Realm was hidden within the macabre ritual of human sacrifice. The idea was that the Sheikah should find the Triforce and wish their existence to be broken of their divine bond to the Royal Family of Hyrule. There was no animosity towards the Hylians, but the two Highers considered the Sheikah to be more advanced and deserving of the goddesses' blessings than the lower, less sophisticated Chosen People.

The first time Linyah could remember spending any significant time with Mardin she was pregnant with Sheikahmu. Up to that point Mardin had led a relatively normal existence. There was really nothing special to differentiate her from any other Sheikah, but Idona felt something strong about her. He ultimately decided that it was her child that he sensed, and thusly asked her to join them out in the desert for one of their ceremonies.

Mardin was hesitant of their practices; that is until Idona told her that is was her unborn son who would determine the fate of the Sheikah. He was still in her womb but he already showed signs of a natural connection to magic. She felt that there was definitely something different about the child she was carrying, but Idona and Linyah had convinced her that her place was as the mother of the one who would change the course of their race forever.

Mardin chose her son's name carefully. He had to have a strong name that carried the idea of his life's mission. The name "Sheik" meant protector, the added "ah" denoted "for many," so she decided to add the "mu" to her son's name, which loosely translated into "hero." He would be the Hero for the Protectors.

Linyah could remember watching Mardin teach her young boy magic. He picked things up easily and never seemed to fall behind in his practice. She was unforgiving in his lessons, testing him at every opportunity she saw. Sheikahmu was always happy to accept a verbal test or hours of meditation to hone the skills she was imparting to him. Though not a master of using the Sheikah's Eye, she stressed the importance of knowing what really was, not what really seemed.

Linyah had forged a friendship with Mardin that ran deep. Because she was a Higher she could not be seen with Mardin, who was a part of the Bloodline, but their trips into the desert gave them time to become the close friends they still were by the time of Mardin's untimely death. Hardly a day had past that Linyah didn't think of Mardin or have something remind her of her old friend.

Mardin wasn't excited about the prospect of human sacrifice, but participated when necessary. Looking back Linyah could count about twenty-five girls that they had sacrificed to the goddesses, but each time they weren't able to find the answers they were wanting. Idona spent countless time researching old texts and meditating the subject trying to discern what would open the portal to the Sacred Realm. His figures always ended with the two Highers taking a young girl out to the desert and killing her.

He always wanted to try sacrificing a woman not as young, but it was just too easy to convince the rest of the Highers that a young Sheikah had fallen to their death in the Trial. The other five Highers were true to the Sheikah way and wanted to keep their traditions as closely as their ancestors had. Linyah often wondered what the other Highers would think if they knew what she and Idona had been doing for years, but she always managed to put those thoughts out of her mind.

The crackling of the pyre brought Linyah back to the desert where she stood watching as the body in front of her began to fall apart in the fire. Her mind didn't normally wander while she watched the fire, but she felt a little distracted. Her usual arousal had been replaced by memories of Mardin. Idona stared at her, noticing the distant look on her face. He, too, could wander into his thoughts while gazing into the hypnotic fire, but it wasn't normal for Linyah to do so.

Instead of the arousal Linyah felt watching the bodies burn Idona felt defeat. He couldn't put a total on how much time of his life he had spent looking for the right combination, the right prayer to say, or the right aged girl to be offered up to the goddesses. Everything in his research pointed to the fact that he needed to have a woman, of at least reproduction age, to sacrifice, and he had even sent some of the Royal Guardians to search for ancient texts detailing the early expeditions for the Sacred Realm.

When he met Mardin he immediately knew that she would play a pivotal role in his plans. He had voted for her to become a Temple Guardian but the majority voted for the Bloodline. Idona sensed an abundance of wisdom in Mardin, but accepted her life commitment to the Bloodline nonetheless. He declined to father her children and never asked whose child it was. The first time he came near her he knew that his first impression of her was correct so he secretly set up a meeting with her so he could find out what was so different about her.

Idona quickly came to the conclusion that she was, without a doubt, going to have a boy and that he was going to be a very strong Sheikah, and it didn't take very long for Linyah to accept and welcome Mardin in the desert. Idona imagined it was because Linyah didn't get along with many of the other women and Mardin happened to also dislike most other women; they shared distaste for members of their gender.

Being one of two Sheikah left who knew that human sacrificing was taking place was stressful for Idona. He was naturally a reclusive person but felt a connection with Linyah and, at one point, Mardin. His idea of having fun included a trip to the Aginah Library, whereas Linyah had a habit of having sex with as many of the young men as she could secretly seduce. They were like night and day but they harbored the common desire to have the Sheikah be their own race instead of the protectors of the Hylians.

The two Highers stood motionless at the pyre. The desert sky was darkening as the sun retired in the west. Linyah sniffed and ran her hand across her nose.

"What are you thinking about?" Idona asked.

She lifted her head slightly and sniffed again. "I was just thinking about Mardin and Sheikahmu."

"Ah," Idona said quietly. "I was also just thinking about Mardin."

Linyah's lips quivered as she smiled. "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened-"

"It's best not to think about those things," Idona interrupted.

"I know. I was just thinking about how she used to drill Sheikahmu about his studies of magic and fighting," she said.

Idona smiled and looked up to the sky above, at the few stars that were beginning to take their place in the heavens in the early evening.

"He still has some fight left in him, even after all of these years of being in that cell," he replied.

"You don't think that he'll ever know what happened to his mother, do you?" Linyah asked quietly.

Idona folded his hands and sighed. "I think that he knows enough magic to be able to know the truth one day. But that's why we should continue to keep him there. If he were to be let free he would surely discover that his mother was out here with us when she died."

"And if he discovers that we were out here at all, he would tell the other Highers and that would raise their suspicion, I know," Linyah said. "Still, as much as I hate to admit it, I miss him sometimes."

Idona nodded in agreement. "We should be on our way back to Aginah."

Linyah sniffed again and began to walk away, shoulders low. Idona felt her sadness, but knew he could offer little to comfort her. She was very difficult to console, mostly seeking the comfort of a man's bed. As much as he cared for her, that was something he never considered.

She reached the ledge of a small cliff and stopped abruptly. Idona laughed to himself, thinking that she just couldn't go alone.

"Do you already miss my company?" he joked as he walked towards her.

Linyah stayed frozen still, not saying a word or facing him. Idona cleared his throat.

"I said, do you already miss-"

"Who is that?" she asked quickly as she pointed off into the distance.

For all of the years they had journeyed out here they always made sure that they were never followed. Perhaps they were too hasty when they left this time and neglected to keep a proper look out for intruders.

"Who is what?" Idona asked as he reached the ledge where Linyah stood.

Linyah pointed to the small silhouette of a man making his way through some large rocks jutting out of the desert sand. Idona squinted to make sure he was seeing correctly in the dim light of the early evening.

"Oh," he started. "Now who in their right mind would venture all the way out here alone unless they were either following us or were lost?"

Linyah shook her head. "I don't know. What do you think, should we call for him?"

Idona took a quick survey of the rest of the desert to see if perhaps he was a decoy. "I'm not sure."

"Let's follow him to see where he's going," she suggested.

The cool breeze of the desert evening sent a chill down Idona's spine. "I think that might be the safest thing to do. But keep low."

They crept down the cliff and began to follow the man walking through the desert. Because of their training they were able to get rather close to the man without him noticing their presence. He was a younger man, but well built. Both Linyah and Idona were surprised to see how dark his skin color was. They had heard of the desert race from stories but had never actually seen one of them in person. He was walking as though with great purpose, not stopping at all.

Eventually they concluded that he was not a decoy for the other Highers or Sheikah and decided to stop him and ask of his destination or purpose for being that far into the desert by himself. They positioned themselves behind a boulder and waited for him to pass, and as he did they came out behind him and stood motionless next to each other.

"What is your name?" Idona asked in a deeper voice than usual.

The man jumped at his question and spun around to see who was speaking to him with his hands in a combat ready position.

Linyah stepped forward. "He asked you a question. What is your name?"

The man leaned forward to get a better look at the two. "Is this your land?" he asked.

"We have now both asked you what you name is," Idona said as he also stepped forward. "Or did you not hear either of us?"

"If this is not your land then I will have-"

"This land," Idona interrupted, "belongs to the kingdom of Hyrule. Now I demand to know who you are!"

The man suddenly sprinted towards Idona. Linyah leapt in his direct and extended her foot, striking him on the side of the chest and sending him to the ground. She stood up straight and grabbed a small amount of brush in her hand and walked over to the man, still lying on the ground holding his chest.

As she stood over him he looked up to see her take the brush in her hand and hold it up. It burst into flames right in her hand, giving more light to the surrounding area. She leaned over and stared at him for a moment. Her red eyes caught his attention, as he had never seen eyes like that before.

"Now, are you going to tell us who you are, or do we need to kick the other side of your chest to even things out?" Linyah asked, still leaning down.

"I am Mandrag Ganon, Leader of the Gerudo," he replied through his clinched jaw.

Idona knelt down beside him. "Who is there to lead when you are alone?"

Mandrag coughed as he propped himself up on his elbow and looked around. "Well you two followed me."

Linyah smirked at the comment. She didn't know what to make of Mandrag Ganon, but she was starting to like his attitude. "And look how that turned out," she quipped.

Idona held out his hand in offer to help Mandrag up. "I hope your fighting skills aren't comparable to your ability to lead."

Mandrag coughed again and took Idona's hand, hoisting himself back onto his feet. He took a long look at Linyah. "And I see your fighting skills are equally matched by your beauty."

Linyah blushed and put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile.

Idona stepped in between the two. "Mandrag, we will take you to Aginah where we can shelter you for this evening, but tomorrow we must tell the King of your presence."

"You must tell whose King?" Mandrag asked.

Linyah composed her smile. "King Daltus, King of Hyrule. We will need to alert him that there is an intruder in his lands, but we will make sure that you are well taken care of. If he insists on meeting you we will escort you to his castle."

"I'm not an intruder," Mandrag exclaimed. "I have been away from my tribe for only four days in search for-"

"It is necessary that we take these actions. It's normal procedure that we alert the King to any unknown person making their way into the kingdom. This is merely a…formality," Idona interrupted again.

Linyah crossed her arms. "You're not our prisoner, but you will need to come with us."

Mandrag looked at both of them, confused. "I mean no disrespect to your king, therefore I will come willfully."

"Good then. Let's be on our way to Aginah. The night is only going to get darker," Idona said.

The three began to walk back towards Aginah together under the clear desert sky. Linyah was fascinated by this young stranger they just met in the middle of nowhere. They didn't know much about him, but there would always be tomorrow, she thought, to get to know him better.


	13. Through the Rain

**Through the Rain**

Adorra lay on her side in the rain watching Sheikahmu sleep through the window of his cell. His body lifted gently with each breath he took and occasionally his hand would twitch. Roku had allowed him to receive a haircut and a shave a couple days before; something Sheikahmu hadn't had in almost five years. She found herself missing the beard that covered his mouth, but his face was more innocent now; more child-like.

Surprisingly, his hair remained just as blonde as it was when she met him all those years ago. Before his haircut he kept it pulled back but now it went only to the bottom of his eyes and looked shaggy, but she liked it. He looked like the handsome man she always knew he would have been had he not stood up for her and been fated to the Royal Guardians.

The idea of watching him sleep was nice, she thought. He used to make her stand or sit in a single position for hours while he painted pictures of her, so this was her chance to notice every little detail about him as he had done her.

His hands were worn and blackened by the dirt, but she could see the veins popping out of the top of them. He was very slender, but he kept in very good shape. His stomach was lined with tight muscles and his pecks were small, but just as hard as the rock floor he slept on. Looking him up and down, she noticed that his calves were especially toned, most likely due to the rigorous balance training he still did every day, just as he did as a child.

Adorra barley noticed the rain running down her face as she lay there watching him. It didn't rain very often in Skelton, but it was much more frequent that close to the lush vegetation of Kakariko Village. She enjoyed the rain, the sound of the rolling thunder, the coolness of the air. It was something she had never become accustomed to, and she preferred it that way.

Sheikahmu finally started to wake from his deep slumber. He sat up facing away from the window and tried to pull back his long hair, forgetting that it was no longer there. He sat quietly for a moment before rubbing the sleep from his eye and then stretching his arms and back. Adorra smiled looking at his muscles moving and body stretching. He was certainly a beautiful man.

He stood up and turned around to see Adorra drenched in rain, laying on her side smiling at him. He looked confused, as if unsure if his mind was playing tricks on him or perhaps he was still asleep.

"I'm really here, Love," Adorra said softly.

Sheikahmu smiled back at her and walked over to his window to kiss her. Her soaking wet hair flowed into his cell and he held onto part of it as they had their warm embrace, sending a chill up her spine.

"Even in my dreams, you are not this beautiful," he said after their kiss.

She grinned at him and sat up. "I really like your new haircut. I was very surprised to see it. How did you get Roku to let you do that?"

"Simple," Sheikahmu said. "I teach him combat techniques and meditation. We have become close friends, so I asked it as a favor and he obliged."

"You must remember to thank him for me," Adorra replied.

Sheikahmu smiled back at her. He didn't expect to see her again until the next day, so the surprise of her visit was most definitely a welcome change from his daily doldrums.

"My second daughter, she will be going to the Trial tomorrow. They scheduled it originally for a few days from now, but before Idona left for the desert he told me that they needed to change the date."

Sheikahmu grimaced but composed himself. "Your daughter will do very well, I'm sure."

"I'm afraid she will also go into the Bloodline as her older sister did," Adorra said.

"I would be willing to wager my life that you are correct."

Adorra crossed her legs and pulled her hair back. "Idona will be the father of her children, I just feel it."

Sheikahmu clinched his fists and bit his lip. He remembered the year before when Adorra's first daughter had been placed in the Bloodline. The emotions from so many years of betrayal started to surface again.

"And he will make sure you know of it, even though that is forbidden," he said through his teeth.

"At least you and I still have each other, isn't that right?" Adorra asked in her cutesy voice.

Sheikahmu's heart calmed down a little. There was something about her that could easily dictate his moods. "Aye," he said.

Adorra looked around his room as if searching for something. "So… what of the glass that I gave you last week? Did you put it to good use?"

"I have, but I'm still not finished. I have much meditating to do before I fuse the remaining pieces of the object together," he replied.

"Show me," she demanded.

Sheikahmu laughed. "Oh, I'm afraid it's not finished. I can't do that."

Adorra reached through the window and poked at his ribs with her fingers while laughing. "Show me," she demanded again.

"Ok, ok," Sheikahmu said while swatting at her hand. "Give me a moment."

She watched as he bent over and moved some of the cloth around. When he found what he was looking for he stopped and looked up at her quickly. His hair got into his eyes and he brushed it back. "Now remember, this isn't finished, alright?"

He stood up, cupping something in his hands. Adorra felt a rush of excitement flow through her body at the possibility of what it could be that he was constructing. He reached up to the window and presented her with the project that he'd been working on for so long.

"What kind of looking lens is this?" she asked

"This," Sheikahmu pointed at the glass portion of the object, "Is a lens that will reveal the truth."

Adorra held it to her face and closed one eye. "How?" she asked.

"Magic," he said mysteriously.

She laughed, but immediately covered her mouth to stop fearing she might offend him.

"No, no," Sheikahmu said. "I know it sounds a bit off, but when I finish making this I will be able to show the rest of the Highers the true reason Idona keeps me in this hole. This will free me, allowing us to be together!"

The rain began to pour heavily around Adorra. She started to hand the lens back to Sheikahmu when the heavy door outside of Sheikahmu's cell suddenly flew open loudly, startling them both.

"Surprise Inspection," a man's voice called loudly.

Adorra gasped and dropped the lens on the outside of the window. Sheikahmu quickly turned to her and motioned with his hands for her to get out of the way. He swung back to face the door and saw one of the prison guards staring at him, smiling out of the corner of his mouth.

"You have a friend?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, that's just-"

The guard cut off Sheikahmu by smashing a wooden club against the bars of his cell. "I don't care who 'it's just!' Guards, arrest that person," he yelled.

Sheikahmu noticed Roku behind the guard, who shrugged his shoulders at him, confusing Sheikahmu. Was that because he was unaware of the surprise inspection? Or because he knew it was going to happen…

Adorra's heart began to thump uncontrollably. Thinking fast, she took the lens that Sheikahmu showed her and buried it underneath some mud so that the guards wouldn't find it.

"Open this door immediately," the guard shouted, "And when you do, turn the cell upside down to find any contraband!"

Sheikahmu closed his eyes and thought the word "Run" as hard as he could. Adorra sat dumbfounded when she heard Sheikahmu's voice tell her to run repeatedly. She was confused. He hadn't actually spoken the words; it was more like she heard them in her head.

She stood up and began to run as fast as she could. The terrain and the heavy downpour made it very difficult to navigate well, so she kept falling over herself over and over. The guards piled into Sheikahmu's cell and pushed him around as each of them tossed all of his belongings around. He landed against the wall that had the window on it and saw Adorra just about to reach the bend where he would no longer be able to watch her escape. Just then, two guards sprinted out of nowhere and tackled her. One leaned up and raised his fist to hit her.

Out of pure adrenaline, he felt a burst of external energy form around him. In that split second before the guard struck Adorra Sheikahmu focused that energy on the guard, who flew off of her and spun in the air as though he had been kicked by a horse.

One of the guards in the cell with him noticed what happened and punched him on the side of his face, knocking him to the ground. The other guards swarmed around him and picked up his limp body to take him away from the cell.

Adorra saw what happened to the guard, but the other guard was too busy trying to keep her down that he must have assumed that she had managed to kick the other guard off of her. He reached up and slapped Adorra with an open hand as hard as he could six times. Blood poured from her nose onto the ground, mixing with the rain and puddles around them. She saw small black orbs floating around her line of sight, but they turned a brilliant white with each blow to her face.

Sheikahmu was still somewhat conscious as he was being carried out of his cell. With each blow the guard dealt Adorra outside of the prison, somehow Sheikahmu felt the pain as though he were the one being slapped. It was as if they were two separate entities becoming a collective mind, feeling what the other was feeling.

Adorra's head bobbed as the guard picked up her body and carried her back towards the prison. As she passed Sheikahmu's window she noticed the handle of the lens sticking partially up out of the mud. Her body was shutting down, consciousness becoming a vague memory. She thought about what the lens could mean for her and Sheikahmu; about how they could finally rest in each other's arms and be free. No more kisses through the window, no more hiding her love for him. It would be just the two of them. Forever…


	14. Dawn of Day

**Dawn of Day**

Mandrag sat on a wooden bench just outside of the house he slept in the previous night. The sound of the nearby running desert spring was soothing, the air crisp. The entire village was foreign to him: individual living instead of communal, houses constructed of wood, merchants, and most impressively- the Court.

He hadn't noticed most of Aginah as they entered the village because of the darkness, and he managed to get very little sleep because of his excitement. As usual he woke up well before the sunrise, and had made his way to the wooden bench he sat on watching the sun come up over a large mountain in the distance.

The village was due north of Skelton, a quarter day's walk. In their walk to Aginah Idona and Linyah explained that Aginah was the youngest of the three Sheikah villages, built after the time of the fourth King of Hyrule. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he went along with their stories.

Thoughts about Linyah swirled around his mind, chasing his sanity around. She was so beautiful that it was driving him crazy, he thought. He hadn't ever seen a woman like her in his life. The Gerudo women all had red hair, but this woman had a beautiful brown colored hair that flowed past the most precious set of red eyes. Her voice entranced him, as though he were under a spell.

Linyah stood inside of her house peering out of her window at Mandrag from across the way. He looked like a small child discovering new things at every turn. His mannerisms were enduring, and his strong physique wasn't off putting either. As they had made their way back from the desert the prior evening he seemed a bit distant and confused, but she didn't know what else to expect from a person who had never been outside of the desert in their life.

Mandrag heard the door open across the way from him and saw Linyah step out of the house. She looked even more beautiful than the night before after having a night's sleep and being able to brush her hair.

"Where does this spring come from, and where does it go?" Mandrag asked, trying to initiate small talk.

Linyah walked over to the bench he was on and sat down. "That is the Spring of Shadows. It comes from deep within the very rocks of the desert and goes all the way to Zora's River, flowing under Hyrule Castle."

"It's beautiful," Mandrag said. "I've lived in the desert my whole life and I've never seen anything like it."

"It certainly is beautiful, isn't it?" she said.

"Why are you awake so early?" asked Mandrag.

"I'm always up this early. We have much to do as Highers of the Sheikah, so we start our day off before anyone else does."

"Highers?" he asked. "What does that mean?"

"We live in a society that has several life commitments," Linyah began. "I am a Higher, as is Idona. We collectively discern the life commitment of each of the Sheikah after they complete a Trial; sort of a rite of passage."

"Is it just the two of you?"

Linyah shook her head. "There are seven of us; two from each village and then Idona. He's been the de facto leader of the Highers for longer than most of us remember."

Mandrag cocked his head. "How old is he?"

Linyah chuckled. "The Sheikah live for hundreds of years, but remain youthful for much of our lifespan. Once we reach a certain age we will slowly begin to show our years. The first thing to go is the hair."

Mandrag smiled at her. "What, does it fall out?" he joked.

"No. Not mine," she quipped. "We will start to turn grey. The men will sometimes lose their hair, but mostly it's just our hair turning grey."

"So how old is Idona, again?"

Linyah blushed. "Older than I am."

"Alright," he replied. "I get it."

"What about you?" Linyah asked jokingly.

Mandrag sat back on the bench and took a deep breath. "All I'll say is that I look my age."

Linyah gasped at him. "You're a baby!"

He pointed at her and smiled. "Watch yourself."

"Or what, you'll let me kick you in the chest again?"

Mandrag laughed loudly. "You really have a sense of humor."

"Thank you," she replied looking away in embarrassment.

"That must come with age," he shot back at her.

Linyah turned her head quickly back at him. "Good one."

"Thank you," he said with a smirk on his face.

The two sat there, soaking in their flirtatious moment.

"The Gerudo live about four hundred years on average," he finally said. "We also retain our youth through the years, but once the women reach three hundred it's like they just let go of themselves and become decrepit overnight."

Linyah smiled. "What about the men?"

"I wouldn't know," he replied.

"How could you not know?" she asked.

Mandrag took a deep breath and looked up to the sky. "I am the only male among our tribe."

Linyah leaned forward. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm the only male," he started. "There is only one male born every hundred years, and he is the rightful leader of the tribe."

"And you're it," she said.

He nodded at her. "I'm it."

"So the men, do they die when the new male is born?" she asked.

"The last one did," he replied. "I was an infant, and I was apparently at his death but I don't remember it at all. My surrogate mother told me about it."

"Surrogate…"

Mandrag cleared his throat and shifted his weight. "My birth mother was sacrificed after I was born, just as every mother who bears a son."

Linyah's mind began to race. "Sacrifice, as in human sacrifice?" she asked curiously.

He said nothing, but nodded his head. It wasn't something he was particularly impatient to tell her. The Sheikah seemed far too advanced to accept anything that barbaric.

Idona ran quickly around the corner road behind them and headed right for the two. Mandrag turned and saw him approach, then sighed in relief as he didn't feel like continuing the conversation with Linyah about sacrificing people.

"I'm glad to see you awake, Linyah," Idona said quickly. "We will have to assume the Court's decision concerning Mandrag's visit to the King."

"What's going on?" Linyah asked.

Idona looked at Mandrag, then back at Linyah. "There's been a… problem at the prison that requires my immediate attention."

"Oh, my…" she said.

"There is a certain prisoner that I must talk to," he said raising his eyebrows.

"Oh," Linyah exclaimed. "I understand. What of the Trial this morning? Adorra's daughter…"

"Postpone it," Idona said immediately. "And don't let her anywhere near the Court today. I will be at the prison for the remainder of the morning. "

Linyah gave him a nod. "And what of Mandrag?" she asked.

"Assign one of the Sheikah Guardians to him to take him to Hyrule Castle immediately," he responded.

Mandrag looked up at Idona. "She can take me if it's all the same to you."

"It's not all the same to me, Mandrag," Idona said firmly.

Linyah put a hand on Mandrag's shoulder. "I will find one of our best Sheikah Guardians to take you to Hyrule Castle. It shouldn't take but about half a day to reach."

"half a day!" Mandrag exclaimed. "But I just got here! Surely Linyah can take me."

Linyah ran her hand across Mandrag's shoulders. "It will be fine. After you meet Daltus you should be able to travel back here. We will meet again."

Idona cleared his throat, reminding them of his presence. "Find an escort immediately. Do not waste time on this, there is much to do."

She stood up and held her hand out towards the road. "Come, Mandrag. We'll get your escort and feed you before you leave."

Mandrag got up and looked at the sun crawling over the mountains and sighed. He was beginning to think he would spend the day talking with Linyah, getting to know her.

"I will do as you wish," Mandrag said.

Linyah began to walk away with Mandrag and Idona stood there watching, contemplating what he would do about the situation at the prison. Things were a bit more serious than he gave Sheikahmu credit for. Today, an example would have to be made.


	15. Sight Unseen

**Sight Unseen**

The putrid stench of rotting flesh and death in the lower portion of the prison wafted past Idona's nose as he tightened the chains that held Sheikahmu against the wall of the torture room. Sheikahmu had noticed on his way down that his was one of countless chambers, most with an assortment of torture devices.

Idona was quiet as he set up the room, placing a chair on one side of the room and one on the other facing the first. Both chairs had straps attached at the ankles and forearms. Sheikahmu had remained relatively calm throughout the ordeal so far, mostly thinking that Idona was bluffing, but his heart began to race as Idona put a table between the two chairs and placed an assortment of knives and clubs on top of it.

Sheikahmu hadn't been chained to the wall for more than twenty minutes but his muscles were beginning to ache badly, as though fire coursing through his veins. His feet hung just a few inches off the floor so he had to continually pull his body up in order to get a good breath. He wasn't sure how much of this he was going to be able to withstand.

Idona finished setting up the room and then left without a word or even looking at Sheikahmu. The dampness and smell of the place was starting to get to Sheikahmu. He tried to hold his breath but the weight of his body made it difficult to hold it for very long. Occasionally he heard screams from somewhere else in the dungeon, the only indication that he wasn't, in fact, alone.

Sheikahmu closed his eyes and imagined his mother in the room with him. She would be able to make him feel better about the situation he was in. He opened his eyes and saw her sitting on the chair to his left, proper as ever.

"Mother," Sheikahmu whispered.

"Yes, I'm here, dear," she replied.

"Help me."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," she started. "You've got yourself in a tight spot, haven't you?"

Sheikahmu groaned, upset that he knew his mother wasn't really there. "I don't think that this is going to end well, mother."

"I can't do anything for you, son."

Sheikahmu began to tap his head against the stone wall behind him. "How am I to tell people the truth about why I'm in here?" he asked.

"Just keep breathing, my son. Don't lose your nerve," she said softly.

He looked down at her and smirked. "What does that even mean?"

"You will need courage for what is about to happen, Sheikahmu. Don't lose your nerve,"  
she replied.

The door swung open and Adorra flew into the room, shoved by Idona. She screamed as she landed on the chair where Sheikahmu saw his mother sitting, causing her to disappear in a small smoke-like wisp.

His eyes widened as Idona walked into the room with an evil glare and slammed the door shut, sending a thunderous sound through the torture room. Adorra began to sob uncontrollably and Sheikahmu stared, genuinely stunned at the spectacle. Idona walked up to Adorra and forcefully began to strap her into the chair leaving red marks all over her body as he did so. Her face was still swollen on one side where the guard had slapped her the previous day.

"Shut up," Idona yelled as he slapped the bruised side of her face, making her writhe in pain.

Sheikahmu wailed his legs and arms at Idona, but the chains were too tight to allow him to reach. "Leave her alone, you bastard!"

Idona didn't even look at him as he turned around and grabbed a wooden club from the table and swung it at Sheikahmu's chest, striking him in the ribs. Sheikahmu gasped for air and began to drool as the pain shot through his whole body.

Idona immediately left the room again and slammed the door behind him. Sheikahmu continued to gasp for air and Adorra sat motionless on the chair in front of him, her head completely leaned over to one side.

"Adorra," he finally got out. "Adorra, are you alright?"

She sat still and said nothing.

"Adorra," he said louder.

Her head began to move slightly and she groaned. She finally leaned her head over towards him and opened her eyes, revealing that the whites of her eyes had been filled red by broken blood vessels.

"I love you," she whispered.

Sheikahmu's eyes began to swell up. His mother was right: he was going to need courage to face whatever was about to happen.

"I love you, too," he said. "We'll be alright, I promise."

Adorra smiled at him as a tear ran down her cheek. "As long as I have you, I need nothing else."

His heart sank into his stomach. She was the perfect woman, the perfect soul mate.

"I swear to the goddesses, I love you so-"

The door flew open again, cutting off Sheikahmu. Idona came in and began to let Sheikahmu down off the wall.

"What are you doing, Idona?" he asked.

"Shut up," Idona responded quickly.

He got Sheikahmu off the wall and pushed him towards the other chair that faced Adorra. As the straps were tightened Sheikahmu look over to Adorra, who was struggling to lift her head up to see what was going on. She wouldn't be able to handle this as well as he could. He had spent nineteen years in this prison, and this wasn't the first time he was subject to torture.

Idona began to construct something made of several wooden blocks behind Sheikahmu. He kept trying to look back at what Idona was doing, but he couldn't get a good look at what was going on. Eventually he finished and fitted the object over Sheikahmu's head, one wooden block on either side. There was a smaller wooden piece that fit over the back, creating a vice, and Idona ran a strap of leather though some of the loops.

He took the straps and ran them through a series of small cranks, and continued to feed the straps through until they were tight along a wheel system outside the room. He turned the wheel slowly and the wooden blocks began to close in on Sheikahmu's head.

Adorra saw what was happening and started to cry. "Stop it," she screamed. "You'll kill him!"

The blocks continued to close in around his head. Sheikahmu closed his eyes and readied himself for the excruciating pain he was about to suffer. The blocks suddenly stopped and Idona stepped in the room again.

"Why do you visit Sheikahmu if he is a prisoner of the Sheikah?" he asked dryly.

Adorra sat quietly, trying to compose herself.

Idona leaned down face to face with her. "Why do you visit a prisoner," he yelled. "We have laws!"

"You can choke on your laws and die," Adorra yelled back.

"She visits because she loves me," Sheikahmu said.

Idona turned around and punched him in the jaw, breaking one his teeth. He turned back around and faced Adorra.

"Because I love him," she said calmly.

"How could you love a prisoner? Or have you visited him all these years?" he asked forcefully.

Adorra smile at Idona. "I've loved him since the moment I met him."

"You love him, so would you do anything he tells you to do?" Idona asked.

Adorra nodded at him. "He loves me as much as I love him. I would do anything he tells me to do."

"We will see soon enough," Idona replied.

He took the straps off of Adorra's arms and ankles, then handed her the sharp end of a small knife. "I wonder what he'll tell you to do."

Idona slowly walked out of the room, all the while facing Adorra who was holding the knife. He closed the door and peered into the room. "I have the wheel that will tighten the blocks around his head. You have a choice."

Adorra began to sob again. Sheikahmu looked at her and shook his head as much as he could. "Don't worry, you can do this," he said.

"You can kill your lover, Sheikahmu, or you can kill yourself. I wonder what your lover will tell you to do," Idona continued.

Idona walked over to the wheel and slowly started turning it again. "He will die very slow and painful death, Adorra! What will you choose?"

Adorra watch in horror as the blocks began to squeeze Sheikahmu's head. She looked at the dagger and back at her Love.

"Go ahead, Adorra," Sheikahmu said as tears began to flow down his face. "You have the chance to free me from this prison! Put the knife through my heart!"

Idona laughed outside the room. "Save him, Adorra! Do as he's told you to do!"

Adorra sat down to catch her breath and avoid falling to the floor. "I can't watch this! I can't watch this!"

Sheikahmu started to yell in pain as the blocks put an enormous amount of pressure on his skull. "Do it quickly! I can't take much more of this!"

Adorra sat still for a brief moment, and took a deep breath. She was right. She couldn't watch this. She stood up and faced Sheikahmu. "I'm sorry, my Love. I have no choice."

"Yes! Do it." Idona yelled.

Adorra took the knife and jabbed it into her right eye. She screamed out in a terrifying voice, stunning Idona. He stopped and looked into the room and saw her remove the knife from her eye and then stab her other eye. Her scream was other-worldly and echoed throughout the entire dungeon.

Blood poured from her eye sockets onto her dirty clothes. She wailed around in pain and continued to yell. Idona released the wheel and the blocks around Sheikahmu's head began to move away from his head. The pain had caused him to blackout right as Adorra stabbed herself the first time, so he didn't see what she had done.

"What did you do?" Idona yelled. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

He took the knife from her left eye and threw it to the floor as he helped her to her feet. "Come on, we'll get you to a healer."

Sheikahmu sat motionless in his chair. He could hear the footsteps around him and the screaming that had been going on for what seemed an eternity but he couldn't open his eyes. The smell of fresh blood filled the room and kept him awake, but unaware of the horrible scene that just played out right in front of him.


	16. A Different World

**A Different World**

Mandrag Ganon stared in awe of the majesty of Hyrule Castle from the mountain pass a few miles north of the castle plains. The beauty of the architecture was stunning, the white stone walls alluring, and the water system that ran through the entire area was breath taking.

Mandrag could hardly believe his eyes at the sight in front of him. His whole life had been spent in the deserts to the west of the mountains and he had never seen a sight like the lush grass of Hyrule proper. Birds danced in the air above and the sun shone down a warm sense of belonging, something Mandrag had never felt before.

Mandrag turned to his escort; a young man named Arden, and smiled at him grandly. "Arden, have you been to Hyrule Castle before?" he asked curiously.

Arden shook his head. "I am not a Royal Guardian. I am a Town Guard, chosen to watch over the delivery of precious cargo." He pointed at Mandrag. "Which, in this case is you, my friend."

Mandrag smiled at Arden, a young Sheikah with wavy brown hair that fell on his shoulders. "Are all of the Sheikah as polite as you?"

Arden returned the smile. "Are all the Gerudo as curious as you?"

Mandrag laughed. "They would be if they saw the beauty of this!"

Arden nudged his horse and started to gallop down the pathway and Mandrag followed. The air was cooler and smelled different, yet he couldn't place the aroma.

"What is the smell in the air, Arden?" he asked.

"This close to Hyrule Castle it is the smell of honeysuckle and wildflowers," Arden replied.

Mandrag inhaled deep and grinned. "Everything about this Hyrule is beautiful."

They continued to gallop for a while and finally reached another ridge where Arden pointed to the southeast of their position. "You can barely see the windmill from here, but that is Kakariko Village over that ridge, the oldest of the Sheikah villages."

"Linyah told me of Kakariko. Isn't it home to your temple?"

"Yes," Arden replied. "The Shadow Temple is our oldest place of worship which we now use mostly for the Sheikah Trial. After the Trial they are sent to Aginah to the Court for their fate to be decided by the Highers. Kakariko is a place of destiny and despair."

Mandrag looked at Arden. "Despair…"

"You see, the Sheikah also have a prison within the Temple. It is in the lowest parts of the temple which is built into the very mountain." Arden pointed at the large peak above Kakariko Village. "Death Mountain..."

"Sounds… fitting," Mandrag said as he gazed upon the large mountain. "Do any Sheikah live on Death Mountain?"

Arden shook his head. "The Gorons live there. They are good creatures, the Gorons. The goddesses favor them."

"How so?" asked Mandrag.

"The goddesses made them as strong as the rocks they eat. Even when their mountain was under siege from the great dragon Volvagia the goddesses gave their leader, Darrin, a powerful weapon with which to seal the intruder away," Arden said.

Mandrag stared at him with his mouth open. "What weapon?"

"The Gorons call it the 'Megaton Hammer'," Arden said. "And they say that it has magic that runs through it."

"Do the Sheikah have a life commitment for storytelling?" Mandrag joked. "Because I think you would surely be the leader of the storytellers."

Arden smiled. "It's not story, Mandrag. It's history. Stories are for children." He galloped right up to Mandrag and stopped his horse. "And you're not a child, are you?"

"You Sheikah are very funny, too," Mandrag said.

They both laughed and started back down the pathway towards Hyrule Castle. The Sheikah had many passageways hidden within the mountainous region to get between Kakariko and Hyrule Castle, as well as back to the north to Aginah and Skelton. They eventually reached a fork in the path that had a small hand-carved sign directing either to Kakariko or to Hyrule Field.

"Can we see this village of yours, Arden?" Mandrag asked.

Arden shook his head. "I'm afraid the King is expecting your arrival. I must direct you there now."

"Fair enough," he replied.

As they got closer to Hyrule Field Mandrag could feel his heart begin to race. The thought of being in a completely different climate with people he didn't know was starting to sink in. He hadn't imagined when he left his mother in the desert that he would find such a place or people.

They rounded a corner and stood at the hidden entrance to Hyrule Field. The grass swayed with the breeze and the trees painted the landscape. Mandrag stared in disbelief at the notion of such a perfect place. No desert vermin, no harsh sun beating down, and most importantly- no sand.

"Come, Arden. I am quite anxious to see the castle," Mandrag said as he motioned to the field in front of them.

Arden closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. "I'm afraid this is as far as I'm allowed to take you, my friend. The Sheikah are very strict with our rules. I am never to be seen by a Hylian, so I cannot take you any further than this."

"You're serious?" Mandrag asked.

"Yes," Arden said. "The gate to Hyrule Castle is due west of where we stand. When you reach the draw bridge to enter you will be met by your Hylian escort."

Mandrag looked into the field, suddenly skeptical of the solo trip to the castle. "Will we meet again?"

Arden smiled. "The goddesses willed us to meet once. Our paths will cross again, I'm sure."

Mandrag reached out to Arden and shook his hand. "I cannot thank you enough for showing me this far. Have a safe journey back to Aginah."

"And a safe journey for you, my friend," Arden responded before turning his horse around.

He watched as the young Sheikah disappeared back into the mountain trail and then turned to face his own path. He patted the black horse he rode on the side of its neck and leaned down to it.

"It looks like you're my escort for now," he said.

They took off into the field at the horse's top speed. The wind blew through Mandrag's long red hair as they strode through the grass and under the trees. The sight of so much green on the landscape thrilled him as he passed through the field on the back of his borrowed horse. He could see the castle bridge ahead in the distance and grinned. If only his mother could witness this sight, he thought. She would surely fall in love with the land.

It didn't take long to reach the draw bridge that led into Hyrule Castle Town, the central area where the Hylians lived and worked. Mandrag stopped at the foot of the bridge and looked into the town, amazed at how large and different the lifestyle was compared to his seemingly humble culture in the desert.

"Are you Mandrag Ganon?" a voice called from behind him, breaking his line of thought.

Mandrag turned to see a girl who looked to be around his age with wavy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. The light pink dress she wore had an unfamiliar symbol on the front; a simple triangle.

"I am," he said. "And are you my escort to the King?"

"I am," she replied as she held up her hand to him. "My name is Rylla. I am the Royal Ambassador to the Sheikah."

He quickly dismounted the horse and took her hand. "And I am Mandrag Ganon, Leader of the Gerudo."

"I was told we had a Royal Dignitary visiting us, so I have your stay in Hyrule Castle planned for you, lodging and all," she said.

"Dignitary," he exclaimed. "I'm just the Leader of the Gerudo!"

"And that makes you a dignitary," Rylla said. "And I have much for you to do before your visit with King Daltus."

Mandrag scratched the side of his head. "I honestly wouldn't have thought that you would know who the Gerudo are, let alone their leader."

"We have known of the Gerudo for a very long time," she began. "Your people live in the deserts to the far east of Hyrule and have a single ruler; a lone male," she smiled, "You."

Mandrag took the reins of the black horse as they began to walk over the wooden draw bridge. He looked over the side of the bridge and saw the moat circling the walls of the castle town and imagined the kind of work force that went into building such an impressive structure.

"How do you know so much about the Gerudo?" he asked, bringing back his thoughts to the conversation.

"The Sheikah are like shadows and they are the protectors of the Royal Family of Hyrule. Because of them we know pretty much everything that occurs in the kingdom," she responded.

Mandrag stared up at the two watch towers on the opposite end of the bridge. Several Hylian Knights kept patrol across the parapet; each one had silver chain mail over their chest and had heavy armor over their legs and arms. The sight gave him a chill, but something about what Rylla just said was more awkward, he thought.

"If the Sheikah know everything, why did Linyah and Idona not know anything about the Gerudo when we met? They are two of the Highers, wouldn't they have known of our existence?" he asked.

Rylla shook her head. "Not necessarily. They are not Royal Guardians. The Highers are in place to keep the Sheikah in sync with the order of things for their own kind, not to know the happenings of Hyrule. The Royal Guardians report first to me. And if I'm not available- which never happens- then they report directly to the King."

"So the Royal Guardians don't answer to the Highers?"

"No," Rylla said smiling. "To make them answerable to the Highers is to subject one or the other to travel and it is imperative that the Sheikah not be seen by the Hylians."

Mandrag cocked his head in confusion. "Why is that?"

"If you see a shadow, you know where it comes from," she said. "And if your position is known, you won't have the upper hand. So they aren't allowed to let themselves be known. Most Hylians don't even believe in the Guardian's existence."

"So they live in confinement?" Mandrag asked.

Rylla laughed. "Hardly," she said. "They have each other."

Mandrag looked to his right at the guard standing at attention in front of his post. "So why have them?" he asked, pointing at the guard.

"There is still a need for protection for the whole town," Rylla replied.

"Ah," he said as he looked back at the guard again. "Do they know of the Royal Guardians?"

"They know as much as the next Hylian. The biggest difference between the Hylian Knights and the Royal Guardians is the Sheikah's ability to harness and use magic," she said.

Mandrag ran his palm across his chin. "I'm afraid you lost me again."

Rylla smiled. "You will have an audience with King Daltus after lunch. Perhaps we can get you more familiar with the way things work here once you have settled into your quarters."

Mandrag sighed at the thought of waiting to learn more about the Sheikah. Linyah didn't mention anything about using magic, and neither did Arden. He was intrigued by the very idea of using it for whatever purpose. Nikomu had always told him that Koume and Kotake practiced magic, but in the same breath she would call them witches, giving it a negative connotation.

"That sounds fine," Mandrag replied. "I am beginning to feel hungry."

The two passed into Hyrule Castle Town from the courtyard by the outer wall. Coming into the town the sounds of merchants hawking their products and street musicians filled the air. Small push carts littered the walkways filled with the food of the common Hylians and fusing the air with exotic aromas.

Mandrag took particular notice of the Hylians small stature, at least compared to his own. The men were mostly shorter than him, and the women were relatively the same size as the Gerudo. They all had pale skin and had pointed ears like the Sheikah. A few of them seemed just as curious about him as he was them, stopping what they were doing and staring at him. Whispers began to swirl around small groups of people gathered around the street corners.

"I hope the reception is better in the castle," Mandrag said out of the corner of his mouth.

Rylla looked around at the people staring at them. "Don't mind them. They've just never seen a Gerudo man before."

"That would mean that they've seen a Gerudo woman before," he replied.

"The twins, yes," she started. "They have spent many years in Hyrule Castle Town. Until I heard that you would be coming here, I was beginning to think that you were a figment of their imagination."

Mandrag stopped and looked at Rylla. "Do you know the twins?"

Rylla nodded her head. "I've met them countless times. In fact, I talked with them yesterday and mentioned your visit."

"How did they take that?" he asked cautiously.

"Fine, I suppose," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "They seemed to think it was a good idea for you to visit us, but also said that they wouldn't be here to see you for themselves."

"Did they say why?"

"No," Rylla said. "But it didn't seem to be a problem, I hope you understand. They were very polite about it."

Mandrag thought it was odd that he hadn't seen them in so long and then they were suddenly going to be absent the day he visited Hyrule Castle. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't figure out what.

"Oh, I trust that they were polite," Mandrag finally said. "They have always been very courteous to everyone they meet."

Rylla nodded in agreement. "Indeed. It is a shame they won't be here, but there is a reason for everything."

Mandrag stared at the street as they continued to walk towards Hyrule Castle. Perhaps the twins went back to the desert to tell Nikomu that he had made it to the castle, or maybe they would tell her that he was still alone; no one to carry on the Gerudo heritage.

"There may be a reason," Mandrag said, "But that doesn't mean it makes sense."

They continued on to the castle through the town, but nothing was concerning Mandrag anymore. He kept his gaze on the ground and pondered what Koume and Kotake were up to. He would have to go back to the Gerudo and find out soon; otherwise his journey would be plagued by his curiosity. Then again, Rylla was right that there was a reason for everything. Mandrag just wished he knew what that reason was.


	17. An Unavoidable Mystery

**An Unavoidable Mystery**

Adorra rocked back and forth in the private room of the Kakariko Village healer's house, thick blood still seeping from where she stabbed herself in both of her eyes with a knife. She kept her head down to her bended knees and wept silently in spite of the wounds she inflicted. Her tear ducts were still intact, but the damage and ruptured blood vessels caused her to have tears of blood streak her face and continue to mat her long hair.

Idona stared at her in silence. He didn't figure she was capable of doing such a thing to herself; she had always been calm and collected. The stress he had put her under in the dungeon must have proved too much for the woman; she must have snapped. Idona didn't have enough cause to have Sheikahmu executed, so he had devised the plan to have Adorra kill him. His blood could not be on his hands, at least not yet.

After they left the prison he took her as quickly as he could to the old healer's house, just in front of the towering wind mill in the middle of the village. The healer dealt with the pain as much as he could by mixing potions and grinding herbs collected from the far reaches of Hyrule. He had left several minutes before to look for some bandages to apply to her eyes, not only to stop the blood flow but also to conceal the enormity of her injuries.

Her pain had subsided but the trauma of her ordeal still haunted her mind and body. The image of her hand holding that knife and putting it into her eyes was burned into her mind, and replayed over and over. Though she couldn't see anything at all she knew Idona was also in the room with her, but she remained quiet, hoping that he would leave well enough alone.

"You were supposed to kill Sheikahmu," Idona finally said, breaking the eerie silence.

Adorra kept quiet, rocking back and forth with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"You were supposed to put the knife in Sheikahmu, not take your own eyes!"

Adorra lifted her head and faced the direction of Idona's voice. "You are a disgrace to the Sheikah. An evil monster," she said under her breath.

"Monster?" he erupted. "You don't know the first thing about what your beloved Sheikahmu has really been doing in his cell for all these years."

"But I do know what he's been doing. You forget that I have been visiting him since he was put into that cell," Adorra replied.

Idona got up to sit next to Adorra. "Then you have seen the lens. . . ."

Chills shot down Adorra's spine. She was the one who supplied the glass for his lens, but she didn't want to give Idona any more reason to be upset after the macabre spectacle he put on in the dungeon.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she mustered.

He pulled out the dilapidated black lens from his cloak and held it in front of her. She could feel the presence of the lens like a cold pulsating energy.

"I think you do know about this shabby little thing," he started. "It certainly doesn't look like much, does it? But I would be willing to wager that you have a very good idea of its purpose."

Adorra kept her head down to avoid Idona being able to read the fear on her face. "I honestly don't know-"

The door opened and the healer stepped back into the room, cutting off Adorra.

"Alright," the healer said as he ran his hand through his white hair. "I have found some bandages that I think will cover your eyes and keep the blood from getting all over the place."

He walked over to Adorra and took her head into his hands. Adorra felt his cool hands and noticed the wrinkles of his skin brushing across her face. She could sense the care and hard labor of the healer's hands, as though she were able to peer into his mind. He was an old soul, and definitely Hylian. She had never met one before, but nothing about him suggested that he was a Sheikah.

"Ok, dear," he said. "I can wrap this up, but it's going to be tight to keep the bleeding down. You're going to have to clean this at least twice a day for several weeks. These types of wounds are very difficult to keep from causing and spreading infection, so make sure you do what I've told you."

Adorra nodded her head. "I understand, Healer."

Idona watched as the healer put leaves over her eyes with each time the bandages went around her head and wondered what kind of leaves they were. The healer turned to Idona, as if he could read his mind, and motioned at the leaves.

"These leaves fell from the Great Deku Tree in Kokiri Forest. They have a very strong natural healing power found only in very few ingredients throughout the kingdom," the healer said cheerfully.

"How were you able to retrieve the leaves?" Adorra asked.

The healer chuckled. "I can't tell my secrets, or someone else will get the leaves, too!"

"They're very small," Idona said. "I would imagine a leaf from the Great Deku Tree would be bigger than that."

"Oh, these have been in my possession for many years," the healer said. "When a leaf falls from him, it is still very large. But the longer it is away from him the smaller it gets and the less power it has." He turned to Adorra. "But don't you worry, dear, they still work just fine!"

Adorra smiled at the healer's words. "You are very kind."

"And you are very lucky," he replied. "Idona most likely saved your life by getting you here as quickly as he did."

Idona put his hand on the healer's shoulder. "It was a most unfortunate accident and I thank the goddesses that I was around to help."

"Indeed," the healer said as he finished wrapping the bandages around Adorra's head. "I need to get one more thing, but I will return in a moment if you'll excuse me."

Idona nodded at him and he left the room. Adorra felt the cold stare of Idona piercing her very soul.

"I would say that you are lucky to have me, too," Idona said. "If it weren't for me you wouldn't be able to ever be with Sheikahmu again."

Adorra looked in the direction of his voice. "What do you mean?"

"I want to know about the lens," he said. "And I will allow you to visit him to find out what it does."

Her heart fluttered at the idea of being in Sheikahmu's arms again. Idona didn't know that she knew about the lens, so they could buy time to spend with each other.

"I can see you're excited about the idea of being with him again," he began. "And I will grant this to you if you will find out what it does and report to me."

"I can't just go to him and ask him, it will take some time," she replied, hoping that he would buy the ruse.

"That's fine. I will arrange that you see him after our daughter's Trial," he said.

The door opened up again and the healer came in holding a small vile in his hand.

"I want you to take this, dear," he said in his raspy voice. "This will make you feel better if the pain comes back."

Adorra held out her hand and took the vile, then waved it below her nose. The sweet aroma filled her senses and reminded her of her childhood. "What is this?" she asked.

The healer chuckled again. "Syrup, my dear," he said. "The kind my granny used to make for me as a youngster."

She smiled at the thought. "You are from Hyrule Castle Town?" she asked.

"Oh, yes dear," he said. "I come from a very long line of Hylian Healers, but I'm afraid that it's just me and my granddaughter left now. My son had an accident a couple of years back, leaving me with his daughter to care for. I usually bring her out for field studies with me."

"I'm very sorry to hear of that," Idona said. "I'm sure your granddaughter likes spending that kind of quality time with you."

"Indeed, she does," the healer responded with a smile. "Now, only have the syrup if the pain becomes unbearable."

Adorra smiled. "I will."

"Is there anything else?" the healer asked.

Idona looked at him and grinned. "Nothing; and we humble ourselves to your work. Thank you," he said.

The healer returned the grin and left the room. Idona and Adorra sat quiet for a moment.

"Do we have a deal?" Idona asked.

Adorra nodded. "I will see him soon, then?"

"Yes, after our daughter's Trial and Court. Your presence will not be needed and lodging can be set up for you here in Kakariko."

"Then we have a deal," she replied. "I will wait for your instructions."

Idona started to walk to the door, but stopped abruptly. "Do you even care that your daughter is going to the Trial?"

She sat still and bit her tongue, not wanting to upset him, but couldn't refrain.

"She is your daughter, Idona. I was merely doing the job you made me do by making me be in the Bloodline. Nevertheless, I want her to do well and believe she will; but she is merely the product of the job you assigned."

Idona was surprised at her answer and felt slightly insulted. He wasn't ever truly in love with Adorra but he felt a strong desire for her, and here she was telling him that it was merely part of her job to have children with him.

"True," he said. "But she is still your daughter."

"And you are still a monster," Adorra said.

Idona slowly shook his head at her stubbornness. "I will call for you when the time has come for you to be with Sheikahmu again. But until then, do not let anyone see you. Do you understand?"

Adorra nodded. "I understand."

Idona left the room to begin his journey back to Aginah and meet with the other Highers. Adorra would be able to get information about the lens and then he would be able to have enough cause to finally execute Sheikahmu once and for all. He pulled out the lens from his cloak again and stared at it. The handle and frame was clearly made by using magic to fuse dirt together, but the purpose of the object…that was the real mystery.

"We'll figure you out," he said to the lens. "Whatever you do, we'll figure you out."


	18. Knights of Temptation

**Knights of Temptation **

Koume and Kotake stood overlooking the mountainous region of the desert where the Gerudo made their new home after the death of Drador Mandra. The early evening sun still beat down on them and the sand was hot beneath their feet. They had been away from the desert for so long that they had forgotten the harshness of the environment.

"Do you think that Nikomu had anything to do with Mandrag's visit to Hyrule Castle?" asked Kotake.

Koume adjusted her shawl and glared into the mountains. "I would wager my life that she put him up to the visit. She is foolish if she thinks that King Daltus would accept him as a friend to the kingdom."

"She will not be happy at our return, sister," Kotake said.

"Maybe not, but it is not her place to send the Leader of the Gerudo into Hyrule unless it is to take it over, something I fear Mandrag will never be able to accomplish," Koume replied.

Kotake agreed and the two started to make their way to the Gerudo Fortress. They began to cross a section between two mountains when Koume stopped abruptly.

"Sister, look," she said quietly. "Look at these tracks in the sand."

Kotake bent over to get a closer look at the tracks. "These tracks are too big to belong to a Gerudo woman and too fresh to have been Mandrag's."

"And there are so many!" Koume exclaimed. "It looks like an army marched through here!"

Kotake glanced up at her sister. "We should get there quickly."

The two witches started walking faster through the valleys of the mountains. Despite their age, they were surprisingly nimble and made their way to where the fortress was at in very little time. They stood in front of the fortress that was built into the mountain and stared in awe of its brilliance. The last time they had seen the fortress it was still being constructed.

The fortress was carved into the side of a very large mountain. The Gerudo hand carved a five floor structure on the outside that had many passageways and floors within and made rooms for each of the women to live. The only exception was the twins; Mandrag had ordered that they not have a room in the fortress because of their travels.

Koume and Kotake fully expected to see some form of a lookout to alert the rest of the Gerudo to their arrival, but there wasn't a person in sight.

"Have the Gerudo been taken?" Kotake asked.

Koume shook her head. "There weren't enough tracks to make me believe that all of the women are gone."

The two crept around some loose boulders and silently made their way up to the fortress, weary of giving away their presence. They could see shadows moving around inside of the fortress through windows carved out of the outer rock, most of them moving very quickly.

As they got up to the outer wall of the Gerudo Fortress they pressed their backs up against the rock walls and Koume peaked into the doorway.

"I think I hear something," Koume whispered. "But it sounds like… laughter."

Kotake put her ear to the wall. "I feel vibrations, sister. I believe I can hear music coming from within the fortress."

Koume closed her eyes and focused her hearing. "Yes," she whispered again. "I can hear it, too."

Kotake motioned for Koume to go inside, so they began to sneak into the fortress, walking as quietly as possible. Because they hadn't ever been inside of the fortress they were unsure of where they were going.

They peered around a corner into a large room that they could see shadows of people dancing across the walls to traditional Hylian folk music. The twins looked at each other, puzzled by what they were hearing.

"Is that not Hylian music?" Koume asked quietly.

Kotake nodded her head. "It is, sister. That is music that only Hylians know how to play."

They listened for a moment and then they heard the sound of a woman scream. They both flew around the corner, neither willing to let a Gerudo woman suffer at the hands of a man again. As they came into the room they saw a large group of Gerudo in Hylian dresses and a group of eight Hylian men dancing around a circle and having a great time.

One woman, clapping her hands to the beat of the music, came into the middle of the circle and danced for a moment before leaping into the arms of a Hylian man. He caught her and swung her around causing her to scream very loudly.

Koume and Kotake looked at each other in confusion, not understanding the scene playing out in front of them. Enraged that Hylian men were present, Koume walked over to the musicians and stood over them.

"What is the meaning of this," she yelled as loud as she could.

The musicians immediately stopped playing, one of them falling to the floor in surprise and breaking his fiddle.

"Who allowed these men into the Gerudo camp?" Kotake screamed as she walked up behind her sister.

The room went silent. The Hylian men stood to attention facing the old witches and a few of the women ran out of the room.

"I see that you can stand at attention very well," Koume started. "You are Hylian Knights, aren't you?"

One of the men stepped forward, but did not look the twins in the eye.

"We are Hylian Knights," he said.

Kotake came up to the man. "And why are you in the desert with these Gerudo women?"

"Because I invited them," Nikomu said as she came into the room, dressed in her most decorated bedleh. "My son is away and left me in charge, so I went straight to this fabled land of Hyrule and asked back these men to the desert for some…"

"Don't finish that sentence, Nikomu," Koume said loudly. "These men have no more business here than Mandrag has in Hyrule Castle."

Nikomu smiled at the notion. "But you do, I suppose."

"We travel Hyrule in search of new magic, not…this!" Koume exclaimed. "This goes against everything the Gerudo stand for!"

"And what is that, exactly," Nikomu asked. "Do we stand for extinction in the desert?"

Koume stepped forward. "Certainly not, that is what Mandrag's job is!"

The knights began to look around, confused at the situation. "We shall leave the fortress at once, Lady Nikomu. Thank you for the…" he looked at the witches and then back at Nikomu, "never mind."

"We will see you again, humble knights," Nikomu said, looking at the witches as the men gathered their things and left the room with the musicians.

Kotake moved up to Nikomu and pointed her long, sharp finger at Nikomu's face. "You listen to us, Nikomu. We are the reason you are not a slave to a man, and this is how you repay us; by bringing Hylian Knights to our fortress?"

"Our fortress?" asked Nikomu. "Our fortress would denote that you and your sister actually lived here. Instead, you two live out your days amongst the living, breeding creatures of the world. You have no say in this matter because you are both hypocrites! Mandrag left to find a mate and he told me that I am in charge in his absence. My choice was to leave the fortress and return as quickly as possible with a member of the opposite sex."

Kotake grimaced. "For what purpose, to have a child?" she asked.

Nikomu laughed at the witches. "That, too, I suppose."

Koume looked around the room at the few remaining women in there. "You lot look ridiculous! Look at yourselves, your hair is a mess and you look like you've been running through the desert!"

Nikomu raised her hand into the air. "Leave us!" she yelled at the women.

"You should not have had those men here, Nikomu," Kotake said as the other women left the room. "They will come back again, and probably have more men with them!"

Nikomu smiled. "That should be fun."

"Come, sister," Koume said sternly. "Let us leave this house of whores and return to Hyrule Castle. We will beg for an audience with King Daltus so that he can hear of his men's atrocious behavior."

The two sisters turned and started to leave the room.

"Ask the good king if he has anyone more… muscular," Nikomu said sarcastically as the witches left.

She looked around at the mess left by the women and Hylian Knights. She could hear that wonderful music in her head as she pictured that young man she still had in her room waiting for her. Tonight, she thought, would be a good night.


	19. Deep Impressions

**Deep Impressions**

Mandrag Ganon walked slowly through the halls of the great Hyrule Castle on his way to have an audience with King Daltus Bint Hyrule, leader of the free kingdom. After his meal the Royal Ambassador to the Sheikah, a woman named Rylla, had taken him for a fitting of proper clothes to wear in the king's presence.

They had picked out a black suite, the style of which was normally made for the king's Advisors, feeling that it gave the impression of trust and friendship. Mandrag quite liked the suite and the armor that they put on him; he felt important for the first time in his life.

The Hylian women throughout the castle could barely hold in their collective gasps as Mandrag made his way past the gathering rooms. His dark skin, long red hair and well defined physique was an exotic contrast to the normal, paler Hylian soldier who stood an average of at least a foot shorter than him. They had also given him a card to show to any soldiers that identified him as a Dignitary, ensuring that his visit was fruitful and without incident.

Rylla had asked him to make his way to the foyer of the King's Throne Room and wait for her arrival before entering. She was soft spoken and very pretty, but she lacked the red eyes that caught his fancy when he met Linyah just days before in the desert.

Mandrag made it to the foyer and sat down on a red bench with a high back on it. He wasn't sure how long he would have to wait for Rylla to give him permission to enter the throne room, so he took out the card given to him and began to inspect every detail on it.

The first thing that stood out to him was the same design he had seen on Rylla's dress that morning, the golden triangle. It was a single large triangle with three smaller ones inside of it. Around the symbol was writing, but he couldn't read the language of the Hylians. On the flip side of the card was yet another symbol; three triangles over a single eye.

He pondered the meaning of such a symbol, but could figure nothing out. Nikomu had taught him about the golden goddesses as a child, but he never paid much attention, thinking them more of a bed time story than anything else. The closest that he had any reference to the goddesses was Din's Barrier, a sight that as he remembered, he began to miss sorely.

Rylla appeared from the long corridor and sat down next to Mandrag, bringing him back from his memories of the desert.

"The king has other guest in the throne room, so don't be surprised to find other… cultures that may be different than anything you've ever imagined," she said quietly.

Mandrag looked over at her. "I don't understand."

"You will," she replied.

The double wooden doors to the throne room then began to open slowly. Most likely because of their weight, Mandrag thought. They were carved directly from the trees of Kokiri Forest and were painted a very light blue. Mandrag noticed small chips in the paint, leading him to believe that they were probably as old as the castle itself.

The two stood up and Rylla took Mandrag by the arm. "Allow me to enter first, Mandrag. I must announce your arrival. It's a formality," she said.

Mandrag watched her glide into the throne room with her radiant posture and bow down before the king. He felt the fluttering of nervousness begin to take over his thoughts and swallowed loudly, convincing himself that he was the Leader of the Gerudo and should harbor no thoughts of anxiety towards meeting a fellow leader.

Rylla stood back up and put her arms out. "My King, I present to you the Leader of the Gerudo, a tribe of noble people who dwell in the desert to the west of your kingdom, Mandrag Ganon."

Mandrag composed himself and brushed off the front of his suit before taking his first steps into the King's Throne Room. As he did he raised his head slightly to give off a sense of nobility, the same as he had seen Rylla do as she entered. She had stepped off to the king's left and bowed again for Mandrag's entrance, impressing him with the compliment.

He immediately took stock of the other people in the room with them. To his right he saw several small groups of young women dressed very nice. Next to them he saw a line of three men dressed in various colored suits similar to the one he wore. To the left he witnessed more groups of well dressed women and a line of six heavily armored knights standing to attention. Just after he finished counting the knights he caught a shadowy figure out of the corner of his eye racing up to the king, but he saw nobody there so he thought nothing of it.

The nervousness had begun to subside until he noticed that in his survey of the room he hadn't even looked at the king yet. He looked forward and was drawn to the two people next to the king first. To the king's left was a tan creature with large black eyes and extremely muscular arms and legs; to the right was a tall well built creature with fins on its arms who constantly kept sipping from an oversized cup.

The king was a very large man, very fat but it seemed to fit him. He had a very well trimmed grey beard that indicated he was an older man. Mandrag felt the pressure of the room staring at him as he made his way to where he had seen Rylla bow down. He knelt down to one knee and put his right fist to his left shoulder as he bowed his head.

"Your Excellence, it is a great pleasure and honor to be in your mighty castle and magnificent presence," Mandrag said.

King Daltus motioned with one hand for him to stand up, which he obliged.

"I understand that you are also a leader of men," the king said.

Mandrag looked around the room at the people staring at him. He assumed that Rylla would have told the king that his tribe was made up of entirely women, but it appeared she did not.

"I am the Leader of the Gerudo," he said. "A tribe composed of nothing but women, the exception being me, of course."

Whispers started swirling around the room as it became apparent to Mandrag that this was not, as he would have preferred, common knowledge.

"Only women?" the king asked, his low voice echoing in the room. "Did I hear you correctly?"

Mandrag cleared his throat and ran his hand over his head. "Yes, Your Majesty, I come from the deserts to the west and our tribe is only given one male every one hundred years to be their leader. And that is who I am."

The king stood up, and as he did everyone in the room except the two people to his sides took a step back and bowed down.

"This is most intriguing, Mandrag. I should like to know more about your culture," he said.

Mandrag remained standing and smiled at the king. "I would be delighted."

Daltus pointed at the two people beside him. "As you can see, I am very interested in the goings on in my kingdom, and I have made an effort to make sure that all the races of Hyrule are represented under the banner of the Hylian flag."

"That is most noble," Mandrag said.

"This is Darunia, leader of the Gorons on Death Mountain," the king said.

Darunia stepped forward and made a loud grunting sound that filled the room. His arms reached to his ankles and his muscles bulged from his large frame. This was the leader of the people that Arden had told him about on their trip to Hyrule Castle. Mandrag honestly thought that he was joking with him, but this creature in front of him proved him very wrong.

"Darunia is a descendant of Darrin, the legendary Goron who banished the evil dragon Volvagia to the core of Death Mountain," Daltus said. "He is a friend to the throne and a wise leader."

Mandrag cleared his throat again, intimidated by the Goron's size. "It is a pleasure to be in your presence as well, Darunia," he said.

The second person stepped forward and took a long sip from his cup.

"And this is the King of the Zoras, Do-Bon the Third," Daltus said. "You must forgive his drinking. He is from a water dwelling tribe to the south and requires constant hydration."

Do-Bon bowed his head to Mandrag as his fins twitched on his arms. "It is an honor to meet another race in this land," he said.

Mandrag was taken aback that the Zora could speak in a language he understood. Do-Bon's large blue and grey body looked rather wet, too, he thought. He figured that he must sweat to keep his skin hydrated as much as possible.

"It is also an honor to meet you, Do-Bon," Mandrag replied.

Daltus sat back down as did Darunia and Do-bon, who took another long sip from his cup.

"What brings you to the lands of Hyrule, Mandrag?" asked Daltus.

"As you might notice, I am a very young leader. I have decided to branch out the bloodline of the Gerudo to eliminate the heredity of our last leader, Drador Mandra," he said. "So I have come to your lands in search for a suitable…"

"I understand," Daltus interrupted. "I think we gather where you're going with this."

Mandrag smirked at the king. "Forgive me, His Excellence."

"No bother," Daltus replied as he shifted his weight on his throne. "But what makes you sure that you will find someone… suitable here?"

Mandrag glanced around the room. "With all due respect, your lands are much more fertile and beautiful than the harsh climate to the west. Our people have suffered the indignation of living in tents until I led them into the desert mountain years ago. We are a hard working tribe, very skilled with our hands. I believe we deserve to be able to find a better bloodline than what the atrocities of our past will allow."

Do-Bon finished the contents of his cup and motioned for another to be brought.

"You say you are good with your hands, but you live in the mountains?" Do-Bon asked.

"We spent many years carving a fortress into the living rock of the desert mountain we call home. The Women worked tirelessly to make a home that we could be proud of, unlike the conditions of living in the communes of the past," Mandrag said.

Darunia sat next to a small gold table that had a bowl that he kept picking through and eating whatever was inside.

"I can understand," Darunia said, shocking Mandrag. He figured he could only grunt. "The Gorons have lived in Death Mountain since the dawn of time and we carved our homes into the rock as well."

"Then you do understand the patience and skill involved in not only the planning, but also the work itself," Mandrag said.

"Well, to be fair…" Daltus said chuckling.

Darunia looked at Daltus and grinned as he popped another piece from the bowl into his mouth. "Yes, to be fair we do eat what we excavate."

The people in the room began to giggle at Darunia's statement. It was true that they ate the rocks from Death Mountain as they created their homes, but instead of constant and unnecessary expansion the Gorons had discovered that the rocks from a nearby cavern were actually much better tasting than that of Death Mountain.

Mandrag smiled at the three leaders. "I do not wish to impose on the land of Hyrule, King Daltus. I would like to take my time visiting your beautiful kingdom in hopes of finding an even more beautiful companion."

A few sighs could be heard from the women in the throne room. It was becoming clear that Mandrag would most likely not have a problem finding a mate here, but his sights were set on the beautiful Sheikah Higher, Linyah.

Daltus held his right hand up. "In that case, I hereby grant you access to the lands of Hyrule under the strict guidance of either Rylla or a Sheikah Higher."

Mandrag lowered his head in appreciation to the king's permission. His biggest obstacle now would be convincing Rylla that a Higher would better suit his desires.

Darunia held his right hand up. "I also hereby grant you access to Death Mountain under the strict guidance of Rylla or a Sheikah Higher."

Again Mandrag lowered his head.

Do-Bon put a finger in the air as he gulped down the contents of his cup, then wiped his mouth and put his right hand up. "I hereby grant you access to our Domain under the strict guidance of Rylla or a Sheikah Higher."

Mandrag put his head down and stayed in that position awaiting any further instruction from Daltus.

"You have come to us in a peaceful manner, yet with a provocative purpose. However, we wish you the best of luck and a safe and healthy journey," Daltus said. "Is there anything else?"

Mandrag remembered the card given to him by Rylla and was curious to its nature.

"There is one more thing, Your Highness," he started. "This symbol, the golden triangle, what does it mean?"

Daltus began to laugh. "I'm afraid that Rylla would be better suited to tell you the legend of the Triforce."

"Very well then," Mandrag said. "I will ask her. I have no other business here, King Daltus, and I thank you not only for an audience, but for your humble and gracious acceptance of the Gerudo and my presence."

The people in the room bowed to Mandrag again as he turned to leave. He caught the eyes of one of the women in the room, who winked at him and smiled as he passed her. Daltus, Darunia, and Do-Bon remained silent until Rylla followed Mandrag out of the throne room, and then they ordered the room be vacated.

"What are your impressions?" Daltus asked as the last person closed the large double doors to the throne room.

Do-Bon picked up his cup and held it to his mouth. "I think you were wise to order Rylla's guidance, or that of a Higher."

Darunia nodded in agreement. "This Mandrag, he seems genuine. But there is something I am untrusting about him- and the Gerudo."

"What is it, Darunia?" the king asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," he replied.

Do-Bon wiped his mouth again and put his empty cup down. "I am worried about his curiosity about the Triforce."

"It could just be that- curiosity," Daltus said.

"Or it could be that he wants to find the Triforce for himself," Do-Bon said. "He is very young and looks very strong. I don't think that it would be a stretch to believe that he desires the Triforce for himself."

Daltus contemplated the situation, and then whistled a short melody into the empty throne room. From the ceiling a woman dropped and landed with one knee on the floor and her forehead to her other knee. She was dressed in all black and had a matching hood that covered her face from their angle. Her clothes were tight, revealing small handles of blades tucked away around her waist.

"Come closer," Daltus said.

The woman stood up and adjusted her hood to cover all but her mouth and nose as she walked closer to the leaders.

"What is it, My King?" she asked.

"I want you to follow Mandrag Ganon," Daltus said. "Find out if he has his eye on more than just the local beauties."

"I will do as you ask, My Lord," the woman said as she turned to leave.

"And Impa," Daltus said as she was almost to the door.

The woman turned around to face the king and his companions.

"Report back to me soon. I am a little worried about this one."


	20. Imminence

**Imminence**

Ellan tied her hair back behind her head for the fifth time, not realizing the difficulty of keeping it out of her face while attempting the Sheikah Trial. Her mother had explained the importance of doing so, but that advice was lost in the myriad of lessons and tests over the course of her life. Most of the lessons that she had learned seemed completely out of place in this temple though, as if her mother had finished a completely different Trial when she was younger.

The Shadow Temple certainly lived up to its name, she thought as she peered into the void. She could barely see anything through the clouds and shadows that haunted the temple floors and walls around her, but she was able to make out the moving platforms below her. The sounds they made indicated that they were at least four floors below where she was standing, but she wasn't able to see a good spot to jump down to.

As she pondered the best way to get down to the platforms below, she imagined how her mother felt standing at that very spot. Perhaps she was more confident than Ellan was feeling, or perhaps she felt the same sense of loss of direction. It was hard to tell with her mother most of the times. She was always so distant.

She snapped back to the reality in front of her and remembered that her mother, Adorra, had made it clear that the easiest way was normally the best and instructed her not to over think her next step. Though it was forbidden to speak of the actual obstacles used during the Trial, Adorra had explained enough to prepare her for what was facing her at that particular moment.

Adorra had always been distant with her and her sister, Fador. While most Sheikah had no idea who their father was, she had told the two girls that it was Idona who fathered them and told them to stay as far away from him as possible. Ellan never fully understood, but being the dutiful daughter she was she obliged her mother's request.

Just a couple of years back Idona had given Fador the life commitment of being in the Bloodline, but Ellan was convinced that she and her sister ought to be given the privilege of being in the Royal Guardians. Both of them exemplified what it was to know and harness magic, and both of them worked very hard over the course of their lives to ensure their readiness for the Trial. However, Adorra seemed indifferent about the matter, most likely because there was nothing she could do about the Higher's choices.

Ellan decided that the easiest way to move on with the Trial was to just jump to the platform far below where she stood. She took a few steps backwards and then sprinted to the edge and leapt into the air, tucking her feet and knees into her chest as she flipped before extending her feet out and putting her arms at her sides, mirroring the flight of the golden goddesses.

The cool underground air rushed into her face as she glided effortlessly towards the platform below. She felt as if time stood still during her free fall, like in those brief moments all that existed was her and her thoughts. Her long brown hair began to unravel from the tie that held it all back, causing Ellan to briefly lose sight of her landing area, but she quickly put as much as she could back into the tie to regain her line of sight.

As she neared the platform below she could make out a small area that appeared to be safe enough to land, but right next to it was a large guillotine that would impede on her landing. She'd have to make a very tight squeeze through the landing area and the rails that guided the guillotine. Though there was very little light she managed to focus well enough to see exactly how to land the fall and get past the guillotine without incident.

She again tucked her feet and knees to her chest and flipped one more time before her toes gently touched the platform. As she began to place her heels on the ground her hair came loose from the tie she kept having trouble with, causing it to come completely undone and begin to flow freely behind her. Judging her immense speed and the amount of space she had to work with she decided in that split second to let her hair be and focus on tucking one more time to roll through the rails that the guillotine slid on.

Just as she jumped forward to make it past the guillotine she saw a black, shadowy mass fly right up to her side, but it was entirely too fast to see what or who it was. Figuring it a part of the Trial she decided to make it past the rails before confronting the shadow, so she reached out her hands to start a somersault but was stopped abruptly by something snagging her hair.

Her body flipped over and she landed violently on her back, knocking the breath from her lungs. She had made it just past the guillotine but her hair was caught on something on the other side of it. She knew that the guillotine would slice through her hair, but she wanted to come out of the Trial completely intact in order to ensure better results from the Highers.

The darkness prevented her from seeing what was holding her hair so tightly on the other side, but her strength was wiped out after the hard landing so she couldn't move. Without warning her body started to drag back through the rails by whatever had her hair. Ellan screamed in shock and looked up to see what was happening and caught the outline of a person standing on the other side of the rails holding her hair.

She managed to gather enough strength to roll over onto her stomach and reached up to start pulling her hair back from whoever was holding it on the other side. Her got to her knees just as they reached the slits in the platform between the rails of the guillotine and she screamed again, worried that she was about to meet her end.

She heard the guillotine begin to fall down the metal rails, creating the unmistakable sound of the impending blade. In her last ditch effort she dug her knees into the ground and pulled as hard as she could to get her hair back and to be away from certain death. She managed to get a few inches back when the split second of shock from the blade reaching her wrists and neck sent a chill throughout her body.

The blade severed her hands and her head in a very swift motion, send them tumbling to the floor in a pool of dark red blood. On the other side her body slumped over, still on her knees, and her feet began to twitch in spasms.

Linyah dropped the lock of hair onto the ground and wiped the blood from her shirt. She knelt down and put a hand up, creating fire in it to get a closer look at her handiwork. Ellan's face still had an expression of shock, her eyes still open.

"I suppose you won't be going to the Court then, will you Ellan?" she said sarcastically.

Idona stepped into the light from behind Linyah. "You have done well, Linyah. What of Fador?"

"Her sister is also with the goddesses now," Linyah said quietly. "She died in childbirth, as did the baby."

Idona grinned. "Indeed, a good, yet tragic story."

"You are sure that you wanted this for your daughters?" Linyah asked.

"Yes," he replied. "I did not want them, and neither did Adorra. But I have a feeling she will be more upset about this than I am."

"What shall we do about Adorra?" she asked.

"She is going to unlock the mystery of the lens for me. Perhaps it will aid us in the desert," Idona said.

Linyah stood up and faced her fellow Higher. "In the mean time, I would like to learn more about the Gerudo. I sense there is magic in Mandrag Ganon, so I will get to know him as well as I can while you find out about the lens."

Idona smiled. "As well as you can. . . ."

"Yes," Linyah said, returning the smile. "As well as I can."


	21. Second Sight

**Second Sight**

Adorra slowly climbed the stairs that led to the prison beneath the Shadow Temple in old Kakariko Village. A messenger had sent word that Idona was ready for her to go ahead and visit her beloved Sheikahmu, who she hadn't been around or talked to since the incident with the knife a couple of days before. She wasn't sure if Sheikahmu knew what happened because his head was tilted to the right just before she took her own eyes.

The healer was right about the syrup, she thought as she made her way to the prison. He told her that if the pain became unbearable that the syrup would ease her suffering and so far every time that she experienced any great amount of pain at all the concoction did the job splendidly. The one thing that hadn't worked out for her was the bandages that he wrapped around her head.

Frustrated with dealing with them, she took them back to the healer and asked him to construct a mask for her made from the bandage material and to rub it with more of the leaves from the Great Deku Tree. The healer agreed and took the bandages to a mask shop in Hyrule Castle Town and had one constructed by the owner, and then afterwards he infused the leaves into the inner cloth to help make the mask serve not only to conceal her injuries, but to clot the bleeding from her eyes and help heal the actual wounds.

The healer brought the mask to her; a plain white mask with no identifiable features to it. Adorra was very thankful for the generous healer, and made sure she let her gratitude be known before leaving the village for the prison below.

Adorra told the healer and the messenger that she needed no help to get to the prison, and asked them to leave her be during her trip. At first her confidence was strong, using what little magic she could think of to imagine the route she should have known well anyway.

The entrance to the Shadow Temple had twenty-eight torches that lit the front room and the door in front had the Sheikah Eye carved into the heavy stone. She smelled the incense and smoke from the room as she slowly made her way into the depths of her lover's fateful prison.

Once inside a guard escorted her to the new cell that Sheikahmu was being held in, and left her alone in the room just on the other side of the bars of his cell as he was instructed to do by Idona. Adorra stood at Sheikahmu's cell and waited for him to notice her presence.

He was sitting with his legs crossed and his hands placed together, facing away from the door. After the noise from the cell block door faded into the far corners of the prison he turned around to see Adorra standing there, seemingly staring into his cell.

"Adorra, is that you?" he asked cautiously.

A lump formed in Adorra's throat and she couldn't say anything, so she nodded.

"Why are you wearing that mask?"

Adorra's emotions started to swell along with the lump. A tear of blood ran down her cheek, but was soaked up by the mask. To Sheikahmu's surprise, her mask began to turn red where the blood had soaked.

"I- I couldn't do it, my Love," Adorra finally said as she fell to her knees.

Sheikahmu shot over to the cell wall and reached over to her, stroking her long hair.

"You couldn't do what?" he asked.

She wasn't shocked to find out that Idona hadn't let Sheikahmu know what she had done the other day in the dungeon. The idea of trying to explain it to him frightened her, as she didn't wish to relive those moments again.

"Idona couldn't tell you himself, the coward," she said. "I don't want to think about it, but you must know."

Sheikahmu continued to stroke her hair, but decided he would try to see her thoughts instead.

"Hold still," he told her. "I want to try something."

Adorra nodded as Sheikahmu repositioned himself and guided her head closer to him with both of his hands. He then placed his right hand on her forehead and his left hand on the small of her neck. Sheikahmu then closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Don't think about it anymore," he whispered. "But imagine letting go of the memory."

The scene flashed before Sheikahmu's mind. He saw it happen as she did before her sight was gone. The pain and suffering also entered into his body and eyes, and he quickly let go of her head and scooted back, breathing heavily.

"Why would you do such a thing?" he asked.

Adorra began to cry again, causing more red to show up on the front of her mask. Sheikahmu stared at the blood, puzzled by its appearance.

"Are those tears of blood you are crying?"

Adorra again nodded her head. "I cannot make it stop. Every time I shed a tear it is blood, most likely because of the way I hit my eyes with the blade."

"Come closer for a moment," he said. "I want to see something."

She leaned forward slowly and Sheikahmu gently took her head again. He extended one finger to the mask and placed the tip of it in some of the blood. Slowly, he started to move the blood around while he closed his eyes to concentrate.

The blood began to follow his finger as though it was moving around in water. Sheikahmu opened his eyes and witnessed the blood moving with his finger, so he moved it in such a way that it started to resemble the Sheikah Eye.

"This is amazing," he said.

"What is amazing?"

"I am able to manipulate your blood into a shape on your mask. But I need more blood," he replied.

Sheikahmu quickly surveyed his cell and found a sharp rock in the corner. He got up and held the sharp end to his palm and closed his fist, cutting himself.

"Lean forward a little more," he said as he walked back to her.

Adorra did as he said as he sat back down and put his hand above her head, carefully aiming the droplets of blood from his fist onto her mask.

"This ought to be enough," he said under his breath.

Sheikahmu took his finger and began to concentrate again before moving the blood on the mask to form the full shape of the Sheikah symbol; the three triangles above the single large eye. Then he made the blood go around the mouth of the mask.

"This is to give you lips as beautiful as the goddesses," he whispered.

On either side of the mask he made two wisps of blood coming out towards the eye.

"Your mask now has the illusion of your perfect hair," he said.

As he adjusted the mask his hand bled another drop onto the eye, which then began to form a tear underneath it. Sheikahmu's eyes swelled up at the irony and beauty of the macabre mask and its sentimental meaning. Adorra's eyes shed tears of blood, as the Sheikah Eye did the same now.

"I have one last thing to do," he told her.

Sheikahmu put his left hand in front of the mask, not touching it. He closed his eyes again and imagined the mask as it was. He began to focus his energy on the mask, which started to solidify the blood on the mask. He opened his eyes and tried to move the blood around, but it was no longer able to do so.

"Now, close your eyes and imagine you're sitting where I am," Sheikahmu said.

Adorra did as he said and meditated on his point of view. To her surprise, she could see through his eyes and caught a glimpse of her mask.

"It's so beautiful, my love!" she exclaimed. "How are we doing this?"

Sheikahmu leaned forward and grinned. "Magic. . . ."

Adorra began to weep, happy that she could see through his eyes. The tears ran down her cheeks but were no longer soaked into the mask, they simply kept going down her face and chin, and then down her neck.

"I want to try something else," he said cheerfully. "Listen closely."

Adorra smiled. He was acting like a child with a new toy, one of his most enduring traits, she thought.

"I want you to see though my eyes again," he said through his thoughts.

Adorra focused again on his sight and was shocked to hear his thoughts in her own mind and to see him sitting in front of her!

"What is going on?"

Sheikahmu smiled at her and waved like a small boy, and she nervously waved back. "You are using me to see," he said telepathically. "And I am seeing through the mask."

Adorra looked around the room and smiled. "I can hardly believe it!"

She looked at Sheikahmu and smiled. He extended his hand out to her and she reached out for him. She caressed his face, taking in every last detail about the man she had come to admire and love so much since their adolescence. His beard was beginning to grow back and his hair was disheveled, but he still looked just as handsome as ever.

Sheikahmu's eyes swelled again at the thought that he could restore her sight, even if it was only temporary. She was the most wonderful person he had ever laid his eyes on; it was only fair that he shared the beauty of the world with the one he thought made it that way.

They stared at each other for eternity, touching each other and smiling at one another. Sheikahmu held up her arm and caressed it against his face, savoring the smooth skin as it lathered his worn cheek. He kissed the inside of her wrist and continued up her arm slowly, taking deep breaths to hold on to every last taste and smell of her body.

Adorra leaned forward more and took his hand, which she brought to the mask over her face. Through the opening by her mouth she kissed his hand and stroked his forearm slowly. They would be able to reach each other for all eternity, whether in life or death. His ability to manipulate magic to care for her forged a connection between the two that even the goddesses would envy.

"Try speaking to me with your mind," he whispered.

Adorra looked at him and then folded her hands to meditate. A few moments later, she managed to send out her only thought to him.

"I love you, too," he replied with a smile.

Adorra took a deep breath and then stood up to look around Sheikahmu's cell now that she had his sight through the mask. The moment that they just shared was the most wonderful moment of her life, and she felt a little embarrassed by her appearance and the physical separation of the bars between the two because her only inclination was to hold him close in her arms.

"You know, Idona wants me to tell him the secret of the lens you created," she finally said as she paced around the room.

"I'm surprised he didn't come to me," he said.

"Well," she began, "I told him to allow me to visit you and that I would report back after I get information about the lens."

Sheikahmu remained seated with his eyes closed. "And what will you report?"

"What can I report?" she asked. "I know nothing about the lens."

"It can still save us," he said. "It sees the truth about people. I can hand it to the Highers and tell them to look at Idona in order to see his evil nature."

Adorra stopped pacing. "But he has the lens. How can we get it to the other Highers?"

"Leave that to me. But in the meantime, I want you to avoid him as much as possible and, if you do see him tell him I am not ready to share the details of the lens just yet," he said.

She nodded and sat back down. "My love, I must be going. I must find out how Ellan did at the Trial today. Fador and I will be wishing to the goddesses that she makes it into the Royal Guardians."

"I will do the same," Sheikahmu said. "And do not speak of the mask's ability to anyone. This is our secret. I can live my life through your mask and you will live your life through my mind."

Adorra smiled. "We are as one."

Sheikahmu smiled back. "Yes, we are."


	22. Legends

**Legends**

The evening sky over Lake Hylia was slowly growing darker by the minute, barley lighting the campsite Arden and Mandrag had set up along the shore. Rylla had escorted Mandrag to the Hylian landmark after he had his meeting with King Daltus earlier that night. She sent for Arden to meet them there so Mandrag could get a good sense of the wonders of their kingdom.

They sat with their feet barely touching the water as it lapped the shoreline, occasionally leaving small crabs and shells in the sand as the water swept back into the giant lake. Mandrag's cheeks began to hurt because the sheer joy of seeing such a place was overwhelming to him and he couldn't stop smiling. In his wildest imagination he could not have conjured such a sight.

Arden pointed to a purple backed crab scattering about the shore, trying to reach the water again.

"You won't find the purple ones anywhere else in all of Hyrule," he said.

Mandrag leaned up to get a better look. "Silly looking creatures, aren't they?"

"But terribly delicious," Arden said as he reached over and grabbed it by its back. "I have not had one in so many years because I am not usually allowed to come out this far. But if Rylla allows it, then I am happy to oblige."

He put the crab into a small pot next to him and poked at the burning wood with a long stick, stirring up the heat in the fire.

"Is it just because it is night time? Is that why you're allowed to be here in the open with me?" Mandrag asked.

"Yes," he replied. "It's mostly Hyrule Castle Town that's to be avoided, because of how many Hylians there are."

Mandrag leaned over to look at the pot cooking on the fire. "It sounds like you have the perfect life, I must say. You get to escort- what did you call it- 'precious cargo' around Hyrule and get to eat delicacies like that," he said as he pointed to the fire.

Arden smiled and picked at the sand, gently tossing small bits of debris back into the water. It was true, he thought, that he had a wonderful existence. Hyrule was a beautiful place and he did get to see a lot of it.

He looked over to the small islands that dotted the lake and remembered a story his mother had told him, so he pointed to the largest island that sat in the middle of the lake.

"That lone tree," he said. "Legend says that was the first Great Deku Tree, created by the goddesses to watch over the forests. Sometime after creation the goddesses felt that he was too prideful and used his power to create his own race that worshiped only him, so they flooded this area to drown him and made the Great Deku Tree that stands to this day."

"You Hylians have a lot of legends . . . . "

Arden chuckled. "True, we have many. But most of them are not just stories."

"Like the Gorons," Mandrag joked.

"Yeah," he replied. "But they are very real, as you witnessed today at Hyrule Castle."

Mandrag smiled and also began to pick at the sand. "Tell me, Arden, what is the greatest legend of all."

Arden leaned back onto his elbows and gazed at the sky as he cleared his throat.

"The greatest legend is that of our creators, the golden goddesses," he started. "They made everything that exists from absolutely nothing. And when they departed Hyrule they left behind the golden triangles."

"The Triforce," Mandrag interrupted.

Arden looked over at the Gerudo. "So you know your history."

"Actually, the king mentioned the Triforce but didn't tell me the story. He said that Rylla could tell me."

Arden sat up again. "Well, the Triforce is the goddesses' physical manifestation of their will and law. When they created it they put it into the Sacred Realm so that no mortal could touch it."

"Why? What would happen?" asked Mandrag.

"That depends on who touches it," Arden said. "If a person pure of heart with the balance of wisdom, power, and courage is able to touch it then the goddesses will grant whatever wish they desire."

"Or . . . ."

"Or, if a person with a greater aptitude for only one of those traits touches it, they will receive that correlating portion of the Triforce, and the other two pieces will seek out the purest in all of Hyrule that reflect their respective trait," Arden replied.

"What happens to those chosen by the Triforce?"

Arden ran his hand through his hair. "The person who touched the Triforce will have to find the other two if he truly desired to have his wish fulfilled."

"And do what when he finds them?"

"Kill them," Arden said softly.

Mandrag gazed off into the dark lake, thoughts swimming though his head. This Triforce was exactly what the Gerudo needed to ensure their existence. If he touched it he would wish that the Gerudo could have a long and productive future, perhaps even be a part of Hyrule's future.

"Has anyone ever been to the Sacred Realm?" he asked.

Arden shook his head. "There have been too many to count that have attempted to find the Sacred Realm. Some believe that it is just a legend, others that it is pure fact. The only thing that people who believe it is fact have in common is the belief that a sacrifice to the goddesses is needed in order to gain entrance."

Mandrag glanced at Arden. "What kind of sacrifice?"

Arden gave Mandrag a sinister grin. "Depends on who you ask . . . ."

Mandrag realized his mouth was wide open at yet another of Arden's stories. "You really ought to write stories, my friend. I'm sure the Highers would approve if they heard them."

Arden contemplated the idea for a moment. "I can always ask Linyah when she arrives in the morning to take you back to Aginah."

Mandrag laughed and raised his eyebrows. "Linyah will be here?"

"In the morning," Arden replied. "She'll take you back and I will travel with you until we reach the mountains."

The smell of cooked crab began to permeate the air around them, so Arden peered into the pot and carefully extracted their meal.

"The pinchers are the best part," Arden said as he slowly broke pieces of the crab off and passed them to his companion.

Mandrag inspected the crab and shrugged his shoulders before taking his first bite of the soft meat from the legs.

"Oh, my…This is delicious!"

Arden laughed and passed him another cluster of legs from the crab. The air was cool and the mood light. Mandrag appreciated his new friend Arden. He was very kind, and best of all, around his own age, something that he hadn't come across on his journey yet. The night wore on and the two friends enjoyed their meals.

From the canopy of a tree nearby, Impa watched the two young companions laugh and joke and made mental notes of their reactions to each other. She wasn't sure exactly what to make of Mandrag just yet, but his increasing curiosity about the Triforce and the Sacred Realm bothered her greatly. Daltus would definitely be interested in the conversation that Arden and Mandrag just had. Perhaps it was time to have another meeting with the Old Sage. He would know what to do.


	23. Changing Tides

**Changing Tides**

The Court was very quiet, a comfortable solitude for Idona to come and get his mind off of current events and study the past. As he usually did, he sat in his chair in the otherwise empty chamber and poured over documents excavated out of the library in Aginah. He would sit for hours, stroking his chiseled chin with one hand and turning the pages with the other as he sought out as much information as he could into the secrets of the Sacred Realm.

Idona had grown up in Kakariko long before the other Highers were even born, let alone involved in the process of how the Sheikah ran their society. When he was born there was but one leader, an old Sheikah who was said to hold the secrets of the Sacred Realm. That Sheikah, an old man named Bongo, used to live in the house directly in front of the wind mill in Kakariko Village. Though he was still alive when Idona was born he had no recollection of the man because he passed away when Idona was still an infant.

No one ever spoke of Bongo, whose real name was a complete mystery, because his way of leading the Sheikah was extremely abrasive. The Sheikah had a hard time dealing with their numbers and the fact that they all desired to watch over the Royal Family; and with no real leader after Bongo died their culture began to suffer. Some of the older Sheikah sat down to discuss how to further protect the Royals and not neglect the towns and everyday life of their own race. So, though a young man, Idona devised the Life Commitment system and ordered that the Temple be converted into a place for the Trial.

The elder Sheikahs decided to go with the plan that Idona created, thinking it the best decision for their unique predicament. While choosing the first Highers they unanimously voted to have Idona be one of them. Over the years he became the only one of the original Highers left, up until they got to the seven that existed now.

While slowly going over some of the pages he came across a very rare sketch of Bongo, sitting above overseeing as a Sheikah thief had their head and hands cut off. He was called Bongo for his love of the instrument of the same name, even going so far as to have them played loudly for executions; which were seemingly much more common in those days. He had a thick beard that grew to the middle of his chest, was bald except the wired hair that went around the sides and back of his head, and he had a prominent pot belly.

There was a part of Idona that envied Bongo. He was free to make the decisions for the whole of the race without the hassle of the voting system. At the time he devised the Life Commitment system Idona thought it only fair to include votes based on the fact that it was, without doubt, different than the flawed system being replaced.

Idona harbored his envy of Bongo for years, and he never let anyone on to that fact. It was taboo to condone such a way of life, but Idona wanted that power for himself. That's why he needed to get to the Sacred Realm so badly; he wanted to have the say over the Sheikah and the Hylians all by himself.

As he continued to look through the pages in front of him the door to the Court opened up and one of the Highers from Skelton, Ikora, walked in with her arms folded. Idona quickly stuffed the page with the sketch of Bongo beneath the other pages.

"What happened to Ellan in the Trial?" Ikora asked.

Idona stood up and moved around some more of his papers. "I'm afraid that I missed her Trial."

Ikora walked to the middle of the room and stood below Idona. "And what about Fador, your other daughter?" she asked.

"I really don't know what you're talking about," he replied.

"Well," Ikora said. "Fador has been reported to have died in childbirth and Ellan died during her Trial."

Idona sat down in his chair slowly, feigning distress. "This is all so. . . ."

"Coincidental?" Ikora asked rhetorically.

"Exactly what are you getting at?" Idona asked.

Ikora kept her arms folded and stared at the Higher, smug in his chair behind the Court. She had long disliked Idona, but now it was finally starting to make sense.

"I think that you had something to do with both of your daughters dying," she said. "I find it to be a little too coincidental that they both die so soon to each other and their own mother hasn't even been seen for days!"

Idona stood back up and leaned forward, aggressively pointing his finger at Ikora. "You listen to me," he shouted. "If you're going to accuse me of anything you had better have solid proof of whatever crazy story you have made up!"

"Then tell me where Adorra is," Ikora said calmly.

Idona pounded his fist against the small counter where his papers were. "It is not my responsibility to watch after a grown woman; especially one who can't teach her own children to keep their heads away from sharp objects!"

"I said nothing about sharp objects," Ikora said, smirking at his mistake.

The room went silent as Idona's face turned bright red. "It is the most common accident in the Trial! You are reading too much into what I said!"

Ikora unfolded her arms and continued to smirk at him. "We will discover the truth, Idona. One way or another, the Highers will know exactly what happened to both Fador and Ellan. And to start, we will locate Adorra and ask her what she thinks."

Idona sat down quickly and waved his hand at his fellow Higher. "You will do as you please, Ikora. You have been out for my head since you became a Higher. It is simple jealousy that leads you to believe that I could do something so brutal to a fellow Sheikah, let alone my own children."

Ikora smiled at the thought of being jealous of Idona. He was the loneliest person she'd ever met and his treatment of women during the Trial was notoriously biased. He had even voted for her to go into the Bloodline after she completed the Trial, and he was the only one. Every other Higher voted for her to become one of them.

"If I am guilty of being jealous of anything it is of the blade that will send you to your grave," she said sternly. "When the Highers learn of your transgressions, they will surely have you put to death."

Idona watched as she walked out of the Court and then looked down at the pile of papers to see the sketch of Bongo, sitting there watching the execution while others played their drums. This is what he should have done with Sheikahmu a long time ago, but he still needed the mystery of the lens revealed. Perhaps Adorra would make a better candidate for the scene, and then Sheikahmu would have nothing else to live for.

No matter what decision he made, he thought, he would have to make it fast. It would only be a matter of time before the other Highers found Adorra, and it would take even less time for them to discover her condition was entirely his doing. If he was going to kill Adorra, he would have to do it quick.


	24. The Union of Destinies

**The Union of Destinies**

Linyah and Mandrag walked along Zora's River, lazily making their way to Kakariko Village. She had met up with him and his Sheikah guide at Lake Hylia and immediately sent Arden away, telling him that urgent business awaited him in further away Aginah so that she could have more time to spend alone with the intriguing Gerudo Leader.

She had told him of Zora's River, and that it led all the way around the kingdom. Mandrag suggested that they take that route, as he was still in awe of the amount of beauty in Hyrule. She obliged and the two set off upstream, which led from the lake through the desert canyon, and then by Hyrule Castle Town and on to Kakariko Village.

As they made their way upstream they talked and laughed with one another, picking up rocks to throw into the river.

"Did they give you nicer clothes to wear when you went before the king?" she joked as she pointed to his shirt.

Mandrag smiled and looked at his Gerudo clothes, dirty from traveling nonstop for so long. "You don't think that this is appropriate attire for such an occasion?"

She laughed and picked at his shirt playfully. "This thing isn't appropriate for anything!"

Mandrag chuckled, completely at ease with the beautiful Sheikah Higher. She was shorter than the Gerudo women, but her red eyes could not have been more alluring. Just the idea of looking into her eyes put knots in his stomach.

"Tell me," Mandrag said. "What do you know if the Triforce and the Sacred Realm?"

Linyah stopped and looked at him, confused about his inquiry. "How do you know of the Triforce and Sacred Realm?"

Mandrag stopped and turned to the beautiful woman. "I first saw the symbol of the Triforce on Rylla's dress, and then I asked Daltus about it when I was before him."

Linyah began walking and took Mandrag by the arm, knotting his stomach again. "And what did Daltus tell you of the two?"

His palms started to sweat as they continued up the river as it flowed from the desert canyon. Linyah could have his very soul if she just asked.

"Daltus told me to ask Rylla, but she avoided the question altogether," he finally mustered. "So last night I talked with Arden and he told me the story of the golden goddesses, the Triforce, and the Sacred Realm."

"Well if Arden told you, why are you asking me?"

Mandrag looked around at the thinning grass as more and more sand began to color the landscape. "I figured I'd ask a Higher," he said. "You ought to know more than Arden or Rylla, wouldn't you think?"

She climbed up a small boulder and held her hand out to the Gerudo. "Come," she said.

He took her hand and hoisted himself up to where she was. As he stood straight up he saw the enormous walls of the desert canyon towering above them like monuments to the desert goddess.

"It's amazing," he said as he took in the sight. "And this leads all the way past Hyrule Castle and by Kakariko Village?"

"And on to Zora's Domain," Linyah said, smiling softly.

"Absolutely amazing," he whispered.

Linyah took his arm again and started walking. "All I can tell you about the Triforce and the Sacred Realm is that they would be impossible to find. There are libraries full of information about the two, but no solid evidence that it is actually possible to reach either of them."

"What about through sacrifice?" he asked cautiously.

The question puzzled her. She wasn't sure how much to indulge to her companion, but she thought that he might be receptive of her and Idona's methods.

"It's been tried," she said as she grinned. "Believe me, it's been tried."

Mandrag cocked his head. "What, have you tried?"

She smiled at him again. "Perhaps. . . ."

"Why would you, a Sheikah Higher, want to find the Sacred Realm and touch the Triforce?"

"If anyone else were to find it, they could take over the Hylians. Well, we're sworn to protect the Hylians, particularly the Royal Family," she said. "And we wouldn't want that to happen, would we?"

Mandrag blushed a little for not thinking of that. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright," she interrupted. "It was a perfectly logical question to ask."

He wiped the sweat from his forehead and noticed a very thin foot bridge at the highest point going across from one side of the canyon to the other.

"Is that foot bridge logical to ask about?" he joked.

Linyah stood on her toes and put her hand over her eyes to get a better look. "It looks like Sheikah craftsmanship. Perhaps a Royal Guardian built it for easier travel throughout the land. It looks like it goes towards the eastern portion of the desert."

"Then we may be close to the Gerudo Fortress," Mandrag said. "It would seem that we wouldn't be too much further away than this. I should take you there someday."

Linyah smiled. "Why would you want to take me there? I thought you were on a quest to find a suitable bloodline for your tribe, so you could take them back to your fortress and be… fruitful."

Mandrag blushed again and kept his eyes on the ground as he kicked a small rock into the river. He didn't have the nerve to ask her to come back for that reason, though that's not what he meant when he said that to her.

"What I meant was-"

"Come here," Linyah said as she pulled him close to her and kissed him passionately.

The two remained in their embrace under a small tree in the canyon for quite a few moments before Mandrag put his hand on her back and leaned her towards the ground slowly. She put her hand out to steady herself as she cautiously lay down on the sand and discreetly started removing the strap of her dress.

Those erotic feelings that Linyah bottled up around Mandrag poured to the surface, and the two became entangled in each other underneath the tree. She quickly started taking his shirt off and then dug her nails into him and scratched the length of his back. Mandrag shook his head, trying to bring himself back to reality.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked in her ear.

"Yes," she moaned loudly.

Mandrag couldn't believe what was happening. Surely he was dreaming, he thought. But this was too real to be a dream, and certainly the pain and raw ecstasy of her nails down his back would have woken him from whatever slumber he was in. The erratic rhythm of her movements sent an electrifying pulse of sensuality through his body, and he stared endlessly into her red eyes, losing himself in her exotic charm.

Her warm body quivered as they wrapped around each other, sliding around in the loose sand. The young Sheikah men she had been with over the years were quite satisfying, but the feel of his strong muscles and the glistening of sweat off of his dark shin aroused her even more than anything she'd ever known before. She held her breath and stared back at him, making sure to remember every last detail of their intimacy.

The sound of their love making echoed through the canyon. Impa sat at the edge of the towering wall facing the opposite direction so as not to be subjected to the spectacle happening below. Though she had thought it normal to forge a friendship with Arden, this was extremely inacceptable. No Sheikah should have that sort of a relationship with anyone, let alone an outsider; or as Impa saw it more accurately, an intruder.

She decided that she had witnessed enough to go ahead and report back to King Daltus. If he was worried about Mandrag before, he would certainly be upset about what transpired in the canyon. Linyah was completely out of line, and Mandrag would have to answer for what he did. The two of them would have to face the King, and she was going to make sure that happened.


	25. Dreams to Leave, Dreams to Come

**Dreams to Leave, Dreams to Come**

Adorra slept calmly for the first time in days, resting her mind and ridding herself of the terrible memories that plagued her very existence. For once it hadn't taken her very long to fall asleep at night; she just closed her eyes and wished away the recent sorrow. Sheikahmu had put her at ease after he made her able to see through the mask she wore to cover her injuries, which she gently placed on the wooden table next to her while she rested.

She had sighed heavily just before slipping into unconsciousness, ready to make the transition into the realm of dreams and possibilities. Her dreams kept her warm; far from the trauma she had experienced by Idona's hand. They consisted of the glorious Hyrule Field, chasing and catching skullwalltulas through her hometown of Skelton, looking at the bright blue sky as the radiant sun passed the day away, and sitting in a meadow holding her one true love, Sheikahmu.

As Adorra lay in her bed drifting into relaxation, Idona sat outside of the house she was staying at, readying his next move. He was sure that he wanted to kill her, but it couldn't be done inside Kakariko Village or like the sketch he saw of the former Sheikah leader, Bongo. Just like the rest of his victims, he would have to take her into the desert, far from wandering and peeping eyes. One of the Highers of Skelton, Ikora, made it clear that she was going to talk to Adorra about the death of her daughters Ellan and Fador, but Idona planned on making sure that didn't happen.

He crept up to the window outside of Adorra's room and slowly opened the shutter. Putting his finger to his forehead he closed his eyes and let his mind survey the room through the open window. She was definitely alone in the house, giving Idona an added sense of security as he prepared to carry out his plan.

The shutter squeaked as he swiftly jumped through the window, landing without any sound at all. He was impressed that even though it had been a long time since he had to move about undetected, he still easily could do so. Standing up, he walked over to her sleeping body and glanced at the mask. It was different now, no longer a plain white mask. It had a red Sheikah Eye with a tear coming down.

"Sheikahmu," he whispered as he picked up the mask and studied the artwork and ran his finger across its surface. "Why did you do this?"

Adorra groaned as she shifted in her bed, making Idona tense up and remain motionless. Deciding that she was not awake after a few moments, Idona squatted down and further inspected the mask front and back. There were no blood stains on the inside of the mask as he thought there would be, so he glanced over at Adorra and noticed that her eyes were looking much better, considering what happened.

"We'll just take you along with us," he whispered to the mask.

Idona stood up and gently nudged Adorra, but she didn't wake up. Frustrated, he nudged her again, this time with slightly more force.

"Adorra, it's important," he said softly. "We need to leave immediately."

Adorra whimpered and finally came to. Out of instinct she tried to open her eyes, sending a shocking bolt of pain down her spine, so she reached for her syrup.

"Are you looking for this?" Idona asked as he held the vile up to her.

She gasped, not fully realizing that there was someone in the room with her. She thought she had heard someone, but the pain made her forget that was why she woke in the first place.

"Who's there?" she asked frantically.

"It's me, Idona. We need to go to Aginah now. It's about Ellan," he said as he placed the syrup in her hand.

Adorra sipped the concoction quickly. "Is she alright?"

"I don't know. I think that she had an accident during her Trial. I came for you as soon as I learned," Idona replied. "We may have never loved each other, but our daughter needs both of her parents. We need to go now!"

Adorra held out her hand. "Give me my mask. I wouldn't want to scare anyone."

Idona handed the mask to her and watched as she put it on. He half expected to see something happen when she did, and was somewhat disappointed when nothing came of it. Staring at it, Idona felt that Sheikahmu had something to do with the new decoration on the mask; and the tear below the Sheikah Eye sent a chill through his body. This particular mask had a magical property to it, but whatever it did was beyond Idona's imagination.

Adorra stood up cautiously and started to pat around the small wooden table next to her bed.

"I have provisions, you don't need anything at all," he said.

"Where did I set my syrup?" she asked.

Idona glanced around and noticed the vile on the bed and picked it up.

"Here," he said as he put it in her hand. "There's only one dose left by the looks of it."

She paused and held it up for a moment, as if weighing it in her hand. "I think you're right. I will visit the healer again when I return to see if he can get me more."

"Come," Idona said. "We have to leave immediately."

He took her arm and led her outside to a carriage that awaited them behind the house. It was pulled by two horses and had a cloth layer on the back to shelter whatever goods were being transported. As she climbed into the back she began to concentrate on Sheikahmu, hoping he would give her sight through the mask on her journey back to Aginah.

Sheikahmu woke up abruptly, breathing heavily as he looked around his cell. In the midst of a dream he heard Adorra calling to him, begging for his companionship. As he slowly caught his breath he folded his hands and started to meditate, trying to contact her, and after a few moments he was seeing through the mask as she sat in the back of a dark carriage.

Adorra could suddenly see, and thought to Sheikahmu.

_I'm so happy that you could be with me right now_.

_What are you doing? _

_Idona says that Ellan had an accident and that he needs to take me to Aginah, so I'm in the back of a carriage waiting for him to take me there._

_This doesn't sound right._

_No, it doesn't._ _But I can't let my daughter suffer if she's in trouble. I may not have been there for her as much as I should have been, but she is still my daughter and I do love her._

_Just stay quiet and don't say a word to Idona. This could very easily be a trap._

Idona climbed into the seat of the carriage and took the reins. Just as he was going to leave he heard a voice close by, calling his name. He put the reins down and looked around, trying to see who was there.

"Idona, is that you?" the voice asked from the darkness.

"Who's there?" Idona called quietly.

"It's me," the voice replied, getting closer.

Idona peered again into the night and could make out the silhouettes of two people, one much larger than the other, making their way towards them. They stepped out of the shadows into the moonlight and Idona finally recognized his only close friend, Linyah, and the Gerudo they had met in the desert days before.

"Linyah, I'm happy that it's you," he said as they neared.

"Who else would it be?" she asked.

Idona glanced at Mandrag and then back to his friend. "I'll tell you later. I've got something I must do right away."

_I wonder what Linyah is doing in Kakariko? _

_She's not alone, is she?_

_I'm not sure. Idona is acting strange, isn't he?_

Linyah walked around to the back of the carriage. "What have you got in there?"

Idona turned back to her quickly. "I have to get to Aginah right away. Normally I'd ask you to join, but-"

"We can come with you. I don't mind," Mandrag interrupted. "I would quite enjoy an evening ride through the mountain pass."

Adorra coughed softly as Linyah started to walk back around to the front of the carriage.

_I couldn't help it!_

_You'll be fine, just stay quiet…_

"Is there someone in the back of this carriage?" Linyah asked.

Idona looked at Mandrag and blushed, caught off guard at the whole situation. "Can I see you alone for a moment, Linyah?"

"Certainly," she replied.

Idona got out of the carriage and the two walked into the darkness. Mandrag looked around at the houses of the village, listening to the crickets chirp when he heard the soft cough coming from the carriage again. He walked up to it and began inspecting it, wondering if he ought to look through the cloth in the back.

_Someone is out there, and I don't know who._

_Don't worry, my love. Don't move. _

Mandrag pulled a little of the cloth that covered the back and peeked in. He was startled to see a woman sitting in there, facing the other direction. Obviously Idona was taking her to Aginah for a reason, but he didn't understand why. In the distance he heard the footsteps of the Highers coming back his way so he stepped away from the carriage and looked up into the calm night sky, attempting to give the impression he had hadn't moved from that spot the whole time.

"It would appear that we have a… special treat for you, Mandrag," Linyah said as they came around the corner. "We'll go with Idona to Aginah."

_Who's Mandrag? _

_I have no idea. I've never heard that name before. He must be important if he is with Linyah and going to accompany us to Aginah._

The three climbed into the carriage and remained silent as Idona began to lead them into to the desert. Mandrag felt slightly disturbed knowing there was a woman in the back, but he trusted the Highers with their decisions. Linyah was pure in heart; she wouldn't harm anyone if there weren't a real reason. And Idona, he was the strictest person that he had ever met. There was no way he would be doing something that wasn't allowed.

_I don't like this, Sheikahmu._

_Just keep quiet. Nothing can happen to you while there is someone other than Idona with you._

Adorra's legs began to fall asleep as they made their way out of Kakariko and into the mountain pass that led to the desert. She grinned at the tingling sensation, thinking back at all the times that happened to her as she posed outside Sheikahmu's cell while he painted her. She would sit still for endless hours while he sketched every last bit of her skin, often going numb in the process, but she loved him too much to deny him the opportunity to make himself happy.

The smell of the mountain air reminded her of her childhood, and the sound of the horse's hooves brought her back to the days she traveled with her mother and practiced for the Trial. In her youth she enjoyed her life so much, not that she was unhappy with the way things turned out, but times were so much more care free back then. She didn't have the weight of the Highers to bring her down, and there was no sneaking around.

_We'll have those days together._ _You and I, we will ride horses through Hyrule Field and I'll yell your name, announcing my love for you to the goddesses._

Adorra smiled, forgetting that he was in her mind. He would always be there for her in mind, body, and spirit; and she could feel his warm touch putting her at ease.

_And we'll have children of our own. Boys, so they can grow up to be fair, handsome, and brave just like their father. _

_And two girls, too, so we can share your beauty with the world. Show the kingdom that you and our girls are, and always will be, the most perfect women the goddesses created._

Sheikahmu wiped a tear off of his face. Those dreams of being with Adorra felt like they were so far away, but that wouldn't make him stop trying to find a way to convince the other Highers that Idona was out for his blood. They would live out there days holding one another, becoming old together and laughing at each other.

The two sat and imagined their life after Sheikahmu would be released from prison as Idona led them through the pass. Sheikahmu could feel her touch as he sat in his cell, far from the carriage making its way to the desert. Adorra smiled as she felt his warm kiss on her cheek, hoping that it wouldn't be too much longer before they were together in body as much as they were in mind.

The carriage went over a small but deep hole in the ground, causing Adorra to slightly lose her balance. She smiled, realizing where she was.

_It seems as though we've come out of the mountain pass and are about to turn left to go to Aginah. I could never forget that bump. I used to make mother go over that bump two or three times as a child. _

Sheikahmu smirked and folded his legs, trying to get more comfortable. Every time he imagined her as a small child he couldn't help but smile, picturing the innocence of her youth.

_I recall that bump, too. It shouldn't be too much longer before you're there if I remember correctly. _

_Wait. Something isn't right... They didn't go towards Aginah._

_What do you mean?_

_They turned right instead of left towards Aginah. We're heading out into the desert. _

_Stay calm. Perhaps you felt the turn wrong .Look out the back. _

Adorra peeked out, seeing the trail that led to Aginah disappearing behind them. They were definitely going the wrong way, and they were gaining speed.

_Alright, perhaps not... Is there any reason you can think of that they'd want to take you into the desert?_

_No. I can't think of anything. _

_Sit tight. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this._

The carriage went deeper into the desert, not stopping for a long while. Adorra and Sheikahmu stayed in each other's minds, trying to figure out what would happen once they eventually got to where they were going.

Idona looked around and finally saw the small remnants of one of their earlier pyres and decided to stop there. After they stopped he got out and motioned for Mandrag to follow him, which he obliged. Linyah could see in the distance that they had sat down to talk; and at that moment he was explaining the importance of the sacrifice that they were about to make to the goddesses. She gathered some small pieces of wood together and placed them on top of the pyre and hummed to herself, reveling in what they were about to do.

_It's quiet._

_Yes. It is. _

_What do you think is going to happen? Do you think they have Ellan out here?_

_That's a possibility. _

_She didn't do anything though. Why would they hurt her?_

_Why would they lock me up for all these years? Nothing they do makes any sense. _

A few minutes later Idona quickly pulled back the cloth on the back of the carriage, startling the masked Adorra. He motioned for her to get out, but didn't say anything.

_I'm scared. _

_I'm right here, my love. You can do this…_

She did as Idona motioned, and got out of the carriage. Looking around, she caught her first glimpse of Mandrag, who was standing away from the pyre, hands folded. His dark skin made him appear like a large shadow against the night sky; even his silhouette was intimidating due to his muscular body.

_That must be Mandrag._ _He is humongous! _

_Stay calm…_

Idona took her by the arm and led her towards the pyre. She kept her gaze on Mandrag, having never seen anyone like him before. Linyah took notice that she was watching him as she walked by and found it curious.

"Can she see out of that mask?" she asked.

Idona looked at Adorra, searching for any kind of explanation, and then back over to Linyah. "She can't see at all. She has no eyes."

"Then why did she watch Mandrag as she passed him?"

_Don't panic._

Idona looked closer at the mask. "Tell me… can you see with that mask?"

Adorra shook her head. "Y-you know that I took my own eyes. How could I see?"

Mandrag cocked his head. "She took her own eyes?"

"Not now," Idona said sternly without even looking at the Gerudo. "What about when I motioned for you to get out of the carriage? Could you see that, too?"

"No, I don't know what you-"

Idona quietly raised his fist to her and she took a step back, putting her arms in front of her face. Though he didn't look it, Idona was very strong.

_You shouldn't have done that!_

_I didn't have a choice! That was a reflex!_

Linyah walked over to Adorra and snatched the mask off of her face. Sheikahmu came out of the trance he put himself into and scrambled to his bed and sat down quickly, trying hard to concentrate again. A few moments later he managed to see through the mask and hear what was being said as Linyah held it in front of Adorra, but he was no longer able to communicate with his beloved.

"Who made this mask?" Linyah asked.

Adorra struggled to find her footing now that she lost her eyesight again. Panic set in and her stomach began to ache. She couldn't tell them about Sheikahmu's magic, or that he used it to give her sight through the mask.

"The healer made it for me," she finally cried.

"The healer made you a mask that had no markings on it!" Idona yelled. "This one has the Eye of the Sheikah on it, with a tear coming from it! Who made this?"

"I don't know," Adorra screamed back at him.

"Does this have anything to do with the lens?" Idona asked.

"No! I told you! I'll need more time to discover its power!" Adorra cried. "I can get him to tell me his secret!"

"She can open the Sacred Realm," Linyah said. "I sense that she has favor with the goddesses to have the kind of magic that allows her to see clearly without the use of her eyes. We can gain her magic, bringing us closer to the Sacred Realm."

"If she has second sight, then surely she could open the Sacred Realm," Idona said.

Adorra fell to her knees. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Sheikahmu stared in horror at the scene through the mask as Idona raised his fist to her again, but this time he struck her jaw as hard as he could. Adorra's head snapped around violently, fracturing a cervical vertebra in her neck, and she fell limply to the ground, letting out a large sigh as blood poured from the corner of her mouth.

Linyah walked over to Adorra and tried to stand her up. "I don't think she can get up."

Adorra moaned as Mandrag came over and picked her up, sitting her up on the wood on top of the pyre. She felt no pain from her neck down but still had sensation all over her body. Her eyes began to bleed again from the blow she took to the face, and each time one of them would position her head forward it would lean off to the side.

"Move…" Sheikahmu yelled. "Get out of there! Adorra…"

Idona put the mask in front of him and smiled. "Lean her back," he said coldly.

Mandrag took Adorra's shoulders and slowly leaned her back until she was lying all the way down. Tears of blood ran down the side of her face and onto the wood below her, which Mandrag wiped from her cheeks.

"Please don't hurt me," she said softly through her tears. "Please…"

Mandrag held his breath, unsure if he was alright with what was happening. Idona had explained that there was a possibility to gain her magic and power through sacrifice, and that would aid them in finding the Sacred Realm. He was willing to try it, as he desired the Triforce more and more every time he thought about it, but the woman looked helpless.

"Are you sure this will help us open the Sacred Realm?" he asked cautiously.

Idona glanced at him and grinned as he pulled out a curved knife from his cloak. "We have never tried with one so powerful, but we believe this to be the only way."

He took the blade and cut Adorra's shirt down the middle, revealing her bare chest and stomach. She gasped and began breathing deeply as more tears streaked her face. Sheikahmu watched through the mask as Idona cut through Adorra's pants and finished removing all of her clothing, which he nonchalantly tossed to the ground beside him.

"Stop that!" Sheikahmu yelled to no avail. "I will kill you! Stop that right now!"

Adorra lay naked on the wood, her lips shaking with fear. Idona placed the blade just below her rib cage and very slowly pressed it into her skin, spilling a small amount of blood onto the wood below.

"Syrup!" yelled Adorra. "Give me the rest of my syrup!"

Idona looked down and saw the tip of the vile poking out of her clothes on the ground. He pointed to it and looked at the Gerudo, who picked it up and poured the rest of it into her mouth. Mandrag reached over and grabbed the mask and placed it over Adorra's face, easing the process of his first human sacrifice.

Sheikahmu rocked back and forth in his cell, far from the horrendous ceremony taking place in the desert. His head ached as he screamed into the night, unable to save his true love from her untimely fate.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…_

_I'm right there with you! Be strong, like the Royal Guardians! I love you so much!_

Idona again pressed the knife into Adorra, slicing deeper into the top of her abdomen. Linyah came around to the other side carefully slipped her hand into the wound that Idona created.

_I can feel her hand… This is it… I love you… I love you…_

_Wait for me, my love! _

Linyah put her hand deeper into Adorra's wound and took a hold of her beating heart and smiled. Mandrag watched, confused, yet not terribly upset. They seemed to know what they were doing, which made it easier to deal with. It appeared to be a process, like they had done this many times before.

"Here," Linyah said seductively to the Gerudo.

Mandrag walked over to the side as Linyah stepped back, blood covering her arm halfway up to her elbow. He took a deep breath and placed his hand on the opening. Idona smiled as Mandrag reached inside of Adorra's body, gently holding her barely beating heart in his large hand. He smiled back, feeling a warm sense of power overcome him as he held the life of the woman in his hand. It wouldn't take much to send her into whatever world or realm was beyond where they stood at that moment. A missing part of Mandrag's destiny presented itself to him in that moment, filling a void he didn't even know was there. Holding this girl's heart made him realize that he could rule over the Gerudo in a way he never thought possible.

"Take it," Idona whispered to Mandrag.

_This is it, my love. Only seconds left, but eternity will be ours… _

_You'll be fine… Take a deep breath. It'll all be over soon. No more tears, no more lies or sadness. I love you…_

_I love you, too…_

Adorra took her last deep breath as Mandrag Ganon pulled her heart from her chest and held it up, and Sheikahmu collapsed on the floor in tears. As Adorra exhaled her final breath she saw Hyrule Field, gently warmed by the sun and waving with the steady breeze. She felt the coolness under her feet as she stepped barefoot into the grass and held her hand to her face, realizing the mask was gone and she had her own sight again. This was her dream, and it was hers forever to share with Sheikahmu when he joined her.

She took one look back to see where she had come from, but it was nothing but a distant portal filled with swirling flames. A single tear, no longer made of blood, fell down her cheek and landed in the green grass. She'd have to wait for her love, but at least here she was safe.

_Goodbye, my love…_

The pyre burned for hours until there was no evidence that Adorra had ever existed. Idona left to return to Kakariko Village so he could see the imprisoned Sheikahmu and give him the only piece of his beloved left; her mask. Mandrag and Linyah left to return to the Gerudo in the deserts to the east, hoping they would accept the new Leader, his mistress, and the newfound desire he held to find the Sacred Realm.


	26. A Test of Fealty

**A Test of Fealty**

The foyer of the Great Hall Room of Hyrule Castle was filled with people, frantically rushing from one room to the next. Some were Aids, others servants, but all were working to get Hyrule ready before the first official visit of the Highers of the Sheikah. The Hylians knew of their existence, but most considered them to be fables left over from ages past. The Sheikah were never to be seen, only act as the ever-present guard to the Royal Family of Hyrule.

Koume and Kotake, the Gerudo witches, had come to visit King Daltus and told him of his men's insatiable desire for their women. Then when Impa arrived back to the castle and told King Daltus that Linyah, a Sheikah Higher, had slept with the Leader of the Gerudo, Mandrag Ganon, he demanded that the other Highers come to the castle to meet with him and the Goron Leader, Darunia, and the King of the Zoras, Do-Bon the Third.

The king put the Hylian Knights at high alert for the first time since he took the throne from his father thirty years before. They were ordered to have the citizens of Hyrule stay indoors and not to look out of their windows so that the Highers could come through the town and reach the castle without being seen. Once they would arrive they would be taken directly to the Great Hall Room to meet with the leaders of the kingdom, and immediately leave afterward.

Daltus sat in his private quarters with Rylla, his Royal Ambassador to the Sheikah. Still a relatively young woman, the king greatly admired her adherence to the laws of the goddesses and devotion to the Sheikah, though she was not one of them. Rylla came from a very poor Hylian family but gained the king's favor when, as a servant in the castle, she corrected an Advisor on his history. Outraged, the Advisor insisted that he was correct and requested the king do something at once, so Daltus gave her an opportunity to save her position. If she was wrong, she would be thrown out of the castle, never to be allowed to enter again. But if she could prove that she was, in fact, the one who was correct he would give her an immediate promotion and private quarters in the castle.

Once she settled into her newly acquired private quarters, the king grew more and more fond of her. One night during a dinner, Rylla happen to see a shadow move across the room and darted straight for it to protect her king. As she was about to grab the figure in the dark corner it moved swiftly around the room, causing Rylla to run into the wall. Daltus realized what was going on and ordered the figure to come out into the room, which the shadow figure obliged. That was the first time that Rylla ever saw a living, breathing Sheikah and from that moment forward she took a great interest in the race.

It took a very long time for the King's Eye, as he affectionately called Impa, to warm up to the Hylian girl. She showed promise, and could even pass as one of them if she applied herself well enough. The two eventually became friendly, but could only associate when it was royal business. Any chance that Rylla got to be around the Sheikah she would ask as many questions as she could, trying to learn about the race she adored so much.

The news that Impa brought back from spying on Mandrag Ganon at Lake Hylia and the desert canyon was very troubling to King Daltus. The Gerudo were essentially unknown because they lived so far out into the desert, and the Sheikah weren't allowed to mate- especially with someone who was not one of them. The king feared that the Gerudo was using the Higher to gather information on how to find and enter the Sacred Realm, where he could use his wish when he touched the Triforce to take over the entire kingdom.

Rylla helped the king put on his dark red robe that flowed to the floor. He acted differently when he wore it, as though it changed something within that made him more majestic. Daltus was a very kind and generous man, and he had a wonderful sense of humor. She loved the time they were able to spend together. He was, in many ways, a dear friend and confindant.

"What if the Highers demand more proof than just the word of a Royal Ambassador?" she asked as she leaned over and shook the bottom of the king's robe.

Daltus straightened the fitted shirt he wore for special occasions and stared into his floor length mirror. "They have the word of the King of Hyrule, the man they are sworn to protect. That should be enough proof for them."

"And if it's not?"

"Then they will find that I can be most difficult to deal with," he replied with a smirk. "But don't you worry. They'll listen to us and we'll all get to the bottom of whatever Mandrag Ganon is up to."

From the distance they heard the bells from the tower begin to ring, the cue that the Highers had arrived, and all of Hyrule went on a mandatory lock down. Rylla went over to the window that overlooked most of Hyrule Castle Town and sighed.

"Do-Bon and Darunia should already be in the castle awaiting your company," Rylla said. "I will need to go and escort the Highers from their carriages to the Hall."

"Remember," Daltus said as he continued to fix his shirt, "Do not let anyone look at them as you pass through the castle."

She walked towards the door and brushed out a few wrinkles from the king's long robe as she passed him. "Not a soul," she said sarcastically.

She made her way down the spiral staircase that led towards the Grand Ball Rooms, of which the castle had four. The stone walls were decorated with purple drapes that all had the Hylian symbol monogrammed in the upper left corner. The hallways were still busy with people scurrying about to finish last minute preparations for the Higher's arrival.

She remembered the first time she ever walked these halls as a little girl, awe struck at the magnificence of the castle. The majestic ceiling paintings and intricate chandeliers added to the elegance of the overall atmosphere of Hyrule Castle. No matter how many times she went through the castle she always thought of her first impressions of the place.

The bells continued to ring throughout the kingdom as Rylla came out of the front entrance to the castle and looked down the road at the line of carriages slowly making their way towards them. Scores of Hylian Knights walked in front, beside, and behind the caravan and carried hand bells that they all rang as they made their way through the town, announcing the arrival of the Highers and commanding the citizens to stay indoors and not look out.

As the carriages got within the castle walls the outer gates were released to seal the castle off from the town. The Highers finally arrived and each carriage was surrounded by Hylian Knights, who barked orders at nearby people to keep their backs to the visitors at all times. Rylla adjusted her dress and touched up her hair as the first of the Highers exited their carriage. One by one they all got out and approached Rylla. They all wore tightly wrapped brown cloaks and hoods that they covered their heads and faces, much like how Impa presented herself.

"Welcome to Hyrule Castle," she said. "My name is Rylla, I'm the Royal Ambassador to the Sheikah and I will escort you to the Great Hall Room for your meeting with King Daltus Bint Hyrule. Please follow me."

She turned and began to walk back into the castle, and each of the Highers followed her, standing shoulder to shoulder. They passed through the front portion of the castle and came to the ball rooms. As Rylla rounded the corner she announced their presence, and several servants ran quickly to get out of their way, while some simply stood up and faced the wall with their eyes closed. As the Highers passed through the hall the servants, still facing the wall, knelt to their knees out of respect for their protectors.

They approached the Great Hall Room and Rylla turned and put her hands up to the Highers, motioning for them to stop. She opened the double doors and went inside to announce the Highers to King Daltus, Do-Bon, and Darunia.

"My lord, Darunia, and Do-Bon, I present to you the Highers of the Sheikah."

All three leaders stood up as the first Higher came into the room and lifted the on her cloak hood to reveal her face. She had yellow hair and piercing red eyes that were complimented by her fair skin.

"My lords, I am Ikora, Higher of Skelton."

Everyone bowed to show respect and then the next one entered and removed his hood. He looked around Rylla's age and had a shaved head.

"My lords, I am Noku, second Higher of Skelton."

Again everyone bowed. The next Higher appeared and removed his hood. He was taller than the other Highers and had a prominent tattoo down the side of his neck, though Daltus could not decipher what it was of.

"My lords, I am Faru, Higher of Kakariko Village."

After he stepped aside the next Higher came in and took her hood off. She was noticeably younger than the rest, but she had the same yellow hair as the first.

"My lords, I am Reed, second Higher of Kakariko Village."

The last Higher entered the room and slid her hood off her head, revealing long wavy brown hair. She was slender and moved more gracefully than the other women did, and she held her chin up high.

"My lords, I am Quinn, Higher of Aginah."

Everyone took a seat at the circular table in the middle of the giant room. Rylla closed the heavy doors and made her way to the back corner of the room by a tray full of large cups of water left for Do-Bon.

"Thank you for heeding my call," Daltus began. "I cannot tell you what an honor it is to sit in the same room with the people who are in charge of keeping my family safe from intruders and threats."

The Highers all said nothing, but slowly bowed their heads to him.

"The reason I've called for you is to discuss some very troubling news that I received recently. I was recently introduced to two Gerudo witches, Koume and Kotake. They are from the deserts to the west and they informed me that I had a small group of my men, all Hylian Knights, leave the town and join the Gerudo for an evening of, shall we say, getting to know each other. I have made my strict judgment on those who participated in the immorality."

The Highers remained quiet for a moment. "Your Excellency is just and fair," Noku said, breaking the silence. "But what has this to do with the Highers?"

"I also have very good reason to believe that one of the Sheikah Highers, a woman named Linyah, has engaged in sexual relations with the Leader of the Gerudo, a young man named Mandrag Ganon, which you all sent to see me last week." Daltus replied.

"Who is Mandrag Ganon?" Faru asked.

The three leaders glanced at each other, unsure what was going on.

"How is it that the Highers sent an intruder to see me at the castle, escorted through a Sheikah passageway by one of your own, and none of you know who I'm talking about?" the king asked sarcastically.

Quinn cleared her throat. "My lord, may I ask which of the Highers sent Mandrag Ganon to your castle? We would've had to assemble to discuss the intrusion and decide if it warranted taking your time."

"Mandrag Ganon was sent to the king by Linyah and Idona," Rylla said as she brought a second cup of water to Do-Bon. "A messenger was sent ahead of his arrival to notify me of his visit. A young Sheikah Guardian named Arden was assigned to take him through the passageways of the north and send him to me at the main gate."

"I must admit to the king that I recently began to investigate the deaths of two of Idona's daughters in the last several days," Ikora said. "And I find it curious that his name has been brought into this conversation and he isn't here. Why wasn't he invited to the castle concerning Linyah today?"

Rylla thought for a moment. "I sent for him as well, but I figured he had reason not to come."

"I have been searching for Adorra, the mother of Idona's two daughters who died mysteriously, and I've not been able to find her. Idona has been seen around Kakariko Village quite a bit lately, but mostly to visit the prison. He has a particular prisoner that he finds… fascinating. He won't divulge why he finds this person so interesting, but it has not gone unnoticed."

"There was a healer that talked of visiting Kakariko Village recently," Rylla said. "My sources tell me that he saw a woman named Adorra who had an accident and lost both of her eyes. He helped to bandage her wounds and, according to the official account, Idona was present as well."

The room went eerily silent as the Highers considered the situation. It was one thing to have a suspicion that Idona had something to do with the death of his two daughters, but now their mother was reportedly wounded and missing, too.

"Did you say that the messenger was from the north?" asked Quinn, braving the slight change in subject. "Were Arden and the intruder coming from Aginah or Skelton?"

"The messenger was from Aginah," Rylla said. "I got very little information from the messenger and from Mandrag's visit, but it seems the intruder was discovered by the two Highers and given shelter overnight before being sent here."

"So Mandrag has been known to have been in the presence of both Linyah and Idona, yet neither of them bothered to mention him to us?" asked Ikora.

"My sources tell me that Mandrag and Linyah were on their way to Kakariko Village less than a week ago. No mention was made of Idona in connection to the Gerudo intruder going there, but that's not to say that he hasn't crossed paths with him," Daltus said.

"Why would Linyah bring an outsider to Kakariko Village?" Faru asked.

Quinn folded her arms and closed her eyes for a moment in thought. "Idona has been traveling to Kakariko often recently to visit the prison. Perhaps he was going to meet her there."

Noku put his hands on the table. "This is all very troubling, and I fear that there may be some sort of connection between all of these events. I can feel that there is a separation happening, as though changes are in the wind."

Daltus leaned back in his chair. "We cannot stand by and watch as change happens when it is out of our control and could possibly work in the favor of someone who is not in alignment with the throne!"

"If Idona and Linyah are doing things they ought not, then the king has to know that he is still under the full protection of the Sheikah," Do-Bon said. "I call for the Highers to bring Idona and Linyah in for formal questioning under Hylian Law."

The Highers looked around at each other. Such a notion had never been put up before. The Sheikahs were governed by their own kind, not by Hylian Law. This was a precedent that made them all uneasy.

Darunia rubbed his chin. "I agree with Do-Bon. The Sheikah seem to have lost touch with the happenings of the kingdom. Even if two Highers are engaged in activity unbecoming of their status, none of you seem to have had a clue that there was an intruder into not only the kingdom, but your own village!"

"This is what truly bothers me," Daltus said, pointing at Darunia. "You didn't even know that Mandrag Ganon was in Aginah at all, and by all accounts he spent the night there! How, then, am I suppose to have faith that you are in control over what is going on in Hyrule?"

"Was there any mention of Mandrag Ganon by the Gerudo witches? Did they say that they knew of his affair with Linyah?" Faru asked.

Daltus folded his arms and shook his head. "The witches said nothing of Mandrag and Linyah, but we already knew of their affair. We purposely did not mention it to the witches so we could see if they would tell us anything. All that Mandrag Ganon told us was that he wanted to extend the bloodline from its current direction. He wants to branch out the bloodline of the Gerudo to rid it from the pure blood of his predecessor, a man named Drador Mandra.

"I want you to find out where Adorra is and if everything is somehow connected. Bring us this prisoner that Idona is so interested in so that we may figure out if there is more to the whole story than what is being presented," Daltus said as he unfolded his arms.

Quinn stood up and put her fist on the table. "You want us to transport a Sheikah prisoner, round up the Highers Linyah and Idona, find a missing woman who is also a Sheikah, and do all this in the sight of Hylians?"

The king became irritated with the Highers and their apparent lack of concern. "You Highers are put into a position of authority, but you are unwilling to aid the King of Hyrule when he needs you the most? Is not your natural desire to protect me and my family? You all have looked at us and basically shrugged your shoulders at us! Do not pretend that you are above the task I give you; your arrogance does not suit you well!"

"Forgive us, Your Highness," Ikora said, shooting a glance at Quinn for upsetting the king. "We will do whatever is asked of us, just as we assembled in your castle for the first time for you today."

"What of Mandrag Ganon? Do you want us to bring him before you as well?" asked Reed.

"No," Daltus said sternly. "We will deal with him when the time is right. As of now I want to see the Highers back in my castle one week from today. And when you all come back here I want you to bring Idona, Linyah, this prisoner you all mentioned, Adorra, and the healer that Rylla told us about with you so that we may get to the bottom of this quickly."

Darunia stood up and folded his giant arms. "The Hylians rely on you, Highers, and the Gorons and Zoras have pledged their allegiance to the throne. No matter what happens, you must do as the king says. The goddesses will show you the way."

"We will leave at once to gather who you've told us," Ikora said. "We will be back in exactly one week."

Rylla walked around the table as the Highers stood up so she could take them back out to their carriages. They left the room slowly, lined up one behind the other, leaving the king with his two closest companions.

"Adorra is dead," a voice called from behind once the leaders were alone in the Great Hall Room. "Linyah, Idona, and Mandrag took her into the desert and sacrificed her."

Daltus turned around and sighed heavily. "You saw this?"

"Yes," Impa said, "With my own eyes."

Do-Bon closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. "What did they do with the body?"

Impa walked around and stood in front of the three leaders and pulled her hood lower. "They burned it. No one will ever be able to find her."

"Did Mandrag Ganon participate?" Daltus asked.

Impa looked away quickly and bit her lower lip. Her job was to spy, not to intervene. She couldn't have saved the girl because then she would have been seen by the Highers, something that she couldn't let happen.

"As she took her last breath Mandrag pulled her heart from her chest and held it up," Impa said solemnly. "And then they set fire to her body. Linyah accompanied Mandrag to the west, most likely to the Gerudo, and Idona went back south towards Kakariko Village. I didn't follow any of them because I stayed behind and mourned for Adorra, and wished her well to the goddesses."

Darunia unfolded his arms and frowned. "What are your impressions of the Highers? Do you believe they know as little as they say?"

"It's hard to say," Impa replied. "But I have no doubt that if something is going on, not all of them really are aware."

"Do you believe that Idona had anything to do with Adorra's daughters dying?" Darunia asked.

Impa shook her head. "I cannot say for sure, but anyone who could sacrifice a person is capable of doing most anything in my opinion."

"Why would they want to sacrifice a person?" Do-Bon asked uneasily.

Daltus looked at Impa and felt he knew the answer. "They want to gain access to the Sacred Realm," he said. "Mandrag asked about the Triforce when he was here."

"And he also asked Arden and Linyah," Impa replied. "I believe you are right that Mandrag desires the Triforce, but I don't understand why Linyah and Idona would do such a thing. It's not in the Sheikah way."

"Who is this prisoner they will be bringing?" Daltus asked.

"I'm not sure," the Sheikah said. "But I will do my best to discover his identity and why he is imprisoned before they all return to your castle next week."

"Yes," Daltus said. "Find out if there is anything special about this prisoner and report back soon."

"Yes, My King," she replied before walking out of the room from the back entrance.

As Impa left the Hall she looked out of a window that had a view down of the carriages the Highers came in. She watched as Rylla got them situated and on their way, and she felt a sadness watching the Highers who put her on her life's journey leave the castle grounds and back through Hyrule Castle Town. There was a missing elegance, she thought. They were no longer in control over the kingdom as they ought to be, and she knew there was very little she could do to help.


	27. A Veiled Warning

**A Veiled Warning**

The music filled the mountains outside of the Gerudo Fortress and echoed throughout the entire campsite the women had made in honor of their Leader returning and the mistress he brought with him from the exotic lands of Hyrule. Two women played small drums, one drum slightly larger than the other, one woman played a guitar, two violins, and two played small flutes that carried the merry melodies of ancient Gerudo tales across the desert.

Linyah watched and clapped with the beat of their music and sipped a cup of Moa, laughing and giggling at the Gerudo Leader as he danced to their music; hopping around in circles and holding his hands behind his back. He was quite good, she thought as he swirled around the fire burning in the middle of the campsite. She hadn't seen him smile so big before. He was a well built young man, but he was as graceful as any dancer she had ever seen in her home to the distant east.

His surrogate mother joined him in his romp, dancing around and gleefully enjoying the company of her only child. The two held hands above their heads and turned in circles as they began yet another of the Gerudo dances passed down for thousands of years. Linyah felt at home as the celebration continued, even in the traditional Gerudo bedleh they gave her to wear; and secretly wished she could stay forever.

Mandrag started to dance closer to the side of the fire she was standing at and held his hand out to her, grinning from ear to ear.

"No!" she exclaimed as she laughed. "I wouldn't even-"

Mandrag grabbed her hand and pulled her into the mix of things, causing a large applause to erupt from the other women of the tribe. She squealed as he held her above the ground and twirled her in circles before putting her feet back onto the desert sand. Linyah was quite a bit shorter than her lover, standing only to half way up his muscular chest. She smiled as she followed his lead, thinking about how much more she was enjoying the company of the far younger and more vibrant Gerudo man than the relatively boring Sheikah she entertained in Skelton.

"You're doing great!" Mandrag yelled over the music.

Linyah looked up and smiled at him. "Really?" she asked. "I've never been one to dance before!"

"I couldn't tell!" Mandrag said as he looked down at her and smirked.

They continued to dance for a little while, swinging from one side of the campfire to the other. Linyah gazed up at the stars as they spun around in circles, and she felt more excited about being alive than ever before. Mandrag noticed her staring into the heavens and leaned over to her.

"We'll find the Sacred Realm. You and I, we'll make it there together," he whispered.

She closed her eyes and smiled again. This Gerudo was easily swayed, but it was nice to have him as an ally in her and Idona's search for a way to enter the Sacred Realm. The song that the musicians were playing came to a finish and everyone started clapping and laughing again. Linyah looked around and couldn't believe that the Gerudo were unknown to the Sheikah for this long.

Nikomu walked over to the two and held her hands out to them. "My baby, you're growing into a man!"

Mandrag blushed and looked away, smiling out of the corner of his mouth. "Mother . . . ."

Linyah laughed at the scene. "I can't believe how kind you all have been! This has been a real pleasure to meet all of you!"

"Well, I knew my boy had it in him to find a beautiful woman," Nikomu said as she stroked Linyah's hair, "But I never imagined one as beautiful as you!"

"She knows how to make people blush, I'll give her that," Mandrag said as he pulled Linyah closer to him. "But if you wouldn't mind, mother. . . ."

"Oh, not a problem," Nikomu said as she put her hands up. "You two go for a walk or something."

Mandrag held out his hand for Linyah and she took it. They began to walk away from the fortress and campsite, into the more hidden corners of the boulders surrounding the area. He led his Sheikah lover up a few more rocks until they overlooked the desert just as it the sun was about to set.

"You see those sparkling lights out there at the horizon?" asked Mandrag.

Linyah nodded and put her head on his shoulder.

"That's Din's Barrier," he continued. "The sun's light reflects off of the sand creating that effect, so we attribute it to the only goddess the Gerudo know; Din."

"Din is the goddess of power in Hyrule." She looked up at him and grinned. "Fitting, isn't it?"

They sat and watched as the sun dipped below the sparkling lights in the distance and gave way to the twinkling stars of the desert. The air cooled down so Linyah crept closer to Mandrag until she was holding his arm tight up against his strong body. She felt safe and warm next to him, as though he could keep her from needing anything else ever again. She hadn't ever felt that way about anyone, but then she had only desired to be with men for the pleasure of it, not the emotional connection.

"Mandrag!" a far away voice called. "Come quick!"

They both snapped up and looked around, but saw nobody.

"Who's there?" Mandrag asked into the darkness.

A Gerudo woman climbed the boulders and poked her head up just enough for the two to see her.

"It's very important, Mandrag. We need you quickly!" she exclaimed.

Mandrag shot up and helped Linyah to her feet before they darted down the rocks and ran back to the campsite. There were still a few women standing around the fire and they all pointed to the fortress as Linyah started to fall behind him slightly.

"Just go, I'll catch up!" she yelled.

He looked back at her and then sprinted off up to the fortress. She could easily tell that he was holding back so she could keep up with him as he sprinted up to the fortress. She stopped for a moment and caught her breath, feeling tired from the run. She hadn't run in a very long time, and the years were starting to ache in her bones.

"I'm just getting too old to run like that," she said to no one in between breaths with her hands on her knees.

She stood back up and started to walk quickly towards the fortress and when it was in sight a woman pointed to it and told her to go into the foremost door and then to the right. Linyah did as she was directed and heard voices as she rounded a corner. She came up to the room and gasped loudly at the sight.

"What are you doing here?" she asked loudly.

"I had to," Idona said as he lay on a makeshift bed. "I had to leave Kakariko in a rush!"

Mandrag looked over to Linyah. "He's dehydrated from the trek through the desert and he's very weak. After we went for a walk he stumbled into the campsite and the women brought him in here. He needs to rest and drink a lot of water."

Linyah ran over to Idona's side and knelt down. "What happened in Kakariko Village that you had to make it out here so badly?"

"Quinn," he said softly through his coarse lips. "She warned me. . . ."

Linyah ran her hand through Idona's hair. "Warned you about what?"

His eyes rolled back into his head and he let out a sigh as he went unconscious.

"Idona!" she screamed.

Mandrag pulled her away from Idona by her shoulder. "He needs rest, Linyah. He's lucky to have made that trip without any type of provisions."

Linyah started to walk away with Mandrag but kept her eyes on Idona as they left the room.

"Did he tell you what Quinn warned him about?" she asked.

Mandrag shook his head. "He only asked me where you were, but who is Quinn?"

Linyah stared at the ground as they walked out of the fortress. "She is another Higher. She's from Kakariko Village."

"What would she have to warn him about? Was there something going on?" he asked.

"Linyah shook her head, but said nothing. He could tell she was very upset by seeing Idona like that, so he decided it would be a good idea to call it an evening.

"Come on," Mandrag said quietly. "Let's see about getting you some rest, too."


	28. Unknown Allies

**Unknown Allies**

The stagnant dry air of Idona's house was stale and smelled of the old leather that bound files collected from the Library of Aginah. Dust settled on every surface of the house, making the already difficult to breath air that much more dense. Ikora and Quinn left the other Highers in Kakariko, charged with locating Adorra, and they volunteered to find Idona, starting with his house in Aginah.

They arrived in the afternoon to see if, by some chance, Idona was actually at his home in Aginah hiding out, but as expected he was not. The two Highers decided it would be alright under the circumstances to let themselves into his home and search for any clues to either his whereabouts or his role in any recent incidents involving Adorra and her two children by him.

"He is very particular," Ikora said as she poked around some of the small wooden shelves lining his walls. "I would have imagined him to be much cleaner than this."

Quinn stepped over a pile of papers and grimaced. "Yes, but he is hardly ever home. That'll do it."

"Hmm," Ikora quipped, peering into some small cups lying on the higher shelves.

"Why would Idona want to hurt Ellan and Faru, anyway?" Quinn asked. "Who does that to their own daughters?"

Ikora shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. But I do know that he has been up to something. He seemed to already know how Ellan died at the Trial after he claimed he didn't know when I told him. Maybe he did it to punish Adorra for something."

Quinn continued to rummage through papers and came across some pages from the library about the Sacred Realm. She quietly folded them and put them into a small sack wrapped around her shoulder and waist, making sure that Ikora wasn't watching.

"I think it was because of Adorra," Quinn said. "It was no secret how much he wanted to be with her. Maybe she rejected having more children with him."

Ikora sat down at Idona's table and put her chin on her fists. "True. But what does that have to do with Ellan and Faru? Surely he wouldn't want them hurt just because Adorra wouldn't have more children with him."

"Yes, but that healer told the king that Adorra was badly hurt," Quinn said. "Her eyes were gone!"

"She must have seen something she wasn't supposed to then," Ikora replied.

Quinn stepped over to a window and stared off into the distance and held her hand to the pages she hid from Ikora. She had caught Idona looking through pages concerning the Sacred Realm long ago. He denied any wrong doing at the time, but eventually she figured out most of what he and Linyah were up to. After she approached him about it he finally told her that he was, indeed, seeking a way into the Sacred Realm, but it was strictly for the better of Hyrule. She had her doubts of his sincerity, but she thought he had the right idea.

Idona had pointed out that the king seemed to care less of what the Highers said and thought as the time went on. It was true that long ago the king would listen, with great intent, to every word the Highers spoke through their messengers. After the previous day's lecture at Hyrule Castle, Quinn began to believe that perhaps Idona had the right idea. Maybe Hyrule was going down a path that was unhealthy for the future and King Daltus was at the helm.

The more she pondered the idea while staring out Idona's window, the more she considered telling Ikora what she knew. Her conscious was getting the better of her though, as Idona strictly prohibited her from saying anything to anyone- especially Ikora. They were notorious for their lack of civility with each other, and frankly, Quinn never understood why.

"What's on your mind?" Ikora asked, breaking Quinn from her thoughts.

"Nothing," she replied as she folded her arms. "I would be willing to bet that Adorra is alive. She's got to be around here somewhere."

"Let's hope to the goddesses that you are right," Ikora said softly with a grin as she turned to start looking through another pile of papers.

Quinn turned back to the window for a moment and took a deep breath. Idona told her about the sacrifices in the desert. Everything that she knew about what was going on pointed to the fact that Adorra was most likely dead. They probably took her out to the desert and killed her to gain her powers and get closer to the Sacred Realm. Idona never said how much power he'd need to get there, but she could remember at least a dozen young women that went missing and could be potential victims of his.

Ellan and Faru were probably dead at their hands as well. Linyah and Idona were brutal, especially when things weren't going their way. The fact that Quinn knew that Faru wasn't even pregnant was enough for her to know that there was definitely something going on, but she didn't want to let on to the other Highers that she knew anything. In fact, she had helped Idona take care of Faru's body and tell people of the supposed tragedy. In return, Idona shared more secrets of the Sacred Realm with her, convincing her that he was well on his way to reaching his goal.

She turned away from the window and saw Ikora reaching for a stack of paper that she went though a few moments ago that had those papers about the Sacred Realm.

"Ikora," she called loudly as she put out her hand.

Ikora jumped. "What?" she asked; irritated with Quinn's choice of warning.

Quinn thought quickly. "Uh, I've already looked through those papers. There's nothing in them that will tell us where Idona or Adorra are."

"That's fine," Ikora said as she sighed. "There's really no reason to get so aggressive about it."

"I'm sorry," she replied as she came over to Ikora. "I was just in my head thinking, and I came back so quickly that I jumped at you."

Ikora chuckled. "It's fine, really."

Quinn started walking around the house again, pretending to help Ikora look for clues. "Ikora, do you think that Daltus was harsh yesterday?"

"I think he has every right to be upset. After all, we are supposed to know what's going on in the kingdom and we didn't even know about this Gerudo in Aginah," she replied. "Why, do you think it was unfair?"

"A little," Quinn said. "I don't think that he has the right to question our motives or ability to protect him or his family. All that happened was that one intruder was found in the kingdom and the rest of us didn't know because Linyah and Idona didn't have the decency to tell us. And I find it hardly our fault that Linyah decided to have an affair with the Gerudo."

Ikora thought about it for a moment, rubbing her hands together. "You're right, it's not our fault. But that doesn't mean we aren't responsible for the actions of all the Highers. If one of us does something, we are all to blame. Plus, it is our responsibility to make sure that even our Sheikah citizens, like Adorra, are safe, not just the Hylians."

Quinn sighed. "I know that you're right, but that doesn't mean that Daltus should disrespect us like that, especially in front of Darunia and Do-Bon."

"Maybe," Ikora replied. "But they also need to know that they can count on us."

Quinn looked away and shook her head. "They should be bowing to us, not the other way around."

Ikora looked up quickly. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Nothing," Quinn said. "I was just thinking out loud."

Ikora stared at Quinn as she walked around the house, lazily going through more of Idona's belongings. Something wasn't right with her. Maybe she knew more than she was letting on. Quinn was from Kakariko, so perhaps she saw Idona before he disappeared and wasn't saying anything. She would bide her time, Ikora thought, before making another accusation without proof. But when she got her proof, there would be much to pay.


	29. The Mystery and the Mystic

**The Mystery and the Mystic**

Rylla walked through the dirt covered road that led up to the main square of Kakariko Village dressed as the Sheikah did, in a long brown robe with a hood to cover her head. Impa suggested that she dress as the Highers did when they visited Hyrule Castle. Her duties kept her within the town walls, segregated from the rest of the kingdom so the trip was somewhat overwhelming. Sheikah men and women walked around uncovered, unafraid to show their red eyes and heritage in public here.

Kakariko Village was filled with houses that surrounded the large wind mill that stood in the center of the village. Portions of the village were used for agricultural purposes, farmed to feed the Sheikah of Aginah and Skelton, both which could not sustain the vegetation. Their houses were similar in design to those of her native castle town, but the air was more pure this far away from the dense populous of Hyrule.

The healer had given her directions to his house, just west of the wind mill, so she could search his private room for clues to Adorra's whereabouts. At least, that's what she told him. Impa had witnessed Adorra's fate and told the king, so Rylla needed to gather evidence that supported the claim, seeing as Impa did not exist anymore according to the throne and the Highers.

Impa and Rylla decided that they'd both have to get into Kakariko Village so Rylla could search for evidence and Impa could visit the mysterious prisoner that Idona was so interested in. The king wanted to make sure that every stone was unturned so that the order in his kingdom could go back to normal. It was very unlike the Sheikah to let such a thing happen, but times were changing.

Rylla reached the healer's house and looked around to see if anyone was paying her any attention. Aside from a few glances from people passing her by, no one seemed to notice or care that an apparent outsider was within their village. She opened the door to the house and stepped into the front room which was open and clean, without the clutter of any furniture. Surveying each room, she ended up in the back of the house and saw the door to the private room, just where the healer said it'd be. The wooden door to the private room was barely open, as if someone had been in there and left in a hurry, not bothering to close it all the way.

"Perhaps Idona was here," Impa said, standing right behind her Hylian friend.

Rylla jumped and put her hands to her chest. "Oh dear, Impa, you startled me!"

"Sorry," she replied as she took a step closer to the private room. "The healer said he hasn't been here in a while, didn't he?"

Rylla nodded and folded her arms. "Yes, so someone had to be here to leave that door open."

Impa and Rylla went into the room and started to investigate. The room was small and cramped, and there was still small blood drops on the floor from Adorra's eyes.

"There's something in the air," Impa said as she gazed around the room. "I smell… two distinct smells."

Rylla sniffed the air and shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't smell anything."

Impa continued to smell the air, but with her eyes closed. "I smell… smoke… and. . . ."

"And what?" asked Rylla.

"The Great Deku Tree," Impa finally said as she opened her eyes. "It smells like his leaves. Did the healer say he used the Tree's leaves to help heal Adorra's wounds?"

Rylla sniffed the air again, but didn't get anything from it. "He didn't say, but what does it matter?"

"It doesn't, I just haven't smelled that in a very long time."

"Wait," Rylla said as Impa began to look around the room again, "You mean to tell me that you've seen the Great Deku Tree?"

Impa didn't look up from digging under some blankets. "Yeah, we used to talk often."

Rylla laughed. "You 'used to talk often' with the Great Deku Tree! That's rich! So, how is it that you're still alive? I thought that any person who went into the forest turned into a creature or something!"

"You've heard too many stories, Rylla," Impa said, poking her head up long enough to smile at the confused girl. "Besides, not every person who enters the forest turns into a creature, only certain ones."

Rylla started opening some drawers in a small cabinet set in the corner and pouring through the contents of each one. "Sometimes I really don't know if you're joking."

"Well, I'll ask him when I go there," Impa said as she stood up, no longer smiling, "Because I'll need to ask him about this."

Rylla cocked her head and grinned. "Why? What's that?"

Impa held up the mask in her hand up to her face and inhaled. "It's the Great Deku Tree's smell; and, more importantly, Adorra's Mask."

Rylla walked over to Impa and carefully took the mask and sniffed it. "How do you know this was Adorra's?"

"She wore this while they killed her, and Idona took it with him before they all left her body to burn on the pyre," Impa said softly.

She took the mask back from Rylla and sat down, gazing at the eerie beauty of the blood Eye with the tear. The clear symbolism was disturbing, yet it was like poetry. She didn't know where that actual mask came from, but it now held more important information. The Great Deku Tree would probably be able to shed some light on the mask.

"Rylla, take the mask with you back to Daltus. There is only one way that it's here, and that would be if Idona was here. I need to go find out more about this prisoner, you go back to Hyrule Castle Town and seek the king's advice on what to do next."

"Will you visit the Deku Tree then?" asked Rylla.

Impa nodded her head. "I'll return to get the mask and then head to Kokiri Forest. But for now, I must sneak past the prison guards and see this prisoner for myself."

"Are you going to speak with him?"

"I don't know. I have to find out more about him before I make that judgment call," Impa said. "Go on ahead, I'll see you soon."

Rylla smiled and left Impa in the private room of the healer's house. Alone in her thoughts, she sat down and meditated for a while, concentrating on being able to complete the task in front of her without being caught. It was funny, she thought, that she was about to break _into_ the prison.

Impa got up and took a deep breath after finding her balance within the situation. She had the advantage of being from the village, so she was aware of each small corner to help her get past the guards. The village wasn't very busy, as it was about the normal time that people would be having their lunches at home, so Impa had a relatively easy time navigating to the outside of the temple where the prison was.

Two guards sat on wooden chairs at the entrance, chatting away with each other. It was too easy, she mused. Poking around the ground for a moment she found a small pebble and picked it up. She threw the pebble just to the left of the guards, catching their attention. One of them got up and walked over to the left and Impa leapt from the higher spot she was sitting and soared towards the guard that was still seated. Summoning her strength, she landed right on top of the sitting guard and quickly put her right arm around his neck before swinging her body in a full circle around him and picking him up, throwing his whole body straight into the other guard.

She dusted off her shirt and glanced at the bodies of the guards. Pleased with her own performance, she calmly walked into the temple and made her way deeper into the cavernous labyrinth, trying to locate the prisoner named Sheikahmu mentioned by Ikora. She came to a junction and heard the voices of two more guards coming from just around the corner, so she jumped up to the ceiling of the corridor and put her arms and legs out to keep her suspended.

After the guards walked under her and were no longer in sight, she tucked her extremities in tight and did a flip as she fell to the floor without any noise. The dark hallways of the temple and prison were different than she remembered, but then again it had been too many years to even count since she last set foot in a Sheikah village, let alone come into the Shadow Temple.

Impa finally came to a heavy door that had a small square hole with bars on it. She peered through the opening and saw that it was the area for the most hardened of criminals, those who the Sheikah found to be the most dangerous. Figuring it was the best place to start; she slowly opened the door and took a look in. There wasn't anyone guarding that particular area, so she quietly walked in and began her search.

She stepped by a door that had the word "Solitary" written above it and took another step before looking back at it. The door opened on its own and revealed a single corridor that was very wide leading to a single cell. The room was dimly lit, just small shafts of light coming from the ceiling. She went over to the wall on the right and started to slowly walk towards the cell where she could make out the vague shape of a person sitting in the middle of the cell.

She stopped and took a silent deep breath; trying to make sure she didn't alert the prisoner to her presence anymore than the door may have done. Once she got a close enough look at the shadow, she discovered it was a man who fit the description that the Highers gave of Sheikahmu, but she didn't want to make him aware of her just yet.

Sheikahmu sat with his legs crossed, facing away from the door that Impa came in through. His body was levitating just above the floor of his cell, and his arms were extended. Small pieces of rock and dirt floated around his body, and their air felt electrified. Impa started to feel uncomfortable, but she didn't want to back out of what she was sent to do.

The King's Eye stared at the man and felt sad. His tattered clothes were almost completely torn up and his light colored hair was a starting to mat in places. He was obviously very strong and commanded magic like no other she had ever seen with her own eyes. The magic that permeated the room started to affect Impa, making her feel like she could levitate, too. She closed her eyes and focused on him, trying to read what he was thinking.

_Why have you come to visit me?_

_I cannot tell you my name because the Sheikah do not know that I exist or that I am here._

_But you know who I am…_

_I know your name, Sheikahmu, but I know nothing else about you. _

_So why did you come to the prison to see me?_

_I came to find out why you are so important to the Higher Idona._

_How do you know of Idona? What do you want from me?_

_I want to know why he visits you and why he would harm Adorra._

_He put me here long ago. I met Adorra when I went to the Court to get my life commitment. I thought she was beautiful… _

_She was very beautiful._

_She still is…_

_They put you in prison for the rest of your life for being attracted to her?_

_That is the only reason I know. _

_Do you know of Adorra's fate?_

_Yes, I saw her die._

_But she was killed in the desert. How did you see her die? I was there and did not see you present._

_You were there?_

_I could do nothing because I am forbidden to be seen by anyone but the king and few others. I mourned her death._

_You only mourned her death… _

_I can do nothing without King Daltus' consent, and I was sent to spy on Mandrag Ganon, an intruder from the western deserts. I am very sorry for her death, Sheikahmu, but there was nothing I could do. How you were able to witness her killing._

_I saw it happen through the mask._

_The mask with the Sheikah Eye on it…_

_Do you have it?_

_It's on its way to Hyrule Castle._

_Bring it to me so that I can have something to remember her by. _

_The Highers are investigating Idona and Linyah, and I'll need to have the mask there for evidence. _

_Do you also have the lens?_

_What lens?_

_It was unfinished, but it will be able to see the truth when you look through it. _

_How is something like that possible? Were you using magic? _

_I wanted the Highers to know the truth about Idona so I started to craft the lens. If Idona has it, he may be trying to use it for other purposes now, though I couldn't tell you for what?_

_But you said the lens was unfinished. What does it need? _

_I honestly don't know…_

_I must go, but I wanted to let you know that you'll be coming to Hyrule Castle next week to stand before the king and give your testimony. I will personally see to it that you are treated with dignity and respect on your journey. I need to tell Daltus about the lens because we don't know what Idona will be doing with it._

_Will you be at the castle when I am there?_

_I cannot ever be seen, Sheikahmu. No one is to know that I still exist. Goodbye... _

Impa opened her eyes and stared at the Sheikah behind the bars, still floating with his arms out and legs crossed. She started making her way back to the door and turned around to look at the prisoner one last time. He was mysterious after all. She was surprised to find him able to communicate so easily through his mind, but he had probably meditated for years to learn how to do that. He didn't seem as upset about Adorra as she imagined he would be. Perhaps he was just trying to be strong about it, she thought.

Turning her mind back to Idona, she figured the Great Deku Tree would most certainly be able to shed some light on what to do about the lens and mask. It may have nothing to with the Tree, but only he would be able to tell her. Luckily the Great Deku Tree was as wise as he was large, but the Kokiri were very distrustful creatures. She would have her work cut out for her if she thought she could show up in the forest unexpectedly and be able to see their creator and guardian.

**Melody of Hyrule**

King Daltus walked through the winding corridors of Hyrule Castle, pouring over the issues and problems he faced within his kingdom. It wasn't unheard of for him to take such walks as they soothed his mind and kept him busy. There were parts of the castle that even he was unfamiliar with so the walks also helped him remember different corners of his home.

He remembered his father taking walks to sort his mind, too. He was a strict and formidable ruler, but he was fair to all of his subjects. Though it had already been almost thirty years since his passing, Daltus always choked up thinking about the man who taught him everything he knew about being a leader to the kingdom. The only person he knew who even lived up to half of what his father taught was his late mother, Queen of Hyrule, who ruled for hundreds of years.

Daltus didn't like the idea of being alone in the castle, unlike his parents who were able to give advice to each other and not have to rely on those who were not of the actual Royal Family. The closest that he ever felt to having anyone he trusted that much was Impa and Rylla but they weren't in positions to hear all the matters of the throne.

Impa had made a name for herself when she was sent to the castle by the Highers as a Royal Guardian. Though just as much a regular Sheikah as the rest of the Royal Guardians, there was something slightly different about her that Daltus was drawn to. She was the perfect Guardian: never seen, never heard, and most importantly, she was never even known to Daltus himself. It wasn't until she had been at the castle for almost a year before Daltus happen to catch a glance of her, at which point he ordered her to show herself to him.

He quickly grew fond of Impa because of her knack for being able to use not just magic, but to use her wit to figure things out. She didn't rely on the use of stealth alone, rather she was able to blend right in to the plain sight without anyone even noticing or finding out. Eventually King Daltus asked her to be a private guardian just for him, not having to answer to the Highers or Rylla. In order to do so she was instructed to have a message sent to the Highers that she had been killed in an unfortunate accident at the castle so that she would be able to roam around the corners of the kingdom at her own will. The only stipulation was that she would have to be nonexistent to anyone.

She reluctantly agreed but quickly came to love her position as the King's Eye. Daltus treated her with much more respect and she was given private quarters that even the king didn't know the location of. She cared greatly for her master and never let his request fall by the wayside. The king loved her like one of his own family and ultimately felt regret that he had taken her life of freedom from her.

The halls of the castle were empty as the king continued through the maze. His thoughts drowned out the loneliness that plagued his heart. He kept finding himself thinking about not having a family of his own and how the castle was too large for just him, but he kept shaking those thoughts away by picturing the Gerudo leader that had visited him not so long ago and trying to figure out exactly what he was up to.

As Daltus rounded the corner into another hallway he heard the unmistakable sound of a beautiful melody that his mother used to sing to him. A girl's voice was singing it close to the hallway he was in, so he started walking quietly in the direction it was coming from to see who was singing.

The voice became louder as Daltus got closer to the chapel, and when he reached it he peeked around the door and caught a glance of the girl facing away from him and singing at the altar on the far side. He immediately recognized the girl and closed his eyes as he listened to Rylla as she continued with her song.

_"When the fields of green by the west winds blow/_

_In the midst of Hyrule calmly/_

_The moon will tell the sun with its ember glow/_

_To listen to our song/_

_So we take our love for the endless time/_

_In the midst of Hyrule calmly/_

_Come and warm our hearts and guide our minds/_

_To the fields that sing below/_

_Leave us with your wisdom in our final hour/_

_In the midst of Hyrule calmly/_

_Leave us with your courage, leave us with your power/_

_In the fields that sing below. . ."_

The words flowed through the simple melody as Rylla sang the tune to the altar in front of her. Feeling overwhelmed by Impa's assessment of the situation, she had come back to the castle and headed straight for the chapel to seek out the answers from the goddesses. As was customary, she sang a song of praise to show her respect.

Rylla finished her song and took a deep breath, trying to find a balance within her body and mind. She started to turn around and saw Daltus out of the corner of her eye standing in the doorway with his hands folded and a small grin on his face.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

Daltus smiled bigger. "I heard the end of the song. My mother used to sing that song for me. I was walking the castle when I heard the familiar melody and I came to investigate. You have an amazingly beautiful voice, Rylla."

She blushed as she turned away. "You're too kind, my lord."

"Please," the king said as he came into the chapel, "Call me Daltus."

Rylla blushed again and smiled. "As you wish, my –"

"Ah, ah," he interrupted. "Just Daltus . . . ."

"I just returned from Kakariko Village as you instructed," she started. "Impa found the mask worn by Adorra and found traces of the Great Deku Tree in it. She told me that she was going to seek out the prisoner and then go to Kokiri Forest."

"Why does she need to go to the forest?"

Rylla shook her head. "I'm not sure, honestly. The healer made the mask, so I don't know why she would need to visit the Great Deku Tree."

Daltus walked up to Rylla and put a hand on her shoulder. "Tell me, are you alright?"

Rylla remained quiet for a moment and looked around the room nervously. Daltus had never touched her in any way before. She wasn't upset by it, but it was strange that even a hand on her shoulder would make her stomach twist, though she wasn't sure if it was good.

"I am alright, Daltus," she replied. "I am perplexed at Impa's behavior though. She never told me she had seen the Great Deku Tree before, but apparently she used to visit often."

The king sensed her discomfort and removed his hand from her shoulder. "I used to send her to the forest on my behalf. Though we don't have a formal treaty of any kind with the Kokiri, we have an understanding that we won't let our people into the forest and the Great Deku Tree won't let his Kokiri out."

The tension in the room was becoming too much for Rylla. Daltus had never acted this way with her.

"I'm sorry, my King," she said.

"Daltus," the king interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Daltus," Rylla began again, "But I feel I must point out that you have never so much as brushed against me on accident, but you just put your hand on my shoulder. I really –"

"I'm sorry," Daltus said, cutting her off again. "I didn't mean anything wrong by doing that. I was walking the castle and I thought back to the days that my parents still ruled the kingdom. I realized how lonely I had become over the years, and I guess I just subconsciously needed some form of interaction. I'm very sorry if it offended you."

"No," Rylla quipped, putting her hands on the king's chest. "It's not that it's-"

She looked down and noticed her hands on his chest and gasped as she quickly pulled them away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to. . . ."

Daltus held out his hands to Rylla. "Here . . ."

Rylla slowly and reluctantly took his hands into her own. Her heart fluttered as the thought of holding King Daltus' hands shot through her mind and body. She hadn't ever really thought of him in any other way than her king before, despite only a fifteen year age difference and the fact that he was a very handsome man with a broad chest and large shoulders.

"I don't mean to be forward," Daltus said quietly. "I honestly never even realized until I watched you sing that song that there was something about you that makes me feel… whole. It's like hearing you sing opened my eyes to someone I didn't know was there all along."

Rylla's face turned bright red. "Daltus, I really don't know what to say."

He took his right hand and lightly brushed the top of his fingers across her cheek and smiled. "Don't say anything."

She felt a force of unseen energy pulling her closer to the king, but quickly realized that it wasn't anything supernatural, but her heart telling her to kiss the man who had made her who she was. The battle between her mind and her heart raged on for an eternity; at least in her mind it did. A few seconds later she felt the final push and she leaned in and closed her eyes, giving way to the natural feeling of young fascination.

Daltus closed his eyes and also leaned in. He wasn't sure how he managed to go from roaming the halls of the castle feeling lonely to holding Rylla in an embrace that was about to end in a kiss, but he was quite alright with the situation. Just as his lips were about to touch hers and he could feel her breath, he quickly pulled back and opened his eyes wide but said nothing.

Confused and slightly embarrassed, Rylla stepped closer to the king. "What is it?" she asked.

"The Great Deku Tree… Why didn't I think of that?"

"Think of what?" Rylla asked.

Daltus shook his head as if coming out of a dream. "I'm terribly sorry, Rylla, but I think I know why Impa is going to see the Great Deku Tree! We must see the old sage! Go and get him and bring him to the castle at once. I'll explain later, but you must hurry!"

Rylla started to run out of the room, still confused by what had just happened. She managed to go from not ever thinking of Daltus in that way, to feeling conflicted about her feelings towards him, to having her lips almost meet his, to running away so she could retrieve the old sage for him; all in a matter of just minutes. As she made her way out of the castle to find the old sage, she kept replaying that moment just before their lips were about to touch. She stopped briefly and smiled. She was unexpectedly falling for her king.

**Desert Divided**

Idona rested for several days after his emergency trip through the desert without any provisions. He had a slight memory of showing up at the Gerudo Fortress and Quinn tipping him off that the Highers were looking for him, but couldn't recall most of the journey that led him there. When he came to Linyah explained that the witches arrived at the fortress the day before and the verbal war was still gaining strength on both sides. Not wanting to fuel the fiery brawl, Linyah stayed with Idona until he was feeling good enough to venture out of his quarters alone.

From the time that he was a small child he could remember scary stories told around fires in the desert of witches that haunted the mountains and dunes. The elder Sheikahs would sit around and seemingly concoct the stories on the spot, never retelling the same one over again. The witches were sometimes beautiful creatures that used their looks to gain favor with men, other stories portrayed them as old and barren monsters that preyed on the weak of body rather than the weak of mind.

Seated in front of him were Koume and Kotake, arguing with Mandrag Ganon about his relationship with what they described as "that scheming whore." Mandrag had not let his feelings for Linyah be hidden when they arrived and ever since they had been at each other's throats about the consequences of sharing their blood with that of an outsider. To make matters worse Mandrag's surrogate mother, Nikomu, had joined in the feud and contended that her son was above any moral compass the witches seemed to think was the final say.

Idona studied the witches as the argument continued on. Koume came across as the stronger of the two for several reasons. She was always the first to say something, she was slightly taller than her sister, and she wore a red jewel on her forehead that contrasted the blue one that Kotake wore. The red stone indicated a sense of dominance over her sister, but then Idona had only been in their presence for a couple of hours as they argued with Mandrag.

The room remained in its perpetual verbal sparring as Idona held his hands together and twirled his thumbs around each other. In a sense he was amused by the spectacle because of Koume and Kotake's animated arm gestures when they were countering a point made by Mandrag or Nikomu. On the other hand, he felt that it was a complete waste of time to even try to explain things as they were because it wasn't like they could just let everyone know that they were all secretly trying to find a way into the Sacred Realm together.

Linyah walked into the room and everyone went silent. She looked at each of the people for a moment to gather whatever information she could based on body language, and it seemed that the twin witches had made enough of a spectacle about her that no one was willing to even look her in the eye.

"Can't you all just agree to disagree?" she finally asked.

"The king is very displeased with all of your actions," Koume said coldly. "Nikomu, you ought to know better than to venture out of the desert, and especially to find men to bring back here!"

Nikomu leaned forward and pointed a finger at the witch. "Mandrag left me in charge when he left. I can leave if I so choose! You two have been gone for years at a time; I was gone for less than two days!"

"We have been traveling the lands of Hyrule for over one hundred years," Kotake yelled. "We only left to find more magic in the world!"

Linyah cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, but if you've been roaming Hyrule for so long, how did you never come across the Sheikahs before? We've never heard of the Gerudo in Aginah, Skelton, or Kakariko."

Nikomu nodded her head. "Yeah, where have you really been going?"

"We've never traveled east of Hyrule Castle, so I imagine that there are a lot of places we just haven't been to. We spent countless years inside Hyrule Castle Town learning from their healers and magicians, but it was all behind closed doors," Koume said sternly. "At first we traveled south until we came to a forest, but we sensed the presence of a mighty entity that kept us from going further. After that we went back west and spent a long time at the Lake. Once we had decided to move on from there we traveled to Hyrule Castle Town and discovered that there are many underground magicians that will teach you what you want to know."

Mandrag folded his arms. "You spent that many years in the underground learning magic in Hyrule Castle Town?"

"Yes," Kotake replied. "We made contact with only one person who lived in the castle, a woman named Rylla."

"The Royal Ambassador to the Sheikah?" asked Mandrag. "I met her when I was there and she said she knew you both."

Koume nodded. "We were watched closely by the Royal Guardians. Rylla eventually decided to come down and introduce herself one day. Right gave us a scare!"

Kotake agreed. "Yes, and we explained that we were not there to cause problems. And we certainly weren't there to…" she glanced over at Nikomu and glared at her, "steal their men!"

"My son decided that the Gerudo blood line would eventually rid itself of Drador Mandra's influence," Nikomu said loudly. "Part of that is the not so terrible fact that we can mate with whoever we want. Hylians included!"

Idona sat still, not wanting to draw attention. He found it odd that the witches were so afraid of another race's blood entering their line. The arguments had gone around in circles, but the constant issue was precisely that. He also knew that there were Hylians who practiced magic, but they were notoriously weak magicians. It was strange that the witches would spend so much time "learning" from someone in Hyrule Castle Town. Not that it was impossible, but it was improbable.

"Your son," Koume started, "is supposed to carry on the Gerudo lineage. Not you and definitely not the rest of the women here! If it comes to it, then we will call for a revolt by the women to ensure that your perverse and, quite frankly, disgusting ways are put to an immediate end!"

Mandrag stood up quickly. "Then see how many will leave with you! Go then! See how many will leave the possibility to change the Gerudo for the better! We will make a new Gerudo tribe; one where the women are lauded and adored by many! The Gerudo will become so numerous that even the King of Hyrule will have no choice but to bow to their beauty!"

"It is the Gerudo way to have but one line of blood, Mandrag!" Kotake yelled as she stood up and went over to the leader. "We were meant to be warriors, not princesses!"

"Back off," Mandrag said calmly.

Kotake grabbed Mandrag's shirt in both of her hands. "We ensured you lived, we can ensure you die!"

Mandrag picked Kotake up by the side of her arms with his strong grip and set her down a few feet back.

"You need to keep your distance from me, witch," Mandrag said. "You may have saved my life as an infant, but you can see I'm no child now! I command you, as the Leader of the Gerudo, to find any women in the tribe that agree with you and leave this place. Don't ever come back, or I will personally see to it that you don't live to see another day!"

Koume came over to her sister and held her shoulders. "Come, sister, we will gather the women of the Gerudo who put their faith in the true bloodline and leave this place for good."

Idona continued to watch intently as the scene came to an end. The witches left the room and began their search of the tribe for what they referred to as Gerudo Warriors and Nikomu and her son watched as the witches went person to person stating their case. Those Warriors were only going to halt Linyah, Mandrag, and Idona from finding a way into the Sacred Realm, he thought as he stared at the witches. Luckily, Linyah was also focused on the task, as was Mandrag. They would wait until the tribe was rid of the witches and Gerudo Warriors to begin carrying out their plans.

**Destined Paradox**

Impa stood at the edge of the vast Kokiri Forest, lit only by the full moon that hung low on the horizon. The trees this far out from the center of the forest weren't as thick, but the underbrush made traversing the terrain just as difficult. She looked left and right at the wall line of the trees and sighed. It wasn't easy trying to see the Great Deku Tree, but it needed to be done sooner rather than later. So many years had passed since her last journey to Kokiri Forest that she barely remembered the pathways to get there.

The first step into Kokiri Forest was always the hardest. It was true that certain people would be transformed into creatures if they ventured too far in, but Impa was quite confident that her journey would be rather uneventful, at least until the Kokiri made their presence known. Looking around, she figured she still had a ways to go before they would be near her because it was unlikely they would chance coming so close to Hyrule Field; the middle ground between their little forest world and that of the rest of Hyrule.

Through the moonlight she could still see the brilliant green hues of the trees and foliage, though they were muted by the darkness. There were no discernable paths leading anywhere, but Impa closed her eyes and felt which direction she needed to go. She was no more than ten feet into the thick forest before she caught her first glimpse of one of the Forest Fairies, who saw her and fluttered away; most likely to warn the Kokiri of her presence. They were funny creatures, the fairies, because they were hesitant to communicate with anyone who was not another fairy or a Kokiri.

Impa smiled as she stepped over a fallen tree log that had been hollowed out by some forest animal, thinking about the fairies that she had become friendly with in years past. It always took a long time for one to warm up to an outsider but once they did they were quite good companions to have, depending on the type of fairy.

The Great Fairies, who were Hylian sized creatures, had their own magical powers and transferred their respective gifts to their miniature counterparts throughout the kingdom. The Great Fairy of Wisdom created the fairies that lived among the Kokiri, and when Great Deku Tree made a Kokiri Child he would chose one of the Forest Fairies to be that child's guide for its whole life. A bond was created, and the life partners were forever intertwined. Every Kokiri had a fairy, just as every Forest Fairy had a Kokiri Child.

Other fairies were able to go anywhere within Hyrule, though they were notoriously difficult to find. The most common type of fairy found outside of Kokiri Forest was the Healing Fairy, given the power to revitalize any person who came near to it, but only if it desired to do so. Hundreds of years before, healers from Hyrule Castle Town practically wiped the Healing Fairies out trying to create potions, so the Great Fairies hid them underground to keep them relatively safe.

Impa made her way through some thick underbrush and decided to take a short break once she came out of it. She sat down on her knees and closed her eyes, taking in the soothing sounds of the forest. She had always enjoyed the peaceful noise of the animals and bugs that populated the area, and found it relaxing to sit and listen to the sounds of nature. She opened her eyes and surveyed the area around her. The trees were getting much bigger around, so the Kokiri couldn't be very far.

As she sat there soaking in the rhythmic world around her, she noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye to the right of where she was sitting. It was a Kokiri Child. The name "Kokiri Child" was a misnomer, she pondered as she tried to locate the forest dweller. They did have the appearance of a Hylian child in size, but they were slightly different as far as their features were concerned. They were immortal beings, so their age was impossible to tell, but their faces told a different story.

They were all very skinny and frail looking. Impa always referred to them as creatures because, while humanoid in appearance, most of them had marginally sunken in cheeks and very pale skin. Their eyes were noticeably larger than that of a Hylian kid, as were their hands and fingers. If you were to put a Hylian child's hand up to a Kokiri, the Kokiri's fingers would extend about three more inches; so it wasn't that they were completely abnormal looking… just enough to warrant a second look. She always imagined their strange shape was due to several factors; they were under the thick canopy of the trees, thus preventing them from having any deeper hue to their skin, and they worked in and around the trees, necessitating their elongated hands and fingers.

She stood up and found an easily missed pathway leading further south and decided to walk it to find Kokiri Village. The air became cooler the farther she got into the forest, and the ambient noise dwindled the closer she got to the village she was looking for. The pathway ended abruptly at some very large leaves. Impa put her hand into the foliage and pulled it back, revealing a small bridge made of wood that crossed a deep cratered valley below.

Trying to keep quiet, she slowly stepped through the brush and stood before the bridge. The village was just across and to the right down the path, she remembered. Impa took her first step onto the bridge and suddenly the faint outline of a Kokiri appeared as if from nowhere at the other end of the bridge. She always forgot that the Kokiri were able to literally disappear at a certain distance, but she took her next step, revealing even more of the child-like creature standing guard of the village.

Each step Impa took across the bridge made the creature clearer and clearer until she was close enough to see him completely. She stood directly in front of him and kneeled to one knee.

"Why have you returned, Impa?" the Kokiri asked, seemingly annoyed at her arrival.

"I need an audience with the Great Deku Tree," she replied sternly.

The Kokiri scratched his head with his long fingers and grimaced. "What's your business with the Great Deku Tree?"

Impa lifted her head. "It is important that the Great Deku Tree answer some questions that I have concerning the lands of Hyrule. I believe that he may have the answers I seek."

The Kokiri's fairy companion swooshed out from the back pocket of his green tunic and hovered by his left ear. The fairy emitted a small, but surprisingly bright light from its body causing only its wings to be seen in any detail. The fairy's light made a strange yet beautiful and shadowy hue on the Kokiri's face and clearly reflected in his large eyes. Impa heard nothing, but he looked at his fairy and nodded as though they were sharing a secret with each other.

"Does the king know of your visit to Kokiri Forest?" he asked.

Impa stood up and looked down on the smaller creature. "I am the King's Eye, Mido, and I answer only to the will of King Daltus. I would be grateful if you allowed me passage to see the Great Deku Tree."

Mido put his hands up. "Ok, ok," he said as he stepped back and his fairy zipped behind him. "Don't get pushy with me, Impa. I'll take you to him."

She nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Mido. You serve your master well."

Mido gave her a sarcastic smile and smacked the back of his right hand into the palm of his left, a less than friendly Kokiri gesture.

"C'mon," he said coldly as he motioned for her to follow him. "I'll take you there right away."

Impa looked back at the bridge one last time as they started to make their way to Kokiri Village. Even in the dark she could see the beauty of the bridge and its surroundings. Focusing back in front, she took a long look at her Kokiri guide. He had a walk that would be better described as a "swagger" than anything else, and he constantly flipped his chin length orange-red hair with each bounce in his steps. He always took himself too serious, she remembered, and she couldn't recall ever seeing him smile even once.

They rounded a corner and she glimpsed the village for the first time in many years. She was surprised to see that it was still so active this late in the evening. There were several campfires randomly placed throughout the village cooking their staple foods. Impa remembered the distinctive aroma of fish and cuccos being cooked over the open flames, and secretly wished the king's chef would prepare something like that in the castle.

The Kokiri houses were all built into the canopy of the trees and had wooden decks around the circumference of the trunk with a ladder in front. Some had extended decks so that the Kokiri could have bridges to network their houses. From the forest floor one could look up and see a web of foot bridges high in the leaves. They were mostly for traveling but also served as a safety measure against invaders, though the Kokiri hadn't been invaded in so long that there were no memories of it ever happening.

As she and Mido entered the village and got closer to the flames, other Kokiri appeared around the campfires warming their hands or flipping over the cooking food. As one would notice the intruder they would scurry away from wherever they sat or stood and hide behind a tree or some other object, making sure they could poke their head out to catch a glimpse of the larger visitor. Other Kokiri would see the first one dart off and do the same. Impa looked around and saw countless pairs of large eyes glistening in the reflection of the fire in the dark night. They were certainly as cute as they were timid, she mused as she and Mido continued on through the village.

Once they reached the far end of the main pathway through the village, Mido stopped Impa in front of a small cave-like entrance.

"The Great Deku Tree is still at the end of the tunnel," he said quietly, as if he didn't want to wake someone.

"Thank you again, Mido," she replied with a smile. She bent down to his eye level and playfully pinched his cheek. "You are very kind, despite your tough exterior."

Mido slapped her hand away from his face. "Just go already!"

Impa stood back up and started to walk through the tunnel, but looked back and saw Mido's fairy shoot out from behind him and hover by his face again. Mido stared at the fairy for a moment and then looked back at Impa and shook his head. She couldn't help but feel amused by his bullish attitude. It was a wonder that he could take on the responsibility of keeping the village safe and in order.

The tunnel was long and dark, covered by the thick forest on either side and the canopy on top. The area started to get foggy which highlighted the thin shafts of moonlight that were able to penetrate the tunnel. It was eerie, but she was unafraid as she had come this way many times in the past. It was usually day time when she visited the Great Deku Tree, but this wasn't her first nighttime venture through the strange cave that led to the Kokiri's creator.

The tunnel broke free into a huge clearing of shin high grass. There were no bushes or foliage of any type, just the green grass and the central imposing figure of the Great Deku Tree, whose trunk was exponentially larger in circumference than even the thickest in the forest around it. He stood several hundred feet tall and his canopy enveloped almost the entire clearing. Even the root flare at the bottom of his trunk was enormous.

To compliment the scene in front of her, small fireflies were scattered throughout the area. Each one glowed for a brief moment, but collectively they gave off enough light that Impa could make out the features of the Great Deku Tree's face. His bark was a deep brown with grey speckles scattered throughout, giving the impression of his age and wisdom.

She kneeled down before him and lifted her head. "Great Deku Tree, it is I, Impa, the humble servant of King Daltus Bint Hyrule, leader of the free kingdom."

Below the Tree's nose an opening appeared and began to breathe air into it. The Great Deku Tree could not audibly speak, but was able to communicate telepathically with whoever he wished.

_Impa, faithful servant of Hyrule, what brings you before me?_

She cleared her throat before continuing. "I need you to answer some questions for me."

_Ask me anything you wish._

"There is a healer in Hyrule who claims to have some of your leaves, and he used them to help heal the wounds of a Sheikah. Do you know of such a power?"

_Yes, I do. You see, there are those that know that the wind blows the hardest in certain directions. My leaves fall out just as any tree's would, so if they are watchful then they would have a good chance to find some of my leaves far from here. They wouldn't have to venture into the forest, thus preventing any unwanted transformations…_

"Are you aware of the healing power of your leaves?"

_Yes, but not just anyone can properly use them. You see, when a leaf falls off from me, it retains some of my power. The longer it is away from me the less effective the leaf becomes._

"Great Deku Tree, can you see through people's minds?"

_No, I'm afraid that I cannot. I am very powerful, indeed, but even I have limitations._

"Do you know of any… supplements that one could use to gain that power from your leaves?"

_I don't follow…_

"What if someone were to add something to one of your leaves? Would it be possible to create a whole new set of powers?"

_I suppose it's possible, but I wouldn't know what, if anything, to add to it. Tell me what you're referring to._

"A girl took out her own eyes with a knife so a Hylian healer made a mask after applying your leaves to help heal the wounds. There were traces of your leaves embedded into the mask. There is a prisoner in Kakariko named Sheikahmu who took that mask and was able to connect minds with the girl and then see through the mask giving her sight again."

_Strange, indeed… What was the mask made of?_

"It seemed to be a paper based mask, but it was completely solid when I found it; hard as a rock. It had a few markings on it, most notable the Sheikah Eye, but the Eye was different: there was a tear coming from it."

_How did these marking get on the mask?_

"It appeared to be made of blood, most likely the girl's, but I sensed that there was more than just her blood. It may be the prisoner's blood."

_Tell me, has the prisoner ever made any other artifacts?_

"He told me of a lens; one that, when finished, will be able to see the truth about people. I believe that one of the Highers has possession of the lens right now, a disturbing thought because that particular Higher is under investigation for murder. I personally witnessed the blind girl die at his hands. It was him, another Higher, and the Gerudo outsider."

_A Gerudo, you say?_

"Yes, the leader of the Gerudo. A young man named Mandrag Ganon. Is there something I ought to know?"

_The Gerudo are fierce adversaries, my dear Impa. This Mandrag Ganon is not to be trusted, and neither are any of the other Gerudos; namely the twin witches Koume and Kotake._

"How do you know of the witches?"

_They came to the forest long ago. Luckily for my little Kokiri my presence was powerful enough to repel their visit. But even though they were far from my sight, I could sense the evil that surrounded them. I would go as far as to say that the two of them mean to harm the kingdom, even if they haven't done so yet._

"What should we do about them?"

_Leave them be for now. Focus on finding that lens. If it is, in fact, the blood of a Sheikah that can create a powerful enough magic to see without eyes, I imagine that having the lens and mask together would be detrimental to the safety of the Sacred Realm. You must find that lens soon so that the gateway is not found! It is my job to protect that gateway, and I cannot do anything if they are able to see that I am the only passageway to the Sacred Realm._

"So these items need to be secured then?"

_These three people will be the end of Hyrule as we know it if one drop of Sheikah blood touches the lens. You must find it immediately and ensure that the artifacts are never seen again! Do not waste anymore time, Impa, the fate of Hyrule depends on you!_

Impa stood up and bowed quickly to the Great Deku Tree before sprinting back to the tunnel and village. She thought that the Tree would be able to help make more sense of things, but now she felt like she understood less. The fact that the he was the passageway to the Sacred Realm wasn't new to her, but she was confused as to how or why the lens and mask would make that much of a difference. The mask was secured at Hyrule Castle, but Idona did possess the lens. They were so far away from the forest that they couldn't possibly know what to do with the artifacts even if they had them both!

As she made her way out of the village she stopped on the wooden bridge over the valley where she had met Mido earlier. A deep sadness poured through her heart as she stood there staring into the valley below, but she couldn't understand why. The old sage would have more wisdom to share about what to do with Idona, Linyah, and Mandrag. She would leave Kokiri Forest and head for Hyrule Castle at once.

**Broken Bonds**

The Court was abnormally silent in the early morning hours as the Highers gathered around to discuss the impending charges against Linyah and Idona; just one day before they were to return to Hyrule Castle and report to King Daltus. Each of them seemed solemn, almost moping at the idea of having to reach such a conclusion against two of their own. Ikora was the only one that wasn't drained, as she was intent on carrying out the wishes of the king, their master.

She surveyed the room and felt disgusted by the apparent lack of anger the other Highers showed towards Idona and Linyah, who had broken many Sheikah and Hylian laws. The king had been aggressive with them at their emergency meeting at Hyrule Castle but she didn't think that it warranted the Highers acting the way she was witnessing. Clearing her mind, she sat down and laid a pile of papers and files out in front of her, awaiting the others to settle into their seats.

"Fellow Highers, we have come together to reveal our findings about Linyah and Idona. What are your conclusions?" she asked once the room was still.

Everyone sat motionless.

"Alright," Ikora said, "I'll take the lead on this."

She rustled through the stack of files and papers in front of her and pulled out an old yellowing page.

"This was taken from the house of Idona in Aginah," she started as she held it up. "It details the ancient practices of generations past, particularly the practice of human sacrifice."

Quinn shifted in her seat. She was positive that she had removed all of the incriminating files from his home.

"I would like to ask the Highers their opinion on the matter," Ikora said sternly.

Faru raised his hand up a little. "If I may, what does this have to do with the search for Linyah, Idona, and Adorra?"

The room erupted in murmuring for a few moments, and Ikora cleared her throat as it finally settled.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't wonder the same thing on a normal basis," she replied. "But this is not a normal case. We have witnessed the death of Adorra's two daughters within days of each other, and then she comes up missing along with Linyah and Idona."

She held up a leather bound file above her head and continued. "After going through the death records at the Library of Aginah, it was worth noting that there have been over twenty-five cases of missing Sheikahs, with all of them signed off by Idona saying that each case was closed for lack of evidence that any foul play was involved. Faced with these facts we cannot rule out any possibility. I ask you all again: What is the opinion of the other Highers on human sacrifice?"

Reed leaned forward in her seat. "While I'm sure it's unrelated, my opinion is that human sacrifice was a useful tool to the ancient Sheikahs. I'm not suggesting that it ought to be practiced these days, but what is done is done."

Faru agreed. "This paper in his home proves nothing, even coupled with the death records of the library. If Idona or Linyah were engaged in human sacrifice, what does Adorra have to do with any of it?"

"There was no trace of Adorra anywhere in Kakariko," Ikora said. "What if she is a victim of the two Highers?"

"Or what if she is in hiding, mourning her losses?" Noku quipped.

"Perhaps she has left the Sheikah villages in search for answers to why this has happened," Reed said. "If you lost both of your children in a matter of days, you would need to have answers, too."

Ikora noticed Quinn silently sitting with her hands folded. "What is your opinion, Quinn? You usually are not so quiet on any given subject."

Quinn unfolded her hands and again shifted in her seat. "I don't think that we have found anything that suggests that Idona or Linyah have done anything wrong. I do agree that they ought to be here, but I am not their keeper."

"That is a very passive attitude to have," Ikora replied. "How very unlike you. . . ."

Quinn sat straight up and brushed her hair back. "And this is supposed to be a subject that we are aggressive about? What about the fact that Idona and Linyah are Highers? They deserve to be treated with the utmost respect and the king has not done so. If you ask me, I think that Idona and Linyah have already decided that the leader of Hyrule ought to be someone other than King Daltus!"

Ikora gasped at the notion. "Watch your tongue, Quinn!"

"And you watch what is happening around you," Quinn yelled as she stood from her seat. "Don't you see? King Daltus has zero respect for the Sheikahs! He ordered the Highers to _leave_ their respective villages and travel amongst the Hylian civilians! Never before has a civilian had the opportunity to see a Sheikah for themselves, but last week they easily could have laid their eyes on the _leaders_ of the race that protects them! That is treasonous!"

Faru nodded his head in agreement. "She makes a good point, Ikora. Not even the Royal Guardians are to be seen by anyone other than the king and now Rylla."

"And that is another thing I find disrespectful," Reed added," Rylla is not even royalty, but she is the one the Royal Guardians report to!"

Quinn laughed. "So you see, Ikora, King Daltus treats us completely different than his father ever did. There is no respect for our position or for our people. He takes our protection for granted."

Ikora looked around at the other Highers, her heart pounding at the accusations against her master. Never in her life did she imagine that there would be such a blatantly erroneous and unfounded verbal uprising against the Royal Family.

"Honestly," Ikora finally mustered, "I would be willing to say that you know exactly where they are, don't you, Quinn?"

Faru, Reed, and Noku all looked at Quinn and the room went silent again. Quinn began to feel her skin boil from the attention and accusation against her. Sweat started to bead up on her forehead, but still she said nothing.

Noku stood up and walked over to Quinn. "Do you know the fate of Adorra?"

Quinn's eyes darted around the room. "I- I. . . ."

"Answer the question!" Noku yelled in her face.

"She's dead!" Quinn screamed back. "They took her into the desert and sacrificed her!"

Ikora tried to stand up, but her legs became too weak at what she had just heard. Her jaw dropped, as did the other Higher's, and she felt her heart race even faster than before.

"Ho- how could you know this?" Ikora finally said, her voice quivering at the notion of knowing the truth.

Quinn sat down and put her head in her hands. "I think it's time you all know what has been going on."

Noku leaned on the table. "Tell us everything."

She took a deep breath and held it for a moment before loudly exhaling. "Idona and Linyah have been trying to find a passageway into the Sacred Realm for many years. The reason behind it is that Idona has long felt that the Royal Family shouldn't have to rely on the Sheikah to protect them. If he were to reach it, he would touch the Triforce and wish for the Sheikah to be free of our natural desire to protect them and for us to have leadership over the kingdom. He would keep the Royal Family intact, but we would be the true leaders.

"Over the years they have tried many ways to enter the Sacred Realm. Idona studied the ancient's ways and found that there were legends of human sacrifice being able to open a portal to the other realm. It was then that he decided to try it out with Linyah's help. They are very like minded, those two. I found them out years ago, but Idona refused to let me participate, saying that I couldn't possibly offer anything to help.

"I never asked them how or why they chose the Sheikahs they did. At first it was very young women, and then they moved onto the ones who had already been through the Trial. If they asked me to vote a certain way at the Trial I would, and that was my way of aiding their cause. Idona said that he would make necessary changes to the Higher system, and that I would have a lucrative position set aside if I kept their business to myself, which I've done up until now.

"Adorra was a liability to them because of Sheikahmu. His mother was convinced that he was special, that he was different than the rest of the Sheikah. Just before he went to the Trial, Mardin went out to the desert with Linyah and Idona to perform another sacrifice. The young woman fought back and managed to stab Mardin in the chest before Linyah slit her throat. They both loved Mardin greatly, and felt awful for that she didn't survive her wound. Because they both loved her so much and the fact that Sheikahmu is different, they couldn't allow him to become a Royal Guardian; he is too strong and would pose a threat to Idona's ultimate plan.

"Over the years Adorra and Sheikahmu grew to love each other despite his imprisonment below the temple. Idona always knew he had to provoke Sheikahmu so he could have him executed because Sheikahmu wouldn't break any laws that warranted such a penalty. After Adorra was caught secretly visiting him in prison Idona tortured her, so much so that she apparently gouged out her own eyes. All of this was to make Sheikahmu attempt to harm Idona so that he could have him killed legally. Sheikahmu is far too strong for Idona to go up against if he attempts or actually reaches the Sacred Realm.

"He also hoped to use Adorra to his advantage by killing her two daughters. If they were killed and she knew that Idona was the reason, she might convince Sheikahmu to make a move. But Sheikahmu is a patient and formidable Sheikah, careful and mindful of his feelings. Though he shows his emotions, he is hesitant to become violent against people. Taking Adorra out to the desert and sacrificing her was Idona's final way of tempting Sheikahmu to rebel, but by the time he arrived back from the desert I intercepted his visit to the prisoner and told him that he should leave immediately to avoid being taken to Hyrule Castle.

"He said he would find Linyah with Mandrag Ganon in the desert to the west and then left right away. He carried a lens that Sheikahmu crafted, saying that it held some magical power but he wasn't sure for what. Right now they are all in the far west of the kingdom, but I don't know if he could have made it there alone without proper provisions."

The other Highers stared in disbelief at Quinn's story. It wasn't enough that they had to deal with Linyah having a relationship with an outsider and Idona possibly kidnapping Adorra, now they had to explain to the king that everything transpired because of Idona's plan to reach the Sacred Realm and wish for the Sheikah to rule it without the Royal Family.

"All of this," Faru said, breaking the silence, "Is because Idona feels that the Royal Family should have less power?"

Quinn nodded. "Essentially. . . ."

"I don't agree with killing innocent people," Reed said, "But Idona has a good point that the Royal Family has too much power and that we are really in charge. No matter how you look at it, Idona may be right."

Ikora looked at Reed in shock. "Don't tell me you buy into this?"

"Why not?" asked Faru. "You saw how Daltus treated us last week. And then he sent us on our way like small children after a lecture for throwing rocks at skullwalltulas. He has little respect for the Sheikah."

"And to add to that," Reed said, "Idona is the one who devised the Highers system. It has helped organize our culture in an insurmountable way since its inception. Don't you think that the same mind that organized our culture for the better once could find a way to make another positive progression?"

Quinn lowered her eyebrows. She was sure that if she came clean about her dealings with Idona and Linyah that she would have been sent straight to the prison without hesitation.

"That's exactly the way that I felt about it," Quinn admitted. "Idona isn't the most sociable person, but he is very intelligent and only desires that the Sheikahs be respected again."

Ikora looked around the room and could barely believe what she was hearing. "You want to know about treason, well _this_ is treason! The king will not stand for this kind of revolution!"

"And that just proves us right," Quinn shouted. "For him it's about what's best for the Royal Family, but for us it's about the well being and longevity of the kingdom!"

"Noku," Ikora said hastily, "As my brother of Skelton, do you agree with me?"

Noku felt the eyes of the room descend on his. He folded his arms and bit his lower lip. "I'm sorry, Ikora, but I am more inclined to agree with Quinn and the others. King Daltus proved to us last week that his intentions are to keep the Royal Family safe, not to bother himself with the idea of respect for the Sheikah way."

"I can't believe this," she replied. "After all that we've been through! After all that the Sheikah have done to preserve the integrity of the kingdom, you all agree with a mass murdering monster who desired the Triforce all to himself! I will not let this be! I will go to King Daltus tomorrow and tell him of your treason and he will send his army to arrest you all!"

Quinn surveyed the room and felt it was her turn to defend their collective beliefs. "Let Daltus send his army for us. We are Sheikahs, more strong and powerful beyond even the mightiest Hylian Knight. I will tell the people of Aginah that the king wishes them harm."

Reed stood up and put her hands on the table. "And I will tell the people of Kakariko Village that they are not safe so close to the castle because of Daltus' greed. They will pick up arms against any intruders."

Ikora turned to Noku. "And will you turn our people in Skelton against the king as well?"

Noku blushed and looked the other way.

"I see," Ikora said. "Then you should leave right away so that your people have enough time to pray to the goddesses for their transgressions. I am leaving for Kakariko Village to retrieve Sheikahmu and then I'm taking him to the castle immediately."

She stood up and shot one last glare at Noku, the second Higher of Skelton, as she left the room. They had never argued about anything, and were always close to each other throughout the years. His betrayal hurt more than the others. As soon as she was out of their sight she burst out in tears and fell to the floor. The king's army would stand no chance against the well trained and magically superior Sheikahs.

As she finally was able to stop sobbing long enough to barley stand back up, she remembered what Quinn said about Sheikahmu; that Idona thought he was too strong of an opponent. It was the only chance that King Daltus stood to survive any battle with the Sheikahs. If she wanted his help, she'd have to get to the temple before the other Highers did. If she wasn't able to, they would most likely have him killed on the spot.

**The Lighthearted Sage**

The old sage walked slowly down the corridor of Hyrule Castle, led by Rylla who held his arm close to her side. He hunched over and used a brown and somewhat crooked wooden cane that he poked around on the floor before each laborious step. He was her height, but it didn't surprise her in the slightest considering his age, which he jokingly changed every time he was asked for it. His dark grey robe dragged the floor behind him, proof of the sage's ownership of it since his younger days as a taller and leaner man.

As they languidly came to the entrance to the Throne Room where they were to meet King Daltus the old man stopped abruptly and motioned for Rylla to come closer.

"Wait," he said with his creaking voice.

"Are you alright?" asked Rylla.

"Yes, yes," he replied. "But you have yourself in such a hurry! King Daltus isn't that old, you know."

Rylla chuckled. "Maybe so, but if we keep this pace he'll look like you by the time we do get there!"

The old man laughed loudly. "Ah! You are as funny as you are beautiful! I just wanted to take a breath, you see. I don't fly around like I used to."

"You're fine," she said with a smile as she took his arm again and started leading him to the double doors. "The king is patient, I'm sure he'll be kind enough to wait for you."

The sage laughed again as they continued on into the Throne Room. King Daltus stood up from his throne and hurried closer to them so he could help bring the old man in.

"I see they still let you out of your cage every once in a while," the king joked as he reached them.

"Yes, they do!" he gleefully said.

Daltus took the sage's arm opposite of Rylla and led him to a seat. "Here you go, my sage," he whispered as he sat him down.

"Please," the old man said, "Call me Kasuto."

Rylla pulled another chair closer to Kasuto and sat down, smiling at the old man's demeanor. Most of the people who were that old were grumpy and caustic, but Kasuto was always very lighthearted, something she always loved about him.

"Tell me," Kasuto said as Daltus took a seat, "Why am I here?"

Daltus ran his hand through his beard. "I need your advice and knowledge."

Kasuto rocked back and forth gently. "I see. What kind of advice and knowledge?"

Daltus looked to Rylla, who was gazing at the old man like he was her grandfather. Ever since he met the sage as a child he felt that kind of connection to him as well. It was as if Kasuto purposely gave off the impression of being everyone's grandfather. His eyes had sunken in over the years and most of his hair had fallen out long ago, but he was still a charmer.

"I believe that the Great Deku Tree may be in danger of being found out as the portal to the Sacred Realm," Daltus said, quickly changing the tone of the conversation.

Kasuto continued to gently rock in his chair and stared into nowhere. "This is most troubling. How could this be?"

Impa stepped out of the shadowy corner of the room, dressed in her all black garments and robe with her hood covering her face. "I visited the Great Deku Tree last night. He told me that there may be a severe consequence if even a drop of Sheikah blood touches the lens."

"Impa, that must be you," Kasuto said with a grin. "Always so dramatic. . . ."

"Dramatic, yes, but she is very serious about what the Great Deku Tree said," Rylla added.

Kasuto cleared his throat. "Who made this mask?"

"It was a Hylian healer," Rylla answered. "It was made from a paper base, but was turned solid somehow. In the mask were traces of the Great Deku Tree's leaves and Sheikah blood. The mask was used to give sight to a woman who had stabbed herself in the eyes."

"Sounds gruesome," Kasuto chimed. "Where is the mask now?"

"Here," Daltus said as he handed it to the old man.

Kasuto held it in his hands for a couple of moments without looking at it. He slowly ran his shaky hand across the front and back of it before holding it up in front of him. He stared at the Sheikah Eye, pondering the reason for the tear.

"This isn't the normal Sheikah Eye," he finally said. "Why does it have the tear?"

"All I have is a guess," Impa said as she stepped closer to the old sage. "The woman who used the mask had no eyes, and she cried tears of blood. Also, the person who made the design on there was in love with her and was imprisoned for it, so I believe that it is symbolic of his feeling of betrayal by the Sheikah."

Kasuto nodded his head. "That'll do it. Is there another item or artifact elsewhere in the kingdom? I can't imagine this being in your hands is a threat to the Great Deku Tree's safety."

Rylla sat forward. "There is a lens made by the same person who made the design of the Sheikah Eye with the tear. He made it so that the truth could be known by looking through it, but he claims it is unfinished. Now the lens is in the hands of some very dangerous people with even more dangerous desires."

"That's where the Sheikah blood comes in," Kasuto said. "Just holding this mask I can feel the magic radiating from it. This person who made the lens is a magical genius. I haven't felt this level of magic in hundreds of years! So, what about this lens? Does it contain leaves from the Deku Tree?"

"Not to my knowledge," Impa said. "But the Deku Tree said that if these people get their hands on both the mask and the lens and if one drop of Sheikah blood touches the lens then it will be very likely that they'll be able to see the Great Deku Tree as the passageway to the Sacred Realm."

Kasuto shook his head. "We can't have that, can we?"

"Is there anything you can do to protect the Great Deku Tree?" Daltus asked.

"Let's see," Kasuto said quietly, "I do believe that there is a solution, but I'm afraid that it won't be an easy task for me and may take some time. I can access the Sacred Realm whenever I choose, so I will go and visit the Temple of Light to see Rauru. Perhaps we can craft a different path to the Sacred Realm together, or at least craft a new key that will open it."

Daltus sat up on his throne. "How long will that take?"

"I don't know," the old man replied. "Maybe a few weeks, but I don't know for sure. That is the best I can offer you, other than to tell you that you should guard this mask at all cost and keep your eyes open for evil ones."

"This is a very generous act, Kasuto," Impa said calmly. "Tomorrow the Highers will return to the castle to tell us their findings, which we don't expect to be much considering that I have known more about what's going on than they do. They'll also be bringing the person who crafted the lens with them to the castle, so I believe we'll have everything in good care until we can locate the lens. Once we have that we will destroy both of the artifacts so that there is not a need for any of this ever again."

Kasuto smiled. "Good, good. In the meantime send me to the forest with some of your men so that I may journey to see Rauru."

"As you wish," Daltus said.

Rylla stood up and went over to help the old man from his seat so he could leave. Daltus sighed heavily as Rylla and Kasuto reached the door. The old man stopped and slowly turned around and put one hand up.

"Very nice to see you two again," he said cheerfully. "We'll have this sorted in no time!"

Impa and the king both waved and smiled at Kasuto as he turned back around and was led from the Throne Room. The king sat still, staring at the floor.

"Do you think it will be that easy?" Daltus asked.

Impa stared at the door with her lips pursed. "It never is. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Make sure that Rylla is well looked after for me," the king said stoically. "If anything happens, I don't want her to be in the way."

Impa turned her head to Daltus and lowered her eyebrows. "Do you think she is a likely target?"

The king sighed again. "No, but I've found myself thinking about her more and more recently. I think I'm becoming aware of how fond I really am of her. Just make sure that she stays out of harm's way."

"What is it with you Hylians?" Impa joked.

Daltus chuckled. "What is it with you Sheikahs?"

"Fair enough," Impa said, nodding her head. "I will do as you ask, my King."

**Finding One Another Again**

Sheikahmu took in a deep breath of the fresh air of the outside world, his first since Adorra had been caught outside of his old cell. Even though he had a vegetable sack over his head and his hands shackled behind him in the back of a carriage he could still smell the aroma of Hyrule Field, an odor that he could never forget. It was a sweet smell that permeated even the sack covering his head; the smell of honey suckle and wild flowers.

For his own safety he was shackled to the frame of the carriage as well. His tattered blue shirt baring the now altered Sheikah Eye rubbed against his skin leaving red marks up and down his arms and torso as the horse drawn carriage relentlessly passed over large bumps and craters in the landscape. He kept white bandages around his biceps and covered all but his eyes and the top of his nose to help keep his identity from the workers of Hyrule Castle as he would be led in.

The only person he knew for sure was with him was his friend, Roku, who had taken him from his cell an hour before saying only that he was going for a "ride." Sheikahmu didn't argue, knowing that he was presumably on his way to tell King Daltus everything he knew about Idona. His long-time prison guard and only friend towered over him as he put the shackles on and sack over his head. Sheikahmu was of average Sheikah height, but Roku was much taller and had extremely large muscles. He joked with him over the years, saying he was surely part Goron because no other Sheikah was as built as he was.

As their ride continued Sheikahmu listened to the faint sound of Roku's voice having a conversation with someone else, a woman, but he couldn't place the voice. It didn't sound like the mysterious Sheikah who had visited him at the prison, but she sounded important nonetheless. Though he could make out distinct voices, he couldn't tell what the conversation was about. It made little difference to him, however, because he was able to feel the outside world for the first time in a long while.

The ride in the carriage brought back the evening that Adorra was murdered. Sheikahmu closed his deep red eyes and shed a single tear as he remembered the promise he made to her that the two of them would ride on horses through Hyrule Field, and he would yell her name into the sky so even the goddesses knew of his eternal love for her. He felt that he let her down; that he was unable to protect the only woman he ever loved. Her blood would always be on his hands. At least until his hands were covered in blood that poured from Idona's heart.

The carriage slowed down, eventually coming to a stop. Sheikahmu tried to place his whereabouts, but he had never been this far from the Sheikah territories before. A few voices exchanged some words and then the tarp covering the back where he sat shackled was lifted up quickly. A clear voice confirmed the contents of the carriage and they were off again, but the hooves of the horsed were now making a loud clopping sound with each step. They were in Hyrule Castle Town.

Sheikahmu smiled out of the corner of his mouth at the thought of actually being in Hyrule Castle Town, something he thought he'd never have the chance to experience after his arrest almost twenty years ago. He concentrated on every detail he could about the town outside his mobile prison. The smell of honey suckle and wild flowers turned to the aroma of meat being cooked over a fire, of blacksmiths presumably forging swords or other weapons, of a leather maker making belts and armor for the Hylian Knights, and people scurrying around in the busy and social town of Hylian civilians and military.

Everything reminded him of his hometown of Kakariko when he was a child, the exception being the loud and unending ringing bells coming from somewhere in the town. His mother would take him around the large village and teach him about the different vocations that the Sheikahs practiced. She mandated that he learn from each of the vocations in Kakariko to help build character. In his mind his mother and Adorra were about the closest that the entire kingdom had ever come to complete perfection, and both had been taken from him.

Again the carriage slowed and the tarp was lifted to survey the contents, but this time the person speaking outside to the driver was female. He took another deep breath and readied himself for the chance to tell the king all that Idona had done wrong to him, perhaps even gaining the king's favor enough to have him granted his freedom. The thought sent a chill down his spine and put another smile on his face.

After another brief ride the carriage came to its final stop: Hyrule Castle. The bells from the large temple in the town stopped ringing as the tarp was lifted one last time and Sheikahmu was unshackled from the frame of the carriage. A feminine hand took his bicep and led him out of the back and onto the stone below.

"It's bright outside, so watch out," the voice said as her hand took the bottom of the sack that covered his head.

Sheikahmu's head was down and his eyes closed as he felt the warmth of the actual sun beating down on his entire body for the first time since his arrest. His eyes swelled with tears as he struggled to lift his head up and look on the blue skies of Hyrule again. Gathering his strength he finally held his head up and slowly opened his eyes to see the sun shining bright just behind the tallest tower of the mighty Hyrule Castle. Shafts of light beamed down to each wing of the castle, as if it were trying to light every corner. The magnificence of the sight weakened his knees, and the woman to his right helped him to stay on his feet.

"That happens the first time you see the place," the woman said to Sheikahmu as she smiled and continued to hold him up.

"It's breathtaking," he replied before clearing his throat. "I never would have imagined in my wildest dreams that it would be this beautiful!"

The woman offered her hand to him. "I'm Rylla, Royal Ambassador to the Sheikah for King Daltus Bint Hyrule."

Sheikahmu smiled at the short blonde-haired girl. "That's a mouthful," he said jokingly. "I'm Sheikahmu."

Rylla returned the smile. "I think you know Ikora, Higher of Skelton."

Ikora bowed her head slightly. "I am very glad we got you here today, Sheikahmu," she said sternly. "It is very important that we get you to the king at once. I also bring news that he needs to hear immediately."

"We shall waste no more time," Rylla replied. "I'll lead the way."

Roku walked around the carriage and put his muscular hand on Sheikahmu's arm to lead him into the castle. Two knights stood watch at the main door, but were faced away from the visitors. Sheikahmu smiled, remembering that they were in a place that was forbidden to the Sheikah unless they were a part of the Royal Guardians. Those knights had probably still never seen a Sheikah before.

As they went through the main door and entered Sheikahmu was again taken by the beauty of the architecture and craftsmanship that had to have been employed to make the castle. The light grey stone walls were occasionally draped in purple fabric or with a metal cast of the Triforce or the Hylian symbol. He found it odd to see the Triforce, but kept in mind that he was far from any culture he was accustomed to.

"It's incredible in here," Sheikahmu said as they neared the Ball Rooms, his words echoing throughout the halls.

Ikora turned to him and grimaced. "Your testimony is needed, not your commentary."

Sheikahmu caught Roku smiling and holding back a laugh, so he gently kicked at the large Sheikah's foot.

"Shut up," he whispered to Roku. "You stop that this instant!"

Roku smiled bigger and pulled on Sheikahmu's arm as they continued through the castle towards the Throne Room. He had become such a serious person over the years except in the company of Adorra and his friend and keeper, Roku. They had come to rely on each other for different things, and Sheikahmu felt that he was the only person who came close to understanding him. They meditated together, one on either side of the bars that separated them, and learned from each other. Roku was, for lack of freedom and proper life, his only friend.

They finally arrived at the Throne Room and Rylla stopped them.

"Please allow me to introduce you all to the king before you enter. I will motion to you so you know when to come in. Usually it is customary to enter one at a time, but this case will be an exception."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Rylla turned and opened the large double doors to the Throne Room and walked inside. They could barely make out her introduction from the foyer, but after a couple of moments Ikora turned to the other two and nodded her head. All three entered into the Throne Room and came to a stop about halfway to the king and knelt to one knee.

Ikora stood up and took another step towards the king. "King Daltus, I'm afraid the situation is dire. There has been a separation between the Sheikahs, all three villages, and they wish to form an alliance that goes against the kingdom."

Daltus shot a look over at Rylla, who shrugged her shoulders. "What do you mean, 'an alliance'?" he asked to the Higher.

Sheikahmu looked over to Roku, both with their heads down and on their knees. This was the first that either of them had heard of a rift between the Sheikahs. Sheikahmu thought that Idona had to have something to do with the situation, but there was little he could do as a prisoner. He lifted his head up and caught his first glimpse of the king. The king was a large man, fat even, but it suited him well.

"I have learned the true meaning of Idona's purpose," Ikora started. "He wishes to gain access to the Sacred Realm and wish for the Sheikahs to rule the kingdom in your stead. He believes that you are unfit to rule, and it happens that the other Highers agree with his philosophy."

"What kind of treason is this?" Daltus asked. "The Sheikah are not to do anything but protect the Royal Family, and you're telling me that they want to create an alliance amongst themselves so that they can have their greed and pride met with victory over the lands of Hyrule?"

"It appears that way," Ikora said quietly.

Daltus rubbed his hand over his head. "What about you? Do you remain loyal to the throne?"

Ikora nodded, but said nothing. Sheikahmu started to feel a familiar presence in the room start to move about. It started behind him and ended up somewhere in the king's direction. It was a strong presence, like the one that visited him at the prison not long ago. But that wasn't it. He could also feel the mask. It was in the room somewhere with them.

"Where are Idona, Linyah, and Mandrag Ganon?" Daltus asked.

Ikora nervously looked around the room and rubbed her hands together. "We believe that they went to the far west desert to the land of the Gerudos."

Rylla stared at the king and bit her lower lip. They already knew most of this, but the development of an alliance against the throne by the Sheikah coupled with Idona's desire to reach the Sacred Realm was critical. Without major support from the Sheikah the Hylian Knights stood little chance of fending off an attack on the kingdom, let alone the castle.

"Are there formations yet?" Rylla asked.

"I'm not sure," Ikora said. "I left Aginah and retrieved Sheikahmu as quickly as I could before coming straight here."

The king motioned at the prisoner. "Stand up."

Sheikahmu did as he was commanded.

"Where are your loyalties?" the king asked him.

"My loyalties are with the throne, my King," he replied softly.

"See? Even a prisoner is loyal to me," Daltus said sarcastically. "I want to know where and when any actual alliance forms against the kingdom. If there is an uprising of the Sheikahs it will be messy and there will be blood, but we must not let Idona reach the Sacred Realm!"

Sheikahmu focused and could pinpoint the location of both the mask and the mysterious presence from the prison. "I'm sorry to speak out of line, but I would like to see the hidden Sheikah in the room."

Ikora glared at the prisoner. "There are only three in this room, all in plain sight."

"There is a forth, and she has an important item with her. I wish to see her," he replied.

Rylla and the king exchanged glances. Impa had been hidden from the rest of the kingdom long enough, and the situation certainly called for her expertise.

"I think it's time," Daltus said. "Come forward."

Impa walked out from behind the throne, still dressed in all black with her hood over her head. In her left hand she carried the mask that Sheikahmu's blood was on. She came up to the king and put the mask down next to him, and Sheikahmu began to stare at it, mesmerized by the mask that Adorra wore as her heart was taken out of her chest by the Gerudo, Mandrag Ganon. His blood started to flow quickly through his body and his temperature rose causing his face to turn red.

"Impa," Ikora said, "Is that you?"

Impa looked over to the Higher. "Yes, Ikora, I have been alive all this time. I am the king's loyal servant and I answer only to him."

Roku saw Sheikahmu staring at the mask and gently smacked his arm. "Where are you? Pay attention!"

Sheikahmu quickly shook his head and reentered the conversation taking place. Impa was taller than he expected her to be, but then they had only communicated through thoughts at the prison.

"Sheikahmu is probably the most important person to us at the moment," Ikora said. "Idona wants him dead almost as bad as he wants to gain access to the Sacred Realm. He believes that Sheikahmu is the only person who could stand in his way."

"I will not let him pass into the Sacred Realm," Impa said calmly.

Sheikahmu began to stare at Adorra's mask again, feeling tempted to take it and run. It was as if she was inside of it; calling his name, begging for him to rescue her from within it. He looked around the room and considered the task of grabbing it and escaping. Roku was an obvious start, but Impa was going to be a very hard person to avoid. Surely he could come up with something…

"I hope, for the sake of Hyrule, that you are right," Ikora replied. "Along with whatever Gerudo resources at their disposal we are looking at an all out war if something isn't done soon."

Daltus stared at the ceiling and gently rocked back and forth. "We need to send the first troops out to the south by the forest. We will need to protect the Great Deku Tree first and foremost. Then we can gather troops to protect us from the west and the east. Call for Darunia and Do-Bon, their loyalty to me shall be put to the test. If Idona wants Sheikahmu, he'll have to come and get him!"

The room erupted in a bright flash and a very loud crashing sound that rattled the room for a few moments. Roku fell to the ground along with everyone else, and as he started to regain his composure and stand up he saw that Sheikahmu, Adorra's mask, and Impa were no longer in the room.

**One Common Idea**

Idona stood overlooking the vast desert to the west. The sand was lighter in color in the Gerudo portion of the desert, not as coarse and dark brown as the sands of Aginah and Skelton. As his eyes drifted around the landscape he smiled, remembering his childhood. His own mother would take him out into the sands and teach him magic, always stressing the use of the mind as well as the body. Though Sheikahmu didn't know, his childhood was heavily influenced by Idona's own experiences with his mother in the desert. Idona played an important part in Mardin's decision process for her only son.

Those days were so far removed from him, especially at Gerudo Fortress. He never imagined in his wildest fantasies that he would end up in such a place with a race other than the Sheikah. His only purpose, it seemed, was to find a concrete passageway into the Sacred Realm so he could wish to rule the kingdom by himself. As he pondered the matter he took out the lens that Sheikahmu had made in the prison and he soaked in every detail of the rather humble looking device.

The lens would surely be able to aid in him is quest, but the purpose of such an item completely escaped his reasoning. Other than the obvious aspect of looking through it, Idona could not understand what Sheikahmu wanted to accomplish by crafting it. If he could give the gift of sight back to his beloved Adorra through a mask, the lens should have unlimited potential for what it could do.

The wind blew on Idona's face and warmed his body. The afternoon sun beat down on his forehead, but he relished in the ability to be alone in the desert. As he continued to contemplate the meaning of the lens he heard a faint call of his name to the east behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a Gerudo waving her arms back and forth at him, but he couldn't make out what she was saying over the noise of the wind.

He stood up nonchalantly and brushed the sand from his legs. The woman was coming closer, still waving her arms about, but he still had no idea what it was she was saying. He started down the dune he had been sitting on towards the woman, and as they neared each other her words became clearer.

"Idona," she cried. "There are more of you here!"

Idona cocked his head. "More of me. . . ."

"More like you!" she yelled.

They finally met halfway up the dune and the woman bowed quickly before continuing. "Forgive the interruption, but it is important. There are more like you that just arrived at the fortress. There are many of them, perhaps about a hundred. All of them have red eyes, just like you and Lady Linyah."

Idona cleared his throat. "Are they here to arrest Linyah and me?"

The woman shook her head. "No, they said they are here to form an alliance between the Gerudo and Sheikah. They say you are their leader."

Idona looked around for a moment, confused by what he was hearing. He was sure that if the Sheikahs found him in the desert it would be to arrest him, not join him in some new alliance with the Gerudos.

"Where are they all now?"

"They're outside the fortress," she replied.

The two left the sand dunes and headed back to Gerudo Fortress. Idona was nervous about the idea of having so many Sheikahs out in the desert looking for him as it very well could be a ruse to get him to show himself. Ikora was definitely behind it if that were true he thought as they rounded some large boulders just down the way from their destination.

When Idona first laid his eyes upon the sight of at least one hundred Sheikahs standing at attention in the courtyard of the fortress his heart skipped a beat. He had only seen a large number of Sheikahs in a military type formation once, and that was as a kid. The sight brought both fear and respect to his heart.

He continued up to the courtyard and when the first Sheikah noticed him he let out a command for everyone to about face. Every Sheikah turned and faced Idona as he walked closer to the fortress. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the familiar face he expected to see.

"What's going on?" he asked as he stepped up to Quinn.

"We've come to form an alliance with the Gerudo," she replied. "King Daltus wanted to find and arrest you and Linyah, and when I explained to the other Highers what the true intentions of reaching the Sacred Realm are they decided that you were right. Daltus is no longer fit to reign as the King of Hyrule. He called for an emergency meeting of the Highers- at the castle. He made us leave our villages and journey to Hyrule Castle in front of all of the Hylians. It is unknown how many of them saw us."

"You told the other Highers what I've been doing?"

Quinn swallowed loudly. "It was necessary, and now we have the resources to make your master plan a reality."

Idona looked around at all of the Sheikah lined up around and grinned for a moment. As much as he hated that Quinn told the Highers what he had been doing all those years, the sight of so many of his own willing to take up arms against King Daltus for his sake made him feel better about it.

"Where is Linyah? Quinn asked.

Mandrag Ganon walked up to them and folded his arms. "She is not feeling well, so I told her to stay inside. I am Mandrag Ganon, Leader of the Gerudos."

Quinn smiled at the handsome young man and shook his hand. "I am Quinn, Higher of Kakariko Village."

Idona turned to his Gerudo counterpart. "They have come to form an alliance against the king. They all wish to have the same things as we do."

Mandrag smiled. "This is good news. The Gerudos were once formidable warriors, but they haven't picked up arms for any reason in too many years to remember, but I should like to lend my support to an alliance between our tribes."

"Tell me, Quinn, where are the other Highers?" Idona asked.

"They are also on their way here. These are the willing Sheikahs from Kakariko Village only," she said with a smile.

Mandrag's jaw dropped. "This is only one village worth of willing soldiers?"

Idona's smile grew larger. "Please tell me you expect there to be at least as many as from Kakariko."

Quinn folded her arms and put her head up. "If not more…"

Idona stepped back to survey the Sheikahs standing at attention in the courtyard. Every single one of them was trained to be a protector of Hyrule in some form from their upbringing, and every single one of them was skilled in the use of magic. The king would have no choice but to surrender or tell him where the passageway to the Sacred Realm was located.

"Sheikahs of Kakariko," Idona yelled into the crowd. "You have come here of your own accord, not coerced in any way. If you wish not to participate you may leave at any time. I stand before you today to tell you that my plan is to enter the Sacred Realm and wish upon the Triforce that we may be broken from our natural ties to the Hylian Royal Family, and that we should rule the kingdom of Hyrule for ourselves! We will fight the army of knights if it comes to it, and we will certainly bring them to their knees.

"No Sheikah will ever again have to wonder if they are good enough to protect a king that does not even care that they exist. No Sheikah will ever have to hide their face from every other race in the known world! We will be the leaders, not the protectors. If King Daltus were so mighty, he would not tremble at the sight of the Sheikah and Gerudo army as it approaches Hyrule Castle Town. But he is a coward! He will tremble at the sight, and he will call for the help of the Gorons and Zoras. If he is so mighty then why does he need them?

"No, the Hylians are lesser than we are! They are not skilled in the ways of magic as we are. The goddesses did not allow them to be as progressive as we are! I say that the Hylians ought to worship us! They should look into our red eyes and wonder why they did not already have statues of us in their squares. They won't know why we weren't in charge of the kingdom from the start! Even the Great Deku Tree in Kokiri Forest will understand that we are the true and chosen people of the golden goddesses!

"We will wait for your brothers and sisters from Skelton and Aginah before striking. When they all arrive we will inform the king of our wishes. And when he tells us that he will not bend to our will then I will send you marching through Hyrule Field, flattening every blade of green grass that grows there, so that he will hear the thunderous steps of the mightiest army the world has ever known!"

The crowd of Sheikahs erupted in joyous cheers. Idona's eyes watered as he looked around at the charged audience, feeling a sense of accomplishment for the first time in years. Mandrag Ganon would help supply the army with its needs, and the other Highers would help launch an attack on the kingdom unlike anything in recorded history or legends. Today they were an unorganized group with a common idea, but by the time Idona would set his hand on the Triforce the world would be united under a new Sheikah Rule.

**Keeping a Promise**

Sheikahmu ran across the wall, taking quick but calculated steps to remain against the stones as he tried to flee from Impa, who was in close pursuit of the Sheikah prisoner after he managed to escape the Throne Room with Adorra's mask. With the mask in his left hand and his right hand brushing the wall he managed to stay just ahead of Impa, who quietly was impressed with his ability to pull off such a stunt after years of being in a dingy cell below Kakariko Village.

Sheikahmu leapt from the wall and landed softly with both of his feet on the ground, and without taking a single step he jumped high into the air and flipped before he landed on another walkway perpendicular to where he had just come from. Following suit, Impa pressed her weight against the wall and flew the distance from where she started to the walkway Sheikahmu was on, bypassing the below area. As she soared through the air her long black robe gracefully rippled and her hood still managed to cover her face. Sheikahmu glanced behind him as he fled just in time to see her complete the jump and smiled, feeling the rush of chase tug at his heart and soul.

Sheikahmu felt like he did as a kid, fleeing from his friends in pretend games of chase, not wanting to be eaten by whatever ghastly monster their collective imaginations created. It was breathtaking for him to see the interior of the castle and to be pursued at the same time. Impa was kind enough, but he knew that escaping, especially from the king's presence, was something that would be very difficult for King Daltus to forgive. Regardless, he was happy to be able to sprint for the first time in twenty very long and daunting years.

The hallway he was running through finally had an end with a single wooden door, but it was less decorated than the rest. After a quick analysis, he decided it must be an exit door, something he was definitely interested in finding. As he reached the door he looked back and saw Impa coming around the slight corner, so he turned quickly to the door and ran through without taking the time to see what was on the other side.

The doorway was an exit, but only to a very narrow walkway along the side of the castle some hundred or so feet in the air. There were two more passageways below, but he'd have to leap to each one individually. He climbed onto the ledge and took a deep breath before jumping off into nothing. Impa reached the door way in time to see him put his arms out to either side before taking the leap.

The air rushed into his face and he closed his eyes, remembering the Trial as a kid. His mother would have a heart attack if she knew he was leaping off ledges of Hyrule Castle, and Adorra would have likely squealed with glee to see him perform the deadly stunt. The white bandages around his arms and his face flapped in the wind and time began to feel frozen for him, as though nothing else in the world mattered but him and the wind in his face.

As he continued to fall his eyes watered up from the winds blowing in them so hard, making his landing difficult to judge. Just before his feet touched the first walkway he clutched onto Adorra's mask, hoping he wouldn't let it go on accident as he landed. His landing was harder than he wanted it to be, twisting his right ankle ever so slightly, but enough to send a sharp pain through his body.

He looked up and saw the black mass of Impa and her cloak flying towards him. Struggling to climb the edge of the walkway, he managed to stand up fully. Just as he bent his knees and was mere inches off the stone ledge he felt a strong hand gripping his left ankle. His body began to flip forward into the wall until a second hand quickly grabbed him by the back of his tattered dark blue shirt, preventing the collision. Impa had a good hold of him and hoisted his body back over the ledge and she threw him onto the hard ground.

"Why did you do it," Impa demanded.

It was the first time he caught a good look at her actual features. She was strikingly beautiful, with light hair tied back like Adorra's used to be when she was younger, and her piercing red eyes were complemented by the dark liner she put around them. Her skin was much paler than most Sheikahs, but looked much softer and smooth than anyone he had ever seen. The small dimple on the left side of her cheek was alluring, and her nose was small and pointed. She was a very serious woman, but her intensity was offset by the shocking elegance of her features.

"I needed to have my Adorra back," Sheikahmu said through his heavy breathing.

"She is dead," Impa said coldly. "This is a mask, Sheikahmu. She is not in it, but the mask is of high value to the King right now."

"Why does the king want it so badly?"

Impa let go of his shirt and sat up straight. "As it turns out, this mask and the lens you made are vital components for Idona finding the Sacred Realm. He has your lens, but if he has this in his possession too then he will surely discover the passageway leading there."

Sheikahmu's breathing started to calm, but his heart was still racing. "Let me keep it. I will watch over it with my life! Please, I beg of you to have mercy on me. Let me escape with the mask so that I can experience my freedom for the first time since I was a child. I need to mourn for Adorra… you understand?"

Impa sat still for a moment, staring intently into Sheikahmu's eyes. "I know that you are not lying to me, but I don't think I can let you go."

Sheikahmu laughed. "Tell them I bested you and that I got away. Give me three days to mourn, and after that you and I will meet somewhere so you can bring me back to the king as your prisoner. You know my eyes are not lying… Let me go."

The deal wasn't too bad, Impa mused as she looked around for guards nearby. She trusted that he was honest, but feared the king's reaction to her inability to capture Sheikahmu. Given the situation, however, he very well could look over such an accidental escape.

"There is a house in Kakariko Village just in front of the large windmill that is used by a Hylian healer. In his house is a back private room. That is where I found Adorra's mask. Stay there and take your three days to mourn her properly. I will arrive after the three days to collect you and I will bring you before King Daltus again. If you so much as blink the wrong way I will be forced to kill you on sight, you understand?"

Sheikahmu nodded. "What is your name again?"

"I am Impa," she replied softly.

"Impa, you are very kind. I will gladly meet you in three days and go back before the king."

"There's one more thing," Impa quipped. "I will allow your escape from me, but not from Hyrule Castle or the town beyond. I will not help you evade the king's men. If they capture you, you're on your own. Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, it's a deal," he sighed.

She stood up and held out a hand. "Then leave now, and do not harm any guard or knight. If you do, the king will most likely have you put to death."

Sheikahmu lifted himself up with her assistance. "You got it."

The warning horn from the castle courtyard below began to sound and Hylian guards and knight started to congregate so they could organize the search for Sheikahmu. Impa looked over the ledge and saw the commotion and took a deep breath, which Sheikahmu understood as her way of trying to figure out if she had done the right thing.

She turned back around, her face as stern as always. "Go!"

He climbed the ledge of the walkway again and bent down to rub his ankle for a moment. Impa grew impatient and slapped his calf muscle.

"Go, I said!"

Sheikahmu's arms flailed about and his body turned back, facing Impa. He tried to steady himself, but fell straight back, all the while screaming something, but Impa didn't understand it all. It was for the better that she didn't, she thought as she quickly looked over the edge.

He managed after falling halfway to turn himself back around and took a cue from Impa's performance by pushing the whole of his weight against the wall and flinging towards the next lower walkway. Even in a moment of accidental falling, he was quite graceful with his recovery and flight. Impa continued to watch in admiration as he landed briefly on the walkway below and immediately flipped off the other ledge beyond her line of sight. He was impressive, especially considering his incarceration for so long.

Sheikahmu landed in the outer portion of the courtyard in front of Hyrule Castle and knelt down to rub his ankle again. He quickly surveyed his surroundings and saw an opening that he figured led to Hyrule Castle Town, so he quietly headed in that direction. He crept up to the opening and peeked around the corner at the small pathway that led to the bustling town ahead. It was a pretty long and open path, so he would have to be quick about it.

As he pulled away from the corner he bumped into something very hard that hadn't been there before just behind him. He slowly looked up and sheepishly grinned at the Hylian Knight standing over him, not moving. The knights of Hyrule all had polished silver armor over their torsos, and chain mail shirts underneath that ran three quarters of their arm's length. Their heavy covering limited their ability move quickly, but they were very well guarded from projectile weapons and swords alike.

The knight suddenly reached out to grab Sheikahmu, but said nothing. He slipped underneath the knight and stood up before playfully kicking the knight from behind, sending him stumbling into the inner wall of the courtyard. Sheikahmu took the opportunity to sprint as fast as he could down the pathway toward the town, hoping that no one saw what had just happened.

Running down the pathway, he looked behind to ensure he was running alone but saw a group of guards dressed more appropriately for pursuit coming after him. He smiled, again feeling like a child fleeing from friends. He took the main pathway into Hyrule Castle Town and was surprised by the amount of people in the streets. He decided to stick to the main road, figuring that it was the fasted means of escaping into Hyrule Field beyond, but several guards heard the commotion of people being rushed out of his was and joined the chase.

The town market square had tables lining the streets with people lazily going from one table to the next to purchase goods and food. He leapt onto a merchant's table on the right side of the street to avoid the crowds and started running across, jumping from table to table. With each leap he hoisted both legs out almost completely in front of him, barley avoided hitting a few Hylians on the head with his feet as he flew through the market. Sheikahmu was amused at the open jaws and blank stares from some of the Hylians who had never seen a real Sheikah before.

Behind him a group of eight guards still pursued him, gaining just a little bit on their fleeing target. Sheikahmu jumped off the last table in the row and came to an intersection of pathways as a horse came galloping out from the left. Thinking quick, he dropped to the ground into the splits and his momentum caused him to slide underneath the horse. He stood up on the other side of it and saw the guard's mouths hanging open and he turned to keep up his escape.

Sheikahmu eventually found himself in a residential part of the town, with buildings that were built incredibly close together on either side. The path opened up more, but he felt as though he was becoming more and more lost. Quickly studying the buildings, he decided that he needed to get higher so he could see the outer walls of the town. Two buildings, about six feet apart, caught his eye so he sprinted in between them and hurled himself on the wall of one, then forced his weight back towards the other. He jumped back and forth with ease until he reached to roof of the buildings, where he grasped the side of the roof and climbed up.

The town was magnificent; much more than anything he could have dreamed up. Several taller roofs jutted from the landscape of Hyrule Castle Town to the south, and looking north he saw the giant castle overlooking the comparatively meager town below. He noticed the guards still on the ground chasing him and decided he had seen enough of Hyrule Castle Town; it was time to leave for Kakariko Village.

He started to run across the rooftops towards a series of outer walls that would lead him to Hyrule Field. After going through the residential portion and ending up in the outer wall corridors, he felt as though he were all the way back in the castle. The halls were wide and made of the same drab grey colored stones the hallways of the castle were made from. He ran down the corridor and heard the unmistakable sound of more knights and guards coming after him, so he found a similar wooden door to the one he'd seen earlier at Hyrule Castle.

Sheikahmu opened the small wooden door quickly and it pushed a guard over the stone ledge. He shot across and leaned over, barely catching the screaming guard in one hand and putting the mask into his mouth with his other. The guard went silent for a moment when he saw his red eyed savior. As if taking it in, he studied Sheikahmu's face for a few second before promptly starting the screaming all over again.

"I got you," he yelled to the guard through the mask. "I'll pull you up!"

The guard was suspended about forty feet high at the point they were at, but Sheikahmu was determined to save him and move along with his escape. The sound of more guards coming at him from the hallway behind became louder until the door flung open again, causing Sheikahmu to lose his grip. The guard began to fall to the ground below, but Sheikahmu made no waste of time and started sprinting up the outside stone pathway.

The pathway ran perpendicular to the main road that led to Hyrule Field ahead. It wasn't but a few hundred feet until it ended at the main gate. There were only moments before Sheikahmu would have his highly desired freedom. Halfway to the end of the path he looked back and saw a group of about fifteen guards with bows come up and take aim at him.

"Oh, no!" he exclaimed as he tried to run faster.

He could see the draw bridge below and to his right, and remembered the moat that he had forgotten all about. There was a ten foot gap between the wall to the moat, which itself was about twenty feet across. He figured he had to make at least a thirty foot jump to reach the other side and escape. Finding every ounce of energy left and pushing past the pain in his ankle he sprinted even faster as he looked back one last time, just as the guards let the arrows fly at him.

He reached the edge of the pathway and leaped into the air and closed his eyes. His arms extended in front of him, his hands flat. The arrows gained on him as he flew, and he tucked his body in tight as he flipped forward. As he came out of the flip he jolted out his arms and legs violently, sending a pulse of magic and energy around him and knocking the incoming arrows off their flight path directly at him.

His outstretched body landed in the back of a wagon full of hay. Around the wagon were several horses eating from the side of it, not at all bothered by the body that just landed right in front of them. Sheikahmu sat up and spit out a couple straws of hay from his mouth and quickly looked around for Adorra's mask. He found it underneath his body and hopped out of the wagon, making his ankle ache even more. Focusing back on his escape, he grabbed one of the horses and climbed on top of it.

Just as he picked up the reins and started to turn the horse towards the fields beyond the guards reached the edge of the wall and started yelling at him. He smiled and sarcastically waved at the guards, proud of himself for outrunning them even after being in a cell for years on end.

Hyrule Field endlessly stretched out in front of him. The sun was still high in the sky and the grass was a brilliant and bright shade of green. He smacked the horse's hindquarters and it started to run straight into the beautiful fields. The wind caressed his face as he joyfully bumped up and down with the horse's strides. A chill ran down his spine as he looked down at Adorra's mask, realizing that this was his only chance to share such a moment with her.

The horse ran up to a very tall hill that overlooked a large portion of Hyrule Field and continued running along the highest point. Turning his mind to his true love, he thought about how they should have been Royal Guardians together at Hyrule Castle, and then they could have taken rides like the one he was on through Hyrule Field any time they wanted. His eyes watered up as he again remembered his promise to her the night of her death.

Sheikahmu held up Adorra's mask above him as high as he could.

"Adorra!"

He yelled as loud as he could, hoping the goddesses would hear his confession of his love for the woman who made him feel like a real person for so many years.

"Adorra!"

Her beauty and purity kept him going while in prison. She was perfect, and they would spend whatever afterlife awaited them together.

"Adorra!"

Tears streaked his face as he continued to scream her name into the cloudless and bright blue sky. He closed his eyes and pictured her face, causing him to sob uncontrollable. His yells became muffled by the crying until the horse came to a stop by a large tree. A few moments later he slid off the horse and crawled over to the tree and leaned against it. He held the mask in front of him and inspected it through the tears in his eyes.

His thoughts turned to Idona, Linyah, and the Gerudo who took her life. Regardless of any alliance or war, he was sure about one thing only: he would find them and carry out the same punishment to each one of them. He replayed Adorra's last moments of her life in his head and started to sob again. Wiping his nose on his left forearm and the tears off his cheeks with his right, he sniffed and coughed before finding composure.

"Adorra, I will make them pay for your spilt blood. I love you, Adorra. I miss you so much…"

**Unity and Creation**

Gerudo Fortress was a grand and awe striking sight to behold. The desert rock was carved to shape the otherwise featureless terrain, and it contained more than enough room for the Gerudo women and their leader, Mandrag Ganon. Within the mountain were countless rooms to live in and dining areas to eat en masse. Though shut off from the rest of the world, they were as sociable as any other race, just with each other.

Throughout the day they continued carving the temple not far from their fortress. Mandrag was impressed when he returned with the progress they had made in his absence, though he hadn't been gone all that long. The temple was nearing completion, but the designers had yet to decide what to fill the main room with. It was a massive room, built over multiple levels, and at the point Mandrag returned from Hyrule Castle it was still relatively void of any indicating factor of its use. Truthfully, Mandrag had no idea what the whole temple was going to be used for, with the exception that he desired for his people to worship someone, whoever it may be.

With the sudden influx of people in the Gerudo Desert, there was not enough room to properly house the Sheikahs. The rest of the Highers had made their way to the fortress in the far west of the kingdom, and their numbers totaled just fewer than one thousand strong. Never before had that many Sheikahs come together for any reason, let alone under a banner that did not have the royal crest or Triforce on it.

The Highers estimated that there were almost an equal amount of Sheikahs who were either uninterested in the ploy against King Daltus or considered the act treasonous. Those Sheikahs were banned from the villages of Skelton, Aginah, and Kakariko and told never to return. It was supposed that they fled to Death Mountain to stay amongst the Gorons or further south with the Zoras; both races which aligned their course to that of the Royal Family's.

After the Sheikah's arrival in the desert it was decided that the unfinished temple would be their quarters until a ruling was made about what to do with their current state of affairs. In the gigantic main room of the temple a meeting was set up between the Highers, Mandrag Ganon, and his now right-hand person, Nikomu. A large table was quickly constructed just for the meeting, and they all came in and sat down to discuss the future of their races.

Mandrag Ganon sat at the head of the table with Linyah to his left and his surrogate mother, Nikomu, to his right. The rest of the Highers sat along the long sides of the table, and Idona sat directly across from Mandrag at the opposite end. Each person was served a large cup of the Gerudo drink called Moa, and the room was cleared afterwards to give them privacy.

"Highers, we've all gathered here to conclude our strategy against the throne," Idona said. "Mandrag and Nikomu have pledged their allegiance with us, so we can count on them to supply our soldiers with food and shelter, along with a place of headquarters."

The Highers nodded, but said nothing.

Mandrag sat straight up. "Along with my pledge to the Sheikah, I also extend the Gerudo's service and compliance after the Sacred Realm is reached and a new order put into place. Like your people, the Gerudo have also split into two sects: those who obey my command and those who wish to defy me. I have rid our race of those people by sending them back into the desert to live in tents like our ancestors."

The Highers again nodded and remained quiet.

"We have witnessed the end of an era," Idona started. "And we have been lucky enough to be on the side which will write the history that our ancestors will read. When our children's children ask to be told a story, they will no doubt learn of the Sheikahs and Gerudos who changed the world for the better and did it by not being afraid to go against the natural desire to stay true to a disrespectful tyrant."

Quinn smiled and cleared her throat, hinting that she wished to speak. Idona nodded his head in approval.

"How exactly are we going to find the Sacred Realm? I mean no disrespect, but you've been sacrificing Sheikahs for decades and you've not come any closer to finding the passageway."

Idona unfolded his arms and reached into his dark brown cloak before pulling out the lens that Sheikahmu created in prison.

"This is going to help us find our way," he replied. "Sheikahmu made this lens, and just as he was able to give sight to Adorra through her mask, he can give magical purpose to this lens. And that's assuming that it doesn't already possess some sort of magical property."

"This mask," Noku pondered out loud, "What was it made from?"

Idona sat back in his seat. "The healer who made the mask was from Hyrule Castle Town, but he said that the actual mask was made by someone else. It looked to be paper based like any other mask, but the healer also put a few leaves from the Great Deku Tree on her eyes before putting the mask on her."

"Did the mask have anything else about it that was different?" Reed asked.

"It had a Sheikah Eye on it, but it had a tear coming from the eye," Idona said. "It also had some other markings on the side of it that appeared to be a drawing of hair or something. The markings were made in a deep shade of red, like blood."

"Blood?" asked Reed.

"Yes, it looked like blood," Mandrag said. "I saw the mask, too, and I believe that the markings could have been made from blood."

Faru tapped his hands on the table. "Well that begs to question whose blood it was and if the blood had anything to do with it."

"Well the mask was also in contact with the leaves from the Great Deku Tree, which hold magical powers. That's something we all learned as children," Noku said. "But that does bring up an interesting point. After we arrived I had two of my spies return from outside Hyrule Castle Town and they said that there were troops being deployed to the south, seemingly straight to Kokiri Forest."

Idona scratched his chin. "Kokiri Forest, you say… Why would the king need to send troops south when I'm sure he knows that the Gerudo are to the west?"

"They're protecting something," Mandrag said. "I don't know much about the Kokiri, but the Great Deku Tree sounds pretty important, especially if there are troops on their way there now."

Nikomu agreed. "You said that this mask had contact with the leaves from that tree, but what about that lens? Do you know if it has had any contact with either blood or leaves from that tree?"

Idona stared at the table for a few moments. "No, I don't think it has, but the king must know that I have the lens; Sheikahmu would tell them about it. If that's the case then we need to try to capture Sheikahmu and also get a few leaves from the Great Deku Tree to test this theory out. Does anyone know how we can go about doing that?

The room remained quiet.

Idona became impatient. "Linyah, you've been awfully quiet, what do you think?"

Linyah raised her head, revealing her gaunt face. Her skin, despite being in the desert for a while now, was very pale and her hair was tangled.

"Are you alright Linyah?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, I'm alright everyone," she replied quietly. "I'm terribly sorry, but I've been feeling a little sick as of late. It comes and goes, but I'll be fine."

Nikomu reached across the table and grabbed Linyah's arm. "Are you sure?"

Linyah nodded. "Yeah, but back to business, I think that we're onto something here. King Daltus has never moved troops to the south before. He knows something that we don't, but we can use that to our advantage. Send out the spies again and see if the troops went to Kokiri Forest or if they went to Zoras Domain. The king will be looking for every ally he can right now, and that may included the permission of the Great Deku Tree to use his forest as a haven in case it is needed."

"That sounds reasonable," Idona said. "And once they report we will make the necessary changes to the plans. I want each of you to understand that we have started a revolution unlike anything the world has ever known, and I want you all to consider the implication that has on your life. Do not make me put you back in place because you can't handle your desire to protect. I will kill any one of you who go back on what we've talked about in here today."

Mandrag stood up and folded his arms. "Go and retrieve Sheikahmu, the mask, and some leaves from the Great Deku Tree. I want them here soon so that we may find out if it is blood or the leaves that will lead us to the Sacred Realm. And to add to what Idona said; if any of you so much as look afraid to battle the king then I will kill you before Idona has a chance to know of it. The same goes for your people that are staying here in my temple. Do not let me even remotely think that you or your people cannot stand up against the throne."

The Highers nodded and said nothing.

"You are all excused, as I must take Linyah back to the fortress to make sure she is well," Mandrag said. "Good day."

Mandrag walked behind Linyah and helped her to her feet as the rest of the Highers and Nikomu got up and left. She was slow to her feet, but could still stand on her own.

"Linyah, are you alright?" he asked lovingly.

She smiled and held her stomach. "I'll be fine, Mandrag. Really. . . ."

"Then what is it that is ailing you?"

Linyah smiled again and put her hand on her lover's cheek.

"Mandrag, I'm pregnant."

**Leaders of Men**

Three days had passed since Sheikahmu had made his escape from Hyrule Castle and fled into the fields outside the town's walls. He spent the first night underneath the stars, lying in the cool grass while thinking heavily about his lost love in life, Adorra. Though he kept his promise to yell her name into the blue Hylian sky so the goddesses would know of his love for her, he wept silently for the loss of his only purpose in his life. Adorra had made him the man he was but he wasn't satisfied with himself if she wasn't there to continue to mold him as a man.

His second day as a free man he wandered through the rolling fields of knee high grass, taking in the sights and colors that defined Hyrule Field. From one end to the other Hyrule Field was a two day's journey by foot. The surrounding areas outside Hyrule Castle Town were relatively flat with shorter grass, but were sectioned off into small groves of fruit bearing trees, evenly placed, and brilliantly colored wildflowers that gave off the familiar sweet aroma. The blooms on the fruit trees were a bright white and showered the ground as they fell, as light as snow, after being shed to make room for their sweet fruit to grow.

Towards the middle of Hyrule Field were the seemingly endless rolling hills, decorated by the goddesses with the occasional small tree that leant its shade to weary travelers. The deeper into the fields the taller the grass grew, at some points as tall as a grown man. From the highest hilltop one could see the tops of the giant, ancient trees of Kokiri Forest to the far south, the summit of Death Mountain to the northwest, the barely discernable tips of the southern towers of Hyrule Castle to the north, and the majestic mountains to the east that cleverly hid the canyons and flow of the great Zora's River.

The impressive landscape gave way to the canyon type opening to the southwest to Lake Hylia, the largest single body of water inside the kingdom. There were small lakes scattered throughout the forests and mountains, but nothing as magical and awe-inspiring as the crown jewel that bore the name of the kingdom. There were few inhabitants outside of Hyrule Castle Town, but there were scarce populations of Hylians living in and around the large lake to the south who cultivated the waters for their fresh fish and crabs. Not many people had ever met those living so far from the rest of their race, but their imported foods were considered the finest in the lands.

Eventually Sheikahmu made his way back to Kakariko Village to meet with Impa as promised. Kakariko was a relatively small village, the focal point being the large windmill in the center that seemed to loom over the inhabitants. Though a beautifully crafted windmill, there were those that found the imposing structure to lend a rather ominous feeling to the otherwise bright and pleasant bustle of the rest of the village as it slowly turned.

Based at the southwestern foot of Death Mountain, the village served as a trade route for the Gorons who lived far above them. Kakariko Sheikahs were mostly farmers and builders, and were free to trade services for the natural crops of jewels harvested by the Gorons in their craters. Those jewels were then made into gifts for the Royal Family or into decorations within the temple. It was rare to find a Sheikah who owned many jewels, as it was seen as a sign of humility to give them to the members of the Royal Family.

The village, of course, hid the secret of the Sheikahs underground temple and prison. The history of Kakariko was ripe with tales of torture underneath, but few had ever even visited the prison, let alone returned to tell the story. Sheikahmu could remember his mother telling him scary stories when he was a child about ghosts that roamed the only Royal Graveyard that sat at the west end of the village. Some claimed they were spirits of past kings while others claimed they were the souls of Sheikahs who did not pass their Trial. Regardless of the validity of the stories, the village was rich in ghoulish lore.

Sheikahmu attempted to sneak into the house owned by the Hylian healer so that Impa could meet back up with him. His cover was quickly blown due to the amount of Sheikahs gathering their numbers to take on the insidious Sheikah leader, Idona, and his loyal followers. To cover, Sheikahmu told the residents that he had fled from Skelton in order to escape persecution and that Ikora had ordered that he live in the house in front of the windmill from then on out.

Seeing the beauty of Hyrule Field and feeling Adorra's presence, at least in his heart, he decided that his next attempt at magic would be to discover a way to communicate with the spirits that had passed on. Sheikahmu sat in his meditation position in the private room of the healer's house and focused his energy, attempting to contact Adorra in whatever afterlife she had gone to. His meditation had become grueling; often causing him to sweat profusely and his heart skip a few beats every so often.

He wasn't sure that he could accomplish such a task, or what it would mean even if he did. Adorra was surely happy wherever she was and most likely wouldn't enjoy communicating with the tainted realm that Sheikahmu called his life. But other than communicating with his love, he wanted to find out if there were things she could help him with from her realm, say, finding Idona's exact location. Perhaps she was privy to more than the mortals walking around the kingdom, or perhaps he would just fall into a wonderful oblivion hearing the sensuality of her voice one more time.

Impa entered the house quietly, unaware that Sheikahmu was attempting to meditate deeper than ever before and that he had lied to the citizens of Kakariko about living there to keep from trouble. Upon closing the front door to the small house Sheikahmu's focus was immediately destroyed. Annoyed, he waited for her to find her way back to him with his arms folded tight. Impa carefully opened the door to the private room and poked her head in to see him sitting motionless, staring at her with contempt.

"Have you been spotted by the locals?" she asked quietly.

Sheikahmu remained motionless but cleared his throat loudly. "I was spotted, but I told them that I live here now because of the persecution of those still loyal to the Royal Family. Since then I have been in this room meditating."

Impa frowned, obviously irritated with him, as she stepped into the room. "I told the king in private of your true intentions, and he agreed that I did the right thing by letting you go to mourn your loss. After which we discussed your future, and we agreed that we want you to help up lead a campaign against Mandrag Ganon, Idona, and those unfaithful to the crown."

Sheikahmu laughed. "You want me to lead the king's army?"

"Help, Sheikahmu. We want you to help lead the army under my command."

Sheikahmu slowly stood up and stretched his arms above his head. "Tell me, would this help include the justice for Idona's wrongdoings?"

Impa closed her eyes and sighed before nodding her head. "As the leader of the King's Army I will grant you permission, but only under favorable conditions, to carry out justice as you see fit."

"Then I'm in," he replied without hesitation. "What is the plan?"

"The king will have the old sage, Kasuto, in his Throne Room tomorrow to discuss the passageway to the Sacred Realm and what we ought to do about it. There has been talk of moving it, but we have not heard of Kasuto's progress yet from visiting the Sacred Realm. If the king sees fit then we will gather the forces of the Hylian Knights and the loyal Sheikahs to march out to the desert and, depending on the scope of what we'll be up against, the Zoras and Gorons may also march with us."

Sheikahmu shook his head. "This is incredible, you know. Adorra would never believe this."

"Believe me; no one understands the consequences of Idona's actions more than the king and I. The lens and mask may give him the tools he needs to successfully enter the Sacred Realm. We cannot let him near the mask, and hopefully the potential for the lens to show him the way will diminish."

"I told you that the lens was unfinished," Sheikahmu quipped. "He can't do anything with it."

Impa bent over and picked up Adorra's mask from the floor and held it up. "This is a paper based mask. Nothing is special about it, yet with your blood and residual magic from the Great Deku Tree's leaves you were able to give a woman with no eyes the ability to see! If blood is the catalyst then the lens could hold unknowable powers in the hands of someone like Idona! We must make sure that he does not discover that it may show him the true passageway to the Sacred Realm."

Sheikahmu took the mask back from Impa. "And what if it is the residual magic of the Great Deku Tree's leaves? If that is the case we have little to worry about."

"Sheikahmu, the Great Deku Tree is the passageway to the Sacred Realm. If he desires the leaves then he will attack Kokiri Forest and will eventually discover the passageway regardless. I trust you, Sheikahmu. I don't understand why I strongly feel that I can, but I do. And because of that trust I know that you and I can lead a campaign against the most evil man in this realm."

Sheikahmu smiled from the corner of his mouth. "So when do we leave?"

Impa returned his smile. "We leave now."

**The Desert Goddess Shows the Way**

Linyah walked slowly into the catacombs of the unfinished temple being built in the Gerudo Desert trying to find Mandrag and Idona. With one hand on her stomach at all times she made her way to the enormous room where the Highers had met almost a week before to discuss the future of their race and their desire to reach the Sacred Realm. That particular room was completely bare at the time she told Mandrag of her pregnancy, but he had told her that he had a surprise for her and that she should come there to see it for herself.

As she continued towards the room, she looked down at her already very large stomach, much larger than she or anyone else expected it to be. She counted the days back and decided that she was impregnated only four weeks earlier, but she was showing like a woman of four months. This bothered her, as she could already feel the child inside start to move and occasionally kick, though not very strong.

She had realized her pregnancy at about two weeks because she was becoming ill in the mornings and her feet and back started to ache. Putting it together for herself, she felt an unusual sense of happiness about becoming a mother, something she never thought she'd feel in her life. She wasn't the motherly type, or so it seemed. With each passing day she felt more and more connected to the child in her womb. She felt like the child was connected with her as well, as though the child was already an important piece of a very sophisticated and complex puzzle.

Mandrag was stunned at first. He was still young; only twenty years old. Linyah understood his reluctance to accept his fatherly duty at first, but he quickly stepped into the role and became very happy about their unborn child. He was smiling more and acting almost chipper, moods that she hadn't ever witnessed in the short time she had known him. She liked seeing him feel confident again. After Idona's arrival with the news that there was a change in the air Mandrag seemed distracted, but now he was more focused on what was happening in front of them.

Idona, on the other hand, was indifferent about her pregnancy. She and Mandrag told him together and his reaction, while pleasant, was lacking any true form of genuine excitement. Ever since he had overcome his dehydration and exhaustion from making the unprepared journey to the Gerudo Desert his focus had been on trying to figure out what to do with the lens that he had stolen from Sheikahmu.

He took over command of the Sheikahs that arrived in the desert and put them to work immediately. They were helping the Gerudo women finish the temple so that he and Mandrag could have a head quarters to work from. The Sheikah and Gerudo who did know about Linyah's pregnancy treated her like they would treat any member of the Royal Family, offering her food and rest every time she was in public.

Linyah rounded a corner and came into the large room where Mandrag said to meet him and she stopped in awe at the sight in front of her.

"I was wondering when you'd make it!" Mandrag yelled as he ran towards her. "What do you think?"

Her jaw dropped and she couldn't make a sound.

"Linyah, it's you," Mandrag said pointing at the enormous stone wall behind him.

Finally finding the ability to form words, she put her hands to her cheeks. "I honestly don't know what to say!"

Staring right at her was a carved statue of herself sitting with her legs crossed and her hands out, palms up. Around the waist of the statue was a serpent, and it was garbed in traditional Gerudo clothes. The statue was as tall as the room, but it was elegant and beautiful.

"I made this to honor you, the woman who will give birth to my first child," Mandrag said.

Linyah's eyes were wide open. "This is beautiful! I can't believe you did this for me!"

Idona silently came into the room and stood next to Linyah. "This is a very generous thing to do, wouldn't you say?"

Linyah looked up at Idona and smiled. "Yes, it is."

"How are you?" he asked.

Mandrag came over and put his arm around Linyah, who smiled up at him, too. "I'm doing well, thank you for asking. Mandrag's people are very accommodating as are the Sheikahs. Aside from the fast growth of my baby I think all is well."

Mandrag put his hand on her stomach. "Our baby is just going to be very strong, and she'll probably look just like her mother."

Linyah put her hand over Mandrag's. "I'm sure it is nothing to worry about."

Idona folded his arms. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm sorry to change the subject but I must discuss what is going on."

Mandrag nodded his head. "It's fine. Go ahead."

"With everything that has transpired recently I must say that I am very surprised that the king has yet to make a move other than sending some troops to the south. There are only three reasons I can come up with for him to do this: He needs to warn the Great Deku Tree of an impending war, he needs to retrieve some of the magic from the Great Deku Tree, or the Great Deku Tree is somehow involved with the passageway to the Sacred Realm."

Linyah bit her lower lip. "All very possible but let me ask you something. Did Adorra's mask have any leaves from the Great Deku Tree in it?"

Idona put his hand to his chin. "Yes, there were leaves imbedded into it because the healer said that it would help heal her wounds."

"Perhaps the leaves are the key to the lens as well," she replied. "What if we send a small amount of our best Sheikahs to retrieve some of the leaves and bring them to us? If they encounter heavy resistance than we'll know for sure that the king is protecting the Great Deku Tree from us."

Mandrag nodded in agreement. "They ought to find one of the Hylians and bring them to us. If they can capture a prisoner we could also negotiate with the king for whatever we wish. Plus the prisoner might be able to provide us with some information."

"I can agree to that," Idona said. "Send out for ten of our best Sheikahs and bring them to me. I will tell them of their mission and I will send them off. Meanwhile," he pointed at Linyah, "You get some rest and don't do anything extraneous."

Mandrag shook Idona's. "I will report to you soon. I must keep up the construction."

Idona nodded. "Very well, I will send for you if I need you sooner."

Idona turned and walked out of the large stone room and Mandrag took Linyah into his arms.

"We will walk together in the Sacred Realm," Mandrag said. "And I will hold you there forever."

Linyah smiled at the thought, "I'm beginning to think that I am madly in love with-"she stopped talking and fell to the ground holding her stomach. Mandrag knelt down quickly beside her and brushed the hair from her face.

"Linyah, are you alright?"

"What's happening?" she yelled through the writhing pain. "Why is this happening to me?"

"What's wrong?"

Linyah brought her knees up to her stomach and wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't know! All of the sudden I started to have a sharp pain run through my stomach and lower back!"

Mandrag put his hand on her thigh, trying to calm her, but he felt something warm and wet. He held his hand up and saw his palm was covered in her blood.

"We need to get you back to the fortress right now!"

Mandrag picked her up in his giant arms and started running out of the temple. She seemed fine moments ago, but now she was bleeding and in an enormous amount of pain. His thoughts kept switching between Linyah and his unborn child as he carried her off. Linyah was a very strong woman, there was no doubt about that, but their child was only four weeks old in the womb and couldn't help itself at all.

In the frenzy to get her to the fortress everything became blurry for Mandrag. He shot out of the temple and passed Idona, who immediately started running after them. Mandrag yelled incoherently as they reached the outside of the fortress and several Gerudo women rushed out. Idona took Linyah from Mandrag's arms while another pushed him away so they could take care of her. Tears streaked his face as he watched his now unconscious love be taken to the fortress without him beside her to comfort her. He put his hands over his face and wept loudly, hoping that both Linyah and his child were alright. He could do nothing; it was up to the women to save her now.

Idona handed Linyah's limp body over to a few Gerudo women who took her into the fortress. He looked down at his right hand and saw it was covered in her blood. Through all of the thoughts running through his head, he also noticed that the lens was no longer in his pocket, and he figured it fell out while running with Linyah in his arms. He walked back towards Mandrag, who was walking towards the desert, and saw the lens on the ground, so he bent over and picked it up in his right hand.

The lens instantaneously became very hot, to the point where Idona dropped it again. Looking at his palm he saw that the blood on his hand had smeared all over the handle of the lens and it had left a burn mark on his hand. Confused, he looked back down at the lens which had started to glow a deep and beautiful purple hue.

Idona smiled and quickly looked around to see no one was watching before he bent down and picked it up again. It was no longer hot, but the once black lens was now purple and the Sheikah Eye was visible in the glass like a holographic symbol. He put the lens up to his face and peered through it. He saw nothing strange at all so he started to turn around. Once he was facing almost southeast he saw it: a glowing light from the heavens that shone down to the ground. He estimated the distance and direction and concluded the light was shining on Kokiri Forest.

"Perfect. . . ."

**Tale of the Passageway**

The sun shone down brilliantly down upon the Hyrule Castle, creating a cascade of vibrant colors that glistened off the steeple-like roof tops of the towers. King Daltus paced back and forth in his Throne Room, considering each notion that had been brought before him over the last few days. Impa, Rylla, Sheikahmu, and Kasuto sat quietly watching as the king made each pass of the room in deep thought.

Impa had earlier advised that he simply overtake the opposition despite their deep-rooted ties to the Sheikah race, but in her absence to recruit Sheikahmu, Rylla suggested that he conjure a treaty that allowed the opposition to have their way without having access to the Sacred Realm. With the advice of both, Daltus had a hard time deciding what the best call to action would be, but had told Impa that she would lead a campaign to the west.

Sheikahmu was distracted; thoughts swirling around his head about Adorra and how to reach her on the other side. His eyes glazed over as he stared at the pacing king and he found himself daydreaming about walking hand in hand with the love of his life. Occasionally his thoughts found their way back to the task that Daltus and Impa were spearheading.

Kasuto finally ended the silence. "Daltus, the location of the Sacred Realm is in a very real danger of being discovered. We will need to remove the passageway from the Great Deku Tree in order to protect the Forest and the rest of the kingdom."

Daltus stopped pacing and frowned. "Is this a difficult task? Are we looking at a long period of time before the passageway can be moved?"

"The passageway isn't just a door," Kasuto said as he struggled to stand on his elderly legs. "It's not like taking a door and moving it somewhere else. There are rules and guidelines that must be followed. Rauru must convene with the goddesses to decide not only if, but where to move the passageway."

Sheikahmu clenched his fist and shook his head, trying to bring himself back into focus. "What would Idona have to actually do to gain access to the Sacred Realm once he found it?"

Kasuto folded his arms. "If Idona reached the Great Deku Tree knowing it held the passageway then he would only need to enter the tree."

"Enter the tree?" Sheikahmu asked sarcastically.

Kasuto shook his head and sighed. "The Great Deku Tree once had a voice that you or I could hear with our ears. He has a mouth that will lead to the Sacred Realm, but now he communicates telepathically as to keep people out of the entranceway. The previous location had been compromised so we took measures to move it to the Great Deku Tree in Kokiri Forest, and that included the sealing of his mouth. Only under extreme circumstances could the Great Deku Tree open his mouth now. If Idona were to harm the Kokiri, I fear that the Tree would not be able to resist."

"You said the old location had been compromised. Where was it?" Sheikahmu interrupted.

"There is a lone tree on an island at Lake Hylia," Kasuto said quietly. "This tree was once known as the Magical Baga Tree. At the time there wasn't a lake at all, it was all a part of the vast forest. The Baga Tree was entrusted with keeping the passageway to the Sacred Realm safe, but his personal jealousy of the Great Deku Tree got the better of him.

"You see, he envied the fact that he could not make his own children like the Deku Tree can make the Kokiri even though he possessed similar magical abilities. To retaliate, he started turning wandering Kokiri into monster that we called 'Skull Kids.' No one knows what they really look like because they wear a skull mask. Some say that they have no faces. All we knew was that they were also feisty creatures.

"When we were told about the Baga Tree's dealings we tried to intervene but were told that the Tree had let one of the Skull Kids into the Sacred Realm. Without the knowledge of the Triforce, the Skull Kid was unable to cause any real trouble, but the decision was made that the passageway needed moving.

"As you can imagine, the Baga Tree was unhappy about the decision and vowed to turn anyone who came into the forest into monsters. A fierce battle took place on that very spot between select Royal Guardians and the Skull Kids, and the heat of battle the Baga Tree was severely wounded. Just as the Baga Tree was about to die, the goddesses intervened for the first time in history by immediately moving the passageway to the Great Deku Tree before flooding the area. The curse of the Baga Tree still manages to go on, and though it is not as strong as it once was, a person could still be turned into a monster by entering Kokiri Forest."

"That is how Lake Hylia was created?" Rylla asked.

Sheikahmu's mouth was open. Realizing so, he shook his head quickly. "That's a pretty good story!"

"Oh, it's no story," Kasuto said.

Daltus cleared his throat. "That was a nice break from our troubles, but we need to find out if it's at all possible to move the location now. I have already agreed with Impa that a campaign should be fought against the rebel Sheikah and Gerudo to the west. While Rylla brings up some good points, I believe that I need to show my might as a king, reminding them of who they serve."

"Not only does the passageway need moving, but we need to set into place a key to open the passageway," Impa said. "That key needs to be in the hands of the Royal Family."

Rylla nodded in agreement. "If the king were to have the key to the passageway it wouldn't matter where the passageway is."

"I will go back to Rauru and tell him of your suggestions," Kasuto said.

"You must go quickly," Daltus replied. "I am sending Impa and Sheikahmu out tomorrow with the gathered Loyalist Sheikahs and Hylian Knights. We will strike at them before they have a chance to discover the way to the Sacred Realm."

Kasuto nodded his head slowly. "As you wish. . . ."

Impa stood up and took Kasuto's arms to lead him from the room and looked over at Daltus. "Sheikahmu and I will send him on his way immediately." She looked over to her Sheikah companion. "Come on, let's get going."

Sheikahmu stood up and as he passed Rylla he put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you coming?"

Daltus stepped forward. "I must speak with her. You all go along; she will catch up later."

Impa started to lead Kasuto from the Throne Room and Sheikahmu followed, glancing back quickly before he closed the double doors behind him.

Daltus sat down on his throne and began nervously rubbing his hands together.

"What is it? Rylla asked.

Daltus looked at her and smiled sheepishly, still nervous. "Well, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"You can tell me anything."

"Rylla, I am alone in this castle," he started. "There is no one here to share it with. I have all the luxuries at my disposal as the king, and yet none of them makes me feel whole. My mother and father cared deeply for one another, and the love they shared was no secret from me. Actually, I basked in their love for each other!

"My mother was someone who understood my father's role as King; who advised him when he needed it, corrected him when he erred, celebrated his victories, mourned his losses, and laughed through life with him.

"As I've grown older, I've realized that I lack that kind of love in my life to share with another person. When you returned from Kakariko Village and went to the temple to sing your song, something inside me clicked. There was a feeling there that had never shown itself to me before. I realized while listening to you sing that you very well may be the most beautiful and gracious part of my life. You have always understood what it means for me to be the King, and you've always advised me when I needed it- and when I didn't."

Rylla began to blush and giggled through her swelling eyes. Tears trickled down her face.

"You've never hesitated to correct anyone, including me! When I've had victories in life, you've always been here to share the glory with me, and when I've lost my grasp on the kingdom, like I have now, here you are offering your full support even though I decided to attack instead of wager on a treaty. And every time you have been by my side, I've smiled because you make life that much more enjoyable."

Daltus walked up to Rylla and knelt to one knee. "Rylla, what I'm trying to say is that I would be honored if you would call yourself the rightful Queen of Hyrule as my wife."

Rylla's eyes swelled again with tears. The thought of being a Queen after coming from such a poor childhood seemed too good to be true!

"Well? What do you think?" Daltus asked.

"You have always treated me as an equal, even though I come from the streets of Hyrule Castle Town. Even as a child you showed me respect, something that not even my superiors in the castle did. Something inside of me clicked as well, and to be honest I was frightened by the thought. Part of me felt exhilarated at the idea of being by your side, while another part of me was convinced that I would never fit into that kind of a role."

Daltus smiled. "And which part wishes to answer me?"

Rylla let out a laugh and wiped her tears from her face. "Yes, Daltus, I will marry you!"

**The First Interloper**

The smell of sweat and blood pierced the stale air inside and out of the makeshift hospital room deep inside Gerudo Fortress. Mandrag Ganon and Idona were made to wait in the corridor outside the room while the chaotic scene unraveled before them in seemingly slow motion. Gerudo women were carrying out the blood soaked clothes taken from Linyah's body as she violently gave a disastrously premature birth to the child she had been carrying for a mere four and a half weeks.

As several Sheikah attended to the actual birth, the Gerudo women continued to bring in fresh and clean clothes to not only cover Linyah and her child when it arrived, but also to sanitize the room due to the excess of bodily fluids dispersed throughout the room. Solely by the looks of the soaked clothes brought out every ten minutes or so, it would seem that there were a dozen people inside being slaughtered and drained, and the notion wasn't made any easier by the look of concern by each Gerudo as they passed Mandrag and Idona while coming in and out of the room.

Making the process even worse were the agonizing screams echoing throughout the fortress. Linyah was clearly in more pain than any person in attendance had ever seen someone endure. Though Mandrag knew that he would only be in the way if he were in with Linyah, Idona occasionally had to step in front of the Gerudo Leader to ensure that he didn't interfere with the birthing process.

Twelve hours had passed since Linyah was brought to the fortress, and the only major change was that she was mercilessly conscious for the painful birth of her child. Mandrag noticed that Idona had been missing for a few hours at first, but decided that the Sheikah Higher probably had to deal with the situation his own way, perhaps a walk alone to gather his bearings.

As Mandrag tapped his foot nervously, a familiar face popped out from the room where his love was writhing in pain.

"Mandrag, I must say that this is a difficult birth, but we are doing everything we can for Linyah," Arden said calmly. "By the looks of it we expect that she will give birth at any moment."

Mandrag's heart leapt, but still felt heavy with anticipation. "I didn't know you were able to birth children!"

"I have experience in a lot more than just taking you around the kingdom," Arden replied with a smile. "But rest assured that we will make sure that both mother and child are alright."

Mandrag sighed heavily and leaned back against the wall of the corridor. Idona reached over and put his hand on Mandrag's shoulder.

"Linyah is the strongest Sheikah woman I know. Tonight we will celebrate the birth of your child."

"I appreciate your positive take on the situation, Idona." Mandrag sighed again and slowly shook his head. "I just can't bear to hear her in so much pain! And did you see how much blood is on the clothes they keep bringing out?"

Idona squeezed Mandrag's shoulder. "Linyah is strong! She will tell you herself after this is all through."

Mandrag wiped the sweat from his forehead and pulled his long hair back off his neck to help cool off a bit. "I think I might need some fresh air or something to take my mind away from all of this. Is that what took you a while to come into the fortress? Did you take a walk to clear your mind?"

Idona rubbed his eyes with his fingers, giving him a moment to come up with a believable answer. He had noticed the lens showed the beam of light to what he concluded was Kokiri Forest, but to be sure he went into some of the files the Sheikah brought with them to get a map of Hyrule. He carefully drew out points into the map where he thought the beam was shining and decided his earlier conclusion was, indeed, correct.

It was too early to decide if he truly wanted Mandrag to have access to the Sacred Realm. While the aid of the Gerudos was, at the moment, a necessity, it wasn't something that he thought would be needed much after the Sheikah had their full separation from the Royal Family. Idona's biggest reason for keeping Mandrag involved was his apparent care for Linyah and the fact that she was pregnant with his child. Otherwise, Idona figured there wouldn't be much use for the young man after all was said and done.

"I felt a little distressed at seeing my close friend in such a state," Idona said. "You are right, I needed to go and calm myself. I figured your presence was enough if anything else happened. If that offended you, I apologize."

Mandrag smiled. "It's alright. We all deal with things our own way."

"This is true," he replied softly. "And speaking of which, I must remind you that no matter what happens tonight, we have a very serious problem on our hands with the king. By now he has surely gathered what is left of the Sheikah and formed an army to attack us. If we do not move out of the desert in the next couple of days, we will all die here."

Mandrag cocked his head to the side. "You believe that the king's army will overpower the Sheikah and Gerudo here?"

"When the other Highers gathered whatever Sheikah would rise against the king, we were unable to gather any of the Royal Guardians because they are all located within the walls of Hyrule Castle Town. These guardians are far more powerful than any other life commitment due to their extensive training with magic and combat. Along with them will be the Hylian Knights, the elite guardsmen of the throne. They are the brawn, but the Royal Guardians are the brains and the brawn. Couple them together and you have a deadly combination."

"Are you saying that we don't have a chance?" Mandrag asked.

Idona shook his head. "I'm saying that if we are all here when the king's men arrive then yes, we'll all be dead by the next sunrise. Instead, I figured we should send a portion of the Sheikah around Death Mountain to the east. They'll go around the mountain, through Skelton, past the outskirts of Kakariko Village, and travel through the lower mountains until they reach Zora's Domain.

"Those that reach Zora's Domain will create a diversion for the rest of us. When Do-Bon is faced with the threat of what he'll assume to be an entire army he will, no doubt, call upon King Daltus to come to his aid. You see, the Zoras are funny creatures. They are vicious in the water, but they can only stay out of the water for a limited amount of time without drinking more water to hydrate, making them vulnerable to our advance.

"A second group will advance through the canyons to Lake Hylia due south of here. The west side of Kokiri Forest begins there, so we will see little opposition with the cover or Zora's River and the canyons. The last line of attack will be straight through from the canyon to Hyrule Field. This is where the king's men and Royal Guardians will most likely be. You and I will be a part this line and we'll suffer the most casualties, but we'll have the best soldiers from the Sheikahs and Gerudos. Once Daltus gets word from the Zoras and the Kokiri that they are also under attack the king will be forced to send out troops to both of those places as well, giving us an advantage over the weakening army."

Mandrag held his breath for a moment. "You've thought this through already?"

Idona smiled. "I've been thinking this through since before I got out here."

"When will the group going to the Zoras leave?"

"Yesterday," Idona said firmly.

"You mean –"

"Yeah," Idona interrupted. "I sent them out yesterday and expect them to reach Zora's Domain within the next day and a half. Tonight I'll send the group going to Lake Hylia, and the rest of us will leave tomorrow night or the next morning depending on scout reports."

Mandrag chuckled to himself. "You really do know what you're doing, don't you?"

"More than you think."

Just as Idona finished his sentence, Linyah let out the loudest cry since her arrival at the fortress that night. Mandrag and Idona quickly ran over to the closed door and heard the crashing sound of things being thrown about the room. Confused, they looked at each other and shrugged, not knowing if they should dare enter the room. Mandrag was becoming more concerned, sweat beading up on his forehead again.

"What do you think is going on in there?" Mandrag asked.

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't sound pleasant in there!"

Another scream come from behind the closed door, and then the sound of Arden's voice yelling out commands to other Gerudos and Sheikahs in the room took over. Mandrag felt a little more comforted in the fact that Arden was in there because he trusted him, but the overwhelming sense of helplessness continued to take over his emotions.

"I see the head!" Arden's muffled voice exclaimed. "Keep pushing!"

Mandrag gasped and looked at Idona, who stood motionless with a slight grin while he held his ear up to the door.

Linyah howled in pain again as Arden continued coaching her. "You're doing great, just a few more pushes! The head is almost out and then it's smooth sailing!"

Idona noticed Mandrag's hands clinched in a fist, but a wide-eyed look of pure excitement on his face.

"There's the forehead! Keep going!"

Linyah continued to scream in agony.

"One more, come on, Linyah!"

Suddenly there was another voice screaming along with Linyah, and then another. A few seconds later it was the sound of pure pandemonium coming from the delivery room. Confused, Mandrag figured he heard just about every person in there yelling, but he couldn't make out any discernable words. Idona grabbed Mandrag's arm and grimaced.

"Do you think we should go in there?" Mandrag asked quickly.

Idona looked at the closed door as the chaos continued. "Yes."

They both stood back from the door and looked at each nervously. Clearly the events happening on the other side of the door were horrific, but they were hesitant to walk in on something that Arden claimed was under control. A few seconds later Idona cautiously reached out for the door handle and pushed the door open, though neither of them stepped forward.

The door opened and revealed a tremendous bloody mess. That was the first thing Mandrag noticed, it looked like someone had painted the walls and ceiling with Linyah's blood. Looking around he counted four Gerudo and two Sheikahs to the left. From his vantage point he could only see the upper half of Linyah's now motionless body lying on the floor, her eyes closed. Stepping closer into the room he saw a few more Gerudo to the right and noticed Arden's body. He snapped back into reality and rushed in to see the full scene.

Everyone was as far up against a wall as they could be with the exception of Linyah's and Arden's body. Each Gerudo and Sheikah present was starting to hyperventilate while looking and pointing at the only other living being in the room: Linyah and Mandrag's child.

Idona and Mandrag were in complete disbelief. While everyone else shouted and cried at the sight, the two of them were bewildered at the child lying there on the floor between Arden and Linyah. Idona thought back and could not recall ever seeing such a sight, not even in the records and scrolls from the Aginah Library. He'd seen just about every kind of race and species of living creature throughout the documented kingdom, but this was beyond anything he could have ever imagined.

Mandrag's eyes swelled with tears at the new-born child at his feet. Even though he had never witnessed the birth of anything, he could tell there was something clearly wrong with the scene in front of him. Emotions swirled around his entire body, ranging from fear to love, from hatred to sadness, happiness to grief. This was his first and only child, and the thought of what was happening around him confused his heart and mind.

He looked over at a Gerudo woman to his left and motioned for her to come closer. "Check on Linyah. Make sure she is well and take her from this room." He looked to his right at a Sheikah against the wall. "Do the same with Arden. Care for them elsewhere. I wish to be alone with my child."

The room went completely silent and no one moved. Mandrag stood up quickly with tears in his eyes and yelled louder than any scream from the room before. "I gave you both orders, and I want it done now!"

Every person in the room flinched at his outrage, including Idona. He was secretly impressed with the Gerudo Leader's ability to strike fear into the hearts of everyone present, and smiled out of the corner of his mouth as he watched the Gerudos and Sheikahs clear the room in a matter of seconds. Mandrag stared at Linyah as she was carried out, and wiped his cheeks and forehead.

"Mandrag, do you wish for me to leave?" Idona asked as softly as he could.

The Gerudo frowned and closed his eyes as he nodded his head without saying a word.

Idona walked by him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Call for me if you need me."

Again Mandrag nodded silently. Idona left the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Mandrag alone in the room with his new-born infant. Mandrag got down on both knees in front of the child, smearing Linyah's blood on the floor and his clothes. Peering down at the child he could barely believe his eyes.

The child was obviously female; that much Mandrag could gather. She was, as he figured, a normal sized infant with two hands, two feet, two eyes, five fingers and toes, and for the most part a normal looking baby. Her skin, however, was a very dull grey, and her face had wrinkles like the old witches, Koume and Kotake. Just under the child's skin he could see the dark green veins webbing through her body, slightly pulsating with each beat of her tiny heart. She opened her eye lids to reveal her completely black eyes, and moved slightly, opening her mouth for a second revealing her dark grey, sharpened teeth. Looking closer as her mouth opened again, Mandrag noticed that the child had a chunk of flesh in her mouth, though he wasn't sure where, or who, it had come from.

The child started slowly waving her arms a bit and let out a disturbing hissing sound, similar to the insects that he had found growing up in the desert. Mandrag's eyes felt heavy and he began to sob, wondering how he and Linyah could have made such a creature. Thoughts swam around in his head about what to do with the baby. Should he keep her? Should he kill her, or leave her out in the desert somewhere?

He gathered his strength and decided to pick up his baby. Carefully trying not to harm the infant, he scooped her up and began to stand up to hold her in his arms. As he rose to his feet she let out another unnatural sounding hiss, but Mandrag convinced himself not to be afraid of his daughter. He grabbed a cloth and dunked it into a bucket of fresh water on a table next to him so that he could clean off the baby, and afterwards was disappointed that she was still just as discolored and frightening as she was before. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, trying to calm himself again as he started thinking about what to call his firstborn. Looking down at the baby he swayed back and forth for almost five minutes, rocking the baby to sleep. He smiled and put his relatively giant hand over her small head.

"Your name will be Kuarina."

**Changing Times**

The leaves at the top of the canopy of Kokiri Forest were usually a brilliant green, yet almost transparent due to exposure to the glaring sun over Hyrule. Temperatures were much higher above the forest floor because of the direct sunlight, discouraging most of the Kokiri from venturing higher than the roof tops of their tree houses. This was true of most Kokiri, but not Mido.

While far from nocturnal, the Kokiri did spend a lot of time away from their homes at night. Their sensitive, fair skin kept them from the desire to bask in the sunlight and meant that most chores, like chopping wood and gathering fruits and vegetation, were completed under the cover of darkness. Mido had taught the Kokiri to work in shifts over the years, unwittingly turning himself into their unelected leader. Of course, they still worshipped the Great Deku Tree, but Mido gave them direction and order, while the Tree offered them safety from the outside world of Hyrule.

Life was a general bore, Mido discovered over the years of leading the Kokiri. He still loved the forest and had much to be thankful for, but the overwhelming sense of something grander always lurked in the back of his mind. That was why he took it upon himself to climb to the tops of the forest trees, hundreds of feet into the air, to look for signs of intruders. It had become a part of his daily routine, but he had never witnessed anything more exciting than a foreign species of bird migrating to the forest a few months early.

It wasn't to say that Mido didn't trust the Great Deku Tree to keep out unwanted guests. The Deku Tree knew of Mido's habits but had no qualms with the ambitious creature. There was an understanding that Mido would keep the order within the Kokiri, and to feel like a protector he would perch himself high above the tree houses and look to the north, west, and east.

As he reached the highest branches of the forest he stopped quickly, his large eyes focused on a single leaf a few feet ahead of him. Unlike most leaves, it had begun to turn brown and looked emaciated. Firmly grasping the branches with his large hands, he made sudden movements with his head, surveying the treetops to see if there were other leaves like the discolored one. Sure enough, there were many of them, scattered across the canopy waiting to fall to the floor.

Mido felt his breathing become deep and his heart pounded. The leaves should not change for many months, and even at that the forest did not all change color at the same time, it happened in small stages that lasted throughout the season. This was something completely different, and the implications of such an occurrence were petrifying.

Sensing Mido's heightened alertness; his fairy shot out from his back pocket and hovered in front of him.

"Hey! What's going on?"

Mido took a deep breath and looked around with just his eyes for a moment. "Dire, have you ever seen the leaves look like this before? Or seen them like this so early in the season?"

Though just a bright sphere of light with long, thin wings fluttering around it, Mido could see Dire turn and take a look around for herself.

"It does look a bit odd, doesn't it?" She replied. "What do you suppose it could mean?"

"I'm honestly not sure," he said in an ominously soft and raspy voice. "I have not ever seen this happen before. We must tell the Great Deku Tree."

Dire spun around. "Are you sure? Remember the last time that you thought something was wrong and you went to the Great Deku Tree? It turned out to be wild cuccos roaming the forest."

"Right gave me a scare!" Mido quipped. "They were huge, too!"

Dire let out a squeaky little laugh. "They weren't that big, and I'm tiny even compared to you!"

Mido slapped the back of his hand into the palm of his other hand and glared.

"Well that's not very friendly!" Dire laughed.

"We're going to see the Great Deku Tree. Something is definitely wrong here."

Mido plucked a withered leaf as he reached down to grab a lower branch. Dire swooped back behind her Kokiri Child and into his pocket. They had been together longer than any other fairy and Kokiri Child had been, and their friendship had been tested and tried so many times in the past that they were no longer two separate entities, they were as one.

The forest trees had been carved by the Kokiri for easy access to not only the houses in them but also the treetops. The Kokiri leader made his descend back to the forest floor in a short time and started to walk quickly back to their village. As he continued his thoughts went back to the discolored leaves. The only reason that he could imagine they would change so drastically is if either the trees were dying or if there were a magic spell being cast over the forest. Regardless of the reason, Mido felt his duty was to discuss it with the Great Deku Tree.

He passed by the well known sign, carved by the far off ancestors of the Kokiri, that warned of crossing certain paths in the forest to avoid becoming a Skull Kid. If Mido hadn't seen one long ago, he would think that they didn't exist, just like the rest of the Kokiri. He mistakenly told them of his sighting when it happened, and the stigma of being a "kook" had never really gone away. Still, he chalked it up to a wild imagination at times, but other times recalled the sighting as real as the world in front of him.

As he passed the sign he tapped the top of it with the bottom of his fist and smiled to himself. Skull Kids were nothing to be afraid of, he thought convincingly to himself as he continued on. Even if they were real, they were nothing more than a nuisance; just silly Kokiri with masks on to scare the rest of them.

Getting closer to his home, he came to a large hill that overlooked the southern portion of the village. He looked down at the other Kokiri, busily carving trees or cooking food over open fires. His home, though unexciting, was exactly where he wanted to be. The smell of the food and forest, the sight of the network of walkways above, the beautiful tree houses; it all made him feel comfortable and welcome.

He hopped down the slope and started walking through the village, taking in the aromas and feeling of being home. No Kokiri had ever been away from the village for longer than a few hours in hundreds of years, mostly because of the stories about Skull Kids and random monsters. From then out, even the thought of being away for longer than a few hours would make most Kokiri homesick!

Mido reached the tunnel leading to the clearing where the Great Deku Tree was and stopped. He took another deep breath and sighed before moving on. He was constantly amazed at how the tunnel could transform his mood every time he went through it. He could be in a rotten mood and go through the tunnel to see the Tree and by the time he was in the clearing his worries were completely wiped away.

He reached the clearing and, as usual, was in awe of his creator. The Great Deku Tree's bark glistened in the sunlight, moistened by the dew from the grass below. His eyes opened as Mido took another step in to the clearing.

_Mido, I feel there is something wrong. _

"The leaves at the top of the trees, they are turning brown and withering away."

_Oh? How far from here?_

"Not far, only by the sign to the south."

_I can sense the leaves changing, the other trees are calling to me, but I cannot make out what they are saying._

"I brought a leaf to show you." Mido took the leaf from his pocket and held it up. "This leaf was in the canopy not far from here. Is everything alright?"

_Ever since Impa and Kasuto visited us, I have felt a great desire to purge the forest of any intruders. There were Sheikah spies to the west a few nights ago, but they did not enter the forest. They stayed close to the tree line, as if they were looking for something within._

"Their visits… were they as important as they made it seem?"

_There is a strong possibility that someone has found or is going to find that I am the passageway to the Sacred Realm. If that is the case, the Kokiri could be in a danger. You were not alive when I was made the passageway, but the battle fought at the old location was devastating, to say the least. _

"What can I do for you?"

_Mido, my dear friend, I'm afraid at this point there is nothing that any of us can do. Kasuto may very well be back soon to see Rauru in the Sacred Realm, but until then there is little that can be done. The leaves changing colors and the calling out of the other trees tell me that the forest is afraid that something is wrong. We need to stay strong for the forest, to let it know that we will protect it from outsiders. _

"What if intruders come instead of Kasuto?"

_Then I will deal with them. You have never witnessed the full power of my magic, and I pray to the goddesses that you never will. _

"If there is need, how will we contact the king?"

_Mido, you worry too much. Let me handle the situation if it happens. Go and do what you would normally do, but I ask that you keep an extra eye out for any intruders. My magic can detect them, but cannot do anything about them until they are near me._

"Should I tell the other Kokiri?"

_No. They will only panic. Dire, come out for a moment._

Dire flew from Mido's pocket and hovered in the presence of the Great Deku Tree.

"Yes?"

_Do not tell the other fairies of this. We do not need to let anyone know what is going on just yet. If anything important happens then I will instruct otherwise._

"I understand," Dire said. "I will do as you say."

_Mido, I need you to do one last thing._

"Anything you want."

_Take the Deku Sword and Shield out of their hiding place. Secretly take them to your dwelling and keep them there in case they are needed. _

"I will do whatever you want."

_Leave me now, so that I can concentrate on what the trees are trying to tell me. You are a good leader and friend, Mido. Keep the Kokiri safe for me._

Mido nodded and turned to leave the clearing. Dire stayed out of his pocket and flew alongside him, and once they reached the tunnel again she flew in front of Mido.

"Do you think the Kokiri are in real danger?"

Mido glanced around to make sure no one else was listening. "In all these years, has the Great Deku Tree ever asked for the Deku Sword or Shield to be taken from their hiding place?"

Dire remained silent.

"Exactly," Mido said quietly. "I am unhappy to say it, but I think the Kokiri are going to be in for major changes soon. It will be my job to save them from any threat, so I hope you're ready to help."

"I will always be by your side, Mido. Until death. . . ."

"Until death," Mido replied.

Mido turned back to the pathway through the tunnel and Dire shot back into his pocket. Kokiri Forest was about to change one way or another, and he had to be ready to make sure that all the Kokiri made it out with their lives.

**Forbidden Feelings**

Sheikahmu sat on the roof of the highest tower of Hyrule Castle, the wind gently blowing his shoulder length blonde hair behind him, but occasionally wrapping it around his face and covering his piercing red eyes. His soft features were offset by the thick stubble growing on his cheeks that also hid the slight dimple on his chin. On his visit to Hyrule Castle he was allowed to have new clothes made, which he was still getting used to. He chose an all dark blue shirt with matching colored pants and sturdy boots, and he had the seamstress make off-white strips that he wrapped around his waist. On his chest he had a large Sheikah Eye, but with the Tear of Adorra, as he called it, added.

He had been highly impressed with Impa, and as a salute to her style he also had them create a flowing white cape that draped off his right shoulder only. It, too, waved in the wind that passed the upper portions of the castle. The winds were blowing from the west, and looking over that direction he noticed the black lining in the early evening sky of a large storm.

To the direct south of him and to the east the sky was already painting its delicate palate of colors; light purples blending into darker blues, thin clouds streaking the evolving hues behind them. Sheikahmu was humbled by the sight. It was something he had taken for granted as a child before his incarceration. His mother never told him how important things like watching the sun disappear behind a forming storm were, or how romantic such a view could be. He thought of Adorra and how she would have loved to watch a storm roll in from the west from on top of the highest tower of Hyrule Castle. She would have laid her head on his shoulder and smiled, probably not saying a word. That was the most alluring thing about her, he mused, that she could say so much without making a sound.

Adorra would have been able to comfort him with the prospect of going to war, especially against fellow Sheikahs. It was one thing to want to kill Idona, but quite another to lead an army against a similarly sized army of the same race. There would be people on the other side that he remembered from his childhood; people that he played with in Kakariko Village while growing up, faces that would tell the same story as his of the Sheikah way, screams that would haunt the back of his mind because they were his fellow race. It was all so daunting, but it was unavoidable. What had started as his desire to kill Idona and prove his innocence to the other Highers was turning into a full fledged war with his own kind...

He wondered what his mother would say about the situation he found himself in. He remembered her being a strong woman; a "take no prisoners" type of person. If she only knew what Idona had been up to all these years then she would have surely tried to stop him. She would have told the rest of the Highers that he was trying to gain entrance into the Sacred Realm and that he had wrongfully imprisoned him because of his fascination with Adorra. Things would be completely different.

Sheikahmu folded his arms over his bent knees and took in a deep breath, reveling in the fact that he was breathing clean, fresh air. It was nice, he thought, that he could come up there as he wished.

"It's not easy getting all the way up here, is it?"

Sheikahmu quickly turned his head, startled at the question.

"I've been coming up here for many years," Impa continued, "Usually sitting right where you are."

He smiled and looked around, letting the wind cool his face. "Is this where you do your meditation?"

Impa nodded. "I've always found the idea of watching over the whole kingdom from one spot to be soothing. It calms me knowing that I can see everything from up here. Even if I don't have an eye on the king, I know he is well protected."

"It certainly seems that way."

Impa stared at the Sheikah in front of her. She watched the muscles in his face move slightly as he looked at the kingdom laid out in front of them. "What were you thinking about?"

Sheikahmu turned to Impa and grinned. "I was thinking about my mother and Adorra."

Impa returned the grin. "Is your mother still alive?"

He shook his head and turned back to facing the south. "She died just before I took the Trial. She was so sure that I would be a Royal Guardian, but she didn't even get to see me complete the Trial."

"How did she die?"

Sheikahmu shifted. "She was killed in an accident a couple weeks before I took the Trial. I was fifteen at the time, but I didn't want to live with a foster mother so I went before the Court and requested to take the Trial two years early. They were reluctant at first, but eventually agreed that I could face it and move on with my life from there."

Impa leaned forward. "You mean to say that you were fifteen when you completed the Trial?"

Sheikahmu nodded. "The youngest ever to complete it. . . "

"And what life commitment did they give you?"

Sheikahmu chuckled. "I'll never know. They were giving Adorra her life commitment the same day as me, and before they could give me mine I defended her honor and was thrown in prison."

"How did you defend her honor?"

"She…," he sighed heavily, in deep thought, "She was good enough to be a Royal Guardian. At least she said so- I never saw her at her Trial or anything. I remember that she was convinced that she would be a Royal Guardian, and she had an attitude of overconfidence almost, like she was so sure of herself. I liked her from the moment I saw her.

"But the Highers were pretty well split on what to do with her. Ikora was the first to vote, and she said that Adorra should be a Royal Guardian. Idona didn't seem to like that, and they bickered for a moment. Linyah voted the same way as Idona, which doesn't surprise me now. But it was like Idona was pressuring the rest to vote for her to be in the Bloodline. I don't think I'll ever understand that. When Idona reached the verdict Adorra collapsed. She was so ashamed that she didn't make it into the Royal Guardians. That's when I spoke up for her. Idona did not like that, or the fact that I threw a bench in the Court, so I was arrested and taken to prison on the spot."

Impa came over and sat next to Sheikahmu, putting her arm around his shoulder. "They desired her for themselves. It was lust, not leadership. That's why I took the position with the king that I did, because it removed me from the Highers' authority. I always felt that Idona was not a good leader, that there was something about him that I didn't quite trust. But what you did was equally based on emotion, but as a young man your emotion was pure; it was for the greater good of another Sheikah. You did the right thing."

Sheikahmu sighed again and stared at his feet. "You're the first person other than Adorra to tell me so. It's nice to hear, especially from someone of your stature."

Impa smiled and brushed her hair back from her face. "I decided the exact opposite of what Idona did a long time ago. If anything, the king ought to touch the Triforce and wish for protection by the goddesses so that the Sheikah can live a life that isn't under the law of Idona and the rest of the Highers. It isn't right to be governed in such a way. There is part of me that secretly always wished that something like this would happen, though I understand that there are serious repercussions. Someone needed to get things started in the right direction, and I think that someone was unwittingly you."

Sheikahmu sensed a slight vulnerability in her words and put his arm around her waist, gently pulling her closer to him. "You and I will let it be known that any Sheikah desire to rule the kingdom is unnatural. You are a strong, courageous, and wise Sheikah. Together you and I will make things right."

Impa smiled, but her stomach knotted up. In her entire life no man had ever touched her, let alone put an arm around her waist. His muscular arms easily pulled her closer to him, and though he meant well she felt confused at the gesture. He was so in love with Adorra that she figured it was impossible that he felt any kind of connection or emotions with her. It wasn't that she hadn't ever taken one extra look at him before; she had been impressed with him since she met him in prison and communicated telepathically with him. She couldn't even see him in there, but she felt there was a bond there.

Her eyes began to water up, and she tried to hide the fact from Sheikahmu.

"Are you alright? Was it something I said?"

Impa swallowed the lump in her throat, quickly trying to think up an excuse. "The kingdom is in peril, and though I must remain strong I am also just a Sheikah. I cannot fail King Daltus."

Sheikahmu raised his hand to the side of her head and pulled it to his shoulder. He kept his hand on her head and stroked her hair. "You are stronger than I'll ever be. We will both ensure that Idona is stopped and that the Gerudos do not follow in his footsteps."

Impa's stomach knotted up more. He was clearly not understanding or seeing the reason she was uncomfortable. But even in her uneasiness she did feel safe in his arms, a feeling that she couldn't recall ever having before- even back to her childhood in Kakariko. There was just something about him that she found irresistible, but at the same time the idea was forbidden because of his deep love for Adorra. She could manage to get through the situation, she thought, but it was going to be difficult to keep her focus elsewhere if he was going to continue to show any sign of affection, regardless of the reason behind it.

The two sat for a few minutes without saying anything, her black and his white cape blowing in the wind in unison. The distant rumbling of thunder could now be heard from their perch, and the world seemed to move around them for the time being. Impa tried with all her might to not let her evolving feelings for Sheikahmu get to her, but she feared that even if she did reveal them to him that the rejection would hurt far more than hiding her emotions.

"We will leave for the desert tomorrow evening," Impa finally said as she pulled away from Sheikahmu. "I originally came up here to let you know that the final preparations are in check and the king has signed the necessary orders for our leave."

Sheikahmu stood up and held out his hand, but she didn't take it as she rose to her feet. He cocked his head, confused at her blatant disregard for his attempted helpfulness.

"When the time comes," Impa started, "We will have to make sure that we put our reservations about harming other Sheikahs out of our minds. It will not be easy to defeat their army, but we will have to ensure that our focus is unbreakable."

"When the right time comes I will pay for my transgressions in full. But before that happens, Idona must pay for his," he replied.

"Come, Sheikahmu, let's go and ready our troops."

**The New Queen of Hyrule**

Rylla sat in front of the elaborately adorned vanity mirror in her low lit powder room just outside the main chapel of Hyrule Castle, generally used by the high court officials who performed Royal Proclamations and other official business. Tonight was different, she thought as she carefully applied rouge to her already naturally red lips. The only official business was the ceremony that she and Daltus were about to have performed, making her his wife and Queen of Hyrule; the first since Daltus' mother passed away.

She stopped and took a long and thoughtful look at herself in the mirror, something she didn't remember doing in a very long time. Her blonde hair was put up tightly around her head and had a small piece of pink ribbon in a bow close to her scalp. The king had given her a pair of his mother's earrings to wear that hung down to her jaw line. They were made from the finest diamonds and jewels mined from Death Mountain, given to the Royal Family by the Sheikahs of Kakariko Village long ago. The top jewels were dark red, and gradually lighter and lighter the farther down until the bottom of each were pure white diamonds.

She had put powder on her face and neck, a stark contrast to the dark red jewels on her ears and rouge on her lips. Rylla's soft features were accented by the jewelry around her neck, also from Death Mountain, and the dress she wore was relatively simple. It had very little to it, just a plain light red dress with only one distinction: the symbol of the Triforce on either sleeve.

She smiled at what she saw in the mirror. It was every young girl's fantasy to play dress up and marry a king, but here she was getting ready to do just that. King Daltus had lost weight over the last few weeks, stressed out by the arrival of Mandrag Ganon and the revelation of Idona's plans of domination. Though Daltus would never admit to such a fault, he was a worrier, and often needed to take a while to calm himself from the stress of being the king. She would be able to help more now, she mused, because she would be in a legal position to make decisions alongside him, not merely make suggestions. She could help him handle the kingdom, and planned on giving him a fresh look at his royal duties.

Her own mother would have been thrilled to know that her daughter, born to a poor family of Hyrule Castle Town, was about to become a queen. When Rylla was a little girl, her mother would pretend with her that they were royalty in their small and dingy one room house. Rylla would walk in from outside and her mother would announce her presence to the sewn dolls lined up around their dinner table. As Rylla would go around the table to each doll and curtsey, her mother would make up new names and titles for each doll and introduce her to them.

She began to miss her mother terribly as she remembered the laughs they shared together. Not long after Rylla was allowed to work in the castle her mother had caught a virus and never fully recovered. She lived for another couple of years, but the damage had taken everything from her, including her mind. Rylla never got over the fact of watching her mother drift farther away each time she saw her. Once she was the mother making jokes and providing for the two of them, but she ended up becoming a shell of a person, unable to even feed herself.

Her father was always a mystery, on the other hand. Her mother only spoke about him a few times, but Rylla was so young that she hardly remembered what, if any, details her mother gave. It was just as well, she figured, because her life had turned out just fine even before the king proposed. It hadn't gone passed her thoughts that her father may turn up soon because of her new position, but rather than worry about that she focused on making sure that she and her new husband would be alright.

The candles in the room reminded her of her first nights in Hyrule castle as a young girl. She was devastated to leave her mother, but the prospect of earning more money than her mother made selling vegetables in the market kept her going. She stayed in a room with eleven other girls, all just as scared to be away from their homes. The only light in the room at night came from a single candle that one of the "castle mothers," as they called the older women in charge of them, placed in a corner. Rylla was afraid, but the dancing flicker on top of the burning candle comforted her, as she imagined it to be one of the goddesses, dancing for their enjoyment on top of the candle.

She snapped out of her mind and returned to powdering her face and neck. She could hardly recognize herself all covered in powder, rouge, and jewelry. Daltus was surely already waiting for her in the chapel, so she gave herself one last look over to make sure that she was decent enough to become Hyrule's new Queen.

After convincing herself that she was satisfied, she slowly walked to the door to the chapel and leaned up against it, trying to calm her nerves. The biggest moment of her life was just about to begin, changing everything she'd ever known. No more living in the lower quarters in the castle, no more swill for every meal, and the beginning of respect by every citizen of the known kingdom. After the ceremony, she would become a completely different person altogether.

A few moments went by and she managed to get her heart rate back to normal. She wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead and took a deep breath before opening the door to the chapel. The door swung open slowly, revealing the king already standing by the front altar with one of the court officials. He wore his dark red robe and had on the Royal Crown, which he rarely ever put on. He smiled at the sight of her all dressed up and motioned for her to come in. She returned the smile and began to walk closer to Daltus, and as she neared him he reached out for her hand and guided her to his side.

King Daltus and Rylla stood side by side as the official began to read from ancient documents, outlining the sanctity of marriage and the throne. Article after article was read aloud, and after each Rylla was to take an oath to maintain the integrity of each. The official finally came to the marriage portion and both Rylla and Daltus took the Hyrule oath to love each other for eternity, to love each other the same as their love of the kingdom, and to protect the throne from any threat, either from within or outside of the Royal Family. Afterwards, the official asked if they would like to recite their own vows. Daltus turned to Rylla and put her hands into his.

"As a matter of fact, we have both written our own vows," he said to the official. "I have written Rylla a poem for my vow," he said as he cleared his throat and swallowed loudly. Rylla stared into his eyes and smiled as Daltus put one hand over his heart and began:

"At last there is a heart beating. At last my soul will feel with an undying love from the ancient stars that we cannot see. I look back and ponder the question of how blind I must have been to believe that the world was created for me and me only. Now I see that the world is only whole with you in it with me. Within this beautiful night we go into the dawn of a new era, because at last there is a heart beating.

"I have dwelt in anxiety before, for years never relieving my heart, mind, or soul. But now I have you, my love. Through the stars of the heavens is where you put me, and I'm still right here. Your heart has opened my eyes, and your eyes have seen my soul. I ask the goddesses for your love, honor, and commitment because I love you. I long for the moments in life to make you happy, because I know I can. And last of all I thank you, because at last there is a heart beating."

Rylla wiped a tear that was falling down her cheek and choked back more that would follow. She sniffed a couple times before beginning her vows:

"When I came here tonight all I had to do was know you, and look into your eyes, beyond any point of confusion or doubt. I listen to you speak and I hear the voice of a true king, one who rules with a fair and controlled sense of right and wrong. I can believe that life moves us in such a direction, that I am able to care so deeply for you. Looking into your eyes brings me hope, and I beg of the goddesses that I can instill the same hope in you. I was meant for someone to love and care for, and that someone is you. I love you, Daltus, and though the kingdom is in the midst of a dark hour I will lend my voice, my advice - my very life- to aid Hyrule in living in peace with you on the throne."

King Daltus put a ring on her finger, and she returned the gesture. The overseeing official motioned for Rylla to kneel down before him and the king. With her head low, the official took out the Royal Crown of the Queen, and placed it on her head.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Hyrule according to the laws and customs?" the official asked.

Rylla kept her head down. "I swear to do so."

"Will you, to your power, cause law and justice, in mercy, to be executed in your judgment?"

"I swear to do so."

"Will you, in all your power, proclaim the throne in the name of Daltus Bint Hyrule, and act accordingly as the rightful Queen of Hyrule?"

"I swear to do so."

"It is my power to observe on this day that the king has chosen you to be his lawful wife, and in doing such has made you the highest position next to his in the Royal Family. You two will rule as one in the same, and will govern the people of Hyrule in such a way that protects its citizens and races. Stand now, Rylla Hyrule, Queen over the known kingdom."

Rylla slowly stood up, seemingly transformed from the poor girl into the rightful Queen over the kingdom. Daltus' eyes watered as he saw his new wife stand for the first time as Queen, the first since his mother passed away. Together they would defeat Idona and his following Sheikahs and Gerudos, and he would never have to be alone again. And together, they would keep the Royal Bloodline going for another generation.

**The First Steps Towards War**

Mandrag Ganon stood facing west, elevated in front of the massive Sheikah army amassed by the Highers, with the exception of Ikora, and was awestruck at the keen ability of their race to fall into a formation more devastatingly frightful than anything he had ever witnessed. Idona stood by his side with folded arms over his bulging chest and muscular frame. There had never been a Sheikah army this large for anything in history, Idona thought, and there would never have to be again after he put his hand on the Triforce in the Sacred Realm.

The wind blew dust from the desert around the readied soldiers, and the sun beat on their backs in the early evening hours. Behind them in the distance Din's Barrier sparkled as the sun began its slow and steady descent, casting a shadow of the soldiers in the direction of Hyrule Castle to the east. Mandrag felt a sense of purpose, as though he was made for this moment in time. No other person in the history of Hyrule or the Gerudos was ever so important to their future, and he felt that his place in time had been sealed.

Though the plan was ultimately Idona's, Mandrag felt it was his duty to give the soldiers encouragement, and decided to give an impromptu speech as they awaited their marching orders.

"Sheikahs and Gerudos who are about to fight, remember the day that your leader, Idona, sent you forth to take back the right to have a life away from the Royal Family of Hyrule! Remember the reason you gathered here in the desert, far from your homes to the west. King Daltus is a tyrant, no better than a usurper from a far away land who wishes to reign with no amount of law or fairness! He shows the Sheikah no respect, and does not care if you have a natural desire to protect him, he only wishes for you to bow down before him!

"I have met King Daltus before, and he parades even the Gorons and Zoras like pets in his Throne Room. They are made to beg at his side for water or food, and they are content to live as animals in his castle! But we are not animals! We are not pets! We deserve to have the unnatural desire to protect the kingdom to be in our own hands, be you Sheikah or Gerudo! No one should be made by any goddess to protect only, for then I ask who will protect you!

"Idona promises you nothing more than freedom from the goddess' divine prank! When we reach the Sacred Realm and he lays his hand on the Triforce, he will wish in his heart that the Sheikah desire to protect the Royal Family be broken, giving you the choice to serve the king if you so wish. But when your eyes are opened from this curse, you will see that you, and your entire race, have no desire to help the Royal Family. You will flee from them!

"If you need further proof, just look at the Highers gathered in the desert with you! All but one Higher came to break the curse, and she is no doubt in Hyrule Castle now detailing to Daltus how to destroy you for your desire for free will! They scheme and plan your demise, all while claiming to have your best interest in mind, as though they are able to speak for the goddesses!

"No one should be able to speak for you but yourself, and by fighting the urge to protect the Royal Family you prove that you are willing to speak, and in speaking you will say that you will not live under the rule of a tyrant, and that the kingdom does not belong to only one, but to all!"

The sea of Sheikah and Gerudo warriors erupted into cheering and yelling. A few began chanting "Free Will" loudly, and within seconds the entire crowd was screaming the slogan into the heavens, as though they wanted the goddesses to hear their collective cry. Idona smiled at Mandrag, impressed with his ability to incite the crowd.

"We have sent troops to Zora's Domain," Mandrag continued, "And they will treat the Zoras there like the pet that Do-Bon acts like in Daltus' presence. They will arrive tonight at some point, and the animals will squeal for their owners to come and rid them of their infestation. King Daltus will answer their call and leave us to face even fewer of the disloyal Sheikahs in Hyrule Field. We will demand that they bow at our feet, and if they deny us we will destroy them!

"We have also sent troops to go through Lake Hylia, the beautiful waters to the south, and they will break through into Kokiri Forest. There they will rid the forest of the creatures made by the Great Deku Tree! The Great Tree will be forced to also cry for the king's help, and when he does we will be there to intercept the king's men and rid the world of their existence as well!

"Once we have divided the king's army and destroyed them, we will have no problem reaching the Sacred Realm! If the Great Deku Tree does not tell us the location, the king will after seeing the utter destruction of his army! From there it will be only a matter of time before Idona breaks the goddess' curse on you, and you will feel what freedom is like for the first time in your lives!"

Again the whole army erupted in cheers, and Idona stepped forward to bask in the glory. The crowd started chanting "Idona," and he let them go on for a few minutes until he raised his hands into the air, a sign that he wished to speak.

"Dear Sheikahs," Idona said in a much more charismatic voice than Mandrag's, "I have been there for every single one of you Trials, and I trust that you believe my judgment is fair and true."

The crowd roared in approval.

"Starting today, you have a new Trial! A Trial of your own destiny! A Trial that will set you free from the curse of the goddesses and the king! Only this Trial will not tell you what you are to do with your life, rather this Trial will tell you what you do not have to do with your life; and that is to serve a tyrant!

"I ask you this one question: Has King Daltus spoken with each and every one of you on a one on one basis ever before?"

The sea of soldiers remained silent.

"Has King Daltus ever heard your name?"

Again there was silence.

"You see, King Daltus knows not a single one of you except for the Highers. He has met none of you, yet he wishes to kill you! He does not know that you made ease of the Trial, or that you are a very hard worker in the fields of Kakariko Village, or a carpenter from Skelton, or a mother from Aginah. He only thinks of you as his enemy, but at the same time wants you and your entire race to bow before him and protect him!

"I have met every single one of you! I know where you are from and what you do! I remember your Trial and how hard you worked to become the Sheikah warrior you are today! Resist the urge to follow the king and follow me to the Sacred Realm where I will free you from the unnatural desire!"

The formation of soldiers was temporarily disbanded as they all screamed and cheered for Idona's speech. Mandrag and Idona held their hands in the air, a clear indication that they were sure of their upcoming victory over the Hylian Knights and Loyalist Sheikahs. As the crowd settled down Idona stepped forward again.

"Soldiers of the desert and Sheikahs from the west, march on towards Hyrule Field! March forward to victory!"

The army took up a tight formation and began marching towards the canyons that sat just east of Hyrule Field. The two leaders stood in awe of the sight of their mobile army and Idona turned and shook Mandrag's hand.

"Mandrag, the kingdom is about to change, and I am glad that you are by my side for it."

"I am only sorry that Linyah cannot see this," he replied.

Idona stepped closer, as if trying to be secretive. "Is she alright now?"

Mandrag shook his head. "I'm not sure what will happen to her. She lost a lot of blood in there. I have left her in the care of my mother, Nikomu, so I trust she will be well soon enough."

"Hopefully soon enough to see the end of tyranny in Hyrule... And what of your," Idona paused.

"Daughter?" asked Mandrag, seemingly irritated at Idona's intentional pause.

Idona nodded. "Yeah. . . "

"Kuarina is also with Nikomu. Linyah has not seen her yet, and I instructed my mother to keep it that way until my return."

"That could be days," Idona said under his breath.

"I know. But I don't want her to overreact to the sight of her. Perhaps Kuarina will change in the next week or so."

Idona cleared his throat, uneasy with the conversation. In all honesty, he was terrified of what that child might be capable of doing. If it had been conceived only four weeks before being born the size of a full term baby, it most certainly had potential to become very dangerous. But in the circumstances, he felt it best to be supportive of Linyah and Mandrag, as he needed him to fulfill his plan to reach the Sacred Realm.

"I am sure that when you return to the desert you'll find that your family is perfectly safe and doing well," Idona assured.

Mandrag shrugged before smiling out of the corner of his mouth and pointing west. "Let's go lead this army to victory."

**Not Just a Legend**

Baitio quietly stepped into the waist deep water of the dark and murky swamp just at the edge of where the lower mountains and the forest met. As his body sank deeper into the darkness his heart pounded with fear, a fear that the closer he and the rest of the Sheikahs who were sent to Zora's Domain got, the more likely they were to run into Zora infested waters. The Zoras could easily patrol this far from their domain, but at that hour of night it was unknown if they would venture so far from the safety of their numbers at home.

A twig snapped ahead, and the lead Sheikah quickly held up his hand for the rest to halt and duck down at once. Baitio sunk further into the dark water until it reached the tip of his short red beard and he held his breath, hoping that the noise everyone heard was nothing to worry about. He turned around slowly and caught a glimpse of the summit of Death Mountain, but it looked different from the side he was seeing it from. He was used to seeing it from Aginah on the opposite side, and from his viewpoint it might as well have been the dark side of the moon.

He considered the idea that the Gorons would have had a lookout posted along Death Mountain, making sure that the lands away from Hyrule Castle were as well looked after as the rest. The Gorons were crafty and smart, and though they literally looked like boulders while sitting down resting because of their shape, size, and coloring they were formidable warriors; fearless even. When they tucked themselves together and rolled at an enemy they would let out a war cry- but not just any war cry. Baitio had only heard the unmistakable sound once in his life as a child, but it still conjured fear into his heart just thinking about hearing it again.

The swamp was dank and humid. Through the half moon light the swamp as dimly lit, the occasional bright shaft penetrating to the murky waters below. As they began moving forward again the ambient sounds of nature returned, seemingly unalarmed at the Sheikah intruders. Sweat beaded up on Baitio's forehead as he tried to calmly tread the relatively shallow water. Up ahead he could see that none of the other volunteer Sheikahs were hesitant. They all seemed to be treating the situation as they would any other night.

It wasn't just the Zoras or Gorons that they had to be weary of; there were creatures that lived in the swamp that were just as dangerous to them as any other foe. It was rumored that there were frogs as large as a child and birds called Mobies that swooped down from the trees above and attacked for no real reason at all. With each passing moment and each step through the putrid swamp Baitio didn't wonder if he'd be attacked, but rather from what he would be attacked.

So far their journey to Zora's Domain had been uneventful. They had stopped at the eastern foot of Death Mountain the evening before long enough to prepare a quick meal over small fires and rest for a few minutes, but otherwise they had been on the move since Idona sent them out. Though the group of about fifty Sheikahs was volunteers only, Baitio felt as though Idona was telling them that they had no real choice in the matter. All Baitio could do was think about leaving his mother behind in Aginah to go out to the desert, upset that she didn't see things the way the Highers said they were.

As they silently moved forward through the water Baitio felt a sudden sharp and stinging pain on his right forearm. Immediately thinking it was some sort of swamp bug he slapped his arm with his left hand quickly, hoping to kill whatever had just bit him. The noise startled the Sheikahs around him, who all ducked out of reflex causing the entire group to follow suit.

Baitio smiled sheepishly at the others before he slowly lifted his cupped hand over where he had been bitten. To his surprise there was no bite mark, but a very small and painful welt. Confused, he rubbed his arm for a moment and then moved on along with the others. He never imagined in his life that he would ever be sneaking through the swamps between Death Mountain and Zora's Domain, but in the midst of his fear he felt a little excitement to be doing such a thing.

From off to the group's right a sudden metallic clinking sound could be heard, like someone tapping on a metal pot. The sound was not terribly far away, but wasn't as loud as it sounded like it ought to have been. The group lowered down and tried to move silently, hoping to avoid any Zora patrol. The clinking sound disappeared after a couple of moments, but was replaced by what could only be described as someone in the dark playfully blowing into a flute a couple of notes at a time. The noise came and went, then moved very quickly to the left of the group, where a few more notes were played before the light clinking sound began again.

Every Sheikah started to look around at each other, hoping that someone had a logical explanation to what was going on around them. The noises stopped for a couple minutes, and feeling slightly more confident a few Sheikah started to move forward again. After a few paces a Sheikah towards the front yelped loudly and quickly held his hands up to his face. The rest of the intruders ducked away from the injured Sheikah, perhaps trying to draw out his assailant.

Baitio crouched down as low as he could into the water trying to lessen his chances of being singled out of the crowd as before. Several Sheikah in front of him were doing the same as they waded backwards. As he looked around for any sign of who, or what, was attacking them he heard a new noise from the tops of the surrounding trees: a child's laughter.

Chills shot through Baitio's body as the laughing echoed softly through the heavy swamp air. This was truly the most disturbing thing he had ever heard in his eighteen years. Everyone still looked around for the source of their confusion and fear, but nothing showed itself in the darkness.

"It's just some kid having a laugh at us," one Sheikah whispered. "Probably a Zora . . . ."

A few others whispered their agreement, and so they began to wade forward towards Zora's Domain once again. Baitio felt uneasy, scarred by the haunting sound of laughter that echoed through the swamp a few moments before. It was a completely unnatural sounding laugh, and in his mind it had no business existing in the real world.

The leading Sheikah held up one hand for everyone to stop and then he pointed ahead. Baitio could see that they were nearing the edge of the water, relieving his fears of an underwater attack from a Zora. While relatively peaceful creatures, the Zoras were ferocious fighters underwater, using their scales to slice through the skin of an enemy. The were built like humans but had fins and webbed feet that allowed them to gracefully glide through the water; and due to their aquatic nature they could breath underwater for hours on end before needing to come to the surface.

Baitio took a deep breath as he stepped out of the water and sighed heavily, relieved that none of them had been killed by an unseen enemy. As he began to creep forward through the thickening trees with the others he realized how heavy his soaking wet clothes had become. The metal chest plate and iron sword on his back were already a burden enough, but his clothes weighed him down quite a bit.

The group came to a very densely packed area of trees and had to stand single file in two columns so that they could all go through. After a couple hundred feet the metallic clinging started up again, but this time much closer to the Sheikahs. Everyone crouched to the ground and froze, looking around with only their eyes to find the source of the noise. Fear had turned into irritation, and several of the Sheikah were growing visibly upset by their invisible stalker.

Not but twenty feet in front of them was a clearing of trees, and a very small fire the size of a candle flame erupted at chest height. The flame seemed to be floating on its own and didn't move at all. One Sheikah gasped at the sudden eruption, while others stood still in amazement. Baitio crept around the column of soldiers, trying to get closer to the front to see if he could make out what was happening.

As he neared the flame he could make out the unmistakable outline of a hand beneath it. This was no supernatural candle flame; someone was holding it. The small fire began to slowly back up to a large tree and when it reached it the flame lowered, as if the person holding the flame had sat down.

Baitio and a large number of the Sheikah started to move closer in on the stalker, and as they approached the metallic tapping started up again. Baitio peered forward, trying to see what was causing the sound and he noticed a small reflection of light from the candle-like flame down towards the ground. He immediately recognized the metal object: it was one of their pots they had used the night before to cook their quick meal. Someone had left one behind, and their stalker had obviously been watching them for longer than they'd thought.

One Sheikah unsheathed his sword and took point. "We don't want any trouble with you, but you've obviously got one of our pots."

Baitio was happy he wasn't the only one to discover the nature of the tapping sound.

"Come on," the Sheikah continued, "Give us our pot back and be on your way. You can see that there are too many of us for you to try anything funny."

The tapping stopped abruptly, and a few seconds later the playful sound of a few notes from a flute could be heard from behind the flame.

"That's real nice, kiddy."

The stalker giggled like a child, the same eerie laugh from before, and then blew a few more random notes from the flute.

"We'll take you right back to your mommy. Just give us our pot and stop making so much noise."

Another Sheikah stepped to the front and drew his sword. "Listen, you! If you want to live long enough to play that flute again you'd better –"

The small flame erupted into the size of a large torch, revealing the creature behind it. Holding the flame in its small hand was a Skull Kid.

Its face was covered by a mask made from the skull of some unfortunate creature, and its head was covered by a dingy orange cap that frilled up like a bird. It wore a matching colored tunic that had been torn at the sleeves and around the bottom of it, and was covered in a dark red, almost black substance that Baitio figured to be blood. He could make out very pale skin on its arms, but it wore thick leather gloves to conceal it hands. Around its waist was a belt made by stringing together teeth from a large animal, and beneath its tunic was a tattered greed cloth that draped to its feet. The boots it was wearing were black as night and pointed upwards at the toes.

Baitio and the others screamed at the sight and one leapt forward to thrust his sword into the Skull Kid. Without hesitation the Skull Kid stood up and put its arms out, bent at the elbows. It let out a gnarling growl, a stark contrast to the innocent sounding laugh it made a few moments earlier. Just as the Sheikah came forward with his sword the Skull Kid quickly pulled the flute from its side and put it to its mouth area like a blowgun. The attacking Sheikah fell backwards holding his eye and dropping his sword to the ground. Several other Sheikahs attacked, and as one slashed at the Skull Kid it disappeared right before their eyes. A few seconds passed while they looked around and then one suddenly fell to the ground, the lower part of his leg being cut from the rest of his body in one swift motion.

Baitio panicked, not knowing what to do next. All around him he started to see Sheikahs falling to the ground; some holding up missing fingers, others missing hands, feet, legs, or forearms. Their screams of pain and agony bellowed into the swamp as the Skull Kid growled angrily and made ease of the attacking Sheikahs.

A few decided to make a run for it towards Zora's Domain, leaving their fallen comrades behind to deal with the seemingly invincible Skull Kid. Baitio ran with the few he could find, but realized once he found himself back in the water that he was running towards Death Mountain. In their confusion they had been turned around and were now trying to get through the water as fast as they could. As they thrashed through the water Baitio looked up and saw the outline of a large creature flying down towards them.

The shadowed creature let out a deafening screech and at that moment Baitio realized it was a Moby, attacking because of the commotion below it. The bird flew right over Baitio's head and as he turned to see where it went he saw that it attacked a Sheikah behind him, taking a chunk of flesh from the Sheikah's face. He flailed his arms around, trying to ward off another attack but suddenly a small tube shaped piece of wood pierced the Sheikah's throat from behind. He gasped for air, but it was blocked by the object stuck in his throat. Blood poured from his face and neck, and after only a few seconds the Sheikah started to make the sickening gurgle sound of breathing in his own blood.

Baitio watched in horror as his fellow Sheikah sunk into the water, revealing the Skull Kid right behind him. The tube that had pierced the Sheikah's throat was the Skull Kid's flute, and as it pulled the instrument from the dead soldier it let out one of its innocent sounding, child-like laughs and held the flute to its mouth sideways, as though it was licking the blood from it.

Baitio's stomach turned as he saw the spectacle in front of him. Hearing the continued screech of the Moby turning into multiple Mobies he quickly started running as fast as he could through the water towards Death Mountain. At this point he didn't care if he had to face Idona or the other Highers. His fate with them or even the king would be far better than being in the swamp with the Mobies and Skull Kid.

He ran for as long as he could, but the trek though the swamp water took a lot of his energy. Once he reached the other side of the swamp he hid behind some trees to catch his breath and assess his situation. His heart was pounding harder than ever before, and the faint sounds of the Mobies and screaming Sheikahs filled the night air. Baitio closed his eyes tight and put his hands over his face and ears, trying to make the noises go away.

After almost an hour the screaming stopped and Baitio sat still, not wanting to invite any more attacks from the swamp. He hadn't heard anyone yelling in a while, and the only noise was the occasional couple of notes coming from the Skull Kid's flute and haunting giggles somewhere in the distance. He wasn't sure if everyone had been killed or if anyone had made it to Zora's Domain. With so few numbers possibly getting to their destination it was probable that their plan would be unsuccessful to say the least.

The young lone Sheikah pulled his legs to his chest. In his desperation he started to ask the goddesses for their protection. All of Idona's talk of dismissing the goddesses was starting to feel like a mistake. If the goddesses let him live through the night and get back to civilization then he would find the nearest loyal Sheikah and ask to be taken to the King so that he could warn of Idona's plans.

The disturbing sounds of the Skull Kid continued to fill the night air, but were farther away. He would warn the king alright, but first he had to live until morning.

**Sunrise over War**

Do-Bon sat on his throne atop the great waterfall of Zora's Domain, his rounded chin resting on his shaking fist. From his throne he could see the entirety of the Zora's underground home, caverns winding through the rock of the earth leading from one side to the other. His guards had captured a small group of Sheikahs just hours before, all of who begged for amnesty and shelter from their travels through the swamp.

Once fully interrogated, Do-Bon was briefed on their account of why they had ended up in Zora's Domain. Idona had sent them for a surprise attack, but their encounter with a Skull Kid cost them most of their numbers while the rest could not be accounted for. As Do-Bon was being briefed, his heart sunk in his chest. Never before had he felt so betrayed by anyone in his life.

He was also told that there would most likely be an attack on Kokiri Forest from Lake Hylia. What the Sheikah were not aware of was that there was an underwater tunnel the Zora's built ages before between their home and the lake. It wasn't used very often, but in their circumstances it seemed a blessing that without having to wait for the king, Do-Bon could send his soldiers their immediately.

Overlooking his almost empty domain, Do-Bon choked back the overwhelming emotions that kept sneaking to the surface. Surely the goddesses would not want a Sheikah to reach the Triforce, and surely there was nothing to stand in their way at this point.

The water flowed from beneath his throne, cascading down to the large pool below. Do-Bon sighed heavily, wondering if his soldiers would reach Lake Hylia in time…

Rylla stood in her new quarters in the King's Room, staring out of her window to the courtyard below as the dim sun made its slow ascension in the eastern skies of Hyrule. She watched as even the castle guards were led in formation through the main gate that separated the castle grounds from the long road to Hyrule Castle Town. The sight of every available soldier being sent off to fight for the kingdom's safety moved her. Part of her heart was paralyzed with fear, another part proud to see her loyal countrymen so ready to fight off the evils of the world.

She held the thin white curtains back, not even blinking her eyes as the knights and armored guards marched off to the town below. Women workers were standing at the entrance to the castle waving small different colored pieces of cloth at their loved ones as they left to battle Idona and his army of disloyal Sheikahs and mysterious Gerudos. Rylla wondered back at any previous Queen who was in power at the beginning of a war. She wondered is they were confident of victory, or perhaps scared for the safety of her citizens.

Daltus slowly walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. She looked up as him, noticing that he'd aged even in the last few weeks. They vowed to keep fidelity to each other and they vowed for the same fidelity for their kingdom. She looked back out the window at one particular woman running from the castle doors to the courtyard before collapsing, grief stricken that her loved one was off to war. A single tear rolled down Rylla's cheek, and wiping it away quickly she turned from Daltus' embrace and went to her private quarters of the room and wept.

Darunia crouched at the summit of Death Mountain and breathed slowly with his eyes closed. He could smell the dust from across the kingdom being thrust into the air by thousands and thousands of soldier's feet while they marched off to battle. The wind carried the smell of despair and hope that the battle would not turn into an all out war that lasted forever. With so many Sheikahs on both sides it was unclear how the next few days would unfold.

His lookouts had spotted the group of about fifty Sheikahs sneaking around Death Mountain the day before. For being so well adept with the use of magic and stealth, Darunia was surprised at how clumsy the group was. It was clear to him that these were not Royal Guardians; they were probably farmers and laborers who had been promised a new life once Idona touched the Triforce. They were not as highly trained in their adult life to move around the kingdom without being noticed like the Royal Guardians.

Once they were spotted and Darunia was informed, he immediately sent word to Daltus and had more Gorons follow them until they reached the swamp, at which point he also dispatched Gorons to the south towards Zora's Domain and Kokiri Forest from Hyrule Field. The king would have more than enough support around the castle town, but the Kokiri would be vulnerable and the Zora's very well may need the support.

The breeze atop Death Mountain shifted slightly, causing Darunia to open his large black eyes. From the ground beneath his feet he felt the subtle rumbling of Death Mountain. It was awake again. Soon the summit would have a ring of smoke and ash around it; the goddess' sign of desperate times. Soon there would be war.

Mido held onto the canopy branches as tight as he could, the Kokiri's Deku Sword and shield attached to his back. His eyebrows rose at the movement off to the far west by Lake Hylia. He closed his eyes and felt the vibration of marching soldiers in the distance. Flocks of forest birds ascended into the air, signaling that intruders were close to the forest. With the rising sun on his back he took a deep breath, readying himself for whatever lay ahead.

He loosened his grip of the branch with his large hands and tried to relax. The Great Deku Tree assured him that he could defend the Kokiri with his magic, but he wasn't sure if an attack on the forest of such a large scale could be defended. Opening his eyes again and realizing that the Great Deku Tree was no match for an entire army, Mido began to cry silently. He was sure that he could help protect his race alongside the Great Deku Tree, but it was a daunting task.

The branches began to sway heavily and Mido firmed up his grip. Never before had an army intruded the forest so close to the Deku Tree. Today he would be tested by nature, by his race, by an army of traitors whose greed fed their lust for the Sacred Realm. Today he would prove his worth to all of them.

Sheikahmu sat on a large brown thoroughbred horse overlooking the sea of men and knights as they formed up in Hyrule Field just outside Hyrule Castle Town in the early morning hours. He glanced to the east and marveled at the brilliant hues surrounding the sunrise. The blue and purple clouds hid the rays from the sun as it peered over the mountain tops in the distance.

Turning back to the army in front of him he began to wonder how many of these knights and Sheikahs would be going back to their homes. How many of the Sheikahs before him would run into battle and realize they were fighting their childhood friends and neighbors? How many knights would leave orphaned sons or daughters in the town? What would happen to Hyrule if Idona was to reach the Sacred Realm? Would Adorra be waiting for him if he was overwhelmed in battle?

He shook off the questions swirling around in his mind and looked at Impa, sitting on a similarly colored horse with a determined glare on her face. He could see her jaw muscles moving… She was just as nervous as he was. As much as he couldn't wait to make Idona pay for his transgressions, he felt the same anxiety as Impa did. They too, were about to go fight their old neighbors and friends.

Sheikahmu reached over and put his hand on Impa's leg, startling her. They exchanged smiles and both looked back at the continuing outpour of soldiers and Sheikahs from Hyrule Castle Town. The Royal Guardians had been sent to Kokiri Forest with Kasuto days before, so if Idona thought he could sneak in there without opposition he was sorely mistaken. Even the Kokiri would have no idea that there was protection all around them.

If everything went according to plan, Idona would be dead by day's end and the threat to the kingdom would not exist. At this point, Sheikahmu thought, there was no way that the king would have anything to worry about. But the scars of battle would remain no matter how likely the victory, and both Sheikahmu and Impa knew it.

Baitio held the cold metal bars that covered the only window to the world from his cell just outside Hyrule Castle. He watched as free Hylian citizens made their way through the courtyards that were the center for women to gather around as their men left for battle. He had always wanted to see Hyrule Castle and the people there but had never imagined that this would be how it would happen.

Despite the fact that he was in prison as a traitor, Baitio felt a sense of pride that he had made it all the way from the swamp to Hyrule Castle in such a short time. When he arrived, short of breath and barely able to talk, he was sent to one of the Royal Guardians to tell his story. As he told the Guardian what happened to the other Sheikahs on their way to Zora's Domain it became clear that as far as Hyrule was concerned, Baitio had already made his decision about allegiance.

Even though he was left to sit in the cell where he was told that he could not see his mother, he also felt relieved by the fact that he wasn't actually going to bear arms against the Royal family or its allies. Idona's words were so convincing that he felt compelled to leave the home he knew and go beyond betraying the throne; he betrayed his own mother. Perhaps with the dawn of war the king would have mercy on him for coming back to the loyalist. Until he could have an audience with the throne, however, he was stuck watching the world go on without him.

The sands of the desert were especially harsh, almost blinding Koume as she watched the last of the Sheikahs leave the area by the fortress from the crest of a sand dune. Kotake's lower lip quivered; the only visible sign of her rage. Mandrag Ganon had essentially sent them and the other loyal Gerudo out to die in the desert wastelands, and they had been struggling to stay alive every day since.

The twins had taken over leadership of the dwindled Gerudo tribe and took looked after them all. They reverted back to the lifestyle from Drador Mandra's time, making tents and dealing with blistering sand storms almost every day. Luckily the two were skilled enough magicians to be able to help protect the others from their harsh environment by conjuring water wells and providing food from the desert dwelling insects and small animals.

Koume stared in disbelief, unsure of how she felt about what they had just watched happen. They were both certainly not loyal to King Daltus, but their travels had given them an appreciation of the kingdom and the many races and cultures found within. But with the majority of the Sheikahs and Gerudo now away from the fortress it was a prime time to return for supplies and other provisions. After the last soldiers were gone, they'd lead their healthiest women back and gather what they could to help ensure their survival.

Kotake grimaced and rubbed her hands together. Throughout the history of the Gerudo there had never been someone who betrayed their own tribe the way that Mandrag Ganon had. She wondered what would have happened if they had let Drador Mandra know of the baby's existence, and how long he would have let the infant live. Was Drador's rule as bad as the treason that Mandrag committed? Would the One ever come? Was the passed down prophesy of a Leader who would save all of the Gerudos real? Did they let the wrong male live? Did they let the wrong one die?

The sand continued to sting their eyes, and as the last of the soldiers passed into the canyons the twins quickly made their way back to the tents and gathered the women to go back to Gerudo Fortress. If they were going to live like animals then they would scavenge like animals. Mandrag had turned them into a tribe of thieves, and there was no choice but to become just that. One day, Koume and Kotake would say, they'd have their rightful leader. One day they'd have their King of the Thieves.

Nikomu looked in on Kuarina to make sure that she was asleep and well. Though not even two days old the infant had grown to almost twice her birth size and had already managed to scare off most of the Gerudo who had volunteered to help Nikomu watch over her. Her skin had remained just as dull and almost transparent as when she was born, and her face had already started to become more mature in appearance.

It was still unclear what to feed the child, so they tried giving her milk from her mother. Kuarina would taste it and then violently throw the rest away from her, as though she tasted something terrible and bitter. But the child was less than two days old, so Nikomu figured that she had at least a few more days to test out food sources so that when Mandrag returned from the Sacred Realm with Idona that mother and daughter would be healthy and well.

She watched as the infant, lying on her back, slowly moved her arms above her body as though amazed at having limbs. She imagined that would be the reaction of an animal if it turned into a human, unsure of what to do with actual arms. Kuarina let out one of her disturbing hissing sounds, but it was less aggressive sounding, almost playful. Nikomu closed her eyes and swallowed loudly, happy for her son finally having a child of his own, but terrified of what that child would become.

She closed the door to Kuarina's room quietly and started to the next room where Linyah had been lying unconscious since giving birth. She wasn't sure if she felt any fault towards Linyah for Kuarina, but she would never say anything to anyone about that. Perhaps it was her fault. Perhaps the Sheikah knew what would happen if they conceived a child together. But to honor her son's wishes she would watch after Linyah in his absence and not let her see the monstrosity of their child. It was just as well, she figured as she reached for the door handle to Linyah's room, because Linyah had been unconscious anyway so it wasn't like she was hiding anything from her.

Nikomu opened the door and almost fainted at the sight in Linyah's room. No one had been in there for hours because there was only so much they could do for the woman, and now Linyah was awake, sitting on the floor against the wall opposite the door with her clothes half off, blood streaking her face, hair matted in blood and sweat, her arms to her sides limp, and the most frightening sight Nikomu had ever seen: somehow in the previous few hours, Linyah gave birth to another child.

She had a pool of blood around her legs and another monstrous baby that sat up on her lap facing its mother. It was feeding from her exposed breasts, but it was not feeding on her milk. Half of Linyah's left breast had been chewed off, and in the shock of everything happening to her Linyah could do nothing but cry tears and blood while staring at the door, waiting for someone to rescue her from the nightmare.

Nikomu screamed a scream that had never been heard before and then fell to the ground, hitting her head. As her eyes closed she caught one last glimpse of Linyah with the second baby. Nothing could ever erase the image from her mind. Nothing would ever change the fact of what happened. Nothing would be alright ever again. Her eyes closed, fading her mind to darkness. Suddenly Idona's plan to reach the Sacred Realm seemed like a feeble task, for Mandrag and Linyah had created two atrocities of nature that rivaled any tyrannical king or desire for the Triforce.

**The Next Beginning**

As the morning sun warmed and made its way over the land, the earth below the kingdom of Hyrule trembled because the goddesses began to let their anger be known. Rauru pleaded with the goddesses from the Sacred Realm to have mercy on their creations. He pleaded that they spare the lives of untold numbers around the kingdom by not swallowing it up into the earth. They reasoned with him that if greed was going to lead men to find the Sacred Realm then they would have no choice but to punish those who dared to even think that their might was easily rivaled. Again Rauru pleaded, begging for a simpler solution. After consideration the goddesses decided that as punishment to those who had lust in their hearts they would have two things happen:

First they would allow the war below to run its natural course. They would not intervene with Idona's crusade across the lands of Hyrule, and whatever Sheikahmu and Impa were able to accomplish against the evil heart of Idona and the other Highers would be in their own hands. King Daltus would have to protect the citizens of his kingdom without their help and Rylla would have to help maintain order within the castle walls and town below..

Second, they decided to fashion a single blade, and only one person could wield the supernatural sword that could seal away the pure evil that desired to enter the Sacred Realm- a Hero. This hero could not inherently know the magic of the Sheikahs; could not live knowing the nature of his existence; could not desire the full Triforce for themselves; and could only be chosen by the Triforce.

Rauru reluctantly agreed with their judgment and watched as they created the Sword, which they placed in a secret area within Hyrule and instructed Rauru to tell no one of its existence. If Hyrule was to rid itself of evil it would have to do it without anymore help than that. Once someone found the Blade news would surely spread on its own.

Looking over the lands, Rauru wondered if Idona would be able to reach the Sacred Realm and if Sheikahmu truly was the only one able enough to stop him. The goddesses also watched the soldiers march across the kingdom and were displeased by their creation's lack of respect for the goddesses and the Triforce. It had been thousands of years since there had been a true attempt at touching the Triforce, and not one had shown as much promise of fulfilling their desire as Idona. He was incredibly wise to use the Gerudos as an ally and devise a plan that influenced Sheikahs to go against their natural desire to protect the king.

But it was now out of their control. If Idona reached the Triforce then it would decided if his heart was pure enough to grant him whatever he desired, but if it wasn't pure enough then it would choose the two other people it felt embodied the two traits that Idona did not. Even if that happened Idona would surely hunt down and kill the other two regardless of whom the Triforce chose.

Rauru stared at the Sword and thought of the hero that would wield it to banish evil one day. Given the circumstances it seemed to him that the goddesses purposely made it so that the Sword could not be used to save Hyrule from the war specifically against Idona. Sheikahmu was Idona's greatest threat but he did not fit the criteria that the goddesses put in place; Impa was also a Sheikah; and even a Royal Guardian could not be the Hero that the goddesses spoke of. Realizing the entirety of it all, he pondered why they would leave such a fate up to a Hylian, Zora, Kokiri, or Goron.

Turning his attention back on Hyrule, he watched as Sheikahmu's knights and Sheikahs made their way west and as Idona with his army of Gerudo and Sheikahs came from the canyon towards Hyrule Field. There was going to be a battle unlike anything the kingdom had ever known before, and in the end either Sheikahmu would be victorious and make Idona pay for what he did, or Idona would have his evil desires granted one way or another by the Triforce.

Rauru placed his trust in Farore, Din, and Nayru; hoping that Sheikahmu, Impa, and even the Blade would be able to stop Idona from having his evil desires fulfilled.


	30. Melody of Hyrule

**Melody of Hyrule**

King Daltus walked through the winding corridors of Hyrule Castle, pouring over the issues and problems he faced within his kingdom. It wasn't unheard of for him to take such walks as they soothed his mind and kept him busy. There were parts of the castle that even he was unfamiliar with so the walks also helped him remember different corners of his home.

He remembered his father taking walks to sort his mind, too. He was a strict and formidable ruler, but he was fair to all of his subjects. Though it had already been almost thirty years since his passing, Daltus always choked up thinking about the man who taught him everything he knew about being a leader to the kingdom. The only person he knew who even lived up to half of what his father taught was his late mother, Queen of Hyrule, who ruled for hundreds of years.

Daltus didn't like the idea of being alone in the castle, unlike his parents who were able to give advice to each other and not have to rely on those who were not of the actual Royal Family. The closest that he ever felt to having anyone he trusted that much was Impa and Rylla but they weren't in positions to hear all the matters of the throne.

Impa had made a name for herself when she was sent to the castle by the Highers as a Royal Guardian. Though just as much a regular Sheikah as the rest of the Royal Guardians, there was something slightly different about her that Daltus was drawn to. She was the perfect Guardian: never seen, never heard, and most importantly, she was never even known to Daltus himself. It wasn't until she had been at the castle for almost a year before Daltus happen to catch a glance of her, at which point he ordered her to show herself to him.

He quickly grew fond of Impa because of her knack for being able to use not just magic, but to use her wit to figure things out. She didn't rely on the use of stealth alone, rather she was able to blend right in to the plain sight without anyone even noticing or finding out. Eventually King Daltus asked her to be a private guardian just for him, not having to answer to the Highers or Rylla. In order to do so she was instructed to have a message sent to the Highers that she had been killed in an unfortunate accident at the castle so that she would be able to roam around the corners of the kingdom at her own will. The only stipulation was that she would have to be nonexistent to anyone.

She reluctantly agreed but quickly came to love her position as the King's Eye. Daltus treated her with much more respect and she was given private quarters that even the king didn't know the location of. She cared greatly for her master and never let his request fall by the wayside. The king loved her like one of his own family and ultimately felt regret that he had taken her life of freedom from her.

The halls of the castle were empty as the king continued through the maze. His thoughts drowned out the loneliness that plagued his heart. He kept finding himself thinking about not having a family of his own and how the castle was too large for just him, but he kept shaking those thoughts away by picturing the Gerudo leader that had visited him not so long ago and trying to figure out exactly what he was up to.

As Daltus rounded the corner into another hallway he heard the unmistakable sound of a beautiful melody that his mother used to sing to him. A girl's voice was singing it close to the hallway he was in, so he started walking quietly in the direction it was coming from to see who was singing.

The voice became louder as Daltus got closer to the chapel, and when he reached it he peeked around the door and caught a glance of the girl facing away from him and singing at the altar on the far side. He immediately recognized the girl and closed his eyes as he listened to Rylla as she continued with her song.

_"When the fields of green by the west winds blow/_

_In the midst of Hyrule calmly/_

_The moon will tell the sun with its ember glow/_

_To listen to our song/_

_So we take our love for the endless time/_

_In the midst of Hyrule calmly/_

_Come and warm our hearts and guide our minds/_

_To the fields that sing below/_

_Leave us with your wisdom in our final hour/_

_In the midst of Hyrule calmly/_

_Leave us with your courage, leave us with your power/_

_In the fields that sing below. . ."_

The words flowed through the simple melody as Rylla sang the tune to the altar in front of her. Feeling overwhelmed by Impa's assessment of the situation, she had come back to the castle and headed straight for the chapel to seek out the answers from the goddesses. As was customary, she sang a song of praise to show her respect.

Rylla finished her song and took a deep breath, trying to find a balance within her body and mind. She started to turn around and saw Daltus out of the corner of her eye standing in the doorway with his hands folded and a small grin on his face.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

Daltus smiled bigger. "I heard the end of the song. My mother used to sing that song for me. I was walking the castle when I heard the familiar melody and I came to investigate. You have an amazingly beautiful voice, Rylla."

She blushed as she turned away. "You're too kind, my lord."

"Please," the king said as he came into the chapel, "Call me Daltus."

Rylla blushed again and smiled. "As you wish, my –"

"Ah, ah," he interrupted. "Just Daltus . . . ."

"I just returned from Kakariko Village as you instructed," she started. "Impa found the mask worn by Adorra and found traces of the Great Deku Tree in it. She told me that she was going to seek out the prisoner and then go to Kokiri Forest."

"Why does she need to go to the forest?"

Rylla shook her head. "I'm not sure, honestly. The healer made the mask, so I don't know why she would need to visit the Great Deku Tree."

Daltus walked up to Rylla and put a hand on her shoulder. "Tell me, are you alright?"

Rylla remained quiet for a moment and looked around the room nervously. Daltus had never touched her in any way before. She wasn't upset by it, but it was strange that even a hand on her shoulder would make her stomach twist, though she wasn't sure if it was good.

"I am alright, Daltus," she replied. "I am perplexed at Impa's behavior though. She never told me she had seen the Great Deku Tree before, but apparently she used to visit often."

The king sensed her discomfort and removed his hand from her shoulder. "I used to send her to the forest on my behalf. Though we don't have a formal treaty of any kind with the Kokiri, we have an understanding that we won't let our people into the forest and the Great Deku Tree won't let his Kokiri out."

The tension in the room was becoming too much for Rylla. Daltus had never acted this way with her.

"I'm sorry, my King," she said.

"Daltus," the king interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Daltus," Rylla began again, "But I feel I must point out that you have never so much as brushed against me on accident, but you just put your hand on my shoulder. I really –"

"I'm sorry," Daltus said, cutting her off again. "I didn't mean anything wrong by doing that. I was walking the castle and I thought back to the days that my parents still ruled the kingdom. I realized how lonely I had become over the years, and I guess I just subconsciously needed some form of interaction. I'm very sorry if it offended you."

"No," Rylla quipped, putting her hands on the king's chest. "It's not that it's-"

She looked down and noticed her hands on his chest and gasped as she quickly pulled them away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to. . . ."

Daltus held out his hands to Rylla. "Here . . ."

Rylla slowly and reluctantly took his hands into her own. Her heart fluttered as the thought of holding King Daltus' hands shot through her mind and body. She hadn't ever really thought of him in any other way than her king before, despite only a fifteen year age difference and the fact that he was a very handsome man with a broad chest and large shoulders.

"I don't mean to be forward," Daltus said quietly. "I honestly never even realized until I watched you sing that song that there was something about you that makes me feel… whole. It's like hearing you sing opened my eyes to someone I didn't know was there all along."

Rylla's face turned bright red. "Daltus, I really don't know what to say."

He took his right hand and lightly brushed the top of his fingers across her cheek and smiled. "Don't say anything."

She felt a force of unseen energy pulling her closer to the king, but quickly realized that it wasn't anything supernatural, but her heart telling her to kiss the man who had made her who she was. The battle between her mind and her heart raged on for an eternity; at least in her mind it did. A few seconds later she felt the final push and she leaned in and closed her eyes, giving way to the natural feeling of young fascination.

Daltus closed his eyes and also leaned in. He wasn't sure how he managed to go from roaming the halls of the castle feeling lonely to holding Rylla in an embrace that was about to end in a kiss, but he was quite alright with the situation. Just as his lips were about to touch hers and he could feel her breath, he quickly pulled back and opened his eyes wide but said nothing.

Confused and slightly embarrassed, Rylla stepped closer to the king. "What is it?" she asked.

"The Great Deku Tree… Why didn't I think of that?"

"Think of what?" Rylla asked.

Daltus shook his head as if coming out of a dream. "I'm terribly sorry, Rylla, but I think I know why Impa is going to see the Great Deku Tree! We must see the old sage! Go and get him and bring him to the castle at once. I'll explain later, but you must hurry!"

Rylla started to run out of the room, still confused by what had just happened. She managed to go from not ever thinking of Daltus in that way, to feeling conflicted about her feelings towards him, to having her lips almost meet his, to running away so she could retrieve the old sage for him; all in a matter of just minutes. As she made her way out of the castle to find the old sage, she kept replaying that moment just before their lips were about to touch. She stopped briefly and smiled. She was unexpectedly falling for her king.


	31. Desert Divided

**Desert Divided**

Idona rested for several days after his emergency trip through the desert without any provisions. He had a slight memory of showing up at the Gerudo Fortress and Quinn tipping him off that the Highers were looking for him, but couldn't recall most of the journey that led him there. When he came to Linyah explained that the witches arrived at the fortress the day before and the verbal war was still gaining strength on both sides. Not wanting to fuel the fiery brawl, Linyah stayed with Idona until he was feeling good enough to venture out of his quarters alone.

From the time that he was a small child he could remember scary stories told around fires in the desert of witches that haunted the mountains and dunes. The elder Sheikahs would sit around and seemingly concoct the stories on the spot, never retelling the same one over again. The witches were sometimes beautiful creatures that used their looks to gain favor with men, other stories portrayed them as old and barren monsters that preyed on the weak of body rather than the weak of mind.

Seated in front of him were Koume and Kotake, arguing with Mandrag Ganon about his relationship with what they described as "that scheming whore." Mandrag had not let his feelings for Linyah be hidden when they arrived and ever since they had been at each other's throats about the consequences of sharing their blood with that of an outsider. To make matters worse Mandrag's surrogate mother, Nikomu, had joined in the feud and contended that her son was above any moral compass the witches seemed to think was the final say.

Idona studied the witches as the argument continued on. Koume came across as the stronger of the two for several reasons. She was always the first to say something, she was slightly taller than her sister, and she wore a red jewel on her forehead that contrasted the blue one that Kotake wore. The red stone indicated a sense of dominance over her sister, but then Idona had only been in their presence for a couple of hours as they argued with Mandrag.

The room remained in its perpetual verbal sparring as Idona held his hands together and twirled his thumbs around each other. In a sense he was amused by the spectacle because of Koume and Kotake's animated arm gestures when they were countering a point made by Mandrag or Nikomu. On the other hand, he felt that it was a complete waste of time to even try to explain things as they were because it wasn't like they could just let everyone know that they were all secretly trying to find a way into the Sacred Realm together.

Linyah walked into the room and everyone went silent. She looked at each of the people for a moment to gather whatever information she could based on body language, and it seemed that the twin witches had made enough of a spectacle about her that no one was willing to even look her in the eye.

"Can't you all just agree to disagree?" she finally asked.

"The king is very displeased with all of your actions," Koume said coldly. "Nikomu, you ought to know better than to venture out of the desert, and especially to find men to bring back here!"

Nikomu leaned forward and pointed a finger at the witch. "Mandrag left me in charge when he left. I can leave if I so choose! You two have been gone for years at a time; I was gone for less than two days!"

"We have been traveling the lands of Hyrule for over one hundred years," Kotake yelled. "We only left to find more magic in the world!"

Linyah cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, but if you've been roaming Hyrule for so long, how did you never come across the Sheikahs before? We've never heard of the Gerudo in Aginah, Skelton, or Kakariko."

Nikomu nodded her head. "Yeah, where have you really been going?"

"We've never traveled east of Hyrule Castle, so I imagine that there are a lot of places we just haven't been to. We spent countless years inside Hyrule Castle Town learning from their healers and magicians, but it was all behind closed doors," Koume said sternly. "At first we traveled south until we came to a forest, but we sensed the presence of a mighty entity that kept us from going further. After that we went back west and spent a long time at the Lake. Once we had decided to move on from there we traveled to Hyrule Castle Town and discovered that there are many underground magicians that will teach you what you want to know."

Mandrag folded his arms. "You spent that many years in the underground learning magic in Hyrule Castle Town?"

"Yes," Kotake replied. "We made contact with only one person who lived in the castle, a woman named Rylla."

"The Royal Ambassador to the Sheikah?" asked Mandrag. "I met her when I was there and she said she knew you both."

Koume nodded. "We were watched closely by the Royal Guardians. Rylla eventually decided to come down and introduce herself one day. Right gave us a scare!"

Kotake agreed. "Yes, and we explained that we were not there to cause problems. And we certainly weren't there to…" she glanced over at Nikomu and glared at her, "steal their men!"

"My son decided that the Gerudo blood line would eventually rid itself of Drador Mandra's influence," Nikomu said loudly. "Part of that is the not so terrible fact that we can mate with whoever we want. Hylians included!"

Idona sat still, not wanting to draw attention. He found it odd that the witches were so afraid of another race's blood entering their line. The arguments had gone around in circles, but the constant issue was precisely that. He also knew that there were Hylians who practiced magic, but they were notoriously weak magicians. It was strange that the witches would spend so much time "learning" from someone in Hyrule Castle Town. Not that it was impossible, but it was improbable.

"Your son," Koume started, "is supposed to carry on the Gerudo lineage. Not you and definitely not the rest of the women here! If it comes to it, then we will call for a revolt by the women to ensure that your perverse and, quite frankly, disgusting ways are put to an immediate end!"

Mandrag stood up quickly. "Then see how many will leave with you! Go then! See how many will leave the possibility to change the Gerudo for the better! We will make a new Gerudo tribe; one where the women are lauded and adored by many! The Gerudo will become so numerous that even the King of Hyrule will have no choice but to bow to their beauty!"

"It is the Gerudo way to have but one line of blood, Mandrag!" Kotake yelled as she stood up and went over to the leader. "We were meant to be warriors, not princesses!"

"Back off," Mandrag said calmly.

Kotake grabbed Mandrag's shirt in both of her hands. "We ensured you lived, we can ensure you die!"

Mandrag picked Kotake up by the side of her arms with his strong grip and set her down a few feet back.

"You need to keep your distance from me, witch," Mandrag said. "You may have saved my life as an infant, but you can see I'm no child now! I command you, as the Leader of the Gerudo, to find any women in the tribe that agree with you and leave this place. Don't ever come back, or I will personally see to it that you don't live to see another day!"

Koume came over to her sister and held her shoulders. "Come, sister, we will gather the women of the Gerudo who put their faith in the true bloodline and leave this place for good."

Idona continued to watch intently as the scene came to an end. The witches left the room and began their search of the tribe for what they referred to as Gerudo Warriors and Nikomu and her son watched as the witches went person to person stating their case. Those Warriors were only going to halt Linyah, Mandrag, and Idona from finding a way into the Sacred Realm, he thought as he stared at the witches. Luckily, Linyah was also focused on the task, as was Mandrag. They would wait until the tribe was rid of the witches and Gerudo Warriors to begin carrying out their plans.


	32. Destined Paradox

**Desert Divided**

Idona rested for several days after his emergency trip through the desert without any provisions. He had a slight memory of showing up at the Gerudo Fortress and Quinn tipping him off that the Highers were looking for him, but couldn't recall most of the journey that led him there. When he came to Linyah explained that the witches arrived at the fortress the day before and the verbal war was still gaining strength on both sides. Not wanting to fuel the fiery brawl, Linyah stayed with Idona until he was feeling good enough to venture out of his quarters alone.

From the time that he was a small child he could remember scary stories told around fires in the desert of witches that haunted the mountains and dunes. The elder Sheikahs would sit around and seemingly concoct the stories on the spot, never retelling the same one over again. The witches were sometimes beautiful creatures that used their looks to gain favor with men, other stories portrayed them as old and barren monsters that preyed on the weak of body rather than the weak of mind.

Seated in front of him were Koume and Kotake, arguing with Mandrag Ganon about his relationship with what they described as "that scheming whore." Mandrag had not let his feelings for Linyah be hidden when they arrived and ever since they had been at each other's throats about the consequences of sharing their blood with that of an outsider. To make matters worse Mandrag's surrogate mother, Nikomu, had joined in the feud and contended that her son was above any moral compass the witches seemed to think was the final say.

Idona studied the witches as the argument continued on. Koume came across as the stronger of the two for several reasons. She was always the first to say something, she was slightly taller than her sister, and she wore a red jewel on her forehead that contrasted the blue one that Kotake wore. The red stone indicated a sense of dominance over her sister, but then Idona had only been in their presence for a couple of hours as they argued with Mandrag.

The room remained in its perpetual verbal sparring as Idona held his hands together and twirled his thumbs around each other. In a sense he was amused by the spectacle because of Koume and Kotake's animated arm gestures when they were countering a point made by Mandrag or Nikomu. On the other hand, he felt that it was a complete waste of time to even try to explain things as they were because it wasn't like they could just let everyone know that they were all secretly trying to find a way into the Sacred Realm together.

Linyah walked into the room and everyone went silent. She looked at each of the people for a moment to gather whatever information she could based on body language, and it seemed that the twin witches had made enough of a spectacle about her that no one was willing to even look her in the eye.

"Can't you all just agree to disagree?" she finally asked.

"The king is very displeased with all of your actions," Koume said coldly. "Nikomu, you ought to know better than to venture out of the desert, and especially to find men to bring back here!"

Nikomu leaned forward and pointed a finger at the witch. "Mandrag left me in charge when he left. I can leave if I so choose! You two have been gone for years at a time; I was gone for less than two days!"

"We have been traveling the lands of Hyrule for over one hundred years," Kotake yelled. "We only left to find more magic in the world!"

Linyah cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, but if you've been roaming Hyrule for so long, how did you never come across the Sheikahs before? We've never heard of the Gerudo in Aginah, Skelton, or Kakariko."

Nikomu nodded her head. "Yeah, where have you really been going?"

"We've never traveled east of Hyrule Castle, so I imagine that there are a lot of places we just haven't been to. We spent countless years inside Hyrule Castle Town learning from their healers and magicians, but it was all behind closed doors," Koume said sternly. "At first we traveled south until we came to a forest, but we sensed the presence of a mighty entity that kept us from going further. After that we went back west and spent a long time at the Lake. Once we had decided to move on from there we traveled to Hyrule Castle Town and discovered that there are many underground magicians that will teach you what you want to know."

Mandrag folded his arms. "You spent that many years in the underground learning magic in Hyrule Castle Town?"

"Yes," Kotake replied. "We made contact with only one person who lived in the castle, a woman named Rylla."

"The Royal Ambassador to the Sheikah?" asked Mandrag. "I met her when I was there and she said she knew you both."

Koume nodded. "We were watched closely by the Royal Guardians. Rylla eventually decided to come down and introduce herself one day. Right gave us a scare!"

Kotake agreed. "Yes, and we explained that we were not there to cause problems. And we certainly weren't there to…" she glanced over at Nikomu and glared at her, "steal their men!"

"My son decided that the Gerudo blood line would eventually rid itself of Drador Mandra's influence," Nikomu said loudly. "Part of that is the not so terrible fact that we can mate with whoever we want. Hylians included!"

Idona sat still, not wanting to draw attention. He found it odd that the witches were so afraid of another race's blood entering their line. The arguments had gone around in circles, but the constant issue was precisely that. He also knew that there were Hylians who practiced magic, but they were notoriously weak magicians. It was strange that the witches would spend so much time "learning" from someone in Hyrule Castle Town. Not that it was impossible, but it was improbable.

"Your son," Koume started, "is supposed to carry on the Gerudo lineage. Not you and definitely not the rest of the women here! If it comes to it, then we will call for a revolt by the women to ensure that your perverse and, quite frankly, disgusting ways are put to an immediate end!"

Mandrag stood up quickly. "Then see how many will leave with you! Go then! See how many will leave the possibility to change the Gerudo for the better! We will make a new Gerudo tribe; one where the women are lauded and adored by many! The Gerudo will become so numerous that even the King of Hyrule will have no choice but to bow to their beauty!"

"It is the Gerudo way to have but one line of blood, Mandrag!" Kotake yelled as she stood up and went over to the leader. "We were meant to be warriors, not princesses!"

"Back off," Mandrag said calmly.

Kotake grabbed Mandrag's shirt in both of her hands. "We ensured you lived, we can ensure you die!"

Mandrag picked Kotake up by the side of her arms with his strong grip and set her down a few feet back.

"You need to keep your distance from me, witch," Mandrag said. "You may have saved my life as an infant, but you can see I'm no child now! I command you, as the Leader of the Gerudo, to find any women in the tribe that agree with you and leave this place. Don't ever come back, or I will personally see to it that you don't live to see another day!"

Koume came over to her sister and held her shoulders. "Come, sister, we will gather the women of the Gerudo who put their faith in the true bloodline and leave this place for good."

Idona continued to watch intently as the scene came to an end. The witches left the room and began their search of the tribe for what they referred to as Gerudo Warriors and Nikomu and her son watched as the witches went person to person stating their case. Those Warriors were only going to halt Linyah, Mandrag, and Idona from finding a way into the Sacred Realm, he thought as he stared at the witches. Luckily, Linyah was also focused on the task, as was Mandrag. They would wait until the tribe was rid of the witches and Gerudo Warriors to begin carrying out their plans.


End file.
